La Inmortalidad Del Amor
by Flor de desierto
Summary: Hipo, cansado de ser siempre el que se queda atrás, tomó una decisión que lo llevó a abandonarlo todo y renunciar a ser guardián y su inmortalidad. No sabía que tendría que renunciar a mucho más que eso… ¿Será capaz de recuperarlo? HIJACK [HxJ] (Httyd, Rotg, Tangled, Brave and Frozen)
1. Adiós

**TITULO: LA INMORTALIDAD DEL AMOR**

**Capítulo 1: ADIÓS**

**(Hiccup's POV)**

_Quiero mi mortalidad devuelta.

Esas fueron mis palabras estando delante de la gran luna llena, esperando que aquel que me había metido en todo este embrollo me escuche.

Todo el problema empezó hace un año, el año en que se celebró el nombramiento de los cuatro nuevos guardianes de los cinco reinos (Fuego, Hielo, Agua, Viento, Tierra). Los guardianes eran cuatro personas que tenían la responsabilidad y el privilegio de proteger a todos los pueblos, y el Hombre de la Luna, el líder supremo al cual nadie ha visto cara a cara, les otorga a los guardianes escogidos inmortalidad.

Los anteriores guardianes fueron North, del reino del hielo, Sandman, Tooth y Bunnymud, del reino de la tierra, ellos pasarían a ser consejeros ahora, tenían la responsabilidad de guiar y ayudar a los nuevos guardianes siempre que sea necesario.

Cada quinientos años se escogía a cuatro nuevos guardianes, elegidos por la pureza de sus corazones y por tener la fuerza necesaria para proteger a las personas de todos los reinos, con habilidades tanto externas como internas…

Por eso, cuando llegaron los soldados del palacio de los guardianes a mi casa a decir que había sido elegido para ser uno de los guardianes, me costó mucho creerlo.

Mi nombre es Hipo Horrendo Abadejo III, soy de Berk, uno de los principales pueblos del reino del fuego. Mi padre es el jefe del pueblo, pero eso nunca me hizo más importante que los demás. En Berk no acostumbran a venerar a alguien con buena posición, sólo admiran a los fuertes y habilidosos, por lo que el ser el hijo del jefe no me servía de mucho para mi reputación. Yo no era bueno con armas, ni luchando, por lo cual todos en el pueblo creían que los soldados que habían venido a buscarme estaban en algún error.

Mi padre específicamente, aunque cualquiera podría pensar que debería sentirse muy orgulloso de mí al ser electo para ser uno de los guardianes, fue todo lo contrario. Al principio se rió creyendo que era una broma, cuando los soldados no se rieron junto con él pasó a replicar diciendo que debía haber algún error, y cuando ellos le verificaron que no era un error tuvo que aceptar la verdad… …. pero aun así no se veía orgulloso de ninguna manera, su cara más parecía expresar "Oh no, mi hijito se va a hacer daño".

Sí, siempre fue sobreprotector conmigo.

No puedo culparlo, no era como si yo me sintiera muy preparado, pero aun así estaba más que dispuesto a demostrarle a los demás que el Hombre de la Luna no se había equivocado al elegirme, era mi oportunidad de demostrar que valía mucho más de lo que los demás alcanzaban a ver y de hacer sentir orgulloso a mi padre. Después de todo, cuando el Hombre de la Luna elegía a alguien era porque sabía que tenía una habilidad especial, la cual surgía en un plazo de un año máximamente.

Así que tomé mis maletas y me fui al palacio de los guardianes.

Allí conocí a mis compañeros.

Mérida, quien era del reino del viento. Era una intrépida, audaz, enérgica, hiperactiva y liberal pelirroja. Y no puedo negar que era muy hermosa.

Rapunzel, quien era del pueblo de las flores del reino de la tierra. Ella era una bondadosa, gentil, carismática y dulce rubia. También era muy hermosa.

Ambas chicas eran hermosas de diferente manera.

Y por último, estaba Jack Frost, del reino del hielo… … … … desde que lo vi, lo detesté. Él era arrogante, rebelde, malicioso, competitivo, fastidioso, obstinado y… no sabía por qué rayos lo admiraba tanto. Bueno, tal vez sí lo sabía… él era devoto, fuerte, valiente y divertido. Su historia era muy diferente a las demás. Rapunzel vivía con su madre y siempre estuvo encerrada en una torre, Mérida estuvo a punto de casarse a la fuerza, y Jack… bueno… él había perdido a su familia cuando el barco en el que viajaban se hundió y desde ese momento se quedó solo, pasando entre la gente como alguien invisible en quien nadie creía y a quien nadie le importaba. Yo me sentía en cierta forma, identificado con él… pero aun así era tan diferente a mí.

Al principio él estaba reticente a compartir con nosotros, supe que los soldados lo habían traído prácticamente a la fuerza al Palacio de los Guardianes donde nos otorgaron la inmortalidad, él decía que no quería tener ese tipo de responsabilidades y que le parecía aburrido, pero que nos ayudaría si necesitábamos tanto de su ayuda.

Sonaba egoísta y desconsiderado. Pero durante las batallas mostraba mucha devoción y un fuerte instinto de proteger a los demás, por lo que yo no comprendía su actitud y su oposición a ser guardián y vivir bajo el mismo techo que nosotros.

Hasta que Rapunzel comentó algo que me impulsó a acercarme a él y a observarlo más de cerca…

"_Su corazón tiene una pared de hielo cubriéndolo"_

Al principio yo no había comprendido, pero comencé a espi… observarlo, y noté la soledad y la tristeza en sus ojos mientras permanecía sentado en un tejado mirando hacia la luna. Entonces supe que lo que sentía era miedo… a ser herido.

Entonces, tomé la decisión de hacerme su amigo a toda costa.

Aunque lastimosamente no tenía muy buenas ideas…

_Hola, chicos.

_Jack, qué sorpresa – a Mérida le parecía extraño que aparezca sin que haya ninguna emergencia – ¿sucede algo?

_ ¿Alguno de ustedes vio mi cayado?

Sí, le robé su cayado y, sin deseos de alardear, debo decir que ese robo fue la obra de una mente maestra, pues me fue muy pero muy difícil porque nunca (NUNCA) suelta ese maldito palo. Pero después de dos semanas siguiéndolo arduamente, pude encontrar mi oportunidad.

¡MUAHAHAHAHA!

¿Qué por qué se lo robé?

Para chantajearlo.

No me culpen, la idea sonaba genial semanas atrás.

_Yo lo tengo. Está escondido. – le dije después de respirar hondamente.

Jack, Mérida y Rapunzel dirigieron sus miradas hacia mí.

_ ¿Qué? – se veía muy sorprendido por mi descarada confesión – ¿Tú lo tienes? ¿Por qué?

Yo traté de mostrarme lo más tranquilo posible, no debía dar señales de duda.

_Te lo devolveré si te vienes a vivir con nosotros.

_...

_...

Fue muy notable la sorpresa en los tres. En Mérida y Rapunzel porque creían que yo odiaba a Jack por mis constantes quejas sobre su molesta y arrogante actitud y sus bromas que siempre me hace cada vez que tiene oportunidad (una vez puso huevos en mi casco. Sí, fue asqueroso). En cuanto a Jack, estaba sorprendido porque en general nosotros no hacíamos más que discutir cada vez que nos encontrábamos.

Pero su sorpresa duró poco y pronto pasó a verse enojado.

_ ¿Es una broma? – preguntó.

_Nop.

_No quiero vivir aquí, ya se los dije, no soy un guardián, sólo los estoy ayudando.

_Eres un guardián – dije calmadamente.

_No lo soy, devuélveme mi cayado.

_No.

Y sucedió lo que supuse que sucedería.

Comenzó a perseguirme como loco.

Recuerdo que Rapunzel trataba de calmarnos mientras que Mérida no hacía más que reírse y animarme a correr más rápido. Lo bueno era que sin su palo no podía volar y no parecía ser muy ágil sin él, yo por otra parte era muy escurridizo… hasta que caí de cara cuando me tropecé con pinturas de óleo que estaban en el suelo… muchas gracias, Rapunzel.

_¡Hipo! – entonces, Jack me atrapó y me tomó de la solapa amenazadoramente – ¡devuélvemelo!

_Sólo acepta venir a vivir con nosotros – volví a hacer la propuesta. No me iba a dar por vencido tan fácilmente.

_¿Por qué insistes? – me miró con suspicacia – ¿Estás planeando algo para cobrarte las bromas que te hice?

Vaya, esa no sería una mala idea… pero no eran esas mis intenciones.

_No, te lo prometo, no estoy planeando nada malo – le dije con sinceridad – Has demostrado ser un buen guardián y el Hombre de la Luna te escogió por alguna razón.

_ ¿Y qué razón sería esa? – reviró los ojos hastiado.

_Eres especial – respondí con seriedad – Eres un guardián.

_...

Él me miró sorprendido y me soltó. Parecía algo abrumado con mis palabras, y sin decir nada se fue del palacio… sin su palo.

Después de eso, me quedé preocupado pensando que había hecho algo malo, pero al siguiente día alguien tocó la puerta y supe que mi plan había funcionado… bizarramente.

Era extraño, porque normalmente Jack tenía la costumbre de usar la ventana y entrar volando al palacio sin pedir ningún permiso, nunca usaba la puerta ni mucho menos la tocaba (bueno, tal vez era porque no tenía su cayado aún). Por mi parte, yo nunca solía ir a abrir la puerta, ya que en el palacio tenemos asistentes (Yetis) que se encargan de todo allí.

Cuando abrí la puerta, ambos nos quedamos mirándonos con sorpresa por un momento.

Miré sus maletas e inmediatamente él sonrió y me las pasó bruscamente, como si yo fuera el botones.

_Te arrepentirás de pedirme vivir contigo – me dijo entrando al palacio.

Yo solté un suspiro… y sonreí.

_De eso no tengo duda.

Fue gracioso pero nuestra relación no cambió mucho desde entonces. Él seguía haciendo bromas y mofándose de mí, yo seguía llevándole la contra en todo, reíamos, discutíamos, jugábamos, etc.

Y así pasó un año.

Como todos esperaban, los integrantes del equipo desarrollaron sus habilidades externas e internas.

Rapunzel, físicamente tenía la habilidad de la curación a través de su mágico cabello, e internamente podía cambiar los corazones de la gente haciendo que retomen sus caminos en dirección a sus sueños, les daba esperanza.

Mérida, físicamente tenía una gran habilidad en el uso de armas y toda clase de táctica de batalla, especialmente empleando en arco y la espada. Internamente, podía cambiar los corazones de la gente promoviendo la unión y la comprensión.

Jack, físicamente era capaz de volar y manejar el elemento del hielo y la escarcha. Internamente podía cambiar los corazones de la gente, especialmente de los niños, logrando que olviden sus miedos y temores promoviendo el optimismo y la diversión.

Y yo…

Nada.

Todo ese tiempo había tratado desesperadamente de encontrar mi habilidad especial, pero había fracasado hasta ese momento. Seguía siendo malo para la batalla y no lograba que nadie me escuche.

No había conseguido nada.

Jack, Merida y Rapunzel eran famosos y aclamados por todas partes. Yo tenía suerte si recordaban mi nombre, sólo para señalarme como el estorbo del equipo.

Y era precisamente así como me sentía. Como un estorbo.

Estaba cansado de eso.

Pero un día fue el colmo cuando hubo una emergencia en mi pueblo.

Berk nunca había pedido ayuda de los guardianes antes, era un pueblo fuerte y obstinado que le gustaba resolver sus propios problemas sin ayuda, pero aquella vez hubo un gran ataque de dragones que no pudieron controlar.

Mi participación en esa batalla fue un desastre y lo único que logré fue ver la decepcionada cara de mi padre.

Fue entonces que tomé medidas desesperadas y tuve la descabellada idea de cazar a un dragón. De esa manera les demostraría a todos que era capaz de luchar, en especial si lograba matar al dragón más peligroso de todos... Un Furia Nocturna.

Por pura suerte o por obra del destino, logré capturar a un Furia Nocturna, pero todo sucedió diferente a cómo lo planeé.

No pude matar al dragón, el miedo en sus ojos logró hacer que me refleje en ellos. Fui incapaz de matarlo.

Entonces lo liberé.

Increíblemente, el dragón no me lastimó cuando estuvo libre, lo cual hizo que mi curiosidad por él naciera.

Así cambió todo.

Descubrí que los dragones no eran los monstruos que todos pensaban que eran. Y Chimuelo, como decidí llamarlo, era un dragón muy especial.

Al principio él era desconfiado, pero cuando le mostré que no tenía nada que temer conmigo, dejó que me acercara.

Chimuelo tenía una personalidad muy llamativa para mí. Era un dragón curioso e inquieto, le gustaba jugar, disfrutaba volar, era algo malicioso, testarudo y rebelde, aunque también era tierno y divertido.

Me recordaba mucho a Jack de alguna manera.

Como, las veces que Chimuelo corría y dibujaba líneas en el suelo con un palo, yo no podía evitar pensar en Jack corriendo y dibujando líneas de escarcha sobre el agua… y esa sonrisa suya…

Como sea, yo salía todas las tardes a pasar tiempo con Chimuelo y entrenar con él. No le había dicho nada a mis compañeros porque quería mostrárselos después de mejorar el vuelo con Chimuelo, así que decía cualquier mentira a la hora de salir.

Las chicas no me cuestionaban mucho.

Pero Jack era otra historia.

Mi situación con Jack se había puesto muy tensa desde que conocí a Chimuelo.

_¿Dónde estuviste? – fue lo primero que me preguntó cuando llegué al palacio.

_Fuera – le respondí cortantemente. No me gustó el tono de voz que usó, él no era mi jefe.

_Esa no es una respuesta, idiota.

_Mira, que yo sepa no eres mi esposa, así que deja de cuestionarme.

_Ahí van de nuevo – escuché a Mérida decir, por lo que noté que las chicas estaban sentadas cenando a unos pocos metros, y por un momento me pregunté si Jack había cenado.

_Has estado desapareciendo todas las tardes. Somos tus compañeros, ¿por qué no habrías de decirnos a dónde vas?

_Porque no es asunto tuyo.

Jack se veía molesto. Al parecer pensaba que yo no le tenía la suficiente confianza.

Soltó un gruñido.

_Mira, si estás saliendo con alguien sólo dilo – refunfuñó enojado mirando al suelo, él…

Espera, ¿qué?

¿Saliendo con alguien?

¿Por qué él…?

_ ¿O es que ella es tan fea que tienes vergüenza de presentarla? – preguntó sonriendo de lado.

Yo me enojé ante su comentario. Odiaba que saque a relucir lo poco popular que yo era a comparación de él. Por supuesto, él era siempre el que tenía a todas las chicas gritando su nombre como locas.

_Deja de fastidiarme o te arrepentirás. No estoy de humor para tus mofas – le advertí secamente. Y en verdad no lo estaba. Venía de visitar a mi padre, quien no habla de otra cosa que no se trate de matar dragones.

Jack frunció el entrecejo ante mi tono y se acercó.

_¿Me estás amenazando? – preguntó, mirándome desafiante. Yo lo miré de la misma manera.

_Chicos, por favor, dejen de discutir – dijo Rapunzel acercándose a nosotros – vamos a hablar como personas civilizadas, ¿sí?

_Como si ellos fueran "personas civilizadas" – murmuró Merida revirando los ojos.

_Como sea – dijo Jack dejando la pose desafiante – como si alguna chica quisiera salir contigo.

En serio, no entendía por qué él insistía con lo de la chica, pero sea como sea, me molestaba.

_No te metas en mis asuntos – gruñí.

Rapunzel interfirió de nuevo parándose en medio de los dos, sonriendo.

_Mira, está bien si Hipo tiene secretos, todos los tenemos, ¿no? No tiene la obligación de decirnos nada.

Los ojos de Jack permanecían firmes sobre mí.

_ ¿Acaso no confías en nosotros?

Yo suspiré resignado. No podía seguir ocultándolo, y no quería hacerles sentir como si no les tuviera confianza.

_No es que no confíe en ustedes – dije con cansancio – estaba esperando el mejor momento para decírselos, chicos. Pero al parecer _alguien_ – mencioné mirando fijamente a Jack – no es capaz de esperar, así que voy a decirlo – tomé un profundo respiro antes de soltarlo – tengo un dragón.

_ ¿Un dragón? – preguntó Merida con interés.

_Sí. Un día lo atrapé y ahora lo entreno. Al fin he descubierto mi habilidad, con Chimuelo a mi lado seré capaz de ayudar en batalla – dije sonriendo animado.

_ ¿Chimuelo? – Merida me miró confundida.

_Uh, sí… es el nombre que le di.

_ ¿No tiene dientes? – cuestionó Rapunzel con curiosidad.

_Bueno, de hecho, él sí tiene dientes.

_ ¿Y por qué Chimuelo entonces? – insistió Merida.

_Pues, porque… ¡eso no importa! – dije sin saber cómo responder exactamente – La cuestión es que desde ahora él es mi compañero y-

_Eso no es posible.

Miré hacia Jack.

_ ¿Qué?

¿A qué se refería con eso?

_Los dragones no son inmortales, necesitas un arma que dure para siempre – explicó con seriedad.

_Él no es un arma, es mi amigo – refuté ofendido.

_Está prohibido – recalcó Jack con más severidad.

_Tú no puedes prohibirme nada.

_Está en el reglamento de los guardianes. No puedes depositar toda tu confianza en algo mortal y menos considerarlo tu habilidad – ¿era en serio? ¿Él leyó el reglamento? Eso es increíble, se supone que odia los libros aburridos y más aquellos que dictan reglamentos – también dice que no puedes tener novia.

De verdad me sorprendía que haya leído todo el…

Espera, ¿qué dijo?

¿Novia?

¿Qué rayos?

_Como sea, debes buscar otro talento – reiteró retomando el tema y cruzándose de brazos.

Fruncí el ceño.

_No hay otro talento, ¿no lo entiendes? No sirvo para nada en este equipo. Esta es la única oportunidad que tengo de lograr algo.

_ ¿De qué hablas? Tú siempre has ayudado al equipo – trataba de convencerme, pero era en vano, ni siquiera él se veía completamente seguro de lo que decía.

_ ¿Hablas de afilar las armas de Merida? Eso lo podría hacer cualquier otra persona – contradije.

_También haces planes y estrategias.

_Las cuales nunca son llevadas a cabo. Ustedes siempre terminan haciendo lo que quieren y al final no sirve de nada.

_Pero tú…

_ ¡Yo sólo estorbo y arruino las cosas! – lo interrumpí. Sabía que Rapunzel y Merida observaban preocupadas la conversación y de seguro estaban tratando de pensar en algo para calmar la situación. Yo sentía que ya no me importaba nada, estaba enojado e irritado, ya había llegado a mi límite. Suspiré al ver el rostro contrariado de Jack ante mis palabras – ¿Para qué me molesto? ¿Qué podrías saber tú? Eres el Señor Popularidad – mencioné con desdén – jamás lo entenderías.

Entonces, él me miró iracundo, y en cierta forma parecía… ¿herido? No lo sé, no supe interpretar su mirada, y en ese momento no me importó hacerlo.

_ ¿Sabes qué? Tienes razón, eres un inútil, ni siquiera sé por qué estás aquí – gruñó y yo me sorprendí al escuchar eso. Era algo que yo sabía y que yo mismo había dicho, pero no pensé que doliera tanto oírlo de su boca.

Escuché a las chicas jadear, y yo agaché la mirada sin poder evitarlo.

Sentí que algo dentro de mí se quebró.

Pero lo ignoré y cubrí ese sentimiento con enojo. Enderecé mi cuerpo mirando a Jack, observándolo retador. Sin decir nada más, me fui a mi habitación, ignorando la voz de las chicas llamándome. No estaba dispuesto a discutir con alguien que nunca entendería.

Cerré la puerta de mi habitación de un golpazo.

Jack tenía razón, era prohibido, lo decía en el reglamento. ¿Pero qué se supone que haga entonces? Podría entrenar a otros dragones cuando Chimuelo muera, pero no era tan simple. Chimuelo era especial para mí.

No supe si era el enojo o la desesperación que sentía en ese momento, pero tomé la decisión de que, si Chimuelo era mortal, entonces yo también debía serlo.

Entonces, me fui del palacio sin decir nada.

Fui a buscar a Chimuelo, y juntos fuimos al monte más alto de la isla, donde la Luna llena iluminaba todo. Antiguamente subían a ese monte para hablar con el Hombre de la Luna, tal vez aún sea posible hacerlo.

El Hombre de la Luna me concedió mi pedido. Me devolvió la mortalidad y ya no era un guardián.

Pero entonces me puso una condición…

No volvería a ver a mis compañeros. Nunca más. Me prohibió hacerlo.

Le pregunté por qué, pero nunca me respondió.

Pensé en ellos y mi corazón dolió al pensar que no los volvería a ver jamás. Yo realmente los quería…

Entonces… ¿eso era todo? ¿No volvería a verlos otra vez?

¿No volvería a ver a Merida? ¿Ni a Rapunzel?

¿… a Jack?

_Jack_…

Cerré mis ojos con fuerza.

A pesar de todas nuestras diferencias, él era mi mejor amigo. Era a quien más apreciaba y de quien más me dolía separarme….

_¿Sabes qué? Tienes razón, eres un inútil, ni siquiera sé por qué estás aquí._

Sin importar lo que dijera.

El único logro que tenía era el haberlo convencido de ser uno de nosotros y vivir en el Palacio.

Eso era suficiente para mí.

Ahora… estaba fuera de todo lo que tenga que ver con ellos.

Dentro de mí pensé que algo malo sucedería si los volvía a ver, más que por mí, temía por ellos. Por eso, de ahora en adelante los evitaría a toda costa y me alejaría para siempre.

De todas formas, estarán mejor sin mí.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**CONTINUARÁ…**

**¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤¸,**

**.**

**¡Hola! Soy nueva por aquí, espero que les haya gustado el comienzo.**

**Ah, por cierto, este fic es HiccupxJack, y no JackxHiccup, si saben a lo que me refiero. Trataré a toda costa de excluir el ooc y discúlpenme si en algún momento no lo logro, por favor. El fic no será muy largo, pero espero que les guste. El tráiler de la historia es: **

(http) : / / youtu . be / zPleq4UPTPg

**Quítenle los paréntesis y los espaciosxD**

**¡Gracias por leer y darme una oportunidad!**


	2. Cinco Años

**TITULO: LA INMORTALIDAD DEL AMOR**

**Capítulo 2: CINCO AÑOS**

.

_¡Hola, Jack!

Antes de que Jack pudiera voltearse hacia la fuente de la voz, un abrazo rompe huesos lo alzó en el aire.

_¡Agh! – se quejó sin poder respirar.

_¡Hahah! – rió North poniendo al chico en el suelo de nuevo – ¡Te sorprendí esta vez!

Jack rió por lo bajo. Eran pocas las veces que lograba agarrarlo con la guardia baja, esta vez no esperaba su visita.

_ ¿Cómo estás, North? ¿Qué te trae por aquí? – preguntó el joven peliblanco metiendo una mano en su bolsillo.

Al parecer Jack presentía que no se trataba de una simple visita, y tenía motivos, North se veía más alegre de lo normal.

El mayor decidió hablar sin rodeos.

_Tengo un recado del Hombre de la Luna – le informó – hay una gran emergencia en el pueblo de Arendelle del reino del hielo.

_Qué extraño – Jack frunció el ceño confundido – no brilló rojo en ese lugar – miró hacia el enorme mapa del salón principal, donde solían aparecer luces rojas en los lugares donde necesitaban la ayuda de los guardianes.

_Es que es un caso especial – dijo North sonriendo.

Jack lo observó con suspicacia.

_ ¿Si es una emergencia por qué estás tan feliz?

North se sobresaltó un poco al escuchar la pregunta.

Oh oh, no debió ser tan obvio… ¿pero qué podía hacer? ¡Era Santa Claus! ¡Si estaba feliz, mostraba su felicidad! ¡No podía contenerlo! ¡La panza le hacía cosquillas!

_Pues, porque… – miró a un lado tratando de buscar la respuesta en su mente _– "no debo mentir, eso es malo"_ – pensó, no debía dar mal ejemplo a los niños, ¿no? – ¡porque tengo motivos para estar feliz!

Oh sí, era el ser más listo del planeta.

_…

_…

_ ¿Y esos motivos son…?

Oh no, Jack era el ser más despiadado del planeta.

_Pues…

_...

_ ¡Es una sorpresa!

Jack continuó mirándolo con suspicacia, pero luego sólo se rió y decidió dejarlo de lado. Ya lo descubriría.

_ ¿Y cuál es la emergencia exactamente? – vio cómo North respiraba aliviado ante el cambio de tema.

_Se les explicará detalladamente cuando lleguen allá.

_ ¿Pero qué pasa si hay otro problema en otro lugar? – preguntó Jack mirando hacia el mapa.

_Ya sabes, como siempre. Conejo, Tooth, Sandman y yo nos encargaremos de cualquier cosa – aseguró North sonriente.

Jack no podía evitar sentir sospecha ante esa sonrisa, parecía de esas sonrisas que ponen cuando te quieren poner bajo el muérdago con alguien con quien quieren verte dándote un beso.

Prefirió no pensar en eso.

_ Está bien, voy a avisar a Merida y Rapunzel e iremos al reino del hielo enseguida – sujetó su cayado con firmeza para prepararse para volar e ir a buscar a sus compañeras.

_Yo los llevaré en el trineo, para llegar allí más rápido – ofreció el mayor interrumpiendo por un momento las intenciones de emprender vuelo de Jack – Cuando lleguemos, la reina nos recibirá. Los estaré esperando en la entrada del Palacio – informó dirigiéndose hacia la puerta.

_Oye, North – el mayor se volteó hacia Jack y se extrañó al ver el semblante del chico diferente – Tú… – Jack agachó la mirada antes de continuar la pregunta – ¿No supiste nada de Hipo últimamente, o sí?

_… – el semblante de North decayó igualmente – ¿aún lo están buscando?

_Por supuesto que sí – aseguró con firmeza.

_… – North lo observó en silencio. Podía notar la angustia y la tristeza en esos ojos azules.

Ya habían pasado cinco años desde que Hipo desapareció…

_**/*/Flash Back/*/**_

__ ¿No vas a cenar aún? – preguntó Rapunzel a Jack, después de indicarle a Phil lo que ella quería cenar._

__No, gracias – respondió Jack, quien estaba sentado en una de las repisas, sujetando un libro en sus manos, al cual observaba de todos los ángulos con mucho interés y curiosidad, como si buscara el modo de abrirlo – aún no tengo hambre._

__Pero tal vez ya tengas hambre para cuando esté lista la comida, deberías pedir algo._

__ Hipo dijo que no lo esperáramos para cenar – mencionó Merida apoyándose en uno de los escritorios de la sala._

__Pff, ¿quién dice que lo estoy esperando? No tengo hambre – volvió a decir como si nada, luego sonrió victorioso cuando logró abrir el seguro que tenía al libro cerrado._

__ ¿Qué estás haciendo? – preguntó la pelirroja con ojos acusadores._

_Cuando Jack abrió el libro y sus ojos se toparon con las páginas, su sonrisa se borró y frunció el ceño algo confundido y frustrado. Se puso a girar el libro como si estuviese buscando su ángulo correcto. _

__Estoy leyendo el diario de Hipo – respondió sin quitar la mirada del libro._

__ ¿En serio? – Merida sonrió interesada – ¿Qué dice?_

__No deberías hacer eso, Jack – opinó Rapunzel, aunque ella también tenía mucha curiosidad.. pero leer el diario de alguien no estaba bien… no?_

_El peliblanco la ignoró._

__No entiendo nada de lo que dice, usa una escritura muy rara. – se quejó, tratando de descifrar lo que decían las paginas amarillentas – ¿Tú le entiendes, Merida? – se acercó volando a su compañera y le dio el libro._

__ ¿A ver? – Merida lo tomó._

_Rapunzel resopló audiblemente al ver que no le hacían caso. _

__Oh vamos, Rapunzel, Hipo es un chico – dijo Merida sonriendo, viendo la desaprobación en la cara de la rubia – no creo que escriba cosas cursis y vergonzosas que no quiere que veamos – rió, y luego se dispuso a leer lo que había en el libro – ¡oh, wow! – exclamó sorprendida._

__ ¿Qué? – preguntó Jack ansioso – ¿qué dice?_

__ Dice que está enamorado de mí y me va a pedir matrimonio._

__..._

__..._

__ ¡Hahahahah! _

__ ¿Por qué te ríes? – refunfuñó Merida viendo cómo el peliblanco se reía. No era esa la reacción que esperaba._

__Hipo nunca te pediría matrimonio, él no quiere que lo rebanes en pedazos. Además, eres muy irritante._

__ ¡Mira quién habla! _

__ ¿En serio dice eso? – preguntó Rapunzel. _

__ No, la verdad es que tampoco entiendo su escritura – confesó la pelirroja sonriendo._

_La rubia suspiró con algo de ensoñación._

__ Yo creo que Hipo tiene un amor secreto y que se encuentra con ella a escondidas – comentó sorprendiendo a los otros dos – ¡ya quiero que nos la presente! Debe ser una chica muy especial._

__Pff, ¿por qué tendría que mantenerlo en secreto? – cuestionó Jack. _

__Porque eso lo hace interesante – opinó Merida sonriendo de lado._

__Claro que no, es tonto ocultar algo cuando no hay necesidad de ocultarlo. No tiene sentido – refutó él._

__ ¿Qué otra cosa sería entonces? – preguntó la rubia._

__No lo sé, pero al parecer a ustedes no les importa mucho saberlo._

__Todos salimos del palacio a pasar el rato. Yo salgo a practicar arquería y a pasear con Angus; Rapunzel sale a visitar y conocer los pueblos, tú te la pasas jugando con los niños. No es raro que Hipo también tenga un pasatiempo – dijo Merida encogiéndose de hombros._

__Todos aquí sabemos sobre nuestros pasatiempos, excepto los de él – insistió Jack._

__Sí, y me sorprende que no lo hayas seguido aún para ver a dónde se va todas las tardes – opinó la pelirroja mirándolo de reojo._

__… – Jack se quedó un momento en silencio antes de responder – Estoy esperando que él lo diga._

__ ¿Tú? ¿Esperando algo pacientemente? – preguntó Merida sonriendo con total incredulidad – Eso es muy raro viniendo de ti. _

__ ¿Y por qué ustedes nunca dicen nada? ¿No les molesta que nos oculte las cosas?_

__ ¿Desconfías de él? – se aventuró a preguntar la rubia._

__No desconfío de él, es él quien parece desconfiar de nosotros._

__Pues tú no eres nada confiable – dijo Merida cruzándose de brazos y haciendo una mueca – ¿qué confianza puede tener si sacas lo que crees que es su diario?_

__ Tú también querías leerlo – le recordó Jack sonriendo de lado, haciendo que Merida se ría y le saque la lengua de forma juguetona. _

__Eso no es un diario, parecen ser anotaciones – opinó la Rapunzel._

__Sea lo que sea, debería hablar con nosotros al respecto – resopló el peliblanco. _

__No tiene nada de malo tener un amor secreto – dijo la pelirroja encogiendo los hombros._

__No creo que tenga un amor secreto – afirmó el peliblanco haciendo gesto. _

__ Yo creo que sí – dijo Merida llevándole la contra, sólo por ver la cara molesta del chico – Últimamente lo he notado muy pensativo, debe andar pensando en su novia todo el tiempo._

__Eso es muy romántico – la rubia suspiró con ensoñación – sería lindo tener a alguien que piense en ti todo el tiempo…_

__... – Jack las miraba en silencio._

__ ¿Crees que sea una chica que conozcamos? – le preguntó Merida a Rapunzel, y ahora ambas estaban envueltas en la conversación, dejando a Jack de lado. _

__No, debe ser alguien desconocida para nosotros. ¿Cómo crees que sea?_

__No lo sé… no estoy muy segura de los gustos que tiene Hipo. Pero creo que le quedaría bien una pelinegra._

__... – Jack seguía mirándolas en silencio._

__ ¿Tú crees?_

__Tal vez ella sea mayor que él, por eso se está tardando un poco en presentárnosla._

__Espero que ella sea buena persona._

__... – Jack SEGUÍA mirándolas en silencio…_

__Espero que lleguen a casarse y-_

__ ¿Dónde está el libro de reglas de los guardianes?_

_La repentina pregunta de Jack interrumpió la encantadora conversación, haciendo que ambas lo miren extrañadas._

__ ¿Para qué quieres ese libro gigante? ¿Vas a partirle la cabeza con él cuando llegue? – preguntó Merida levantando una ceja._

__Quiero leerlo._

__..._

__..._

_Ok, ahora sí lo estaban mirando como si le hubiera salido otra cabeza._

__Jack, ¿te sientes bien? – preguntó Rapunzel preocupada. _

__Phil – Jack ignoró la pregunta y se fue a buscar a Phil, quien acudió a su llamado rápidamente – ¿puedes darme el libro de reglas? – y luego se fue con el Yeti quien, muy confundido, lo dirigió hacia el lugar donde estaba el enorme libro. _

__No, no se siente bien – concluyó la pelirroja._

_Un par de horas después la cena estaba servida y las chicas se sentaron a comer. Y fue allí cuando llegó Hipo y todo terminó en…_

__ ¿Para qué me molesto? ¿Qué podrías saber tú? Eres el Señor Popularidad – mencionó Hipo con desdén – jamás lo entenderías._

_Jack se sorprendió al escuchar eso y sintió que su pecho se oprimía. ¿Que él no entendería? ¿QUE ÉL NO ENTENDERÍA? ¡Era Hipo quien no entendía nada! ¿Qué sabía él sobre sus sentimientos? ¡Nada! ¿Qué sabía él sobre todo lo que había tenido que pasar antes de ser guardián? ¡Nada! ¡Hipo no sabía nada! _

_Lo miró furioso._

__ ¿Sabes qué? Tienes razón, eres un inútil, ni siquiera sé por qué estás aquí._

_Jack apretó los puños con fuerza al ver la cara de Hipo descomponerse y se arrepintió profundamente de haber dicho aquello, porque no era cierto…_

_Pero continuó sosteniendo la mirada furiosa, su orgullo no le dejaría reconocer el error de sus palabras en voz alta._

_Hipo lo miró desafiante y se fue de allí._

__Hipo – lo llamó Rapunzel y luego Merida, pero el castaño no se detuvo._

_Merida se volteó hacia Jack mirándolo furiosa._

__Cruzaste la línea, Jack._

__ ¡Él se lo buscó! – dicho eso, Jack también se retiró del lugar._

__Cielos, sí que son unos tontos – farfulló la pelirroja._

_Las chicas esperaron un par de horas para que los malos aires se calmen, y decidieron ir a hablar con Jack._

__ ¿Jack? – llamó Rapunzel entrando una de las salas del palacio. _

_Jack se encontraba sentado mirando hacia la enorme ventana._

__ ¿Qué sucede? – preguntó el chico sin dirigirle la mirada. Rapunzel se acercó hasta donde estaba._

__Jack, tienes que entender a Hipo, no es fácil para él. _

__ ¿Por qué él es la víctima? – refunfuñó Jack inconforme._

__Aún no ha encontrado su talento y siente que está siendo dejado atrás, ¿qué harías tú en su lugar? – trató de hacerlo entender._

__Esperar – respondió casi de inmediato – Nadie lo está apresurando. Es el más joven de nosotros, es normal que tarde más en encontrar su habilidad especial. _

__Deberías ir a hablar con él – opinó Merida entrando en la sala._

__ ¿Y qué? ¿Disculparme? – con su tono de voz dio a entender que él no haría eso – No es mi culpa, era él mismo quien andaba diciendo que era un inútil, ustedes lo escucharon._

_Él no consideraba que haya sido su culpa, al contrario, él había tratado de convencerle que no era un inútil, pero ese flacucho vikingo tuvo que ponerse terco._

__Debiste saber que lo que le dijiste lo lastimaría – habló Rapunzel._

__ ¿Cómo voy a saberlo? Él nunca me dice nada._

__ Eso es porque los hombres piensan que hablar es cosa de chicas – dijo Merida revirando los ojos – Los hombres son idiotas pero es natural, no puedes culparlo por eso._

__Y tampoco es culpa mía que prefiera a esa lagartija por encima de nosotros – se quejó el chico._

_Merida se cruzó de brazos y lo observó escéptica. _

__No puedo creer que te pongas celoso de una mascota._

__ ¿Qué? ¡No estoy celoso!_

__Mmmh… - ella hizo una pose pensativa – Estabas celoso pensando que era una chica con la que Hipo se estaba encontrando todas las tardes, ¿no es cierto? – dedujo la pelirroja sonriendo de lado._

__Sólo quería que nos diga a donde iba._

__Sí, seguro._

_Jack bufó disconforme ante el tono sarcástico de voz de la chica._

__Deja eso, Merida, no es gracioso._

__Te equivocas, sí lo es._

_Rapunzel decidió intervenir._

__Algunas veces los chicos se ponen celosos cuando sus mejores amigos salen con alguien más, pero no deberías preocuparte, Jack, tú sabes que siempre serás el mejor amigo de Hipo – le dijo conciliadora. _

__ ¡Que no estoy celoso de nada!_

_Merida lo miró con severidad._

__Ve a hablar con él._

_Jack resopló rendido. ¿Cómo podría ganar en una discusión con dos mujeres?_

_Después de eso y ya habiendo considerado mejor las cosas, Jack se dirigió a la habitación de Hipo._

__Oye, enano – le habló desde afuera de la puerta cerrada. Él solía entrar como si nada a la habitación de Hipo, pero esta vez pensó que lo mejor sería no hablarle de frente por el momento, sería más difícil – Rapunzel y Merida dicen que quieren ir a conocer a tu lagartija. Ya sabes que a las chicas les gusta acariciar a los animales – rió burlesco._

_No vino ninguna respuesta desde la habitación._

_Jack dejó de sonreír y soltó un suspiro. _

__Hipo, lo siento por lo que dije, yo no creo que seas un inútil – confesó con sinceridad – Si quieres quedarte con ese dragón está bien, y si quieres tomarlo como tu habilidad está bien también; si ese dragón muere tú puedes entrenar a otro, ¿no? así que no hay problema. _

_No hubo respuesta alguna._

__Hipo…_

_Lo llamó, y de nuevo sólo obtuvo silencio._

__Oye, al menos contesta – exigió el peliblanco comenzando a irritarse – me estoy disculpando así que deja de actuar como la reina del drama._

_Silencio…_

_Está bien, ya había perdido la paciencia._

__Oye, te estoy habla-_

_Jack intentó abrir la puerta y se encontró con que estaba cerrada con llave._

_Sin importarle si arruinaba la puerta, sostuvo su cayado y cubrió de hielo la cerradura, congelándola y logrando romperla después. _

_Entonces abrió la puerta y entró a la habitación._

_Miró alrededor. No había nadie._

__ ¿Hipo…?_

_Merida y Rapunzel, que estaban esperando en el salón principal, vieron a Jack volver después de un momento._

__ ¿Dónde está Hipo? – preguntó Merida. Se suponía que Jack debía volver con Hipo y con las cosas ya resueltas._

__No lo sé – respondió el peliblanco encogiéndose de hombros – no está en su cuarto – informó despreocupado mientras se apoyaba en la pared._

__ ¿Qué?_

__ ¿Dónde podría estar? – se preguntó Rapunzel preocupada._

__No se preocupen, de seguro fue a jugar un rato con su dragón y a refunfuñar un poco, no tardará en volver – aseguró el chico._

_***Cinco horas después…***_

__Creo que ya refunfuñó lo suficiente – dijo Merida poniéndose de pie después de la espera. Sus compañeros hicieron lo mismo._

__Está bien, vamos a buscarlo – dijo Jack sosteniendo con firmeza su cayado – Quien lo encuentre, lo golpea en la cabeza._

__ ¡Iré por Angus!_

__Yo lo buscaré en los alrededores – dijo Rapunzel antes de salir._

_***Varias horas después…***_

__ ¿Lo encontraste? – preguntó Merida acercándose a Rapunzel, quien estaba en la entrada del Palacio._

__No – ella negó cansada. _

__Yo tampoco – dijo la pelirroja frustrada – ¿Dónde está Jack?_

__Él no volvió aún – informó la rubia._

__Debemos seguir buscando._

_Rapunzel asintió y ambas continuaron con la búsqueda. _

_._

_._

__ ¿Seguro que no está aquí?_

_Estoico miraba a Jack con confusión, sorpresa y algo de miedo._

__Lo siento, él no se encuentra aquí. Vino a visitarme en la tarde y luego se fue al palacio. ¿Sucedió algo malo?_

__Uhm… - Jack se sintió incómodo, no quería preocupar al hombre innecesariamente – no, bueno… no lo sé, yo no creo que haya pasado nada malo, debe estar en alguna parte de algún bosque jugando con su nueva mascota._

__ ¿Hipo tiene una mascota?_

_Jack estuvo a punto de explicarle, pero luego recordó lo mucho que odiaban los vikingos a los dragones._

__Sí… es un… una ardilla._

__ ¿Una ardilla? – por la cara que puso parecía que ya podía imaginarse a Hipo jugando con una ardilla._

__Ya tengo que irme – se despidió apresurado y emprendió vuelo – nos vemos luego, señor._

__Por favor, avísame cuando lo encuentres – pidió Estoico, quien se quedó con un semblante preocupado._

_Y continuó buscando…_

_**/*/Fin del Flash Back/*/**_

_Nunca más volví a saber de él – murmuró Jack mirando hacia el suelo – Se desvaneció por completo – pasó una mano por sus blancos cabellos con frustración – no tiene ningún sentido.

_Él debe estar bien – aseguró North poniendo una mano en su hombro.

_No, no puede estar bien – negó rotundamente el chico – Si lo estuviera, volvería.

_Entonces debe estar _muerto_.

Jack se sobresaltó al escuchar eso.

_ ¿Qué? ¡Él no puede morir! ¡Es inmortal! – sabía que North lo decía de broma, pero aun así no le había causado gracia siquiera imaginárselo.

_No podemos morir pero sí podemos ser destruidos, ¿no recuerdas lo que pasó con Sandman y el incidente de Pitch hace dos años? – le recordó North.

Jack razonó un poco el ejemplo, recordando esa batalla en la que necesitaron la ayuda de los antiguos guardianes.

_Pero… Sandman volvió.

_ A eso me refiero cuando digo que no podemos morir, pero no siempre se puede volver – explicó el mayor.

Jack arrugó el entrecejo y agachó la mirada.

_Hipo no pudo haber sido destruido tampoco. Él no tenía enemigos como para que alguien quiera destruirlo – aseguró.

_ ¿Y si se destruyó a sí mismo?

_ No es gracioso, North.

North sonrió.

_ Lo extrañas, ¿verdad?

_… – Jack se sorprendió un poco ante la repentina pregunta y luego apretó los labios desviando la mirada y arrugando el entrecejo – heh, claro que no, es que es incómodo estar solo con un par de chicas. Un día de estos querrán ponerme vestido.

North se rió ante el comentario junto con Jack.

Pero pronto Jack dejó de reír.

_ Lo último que hicimos fue discutir – murmuró con tristeza – Lo último que le dije fue que era un inútil, pero no era cierto.

_Ya verás que todo se solucionará – afirmó el mayor tratando de levantarle los ánimos – Ahora… ¡ve a avisarles a tus compañeras que ya nos vamos!

.

¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤¸,

.

_ ¿Es necesario que vaya el caballo? – preguntó North mientras veía cómo los jóvenes guardianes trataban de subir a Angus al trineo empujándolo y estirándolo mientras éste se negaba a cooperar.

_ ¡Claro… que… sí! – habló Merida cortada por la fuerza que ejercía en cada empujón que le daba al caballo – ¿Por qué no nos ayuda en vez de estar ahí mirando muy sonriente?

North se rió y se acercó a ayudarlos. Con un último empujón, el caballo quedó dentro del trineo.

.

¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤¸,

.

_¡Holaaaaah! – una voz femenina y alegre llamó su atención justo después de aterrizar el trineo en la entrada del castillo de Arendelle, al voltearse se encontraron con una joven de vestido verde a lo lejos corriendo hacia ellos y saludando con la mano efusivamente – ¡Por fin llegaron, North! ¡Bienvenidos!

_ ¿Esa es la reina? – preguntó Jack algo sorprendido. Los reyes que había conocido hasta ahora eran muy reservados en su forma de actuar, y que venga la chica a recibirlos con gritos y saltos era muy extraño.

_No, es la princesa Anna, su hermana.

Anna hizo una reverencia cuando llegó frente a ellos.

_Yo soy la princesa Anna, sean bienvenidos, es un honor recibir a los guardianes en nuestro castillo. Gracias por venir.

_Saludos, alteza. Mi nombre es Rapunzel – saludó la rubia haciendo una reverencia igualmente.

_ Yo soy Merida – se reverenció.

_Jack Frost – se presentó Jack con simpleza – Puedes decirme Jack.

_Por favor, síganme. Los estábamos esperando.

North y los guardianes la siguieron hacia el interior del castillo.

_Me disculpo por la ausencia de mi hermana – dijo Anna mientras los encaminaba dentro del enorme castillo – Elsa suele salir a pasear con su guardián a estas horas de la tarde y se olvida de todo – comentó riendo.

_ ¿Guardián? – preguntó Rapunzel con curiosidad.

_Sí, hace un año ella se consiguió un guardián personal – sonrió emocionada – Creo que se gustan. ¡Yay! ¡Ya quiero que se casen y tener sobrinos!

_Entonces… ¿podría usted explicarnos el problema que hay en el reino, alteza? – cuestionó Merida cambiando de tema.

_Oh, por favor, sólo llámenme Anna – pidió la princesa con una sonrisa amable – Bueno, no estoy al tanto de los detalles, pero resulta que hace tiempo un hombre quería casarse con mi hermana, pero ella se negó. Él juró que se vengaría y traería un ejército para destruir el reino y a todos sus habitantes – contó rápidamente – no culpo a mi hermana por haberlo rechazado, ¡el hombre era muy feo! – se quejó algo dramática haciendo una mueca de asco – y además era viejo.

_ ¿Y él regresó? – preguntó Jack poniendo atención a la conversación.

_Nuestros amigos los trolls nos informaron sobre la destrucción en distintas zonas alejadas del bosque del reino, y sí, todo estaba destruido, pero no había nadie allí – informó Anna con preocupación – era algo que no habíamos visto nunca, todo el hermoso bosque se había convertido en putrefacción y contaminación. El Hombre de la Luna le informó a North – llevó sus ojos hacia el mencionado, el cual asintió – que esa destrucción era obra de ese hombre y que no podríamos contra él solos. Necesitaremos la ayuda de ustedes.

_ ¿No es peligroso que la reina esté paseando en este momento? – cuestionó Rapunzel algo preocupada.

_Oh no, ella sabe cuidarse sola – rió Anna – además está bien acompañada y protegida – sonrió con complicidad.

_Bueno, mientras la reina está en su paseo, creo que sería conveniente que demos un recorrido por los lugares que han sido atacados – propuso Jack metiendo una mano en su bolsillo.

_ ¡Buena idea! – concordó Anna de inmediato – ¡Yo podría llevarlos! Daremos un entretenido paseo en reno.

_ ¿Reno?

_ Sí, mi novio Kristoff tiene un reno. Se llama Sven, es una ternura.

_ ¡Yo me apunto! – dijo Rapunzel.

_Yo prefiero mi caballo.

_Yo opto por volar – Jack se volteó hacia North – ¿Vienes, North? ¿O ya tienes que irte?

_No, quiero estar al tanto de las últimas noticias, así que esperaré a la reina. Yo me quedaré aquí, ustedes vayan a investigar.

.

¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤¸,

.

_ ¡Estuvo deliciosa! – exclamó North después de haber comido una tarta servida por los sirvientes del castillo – ¿Pueden darme la receta?

El mozo lo miró fijamente considerando la petición y dijo…

_No.

Sin compasión.

_ ¿Por qué no? ¡Soy Santa Claus!

De repente se escucharon las trompetas que anunciaban que la reina había llegado a su castillo, entonces North salió a encontrarla.

_ Señor North – saludó la reina mostrando una agraciada sonrisa mientras se acercaba al mencionado – regresó pronto. Disculpe que no haya estado en el recibimiento.

_ ¿Cómo estás, Elsa? Es un gusto verte de nuevo – North le sonrió a la chica y luego dirigió su mirada hacia la persona que caminaba tras ella. Su guardián – ¡hola, Hipo!

_Hola, North – le sonrió de vuelta. El peliblanco se acercó a él, lo agarró del cuello con un brazo y lo despeinó con su enorme mano libre, mientras la reina miraba riendo divertida – ¡ow! ¿por qué te gusta dejar mi cabello revuelto cada vez que me ves?

_ Como si alguna vez te peinaras – el mayor rió, haciendo reír a Elsa también con ese comentario – ¿Y dónde está Chimuelo?

_Está afuera jugando en la fuente de agua.

_Caballeros, discúlpenme, debo ir a preparar algunas cosas – se despidió Elsa haciendo una reverencia. Ellos asintieron y se quedaron solos.

North se volteó a mirar a Hipo, quien aún miraba con una pequeña sonrisa cómo se alejaba la reina caminando elegantemente. El peliblanco se cruzó de brazos.

_ ¿Y bien? – habló llamando su atención – ¿ya estás listo?

_¿Uh? ¿Para qué? – preguntó Hipo sintiéndose algo despistado con la pregunta.

_... – North sólo le sostuvo la mirada.

_...

_...

Los ojos de Hipo se abrieron de par en par cuando comprendió lo que el otro le quería decir.

_ ¡OH, POR ODIN! ¡YA ESTÁN AQUÍ! – gritó sobresaltando un poco al mayor. La verdad no esperaba que ande tan distraído como para reaccionar así de repente – ¡Ya están aquí, ya están aquí! – comenzó a mirar hacia todos lados – ¡¿ya están aquí, verdad?! ¡Tú… Tú te fuiste a recogerlos! ¡Si tú ya estás aquí, significa que ellos… ellos también están aquí! – North apoyó su mano en el hombro del chico para calmarlo, mientras este inhalaba y exhalaba profundamente – Creo… creo que no estoy preparado, creo que mejor me escondo y-¡OW! – se quejó de dolor después de que el mayor le diera un zape en la cabeza… uno suavecito… que igual se sintió fuerte porque con semejante mano es difícil controlar la fuerza – ¿debería agradecerte por eso? – refunfuñó el chico sobándose la parte afectada.

_ ¿Ya te has calmado o quieres que te dé otro?

_Uhm… no estoy calmado pero puedo aparentar estarlo, por mi propio bien – dijo Hipo haciendo una mueca que claramente se traducía en: "no quiero otro golpe, muchas gracias".

_Bien, ahora escucha – habló con seriedad inclinándose hacia él y poniendo ambas manos en los hombros de Hipo – han pasado cinco años y ellos nunca dejaron de buscarte.

_Saber eso me anima mucho – dijo con sarcasmo revirando los ojos.

_Sólo diles la verdad. Ellos son tus amigos, lo entenderán y te perdonarán– le aseguró con determinación en sus ojos. Hipo miró hacia un lado, pensativo.

_ ¿En serio lo crees?

_ ¡Por supuesto que sí! – se enderezó sonriendo abiertamente y le dio un par de palmadas que casi le hicieron caer al suelo.

_ Sigo pensando que debiste haber nacido vikingo – dijo el chico moviendo su hombro para disipar el dolor que le provocaron las "palmaditas".

North se rió.

.

¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤¸,

.

Jack se paró en uno de los tejados de la ciudad. Se habían dividido para ir a los lugares indicados por Anna, y él acababa de revisar la zona norte. Miró a su alrededor y pensó que para ser uno de los pueblos del reino del hielo, estaba muy carente de hielo.

De repente una sombra pasó sobre él, haciendo que lleve su mirada hacia arriba.

__"¿Qué es eso?"_ – pensó contrariado al ver algo perdiéndose entre las nubes, era demasiado grande para ser un ave.

Jack alzó vuelo de inmediato y siguió aquello que apenas podía verse a causa de las nubes.

_ _"Es…"_ – comenzaba a distinguir algo mientras se acercaba – _"¿un dragón?"_ – se sorprendió mucho al notar las largas alas negras planeando entre las nubes. No era normal ver a un dragón en el reino del hielo, normalmente los dragones habitaban el reino del fuego.

Pero entonces, notó algo más…

El dragón tenía un jinete.

Por un momento pensó que se trataba del enemigo, pero luego recordó…

__ "¿Hipo…?"_

No, no podía ser él. En Berk habían surgido varios jinetes de dragón (aunque no sabía por qué dejaron de odiar a los dragones de repente), y varias veces los habían confundido pensando que habían encontrado a su compañero perdido, pero no era así. Así que este tampoco tenía que ser necesariamente Hipo… ¿verdad?

.

.

.

**CONTINUARÁ…**

**.**

**¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤¸,**

**.**

**¡Espero que les haya gustado! **

**Muchas gracias por sus reviews y apoyo a:**

**alyss abyss; KazahayaG; O - Koneko Marlem - O; Dori; Sandwoman; 00Katari-Hikari-chan00; Danniichan.**

**¡Cuídense!**


	3. Tic Tac

**TITULO: LA INMORTALIDAD DEL AMOR**

**Capítulo 3: TIC TAC**

.

_ _"¿Hipo…?"_

No, no podía ser él. En Berk habían surgido varios jinetes de dragón (aunque no sabía por qué dejaron de odiar a los dragones de repente), y varias veces los habían confundido pensando que habían encontrado a su compañero perdido, pero no era así. Así que este tampoco tenía que ser necesariamente Hipo… ¿verdad?

_ ¡Oye, tú! – llamó volando tras él.

El jinete se volteó para mirarlo y Jack no pudo ver su cara, tenía una máscara… un casco… o lo que sea eso.

El dragón aceleró la velocidad.

Jack pensó que aquella persona estaba tratando de escapar, pero luego se dio cuenta de que no era el caso, porque si un jinete de dragón quisiera escapar continuaría volando, no aterrizaría en el bosque como éste lo estaba haciendo.

.

_ ¡Es tan tierno! – Rapunzel acariciaba al reno, quien se dejaba tocar de buena gana – ¿quién es el reno más bonito de todos? Oh sí, tú lo eres – le hablaba cariñosamente.

Anna rió al verlos, a Kristoff no le gustaba que le hablen así a Sven (aunque no estaba muy segura del porqué) pero Kristoff no estaba allí por el momento así que no había problema.

Después de haber revisado la zona este del bosque que rodeaba el pueblo, ellas se sentaron en el césped de las cercanías de la aldea para disfrutar un momento del aire libre.

_Un jinete… – murmuró Rapunzel mirando a lo lejos, donde veía pasar volando a alguien montando un dragón negro en dirección al bosque – no sabía que había jinetes de dragón aquí.

Anna miró hacia donde veía Rapunzel.

La pelinaranja reconoció a la persona y al dragón de inmediato.

_Ah, es el guardián de mi hermana, Hipo. No está con ella, de seguro Elsa ya está en el castillo.

_ ¡¿HIPO?! – Rapunzel gritó y se puso de pie de un salto.

_S-Sí – murmuró Anna un poco aturdida y confundida por esa reacción – sé que es un nombre raro, pero…

_ ¡DEBO IR TRAS ÉL! – Rapunzel se subió a Sven y cabalgó en dirección al bosque.

_ ¿Qué? ¡Espera!

Después de varios minutos, la rubia llegó al bosque donde se encontró con Merida cabalgando en la misma dirección a toda velocidad.

_ ¡Rapunzel!

_ ¡Merida! ¿Tú también lo viste?

_Sí, vi que aterrizó por esta zona. ¿Crees que sea el enemigo?

_ ¡ES HIPO!

_ ¡¿QUÉ?!

_ ¡Anna me lo dijo!

_ ¿Estás segura de que es Hipo? ¿Nuestro Hipo?

_ ¿Quién más se llamaría Hipo?

Tenía un buen punto.

_ ¡Vamos a encontrarlo!

Ambas siguieron adelante, y de repente Angus relinchó y paró en seco negándose a avanzar.

_ ¡Angus, tranquilo!

_ ¡Ahí está! – Rapunzel vio a lo lejos a una persona enmascarada, parada junto a un dragón negro.

Merida se bajó del caballo para asomarse a ver.

_ Aún no nos vio. ¿Es…?... ¿De verdad es él? – susurró la pelirroja, ambas permaneciendo ocultas entre los arbustos.

_ ¡Mira, es Jack!

Vieron a Jack correr en el bosque y luego parar de golpe a unos metros de la persona enmascarada.

Esa persona se quedó observando a Jack por un momento.

Y se sacó el casco.

_Es…

Jack contuvo la respiración cuando vio el rostro de la persona.

_ _"¿Hipo…?"_ – fue lo primero que formuló su mente. Pero no, no era posible. La persona que tenía enfrente no podía ser Hipo. Sí, tenía cabello castaño, sí, tenía ojos verdes, y sí, tenía rasgos parecidos… pero no podía ser él. Esta persona era más alta y fornida, era mayor, así que no era Hipo, porque Hipo era inmortal y no podía crecer… ...

A menos que…

Hipo se había quedado paralizado por un momento mientras miraba a Jack. Ahí estaba, después de tanto tiempo, parado frente a él. Había pensado en muchas posibles escenas y reacciones a la hora de volver a encontrarse con sus ex compañeros, pero ahora que sucedía, su mente se había quedado en blanco y su corazón palpitando desembocado.

Sonrió feliz.

Al fin lo volvía a ver.

Chimuelo emitió un sonido agudo, que casi sonaba cuestionador, mientras miraba confundido a su dueño. Ese sonido hizo que Hipo reaccionara.

_Espérame aquí, Chimuelo – le pidió al dragón y comenzó a caminar en dirección a Jack.

Jack estaba hecho piedra mientras lo veía acercarse.

_ _"No es él"_ – trató de convencerse el peliblanco, esperando que su cuerpo reaccione de una vez y así poder preguntarle a ese _extraño_ su nombre y procedencia.

El castaño llegó hasta donde estaba, sonriendo nervioso y caminando con algo de torpeza.

_… Jack… – le habló parándose frente a él con una sonrisa melancólica, y pareció trabarse con esa única palabra, porque volvió a quedarse callado por un momento.

El corazón del peliblanco saltó al escuchar su nombre y palpitó desenfrenado.

_ _"No, no es verdad…"_ – comenzó a sentirse desesperado.

Pero lo miró a los ojos y no hubo duda.

Esos ojos verdes, esas expresiones, esa sonrisa algo bobalicona… eran inconfundibles.

_Uhm… Hola, uh… – saludó Hipo sintiéndose torpe y nervioso. Y más porque Jack seguía sin decir palabra – tiempo sin verte, heheh… – rió tratando de disipar el nerviosismo que amenazaba con paralizarlo nuevamente. No sabía qué decir, no sabía qué hacer… ¡maldición, no era tan fácil como lo había pensado! Quería… quería abrazarlo, pero pensó que eso sería raro, en el pasado no habían sido de los amigos que se _abrazaban_ – Uh… ¿cómo has estado?

_…

Jack no le respondió, seguía mirándolo como si estuviera viendo un fantasma.

Hipo comenzó a preocuparse y dejó de sonreír.

_ ¿Jack, estás…? – le preguntó acercándose más – ¿estás bien?

Jack retrocedió un paso como reflejo.

Hipo se quedó quieto al ver eso, y recién notó cómo lo estaba mirando el peliblanco…

Parecía aterrado, sorprendido, dolido, abrumado...

_Jack… – le llamó acercándose de nuevo, pero no esperó que Jack se diera la vuelta y salga corriendo – ¡Espera…!

Para cuando su cuerpo reaccionó, Jack ya había alzado vuelo.

_...

Ok… Eso no había salido nada bien.

_ ¡Chimuelo, ven! – Hipo corrió hacia su dragón – ¡Tenemos que…! – antes de que pudiera subirse al lomo de Chimuelo, vio a un par de chicas paradas a unos metros de él, mirándolo casi de igual manera que Jack.

Hipo se acercó a ellas lentamente, y la primera en dar pasos hacia el frente fue Mérida.

_Hola, Mérida – le sonrió amigablemente – ¿cómo es-

Antes de que pudiera terminar la pregunta, el puño de la chica fue a dar directo a su mandíbula haciéndole ver estrellas.

Chimuelo reaccionó casi de inmediato al ver que estaban agrediendo al chico y gruñó impulsándose hacia la pelirroja con intenciones de atacar, pero Hipo se incorporó del golpe rápidamente, interponiéndose.

_ ¡No! ¡No! ¡Chimuelo, cálmate! ¡Está bien! – el dragón dejó de removerse, pero sin dejar de vigilar a la pelirroja, quien estrechaba los ojos y apretaba los puños como si estuviera conteniendo un fuerte dolor – me merecía eso – murmuró Hipo volteándose de nuevo hacia las chicas.

Rapunzel se acercó más dando a notar sus ojos húmedos.

_Hipo… – susurró con voz quebrada – ¿Qué… qué sucedió?

Los ojos del chico se entristecieron.

_Yo… yo ya no soy inmortal.

_ ¡Eso ya lo vemos! – vociferó Mérida dejando que algunas lágrimas corran por sus mejillas – ¡¿por qué te fuiste?! ¡¿Por qué eres mortal?! ¡¿Por qué?!

Hipo agachó la mirada.

_ Lo siento…

_ ¿Eso es todo lo que tienes que decir?

El jinete levantó los ojos de nuevo.

_No.

.

¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤¸,

.

Dejó salir todo el aire de sus pulmones tratando de calmarse.

Dentro de una cueva cubierta de hielo en una de las montañas nevadas que rodeaban los bosques de Arendelle, permanecía sentado en el rincón más oscuro y profundo, con los brazos apoyados en sus rodillas, conteniendo las ganas de abrazarse a sí mismo.

Soltó otro suspiro al viento.

Era difícil de creer. Difícil de aceptar.

¿Cómo había sucedido?

¿Por qué?

_¿Por qué?_

Esa pregunta retumbó en su mente una y otra vez.

Eran tantos los sentimientos que lo abrumaban que el dolor en su pecho era casi incontenible.

Se encogió un poco más donde estaba.

No sabía si sentir enojo, tristeza, felicidad, angustia, rabia… Lo estaba volviendo a ver después de cinco años como tanto había esperado, pero se encuentra con que ahora Hipo era mayor, y eso sólo podía significar que ya no era inmortal y que ya no era uno de ellos.

¿Qué debía hacer? ¿Qué debía pensar de todo esto?

Cerró los ojos y dejó caer su cabeza hacia atrás.

_Ahí estás.

La repentina voz retumbando en las paredes de la cueva en la que estaba le hizo sobresaltar.

Jack se puso de pie de un salto, y vio la silueta de una persona en la entrada de la cueva, contrastando con la luz que entraba por allí.

_ ¿Cómo…?

_ ¿Cómo te encontré? – Hipo terminó de formular la pregunta de Jack mientras se adentraba a la cueva – Chimuelo tiene un muy buen sentido del olfato – el vikingo sonrió con algo de petulancia.

El mencionado dragón asomó su cabeza por la entrada de la cueva, sacudiéndose un poco ante el halago y luego mirando al interior de la cueva con los ojos bien abiertos y curiosos.

Jack arrugó el entrecejo mientras observaba al chico castaño.

Hipo parecía estar bien, perfectamente bien….

Mientras que él no lo estaba.

_Vete – Hipo se sorprendió al escuchar eso. Jack se veía furioso – déjame solo.

El vikingo apretó los labios, indeciso por un momento. No había esperado aquella reacción en Jack, él había pensado que le diría algo como "Oye, has crecido, ¿qué comiste?" o "te ves más feo" o "¿Qué le hiciste a tu pie? Vaya que eres torpe" o algo por el estilo… pero tenía que ser razonable y ponerse en sus zapatos y… bueno, él no tenía zapatos… … … tenía que ponerse en su lugar y comprender, era obvio que no se lo iba a tomar como si nada ni alegremente al enterarse de que su amigo, quien se fue un día sin decir nada, ya no era inmortal.

Hipo tomó un profundo respiro al notar cuál era la clara situación en la que se encontraba. Ya había hablado con Mérida y Rapunzel, ahora necesitaba poner las cosas en orden con Jack, y por lo visto, eso estaría un poco más difícil.

_Jack, yo… – se acercó abriendo un poco los brazos – lo siento, yo…

_Cállate – Hipo cerró su boca automáticamente y se detuvo – no quiero escucharte.

El vikingo resopló.

_ Eres terco como siempre – refunfuñó revirando los ojos. Jack se puso firme y caminó hacia la salida con la intención de pasar de largo a Hipo e irse de allí – ¡Espera! – Hipo se interpuso al ver sus intenciones y lo sostuvo de los brazos – déjame explicarte.

_ No quiero escucharte, tú nos dejaste – Jack se zafó del agarre y se separó del otro – Nosotros no hacíamos más que buscarte y resulta que estabas muy tranquilo viviendo tu vida sin importarte lo que pase con nosotros. Pues, bien por ti.

_ ¡Eso no es cierto! ¡Yo…! – se calló un momento buscando las palabras correctas – Ustedes me importan, siempre me importaron. Sólo…

_ ¡Mentira! – Jack trató de irse de allí de nuevo

_ ¡Sólo escucha! – se paró en su camino impidiendo que avanzara.

_ ¡No! – se hizo a un lado para pasar, pero Hipo volvió a interceptarlo, Jack se hizo al otro lado y el vikingo lo interceptó de nuevo.

La secuencia se repitió varias veces más que hasta parecían bailando. Jack se irritó, lastimosamente no podría volar para salir de allí porque la cueva no era lo suficientemente alta como para prevenir que lo agarre del pie o algo así.

_ Apártate de mi camino.

_... – Hipo lo miró ceñudo, pero luego relajó sus facciones y parecía tranquilo de repente – bien, entonces…

Sin previo aviso, le quitó el cayado a Jack de un solo tirón.

_ ¡Hey! – Jack se aventó a tomarlo pero el cuerpo de Hipo se interpuso. El vikingo sostenía el bastón lo más lejos posible – ¡¿qué haces?!

_Si no quieres escucharme entonces te dejaré aquí solo, como pediste – dijo Hipo calmadamente mientras retrocedía con el bastón en mano hasta quedar al lado de Chimuelo.

_Devuélvemelo – exigió el peliblanco.

_No lo haré, a menos que aceptes venir conmigo.

_No estoy bromeando, Hipo – siseó amenazante – dámelo.

Hipo lo ignoró y se subió al lomo del dragón.

_Tal vez alguien te encuentre aquí… algún día.

El peliblanco estrechó los ojos y apretó los puños.

_ ¿Vendrás conmigo? – el vikingo le extendió su mano.

_... – Jack lo observó enfurecido – No, vete – se volteó y caminó hacia el muro de la cueva para apoyarse allí de brazos cruzados, mirando hacia la oscuridad – eres bueno para eso, después de todo.

Hipo dejó caer los hombros al ver que su plan no había funcionado.

Resopló resignado. Jack era demasiado orgulloso.

Pero tenía un plan B, al cual hubiera preferido no recurrir, pero Jack no le dejaba alternativa… sólo esperaba haber obtenido la suficiente fuerza durante estos años para hacer lo que estaba a punto de hacer.

Hipo se bajó de Chimuelo.

_Chimuelo – le susurró por lo bajo cerca de su oído – necesito que me ayudes, así que sé un buen dragón y sostén esto – le entregó el cayado de Jack y Chimuelo lo sostuvo con sus dientes – y prepárate.

Hipo se enderezó y sacudió sus hombros, algo que siempre hacía cuando estaba a punto de hacer algo que era en apariencia peligroso.

Entonces…

Corrió hacia Jack y lo atrapó con sus brazos.

_ ¡¿Qué demo…?! – Jack se sobresaltó y trató de girarse hacia Hipo, pero los brazos de éste lo apresaban con fuerza del torso manteniendo sus brazos atrapados – ¡No me toques! – Hipo comenzó a arrastrarlo costosamente, pues Jack no dejaba de patalear y removerse, incluso ya le había dado un cabezazo en su nariz y tuvo que aguantar ese dolor para no soltarlo, pues si se le soltaba quién sabe lo que pasaría – ¡Suéltame!

_ ¡Eres… terco…! – Hipo logró llevarlo hasta Chimuelo, quien ante una señal de cabeza por parte de su dueño, se acostó para facilitar la subida a su lomo – pero yo soy terco también, ¿recuerdas? – agarrando al peliblanco con fuerza, se sentó en el lomo de Chimuelo sentando a Jack consigo, delante de él – ¡A volar, amigo!

_ ¡Ah!

Chimuelo alzó vuelo disparado hacia arriba.

_ ¡¿Qu..?! ¡Chimuelo! ¡Más despacio! – pidió Hipo mientras rápidamente llevaba una de sus manos al agarrador que había en la silla de montar del dragón, mientras que con la otra seguía sosteniendo a Jack. Él no le había dicho que vaya tan fuerte, ¿le habría malentendido? – Lo siento, debe estar así porque pasó un buen rato sin comer – se disculpó con Jack poniendo una sonrisa apenada.

El dragón volaba casi en posición vertical. Jack sintió que se resbalaba, por lo que se agarró fuerte del cinturón que había en la armadura de Hipo y encogió las piernas que sobresalían del dragón, cosa que no pasó desapercibida por el vikingo.

_Heh. No eres muy valiente sin tu palo, ¿eh?

Al siguiente segundo, tenía la mano de Jack en la cara apartándolo lo más lejos posible. Hipo sintió que el chico se zafó de su agarre y cuando se dio cuenta vio que Jack estaba arrastrándose por la cabeza de Chimuelo, extendiendo su mano en dirección al cayado que aún estaba en el hocico del dragón.

_ ¡Jack, espera! – lo agarró de su ropa.

_ ¡Dame eso, lagartija retardada!

Chimuelo gruñó y ralentizó la subida mirando hacia abajo. Hipo se dio cuenta al instante de lo que pretendía el dragón.

_ ¡Jack!

El dragón cambió de dirección y ya no volaba hacia arriba, ahora caía en picada.

Ante la diferencia de velocidad entre la caída de su cuerpo y la del dragón, Jack salió volando en el aire chocando con el cuerpo del vikingo, quien inmediatamente lo atrapó rodeándolo con un brazo y lo agarró con fuerza. Por instinto, Jack se volvió a sujetar del cinturón de su armadura y encogió las piernas hasta quedar bien apegado al castaño.

_ ¡Chimuelo!

¿Qué estaba haciendo ese reptil loco? ¡Él no le había pedido que asuste a Jack! ¡Ahora le costaría más ganarse su perdón! ¡Sería más difícil poder…!

_ ¡Hahahahah!

_...

¿Jack se estaba riendo?

_ ¡Tu lagartija quiere matarnos, hahahahah!

En medio de lo que seguían cayendo en picada, Hipo inclinó un poco la cabeza para ver la cara de Jack, y en efecto, lo vio muy sonriente y emocionado, se notaba que se estaba…

Divirtiendo.

Claro, qué tonto. ¿Cómo pudo olvidar que se trataba de Jack?

Chimuelo también había escuchado la risa del peliblanco y su pecho vibró denotando que había dejado salir un gruñido molesto.

El dragón comenzó a volar entre las enormes montañas puntiagudas, esquivándolas con movimientos bruscos que hacían que los otros dos sientan el estómago en la garganta.

Jack estaba acostumbrado a volar a grandes velocidades, pero esta era una experiencia nueva, ya que no era él quien tenía el control del vuelo y no tenía su cayado en mano para prevenir alguna posible caída. Ahora comprendía un poco a Conejo y su miedo a subirse al trineo de North, pues él era el único en su grupo que no volaba y podría estrellarse contra el suelo si se caía. Pero para Jack eso lo hacía más emocionante y divertido, sentía la adrenalina correr por sus venas y, además, se sentía lo suficientemente seguro como para disfrutar del vuelo sin ningún temor…

¿Y por qué se sentía seguro si no tenía su cayado en mano?

Pues no lo sabía exactamente…

_ ¡Chimuelo, ya basta! ¡¿Qué te sucede?! – escuchó a Hipo gritar y sintió el agarre que tenía alrededor de su torso afirmarse.

El dragón no le hizo caso, por lo que Jack volvió a reír.

Hipo no comprendía por qué Chimuelo se había puesto así, pero recordaba que sucedió una vez con una amiga suya, Astrid, cuando Chimuela quería que ella se disculpara. ¿Estaría enojado por cómo Jack lo trató en la cueva? ¿Estaría enojado porque Jack lo llamó lagartija?... no lo sabía, pero parecía empeñado en asustar a Jack, cosa que estaba lejos de lograr, pero aun así podría ser peligroso si continuaba, así que...

_ ¡Jack, discúlpate con él! – le ordenó mientras lo soltaba para llevar sus dos manos al agarrador de la silla de Chimuelo para tratar de pararlo de algún modo.

Jack frunció el ceño y lo miró enojado.

¿Disculparse? ¿Con la lagartija chiflada?

_ ¡Nunca!

Al escuchar eso, Chimuelo comenzó a dar vueltas en el aire sin previo aviso…

Y Jack cayó.

_ ¡Ah!

_ ¡JACK!

Al ver al peliblanco caer, el vikingo no dudó ni un segundo en lanzarse hacia él y posicionarse en el aire de manera que pueda aumentar la velocidad y caer en picada.

Jack apretó los puños como esperando encontrar su cayado en la mano; lastimosamente el cayado estaba muy lejos de su alcance. Su cuerpo giró muchas veces en el aire hasta que se estabilizó cara abajo, entonces pudo ver lo que le esperaba al caer…

Genial, enormes piedras puntiagudas en medio del agua… ¿no podía ser sólo agua?

Iba a doler mucho, pero bueno, luego Rapunzel lo sanaría y el dolor pasaría…

_ ¡Jack!

Alguien lo sostuvo de su sudadera azul y eso lo sorprendió, ¿ese vikingo bobo había saltado del dragón? ¿Acaso sabía volar o algo así?

Las manos de Hipo lo hicieron girar y el vikingo logró sostenerlo del torso y de las piernas.

_ ¿Y ahora qué? – preguntó el peliblanco al ver que seguían cayendo.

Ese mismo segundo vio al dragón volar y posicionarse debajo de ellos, dejándolos sentados en su lomo de nuevo. Luego se puso a volar de manera normal.

Y luego Jack vio cómo Hipo sostenía su cinturón y…

¡¿Sostenía su qué?!

_ ¡Hey! ¿Qué estás…? – se calló al ver que el vikingo le había puesto un gancho en el cinturón, y ese gancho se unía a él en el otro extremo – ¿sabes?, si me caigo de nuevo, mis pantalones se quedarán aquí por culpa de esta cosa – dijo observando el gancho con curiosidad. Dudaba que estuviera hecho para sostenerlo al cinturón de otra persona, de seguro era para colocarlo en la silla del dragón…

De repente se dio cuenta de que las manos que estaban posadas en su cintura temblaban levemente, por lo que, con algo de desconcierto, llevó su mirada hacia el vikingo para ver su cara…

Jack frunció el entrecejo de inmediato.

_ ¿Por qué pones esa cara de asustado? Ya basta – le ordenó, ya que Hipo parecía sentirse culpable de haberlo dejado caer – he caído de esta altura y chocado contra el suelo muchas veces durante tu ausencia, así que no pongas esa cara de preocupado, ni siquiera tienes el derecho.

_...

_Ni siquiera tienes el derecho._

No tenía cómo discutir eso.

_... – Hipo agachó la mirada, incapaz de mantenerla fija en esos acusadores ojos azules – Lo… lo siento-OW! – se sobresaltó al sentir un fuerte dolor en su costado – ¡¿Acabas de…?! – miró a Jack con suma incredulidad – ¡¿acabas de pellizcarme?!

_ Te he dicho que quites esa cara de perdedor – bufó el peliblanco.

_...

_...

_ Eres un ser sin corazón, ¿lo sabías? – refunfuñó Hipo.

_Tu mano está en mi muslo.

El vikingo se sorprendió y, al ver que efectivamente su mano estaba en el muslo de Jack, la quitó inmediatamente.

_ Si vas a secuestrarme, al menos deja que me siente apropiadamente – Jack se acomodó sentándose de frente y con el cuerpo un poco inclinado hacia atrás, apoyando su espalda en el pecho del vikingo, con las piernas apoyadas en la cabeza de Chimuelo – Listo, así es más cómodo – dijo cruzándose de brazos.

_ _"¿Eso es "apropiadamente"?"_ – pensó Hipo, viendo que el otro parecía sentado cómodamente en un sofá.

Chimuelo gruñó.

_ ¿Qué pasa, lagartija? – preguntó el peliblanco con una sonrisa maliciosa – ¿No te gusta el frío? – puso la planta de su pie en la cabeza de Chimuelo con ganas de fastidiarlo, pero pronto sintió que lo agarraron de atrás, sentándolo más derecho y pegado al cuerpo del otro.

_ ¿Podrías dejar de provocarlo? – refunfuñó el vikingo encarándolo molesto.

_ ¿Podrías dejar de abrazarme? – le dijo el peliblanco del mismo modo.

_No te… no te estoy abrazando, te estoy sosteniendo, es muy diferente – Jack lo miró con una clara expresión de "¿En qué pinche planeta es diferente?".

_Si me dieras mi cayado no tendrías que "sostenerme".

_Si te diera tu cayado tendría que sostenerte más fuerte.

_...

_...

Bueno, digamos que esa afirmación tenía su punto.

Jack resopló.

_ ¿A dónde me llevas?

_Ya lo verás. Ya estamos cerca.

.

¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤¸,

.

_ ¿Qué es este lugar? – preguntó Jack mirando alrededor.

_Es una isla donde los dragones tienen a sus bebés – explicó Hipo caminando hacia un grupo de crías de dragón Gronckle y se inclinó a acariciarlos – bueno, los dragones más dóciles que conozco – se corrigió – Hay otros que son mucho más salvajes y difíciles de domar.

Sin dejar de observar a su alrededor, Jack se acercó a Hipo.

_ ¿Y para qué me trajiste aquí?

Hipo se enderezó sosteniendo a un pequeño gronckle en brazos.

_ Toma – se lo dio.

_ Hey, yo no… – se vio obligado a sostenerlo para que no se caiga, y lo miró con detenimiento mientras que el pequeño dragón levantaba sus ojos hacia Jack. Era sumamente tierno, y a pesar de tener piel áspera cualquiera querría acariciarlo.

Jack no pudo evitar sonreír.

Lo puso con cuidado en el suelo y el pequeño dragón comenzó a jugar con sus hermanos.

_Esos son dragones Gronckle, los de allá son Nadder Mortíferos – apuntó hacia otra familia de dragones donde la madre le daba de comer a sus crías – y esos de allá…

_ ¿Por qué aquel dragón está empujando sus huevos al agua? – preguntó el peliblanco interrumpiéndolo y mirando hacia el lado contrario.

_ Uh… porque explotan cuando se rompen.

_ ¿En serio? – Jack sonrió de lado, e Hipo conocía esa sonrisa perfectamente. Sólo podría significar "travesura".

_ Mira – el vikingo le mostró apuntando para otro lado – esos son los Pesadilla Monstruosa, ellos…

_ ¿Vinimos aquí para que me des clases sobre dragones?

_… – bueno, debía recordar que, a pesar de ser una persona curiosa, Jack solía ser impaciente, así que tratar de hacer que entre en una buena atmósfera no era posible por ahora… al menos se veía dispuesto a escucharlo ahora – No… – le dijo resignado mientras caminaba a la orilla del terreno donde estaban y luego se sentó allí.

Jack vaciló por un momento, pero luego decidió sentarse a su lado.

_Estas criaturas eran incomprendidas – dijo Hipo captando la atención de Jack – Todos los veían como monstruos. Necesitaban que alguien cambiara eso.

Jack recorrió el lugar con sus ojos. Ver así a los dragones y sus crías le daba una perspectiva nueva.

_ ¿Tú?

Hipo asintió.

Jack dejó salir el aire de sus pulmones.

_ ¿Qué sucedió? – preguntó mirando al horizonte – ¿Por qué eres mortal, Hipo?

_El Hombre de la Luna lo hizo, porque yo se lo pedí.

Jack lo miró sorprendido ante esa respuesta.

_ ¿Él te lo concedió? ¿Así nada más?

_Sí.

_Eso es absurdo, cuando yo no quería ser guardián le pedí que me hiciera mortal de nuevo pero nunca me respondió – Hipo se sorprendió al escuchar eso, no sabía que Jack había intentado recuperar su mortalidad – ¿por qué te lo concedería a ti a la primera?

_No lo sé – respondió sinceramente – supongo que así tenía que ser.

_ ¿Por qué tendría que ser así? – cuestionó el peliblanco – fuiste elegido como guardián por una razón.

_ … – Hipo se sorprendió un poco al reconocer sus propias palabras, lo cual le hizo recordar lo que sucedió años atrás cuando convenció a Jack de aceptar vivir con ellos. Sonrió con nostalgia – tal vez esa razón ya había sido cumplida.

Jack no comprendió aquello, por lo que no dijo nada al respecto. Agachó la mirada y guardó silencio antes de hacer la siguiente pregunta.

_ ¿Por qué lo hiciste? ¿Por qué nos dejaste?

_Porque estaba estancado, Jack. Creí que era la única manera de lograr algo. No había conseguido nada y lo único que pude obtener como habilidad no me era permitido, me sentía desesperado – confesó sintiéndose algo culpable – No fue culpa de nadie más que mía, fui yo quien no encontró otra salida.

Jack frunció el entrecejo manteniendo la mirada en el frente.

_ ¿Y ya obtuviste lo que querías? ¿Fama, gloria, status y una novia?

Hipo se sorprendió por un momento al escuchar eso, y luego hizo una mueca. Las cosas que Jack acababa de mencionar eran las que él siempre decía que deseaba tener cuando aún era guardián.

_Cuando alcancé a ser admirado por las personas, me alegré, pero descubrí que eso no era lo más importante – dijo el castaño con sinceridad – lo importante era ayudar a los demás, no conseguir algo para mí mismo. Mi objetivo es ayudar, ser útil para los demás.

Jack apretó los labios para no dejar salir las palabras que quería gritar.

_Útil._

Hipo seguía pensando que no había un inútil siendo guardián.

Pero para Jack eso no era verdad.

_Nunca volviste, nunca supimos nada de ti – dijo el peliblanco, conteniendo sus ganas de dejar salir su frustración – El que hayas dejado de ser un guardián no significaba que te olvidaras de nosotros y no nos digas nada.

_Nunca los olvidé – negó Hipo con seriedad – Es sólo que… él me prohibió volver a verlos.

_ ¿Qué? – Jack lo miró sorprendido – ¿Por qué?

_Nunca me lo dijo.

_ ¿Y le hiciste caso así nada más?

Hipo sonrió un poco, se notaba que Jack no le habría hecho caso.

_Pensé que podría pasar algo malo.

_Claro que no, ¿qué podría pasar?

_No lo sé, debe haber alguna razón para que me lo haya prohibido, ¿no?

_ ¿Desde cuándo sigues las reglas? – insistió Jack.

_ Era algo que estaba fuera de mis manos, Jack. Tanto así que las misiones que ustedes tenían nunca se cruzaban con las mías.

_ ¿Y cómo estuviste oculto todo este tiempo? – preguntó sin comprender – Si continuaste ayudando gente era imposible que no haya alguien que te mencione.

_ En los lugares donde no me quedaba de manera fija, siempre usaba mi casco y me conocían por otro nombre – explicó el castaño – Heat.

_ ¿Heat? Espera, ¿eras tú? ¿El gran Heat del que todos hablaban? – Jack lo miró incrédulo – al principio creímos que eras tú, pero cuando nos topamos con el supuesto Heat con casco enmascarado era ese chico de tu aldea, Patán.

_Bueno, aquella vez yo sabía que era inevitable que escuchen hablar de "Heat", así que le pedí a él que los despistara. De esa forma dejarían de pensar que se trataba de mí.

_ ¿Él sabía de tu paradero?

_Todos en mi pueblo lo saben. Y a todos se les ha prohibido hablar de mi paradero o siquiera mencionar que saben dónde estoy. Los vikingos son muy perspicaces y leales, así que no debería sorprender el que hayan guardado silencio hasta ahora, en especial después de decirles que el Hombre de la Luna los castigaría lanzando una bola de fuego sobre Berk si decían algo.

_Ya veo por qué tu padre no se veía muy preocupado por tu ausencia – recordó Jack haciendo una mueca – Llegué a creer que de verdad no le importabas.

_En realidad, la relación con mi padre mejoró considerablemente. Incluso después de… bueno… por un tiempo breve entrené a un grupo de jinetes que se quedaron a cargo de la academia que hay ahora, mientras que yo me marché de Berk poco después, cuando mi padre estaba así como si "Hijo, estoy muy orgulloso de ti, has traído la paz a Berk y ahora todo es mejor gracias a ti. Y ahora que no eres un guardián, quiero que seas el jefe" – dijo tratando de imitar la voz y el porte de su padre – y yo estaba como "Gracias, padre, pero no quiero, yo soy un espíritu libre", y luego él se molestó y me dijo "Tú no eres un espíritu. Eres una persona viva, una persona muy viva". Pero luego entendió y me dejó ir.

_ ¿Y no evitabas a toda costa, eh? – rió con algo de amargura – siempre que iba a Berk para ver si sabían algo de ti nadie me decía nada, tu padre decía que no había nada de qué preocuparse, que los vikingos tenían la costumbre de irse a la intemperie a buscar iluminación y que de seguro eso era lo que hacías

_ ¿Iluminación?

_Yo no le creía – dijo Jack encogiendo los hombros – ¿pero qué más podía hacer? Sólo seguir buscando como idiota – mencionó desviando la mirada.

_... – Hipo agachó la mirada – lo siento… - se disculpó – Yo le hablaba todos los días pidiéndole una explicación o aunque sea un pequeño permiso para verlos, pero nunca me respondió – confesó el vikingo con pesadumbre – sólo podía conformarme con saber de ustedes y mantenerme informado, me aseguraba de que estén bien y…

_ ¿Informado? ¿Cómo? – Jack estrechó los ojos confundido – ¿Quién te…?

_De diversas fuentes. Phil me…

_ ¡¿Phil?! – interrumpió al escuchar el nombre – ¡¿Por qué nunca me dijo nada?!

_Tal vez te lo dijo y tú no le entendiste – Hipo sonrió encogiendo los hombros.

_ ¿Y acaso tú le entiendes? – preguntó el peliblanco jetón – Que yo sepa el único que entiende a los Yetis es…

Los ojos de Jack se abrieron de par en par al llegar a la conclusión.

_Uhm… – Hipo se dio cuenta de que Jack ya lo había descubierto.

_ ¡¿NORTH?! – el vikingo se encogió un poco temiendo a la ira del otro – ¡Ese viejo panzón lo sabía y no me dijo nada!

_No te enfades con él – le pidió – el Hombre de la Luna fue quien lo estableció.

Rendido y sin poder refutar a eso, Jack bufo resignado.

_Ya veo por qué estaba tan alegre de que viniéramos aquí – refunfuñó, haciendo que Hipo se ría.

_Supongo que quería darte una _sorpresa._

_Muy gracioso – dijo Jack con un tono sarcástico – estoy muriendo de la risa, hah… hah… hah.

Hipo se rió de nuevo ante el sarcasmo. Jack sonrió, pero luego otra pregunta asaltó su mente.

_Respóndeme una cosa, Hipo – Si te fue prohibido vernos… ¿por qué estás aquí ahora?

_ Cuando estaba en un lugar y ustedes se acercaban, él me pedía retirarme de allí. Pero hace un año que vivo aquí, y si el Hombre de la Luna los mandó a llamar y no me pidió irme, significa que la prohibición no se aplica en esta ocasión, probablemente porque tendremos que luchar juntos.

_Mh…

Se quedaron en silencio por un momento mientras Jack observaba al suelo pensativo e Hipo lo miraba de reojo esperando que diga algo, pero no lo hizo, así que optó por hablar.

_Entonces… – Hipo inclinó la cabeza para mirar la cara de Jack – somos amigos de nuevo, ¿verdad?

Jack lo miró de reojo.

_No – dijo poniéndose de pie y alejándose.

_ ¿No? – preguntó Hipo confundido, poniéndose de pie también.

_No tengo amigos mortales y no quiero tenerlos.

_ ¿De qué hablas? – preguntó el vikingo confundido – Tú tienes amigos mortales.

_No quiero tener más de los que ya tengo – dijo Jack mientras caminaba hacia Chimuelo, quien aún tenía su cayado en la boca.

Ante la respuesta, Hipo sonrió entrecerrando los ojos.

_Oooooh, ya veo… entonces estás aplicando tu frialdad sólo conmigo, ¿uh? – caminó al lado de Jack e inclinó la cabeza buscando sus ojos azules – ¿Eso significa que soy especial de alguna manera?

_ Hah, ya quisieras – se paró en frente de Chimuelo y extendió su mano – Dame mi cayado, lagartija.

Chimuelo gruñó y retrocedió un poco, sosteniendo con más firmeza en cayado en su boca.

_ Uh, así nunca te lo dará – dijo el vikingo parándose al lado de Jack – Tienes que ser amable.

_Lagartija, dame mi cayado, _por favor_.

_No lo llames "lagartija", te lo recomiendo.

_Oh, hermoso y honorable reptil, dame mi cayado o te convertiré en una dragona congelando tus cosas.

_ ¡Hey! – le llamó Hipo al ver que no hacía más que empeorar las cosas.

Jack lo miró sonriendo maliciosamente, y entonces notó algo en los labios de Hipo…

_ ¿Alguien te golpeó? – preguntó Jack estrechando los ojos con curiosidad al ver la herida en los labios del vikingo.

_ ¿Uh? – Hipo se quedó confundido por un momento sin saber por qué le preguntaba eso, pero luego recordó – Ah, sí. Merida – respondió.

Jack volvió a sonreír.

_ ¡Hah! Espero que te duela.

Hipo bufó.

_Oh, gracias. Tus cariñosas palabras conmueven en sobremanera mi corazón – dijo satírico.

Jack se rió por lo bajo.

Había extrañado esos comentarios y respuestas sarcásticas.

Al parecer no había cambiado nada con el tiempo.

_Será mejor que vayamos al palacio – dijo Hipo sacándolo de sus pensamientos – Elsa debe estar esperándonos.

Jack frunció el ceño.

Algo en esa frase había llamado su atención.

_Elsa_.

Hipo estaba llamando a la reina por su nombre, ¿eso significaba que eran íntimos?

De repente recordó los comentarios de la princesa Anna… comentarios a los que no le había dado nada de importancia hasta ahora…

"_Elsa suele salir a pasear con su guardián a estas horas de la tarde y se olvida de todo"_

"_Creo que se gustan. ¡Yay! ¡Ya quiero que se casen y tener sobrinos!"_

"_Oh no, ella sabe cuidarse sola. Además está bien acompañada y protegida."_

_...

Genial, por algún motivo en particular, se sentía enojado otra vez.

_Dile a tu lagartija que suelte mi cayado. – mandó el peliblanco apuntando a Chimuelo, quien no dejaba de mirarle receloso.

_No tienes remedio – Hipo reviró los ojos y se acercó a Chimuelo – Chimuelo, suelta eso.

El dragón gruñó y no obedeció.

_Si no lo sueltas tendrás que llevar a Jack en tu lomo otra vez – amenazó el vikingo.

Con eso, Chimuelo soltó el cayado.

Jack se acercó a su pobre bastón y lo levantó del suelo, viendo cómo chorreaba la saliva del dragón.

_Eew, qué asqueroso…

_ ¿Nos vamos? – Hipo se subió a Chimuelo y esperó a Jack.

Después de sacudir su cayado y dejarlo decente de nuevo, Jack emprendió vuelo sin decir nada.

_Es especial, ¿uh? – Hipo sonrió viendo cómo se alejaba – Tiene mucha-¡ah!

Chimuelo alzó vuelo sin previo aviso y voló a toda velocidad. Hipo estuvo a punto de quejarse, pero de repente vio que estaban volando al lado de Jack.

Jack lo miró y sonrió con malicia… bueno, no lo miraba a él, sino a Chimuelo.

Confundido, Hipo miró a Chimuelo y vio que éste tenía sus desafiantes ojos puestos en Jack.

_Uh, ¿Chimuelo…? – no entendía lo que pasaba a hasta que…

_ ¡Vas a saborear la derrota, lagartija! – gritó Jack acelerando su velocidad, a lo que Chimuelo lo hizo también con la intención de alcanzarlo.

_ ¡Hey! ¡¿Quién autorizó una carrera?! – gritó Hipo, pero nadie le dio bola.

.

¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤¸,

.

Varios minutos después llegaron al castillo de Arendelle y aterrizaron en la entrada.

_No está mal para una lagartija – dijo Jack sonriendo arrogante mientras se recargaba en su cayado – pero igual te gané.

Chimuelo gruñó y luego resopló retador.

_Uff, ustedes dos me van a volver loco – se quejó Hipo haciendo que Jack y Chimuelo lo miren y…

_ ¡Hahahahah! – Jack se rió a carcajadas, y Chimuelo hacía sonidos que se parecían mucho a una risa.

Hipo levantó una ceja confundido.

_ ¿De qué se ríen? – preguntó.

_Hipo – una voz femenina llamó la atención de Hipo, quien se volteó encontrándose con la reina.

_Hola, Elsa – pronunció sonriente.

Ella lo miró sorprendida y…

Se puso a reír.

_ ¿Qué te sucedió? – le preguntó ella sin dejar de reír.

_ ¿Qué?

_Tu cabello – apuntó Elsa.

_Ah… – Hipo no podía ver su cabello, pero de seguro estaba hecho un desastre por causa de la velocidad a la que iba Chimuelo – como sea que esté, no fue mi culpa, es que… Chimuelo se puso un poco competitivo.

_Ven – le pidió Elsa acercándose más. Hipo obedeció agachándose un poco para darle a la chica mayor comodidad para arreglar su cabello.

Manteniendo una sonrisa en su rostro, ella le acomodó el cabello aplastando las puntas paradas.

Jack sólo observaba. Miró a la chica de pies a cabeza en detalle…

El cabello de Elsa era rubio, casi blanco, y tenía un peinado algo rebelde para tratarse de una reina. Tenía ojos azules, tez blanca y un hermoso y brillante vestido celeste.

_ _"Qué comedida"_ – pensó Jack mientras miraba la escena que tenía en frente y reviró los ojos hastiado.

_Listo.

Hipo se enderezó de nuevo y sonrió encontrándose con el rostro de Elsa muy cerca del suyo mirándolo con ternura.

_ ¡Hola! – Hipo y Elsa se sobresaltaron un poco al escuchar eso, cuando se dieron cuenta Jack ya estaba parado en medio de ellos – es un placer, su alteza. Soy Jack Frost del círculo de los guardianes – hizo una reverencia un tanto exagerada, lo suficiente como para que Elsa se aparte procurando espacio personal, logrando con ello alejarla de Hipo.

_ Oh, discúlpeme – Elsa dio un paso atrás para poner distancia – Sir Jack Frost, es un honor y orgullo tener a alguien representando el reino del hielo en el círculo de los guardianes. Es un gusto conocerlo personalmente.

_Gracias – Jack le sonrió, aunque no tenía ganas de sonreír.

_Hipo me ha hablado mucho de usted – dijo la reina sonriendo amablemente.

_... – Jack se sorprendió al escuchar eso – ¿en serio? – se volteó a mirar a Hipo, quien se estaba pasando la mano por los cabellos con algo de nerviosismo.

_Uh, sí… le hablé de los guardianes en general – admitió el vikingo.

¿Si era así por qué se veía avergonzado?

_Por favor, pasen – pidió la reina – el resto de los guardianes ya está adentro.

.

¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤¸,

.

_Bien, ya que estamos todos aquí puedo comenzar a explicar lo sucedido – dijo Elsa sentada a la enorme mesa donde también estaban los guardianes, Hipo, North y Anna – el nombre de la persona que amenaza a Arendelle es Mandrake, maestro de la destrucción y contaminación.

_ ¿Mandrake? Creí que sólo era una leyenda – dijo Merida sorprendida.

_Yo nunca escuché de él – dijo Rapunzel algo confundida.

_Hace muchos años, cuando todavía no existía el círculo de los guardianes, cada reino tenía su propia unidad de guerreros élite. En ese tiempo, Mandrake asoló junto con su ejército el reino de la tierra y se enfrentó a los Hombres Hoja, protectores de ese reino. La reina Tara murió en ese enfrentamiento, pero los Hombres Hoja lograron derrotar a los boggan. Todos creyeron que Mandrake había muerto también, pero de alguna forma sobrevivió y conservó la vida hasta ahora.

_ ¡Y quería casarse con mi hermana! – agregó Anna.

_Sí, hace un año él apareció aquí pidiendo que me uniera a él en matrimonio, pero-

_ ¡Pero Elsa no quiso y le dio una paliza! – interrumpió la princesa lanzando puñetes al aire.

_Él comenzó a usar su poder de destrucción. Afortunadamente, Hipo llegó justo a tiempo para ayudarnos – contó la reina mirando a Hipo con una sonrisa, y este sonrió algo apenado.

Jack reviró los ojos.

_ ¡Sí! – vociferó Anna con una sonrisa en el rostro – ¡Hipo llegó con Chimuelo y le dio una paliza también!

_ ¿Por qué quería casarse con usted? – preguntó Jack levantando una ceja. Elsa iba a responder, pero su hermana la interrumpió.

_ ¿Cómo que por qué? – Anna parecía ofendida por la pregunta – ¡Mi hermana es hermosa! ¿Quién no querría casarse con ella?

_ En realidad no lo sé, pero mientras estábamos en el afán de proteger a las personas que estaban en peligro en ese momento, pues Mandrake había traído a un grupo de cinco boogans y ellos comenzaron a atacar a los civiles, él logró escapar y prometió que volvería con su ejército – mencionó Elsa – la destrucción que ha habido en algunas zonas del bosque son avisos de que se acerca el día del ataque.

_Investigué e hice algunos análisis de la contaminación causada por su magia – informó Hipo – Parece una destrucción acelerada de lo que llegaría a ser un ambiente sucio y podrido. Ni planta ni animal es capaz de sobrevivir en ese tipo de ambiente. Aún estamos buscando el modo de volver esas zonas del bosque a lo que era antes, incluso nos hemos contactado con el reino de la Tierra para tener toda la información posible. Lo único que hemos encontrado como pista en uno de los antiguos libros es que podemos vencerlo con "pureza y fuerza de la naturaleza", pero aún no sé a qué se refiere exactamente con ello. Lo relacioné con los poderes que poseía la Reina Tara, pero en la actualidad no hay nadie que tenga esos poderes, así que no nos queda más remedio que seguir buscando otras alternativas.

_ Además de destruir el medio ambiente, aún no conocemos la magnitud del daño que es capaz de hacerle a las personas – continuó la reina – pero necesitaremos la ayuda de ustedes, porque si Mandrake logra vencer, destruirá todos los reinos, no sólo Arendelle y el Reino de Hielo.

_Estamos aquí para ayudar, su alteza – aseguró Mérida.

.

¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤¸,

.

Después de la conversación pasaron a cenar. Era diferente a todo lo que se podría esperar de una cena con personas de la realeza; tanto Anna como Elsa eran personas agradables, especialmente Anna. Anna era la más conversadora de la mesa y era muy divertida; no era necesario decir que a Jack le agradaba mucho.

Pero aunque la conversación de Anna era muy entretenida, no podía evitar mirar cómo Hipo y Elsa se miraban de reojo de vez en cuando, se sonreían y conversaban de algo en particular que no llegaba a escuchar a causa de la voz de Anna, North y las chicas.

Así que Jack tuvo la brillante idea de divertirse un poco lanzándole frijoles a la cara de Hipo cada vez que éste enfocaba su mirada en Elsa, sin que los demás se dieran cuenta. Hipo le lanzaba miradas furtivas y de advertencia cada vez que un frijol golpeaba su cara, pero tenía que aguantarse para no hacer un escándalo de la mesa, así que no decía nada.

Al final, Jack consiguió lo que quería….

Los ojos de Hipo se mantuvieron en él el resto de la cena. Ni siquiera cuando Elsa le hablaba quitaba los ojos de Jack.

Con eso, Jack quedó satisfecho.

Cuando terminaron de cenar, Jack fue el primero en levantarse y retirarse, no sin antes mandarle una mirada a Hipo y sonreírle de esa forma arrogante y desafiante que siempre hacía que el castaño vaya tras él para reclamarle algo. Era como decirle "Me salí con la mía y no puedes hacer nada al respecto". Y evidentemente, al verlo, Hipo bufó molesto y se levantó caminando hacia él.

_Hipo.

Lastimosamente, Elsa llamó a Hipo deteniéndolo, y luego se lo llevó en sentido contrario.

Jack resopló con fastidio.

Ahora se encontraba caminando por los pasillos del castillo, sintiéndose aburrido. Un montón de cuadros en la pared no tenían nada de interesante.

_Hola, Jack – el peliblanco se topó con North, quien al parecer lo estaba esperando allí.

_Tú deberías estar en la lista de los malos – lo acusó el joven guardián, y North sabía perfectamente a qué se refería.

_No tuve otra alternativa, Jack, lo lamento – se disculpó con sinceridad.

_Sí, ya lo sé – Jack le quitó importancia y encogió los hombros. No podía echarle la culpa a North de ninguna manera – Es que… al menos me hubiera gustado saber que estaba bien.

_Yo siempre te decía "De seguro está bien", ¿recuerdas?

_Suponerlo no era suficiente para mí.

_Sí, lo sé. Lo siento – volvió a disculparse y se acercó – ¡ahora cuéntame! – pidió sonriendo de oreja a oreja de repente como si ya fuera navidad, dejando al otro confundido ya que no comprendía a qué se refería – ¿Hubo lágrimas, abrazos y besos?

_ … ¿QUÉ? – Jack se sintió abochornado, dándose cuenta de que ese panzón se refería a su reencuentro con Hipo – ¡Claro que no! Además, nosotros no tenemos la costumbre de dar besos como tú.

¿Se refería a besos en la mejilla, verdad?

_Me hubiera gustado estar allí para al menos ver tu expresión de… ¡sorpresa! – enfatizó abriendo los ojos bien grande.

_Si hubieras estado allí, te habría arrancado la barba de un tirón – aseguró Jack estrechando los ojos.

_Y todos se preguntan por qué digo que eres un ser cruel y despiadado.

Jack y North se voltearon al escuchar una tercera voz y se encontraron con Conejo, quien al parecer acababa de salir de un agujero en el suelo porque había una flor allí.

_ ¿Qué haces tú aquí? – preguntó Jack metiendo una mano en su bolsillo.

_Necesitamos la presencia de North allá – informó Conejo acercándose a ellos – ¿Dónde está Hipo? Quiero saludarlo.

_Está atendiendo unos asuntos con la reina Elsa – le contestó North.

_Espera, ¿tú también lo sabías? – Jack estrechó los ojos al darse cuenta de que Conejo había preguntado por Hipo como si nada.

_Le fue prohibido acercarse a los guardianes, no a los consejeros – dijo Conejo sonriendo y cruzándose de brazos.

Jack bufó irritado. ¿Podría ser que Sandman y Diente también lo sabían? Tal vez no.

Probablemente los únicos que lo sabían eran North y Conejo. Jack era amigo de ellos, pero no tanto como lo era Hipo. Por alguna razón, esos dos se llevaban de maravilla con Hipo. Mientras que Jack tenía la preferencia de Sandman y Toothiana.

_ ¿Y cómo estuvo? – preguntó Conejo acercándose a North – ¿Lágrimas, abrazos y besos?

_ Me temo que sólo lágrimas y abrazos – respondió North algo decepcionado.

_ ¡No hubo nada de eso! – negó el peliblanco menor.

Conejo lo miró entretenido. Definitivamente no iba a desaprovechar esta oportunidad para molestarlo.

_ Oh, vamos, no tiene nada de malo sacar tu lado cursi – dijo burlón el conejo y luego se puso a hacer mímicas, como si estuviese colgándose del cuello de alguien – Oh, Hipo, mi amigo, te extrañé tanto, abrázame, ¡muack! ¡muack!

Conejo y North se echaron a reír a carcajadas, mientras que a Jack no le había causado ninguna gracia…

El menor apuntó su cayado hacia ellos y salió hielo disparado directo a sus caras.

_¡Aaah!

.

¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤¸,

.

_Es un reino precioso, ¿no? – dijo Rapunzel apoyada en la baranda del balcón en el que ella, Merida y Jack estaban. A la rubia siempre le había gustado conocer nuevos lugares y gente.

_Sí – concordó Merida.

_No está tan mal – dijo Jack, quien estaba sentado en la baranda, con su espalda apoyada en la pared – Aunque esperaba más nieve.

_Es que aún es verano – la voz de Hipo hizo que todos se volteen hacia él, viéndolo ingresar al balcón – Como ya viste, por ahora la nieve sólo se concentra en las montañas.

Rapunzel soltó un suspiro al verlo y sonrió con cariño.

_Aún no puedo creer que estemos todos juntos de nuevo – se acercó a Hipo extendiendo sus brazos hacia él y lo abrazó.

_Eres un tonto – dijo Merida sonriendo de igual manera – pero yo también te extrañé mucho – lo abrazó igualmente.

Hipo sonrió con ternura y rodeó a ambas chicas con sus brazos.

_También las extrañé mucho, chicas.…

Jack sonrió mientras observaba la escena, y luego enfocó su atención en Hipo.

Comenzó a pensar en qué apodos le pondría ahora. Ya no podía decirle "pecas", por alguna razón sus pecas ya no eran tan visibles como antes; tampoco podía decirle enano ni flacucho… entonces…

¡Cabezón! Sí, le diría cabezón. Le quedaba bien.

De repente notó que Hipo lo estaba mirando fijamente. Parecía esperando algo…

Jack sonrió burlón.

_A mí no me mires, yo no voy a abrazarte.

Antes de que Hipo pueda replicar algo, Rapunzel habló.

_Oh, vamos, Jack. Abrazo grupal – extendió su mano como una invitación a que se acerque.

_Hipo quiere un abrazo tuyo – canturreó Merida con algo de picardía.

_Eh… yo no dije eso… – balbuceó el mencionado.

_Ya tiene muchas personas que lo abracen – dijo el peliblanco sin moverse ni un ápice.

_No seas terco – replicó la pelirroja quien rápidamente caminó hacia él y lo jaló de su ropa trayéndolo al suelo.

_ ¡Hey…! – se quejó Jack cuando Merida comenzó a empujarlo, mientras que Rapunzel empujaba a Hipo.

_… él dice que no quiere – trató de replicar Hipo con una sonrisa nerviosa.

Los empujaron hasta que ambos quedaron frente a frente.

Ambos se sonrieron como sólo ellos sabían hacerlo. Hipo con una sonrisa bobalicona y Jack con esa sonrisa burlona suya.

_Vamos, ¿qué esperan? – apresuró Mérida.

_Esperamos que nos digan cuánto nos van a pagar – Jack le mostró una sonrisa de lado.

_ ¡Abrácense o los haré abrazarse en pedazos!

Jack se rió ante la amenaza, luego se sorprendió cuando Hipo lo rodeó con sus brazos y lo apegó a él. En realidad no esperaba que lo hiciera.

Las chicas miraron contentas y se abrazaron a ellos para formar el ansiado abrazo grupal.

Por un momento Jack recordó la burla que le había hecho Conejo momentos atrás sobre abrazos y hasta llegó a pensar que tal vez Hipo estaba confabulado con ese canguro para hacerle una broma… pero luego desechó la idea, si Hipo quisiera hacerle una broma no sería de ese tipo de bromas, además, las chicas también estaban participando del abrazo, así que se permitió relajarse.

Jack cerró los ojos y sonrió. De verdad se sentía raro. Tal vez era porque nunca antes lo habían abrazado… bueno, en realidad sí hubo niños que lo abrazaron y también muchas admiradoras suyas (sin su permiso) pero nunca lo sintió así de extraño… tal vez era porque se trataba de su equipo… o de Hipo… no podía mentir, era Hipo. No podía negar que la calidez del cuerpo del chico le otorgaba una sensación muy agradable.

Hipo cerró los ojos y sonrió. Lo había extrañado tanto… y gracias a las chicas podía abrazarlo apropiadamente

Manteniendo sus ojos cerrados, Jack no se dio cuenta cuando Merida y Rapunzel se separaron de ellos rompiendo el abrazo, dejándolo a ellos solos. Hipo tampoco se dio cuenta, estaba demasiado distraído con el fresco aroma de nieve que desprendía el cabello del peliblanco.

_No sabía que eras tan afectuoso, Hipo.

Al escuchar la voz de Anna, ellos se separaron de inmediato.

Se voltearon encontrándose con la pelinaranja de los brazos cruzados y sonriendo maliciosamente.

_Eh… sólo… sólo estábamos dándonos un abrazo grupal – explicó el vikingo nervioso y algo avergonzado.

_ ¿Un abrazo grupal de _dos personas_?

_Sí… digo, ¡no! estábamos…

_ Él me abrazó contra mi voluntad, yo no quería – dijo Jack haciéndose la víctima.

_Sí, yo lo… ¡Oye!– le mandó una mirada acusadora a Jack, quien se reía de su torpe balbuceo.

.

¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤¸,

.

Anna les había dicho "¡Síganme, chicos!" y ellos, pues… la siguieron.

En el camino dentro del castillo se encontraron con Elsa, entonces Anna reveló sus intenciones.

_ ¡Voy a mostrarles sus habitaciones! – les dijo a los guardianes – ¡Son unas habitaciones hermosas! ¡Ustedes son nuestros invitados y deben estar bien atendidos!

Al escuchar eso, Hipo se detuvo e inmediatamente agarró a Jack del brazo haciendo que se detenga también.

_No será necesaria la habitación para Jack, él se quedará conmigo.

_ ¿Uh? – todos se detuvieron al escuchar eso.

Jack lo miró sorprendido ante la afirmación, pero no tardó casi nada en sonreír con petulancia.

_ ¿Y quién te dijo que yo aceptaría?

_Es que quiero… – Hipo buscó en su mente la excusa correcta – Quiero conversar contigo.

_ ¿Por qué no conversas con Merida?

_ ¿Qué? No es apropiado pedirle a una chica quedarse a dormir en mi casa.

_ ¿Merida es una chica?

_ ¡No hagas que te rompa la nariz! – amenazó la pelirroja.

Ninguno notó que Elsa observaba al par de chicos con especial curiosidad.

_Además, tu lagartija va a tratar de devorarme mientras duermo – continuó objetando Jack.

_No te preocupes, yo estaré cerca para evitar que eso suceda – aseguró el vikingo con confianza, como si estuviera presumiendo ser muy fuerte.

_No me preocupo por mí, me preocupo por él. Si me enojo, él y su tonto dueño lo lamentarán – Jack sonrió burlesco tras haberle arruinado la chulería – ¿Y quién te dijo que quiero que estés _cerca_?

_Si tú…

_Además, de seguro tu casa huele a popó de dragón.

_ ¡Chicos! – Rapunzel interrumpió la hermosa conversación – Hay un grupo de damas aquí presente, ¿saben?

_La casa de Hipo no huele mal, sir Jack – dijo Elsa calmadamente, manteniendo una amable sonrisa – se lo aseguro.

_… – tal vez sólo esté siendo amable, pero Jack no podía evitar sentir cierta aversión con respecto a la reina – Bien, si es así – aceptó caminando hacia el lado contrario – Pero sólo porque me rogaste.

_Bieeeeeen… – Hipo hizo un mohín ante tanta arrogancia – Que pasen buenas noches – les dijo al grupo de chicas haciendo una reverencia y luego corrió para alcanzar a Jack, quien ya estaba a varios metros de allí – Oye, espérame – llegó a su lado – No diste las buenas noches.

_ ¡Buenas noches! – gritó el peliblanco levantando una mano, sin voltearse a mirarlas ni dejar de caminar.

_Eres un grosero – escucharon a Hipo quejarse, ya estaban varios metros lejos del grupo de chicas.

Ellas vieron, mientras los chicos caminaban, cómo Jack le daba un suave empujón, Hipo le devolvía el empujón, Jack le daba otro empujón más fuerte, Hipo le devolvía un empujón más fuerte, Jack ponía escarcha en el suelo haciendo que Hipo se caiga, Jack se iba volando y riéndose a carcajadas, Hipo se levantaba y corría tras él.

_...

_...

_Disculpe la escena, su majestad – pidió Rapunzel sonriendo algo avergonzada – es que ellos…

_ ¡Parecen una pareja de casados! ¡hahahahahah!... ahm… – Anna dejó de reír cuando vio cómo la miraba su hermana, pues su comentario no le había hecho ninguna gracia – sólo decía.

.

¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤¸,

.

_Veo que no se te ha quitado el gusto por lo rústico y aburrido – dijo Jack observando la casa de Hipo desde afuera mientras se recargaba un poco en su cayado.

Hipo sonrió algo melancólico ante su comentario.

_Me hace sentir como en casa, es… – habló, pero cuando se volteó Jack no estaba parado a su lado. Lo vio caminando en dirección contraria a la casa – O-oye, ¿a dónde vas?

_Yo me regreso al castillo, a mí no me gusta lo rústico y aburrido.

_ ¡No, espera! – se adelantó hasta pararse frente a él, deteniéndolo – ya estás aquí y aquí te quedas – ordenó levantando el dedo índice.

Eso le causó gracia a Jack. Cuando Hipo quería sonar y verse autoritario en ocasiones como esta no le salía nada bien.

_ ¿Y cómo piensas obligarme?

_ Yo… – miró alrededor como buscando la manera, y sus ojos se posaron en Chimuelo – haré que Chimuelo te obligue.

Chimuelo bufó y se entró a la casa.

_ ¡Chimuelo!

Jack se rió a carcajadas al ver eso.

_Tu lagartija no es muy obediente, ¿eh?

_Sólo cuando no le conviene – dijo el vikingo y luego soltó un suspiro – está bien, si quieres irte, puedes hacerlo – balbuceó con desánimo mientras miraba al suelo.

Jack encogió los hombros y comenzó a caminar en dirección al castillo…

_ ¡Espera! – Hipo reaccionó poniéndose en su delante, como si no hubiera esperado que Jack comience a alejarse – ¿Es en serio?

Jack se rió por lo bajo. Sabía que hace un momento ese vikingo bobo sólo estaba fingiendo para que le tenga compasión.

_Cabezón – dijo mientras entraba a la casa.

_ ¿Cabezón? – Hipo abrió los ojos grande, sorprendido ante el nuevo sobrenombre – ¿Dijiste "cabezón"? – lo siguió al interior del inmueble.

Cuando Hipo entró a la casa, vio a Chimuelo acostado en su lugar de dormir gruñendo por lo bajo mientras miraba a Jack, quien curioseaba a su alrededor y tocaba lo que le llamaba la atención.

_ Adentro es igual de aburrido – se quejó el peliblanco sin dejar de husmear.

Hipo reviró los ojos.

_ Está bien, la próxima vez te llevaré a dormir a un parque de diversiones, no te preocupes.

De repente, vio que Jack había levantado un escudo y lo estaba mirando de cerca.

_ ¡Cuidado con eso! – Hipo se acercó rápidamente y le quitó el escudo.

_ ¿Por qué voy a tener cuidado? Es sólo un escudo – refutó Jack algo molesto.

_ No es sólo es un escudo – aclaró Hipo – mira.

Hipo deformó el escudo y se convirtió en una ballesta.

_ Una ballesta. Impresionante – dijo el chico impresionado. Aunque no le parecía sorprendente que Hipo hiciera cosas como esa, él siempre había sido muy creativo.

_Y también hace esto.

De repente, un anzuelo salió del centro del escudo, y como Jack estaba enfrente, fue a él a quien atrapó el anzuelo y lo atrajo de golpe hacia Hipo dejándolos pegados.

_...

_...

_ ¿Es en serio? ¿Atrapas a tus enemigos _así_? – preguntó el peliblanco algo sorprendido y desconcertado.

_Sí… digo, ¡no! – el vikingo se corrigió rápidamente – Yo no los atrapo así, de hecho, ni siquiera lo uso para...

_ ¿Y qué haces con esto entonces? – interrumpió Jack sonriendo de lado – ¿Atrapas a las chicas?

Hipo se rió con algo de nerviosismo mientras soltaba a Jack y lo dejaba libre del anzuelo.

_Claro que no. Yo prefiero atraparlas con mi encanto – dijo haciendo una pose arrogante.

_ ¡Hahahahahah! Sí, claro, encanto – se burló el otro dándose la vuelta para asomarse a dormitorio – eres igual de encantador que un búfalo.

_ Uh, gracias… - El castaño bufó ante el comentario y siguió al guardián hasta la puerta del dormitorio donde estaba parado.

_ Y… – Jack se quedó allí por un momento, observando el interior de la habitación – ¿dónde se supone que voy a dormir? – preguntó al ver sólo una cama allí.

_En la cama…? – respondió el vikingo como si fuera obvio.

_Sólo hay una – puntualizó el peliblanco – ¿Tú dormirás en el suelo?

_Claro que no, es mi cama.

_ ¿Entonces seré yo quien duerma en el suelo?

_ Claro que no, eres el invitado, yo no haría tal cosa.

_...

_...

_...

_... Podemos compartir – dijo el jinete rascándose atrás de la cabeza.

Jack sonrió de lado, de esas sonrisas que se dan cuando alguien dice algo sumamente tonto.

_No, no podemos. A mí me gusta estar cómodo y tener mucho espacio.

_La cama es suficientemente amplia – aseguró el vikingo.

De repente escucharon a Chimuelo gruñir.

Jack se volteó a mirarlo y sonrió malicioso.

_ ¿Por qué le caigo tan mal? – preguntó… a pesar de que él ya lo sabía, pero tal vez Hipo le dé una razón diferente a la que él tenía en mente.

_No lo sé, ¿por qué él te cae tan mal?

_… Él no me cae mal.

_ ¿Ah, no? – Hipo se sorprendió.

_No, sólo lo detesto.

_Oooh, gracias por esclarecérmelo, eso cambia absolutamente todo – dijo el vikingo sarcásticamente y rodando los ojos.

_Está bien, dormiré aquí – Jack colocó su cayado a un lado de la cama y se sentó – pero sólo por hoy.

.

.

Unos minutos después, ya estaban listos para dormir. Jack se había reído mucho al ver a Hipo tardarse tanto para sacarse la armadura de encima, pero al parecer no le molestaba para nada esa ropa.

_Metete bajo el cobertor – dijo el vikingo al ver a Jack acostado sobre la sábana.

_ ¿Para qué?

_Hace frío en la noche.

Jack se rió ante la ironía, Hipo bufó al darse cuenta de que eso no había tenido sentido.

_Hipo, yo soy el frío mismo, es imposible que el frío me moleste – aseguró el peliblanco.

_Sólo entra.

_Si entro, pescarás un resfriado.

_Soy un vikingo – Hipo sonrió con petulancia haciendo que Jack levante una ceja – estoy acostumbrado al frío y es muy difícil que me enferme. Además, no es como si fueras un bloque de hielo, tu piel es fría por la naturaleza de tus poderes pero como todo ser vivo tienes calor por dentro. Por ejemplo, si yo colocara mi mano en tu piel – colocó la palma de su mano sobre la piel expuesta del cuello de Jack, haciéndole sobresaltar y dejándolo atónito, ¿QUÉ DEMONIOS ESTABA HACIENDO ESE MALDITO VIKINGO? – y la dejara allí durante varios minutos, lograría calentarla y…

_ ¡Ok, ya entendí! – apartó la mano del castaño y rápidamente se metió bajo la sábana. ¿Cómo podía ser tan idiota ese vikingo? ¿Qué no se daba cuenta de lo que hacía? – ¿Y tú cómo sabes todo eso? – refunfuñó mirando a Hipo acusador.

_ Investigué – respondió el vikingo encogiéndose de hombros – tenía curiosidad.

_ ¿Tenías curiosidad sobre mi piel? – preguntó incrédulo.

_Sí – contestó el otro como si no le viera nada de malo. Pero luego se dio cuenta de que sonaba inapropiado – d-digo, técnicamente hablando… porque, ya sabes… - sonrió torpemente tratando de explicarlo mejor – … tu piel es fría, suave, clara y todo eso… así que hace años me estaba preguntando…

_ ¿Suave?

_ B-Bueno, sí – recién se dio cuenta que había dicho eso – es especialmente suave porque… uh… es naturalmente húmeda pero al mismo tiempo siempre permanece seca debido al frío, así que es húmeda y seca al mismo tiempo, y eso es muy raro, digo, no raro de una forma mala, es raro de una forma cool, y no digo cool porque signifique frío, lo digo como decir genial, porque – dejó de hablar cuando Jack sopló aire frío en su cara – Oye, no hagas eso.

Jack se rió después de haber interrumpido tanta palabrería torpe.

_ Cielos, cállate. No necesito una lección de cómo funciona mi piel – dijo burlón, haciendo que Hipo ría un poco – Bien, ¿de qué querías charlar?

Hipo sonrió al escuchar eso.

_Quería que me cuentes qué hicieron todos estos años – pidió prestándole mucha atención.

_Nada en especial. Lo de siempre – dijo Jack encogiendo los hombros – Tú ya lo debes saber, has estado informado, ¿no?

_Mh… – el vikingo se puso desanimado de repente al ver que Jack prefería no hablar, cosa que el peliblanco notó, y él no quería que se ponga así.

_ ¿Y tú? – le preguntó retomando el tema – ¿Cómo has estado?

El rostro de Hipo se iluminó de nuevo.

_Pues…

Y le contó casi todo, desde cómo había encontrado a Chimuelo hasta cómo había perdido la pierna. A Jack le sorprendía que no hubiese amanecido todavía cuando por fin terminó de contarle todo y decidieron dormir.

Jack se quedó despierto unos minutos más y se volteó de nuevo hacia Hipo para observar su rostro dormido y apacible.

Dejó salir un suspiro.

¿Qué era lo que estaba haciendo? No debería siquiera considerar acercarse a él, y ahí estaba, dejando que permanezca cerca y aceptando dormir en su casa.

¿Que si siendo inmortal podía tener amigos mortales? Claro que podía, pero para él Hipo no era sólo un amigo, por eso le había dolido más que a nadie el enterarse de que ya no era como él. Los sentimientos que guardaba por ese torpe vikingo permanecían en su interior con la misma intensidad de hace cinco años, y ahora eran más prohibidos que nunca... y eso no tenía nada que ver con ninguna regla, simplemente no podía ser.

Hipo estaba tan cerca…

Pero tan lejos…

… el "tic tac" del reloj en la pared era capaz de hacerle percibir esa cruel realidad.

Porque el tiempo avanzaba para Hipo, pero no para él.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**CONTINUARÁ…**

**¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤¸,**

.

**Sí! Otro capítulo! ****Espero que les haya gustado!**

**Mandrake? ****Sí, él es villano aquí. Creo que eso es nuevo, eh? Seis películas en una historia, y por qué? Porque puedo xD**

**Gracias por los reviews a:**

**minamoto . lamba****; ****Danniichan****; ****shotokeki96****; ****SkyBlue05****; ****flakyrukia****; ****00Katari-Hikari-chan00****; ****alyss . abyss****; **O-Koneko . Marlem-O; LEGNAEL

**Muchas gracias! X3**

**Les dejo un dibujo de este capítulo en tumblr:**

**(http) : /flordedesiertonsfan . tumblr post / 81761978272 / not-a-romantic-flight-fanfic**


	4. Diferentes

**TITULO: LA INMORTALIDAD DEL AMOR**

**Capítulo 4: SIMILARES PERO DIFERENTES**

**.**

Abrió sus ojos ante la luz del día que entraba por la ventana. Se removió un poco estirando los brazos para desperezarse y…

De repente abrió los ojos de par en par al recordar lo que había pasado en día anterior.

_ ¿Jack? – miró a su lado y no encontró a nadie más en su cama, luego miró alrededor de la habitación pero no había nadie – _"¿Fue un sueño? No, espera, sería un sueño muy raro, ¿por qué habría de soñar con hacerlo dormir en mi cama? "_ – pensó haciendo una mueca mientras se levantaba de la cama de mala gana – ¡AGH! – apenas dio dos pasos y resbaló cayéndose de plano en el suelo.

Se quedó tendido en el piso por unos segundos más, procesando lo que había pasado. Eso definitivamente le había quitado cualquier pisca de pereza o sueño que tenía.

_ Nop, no fue un sueño… – se dijo a sí mismo estrechando los ojos al darse cuenta de que había resbalado con hielo.

Jack estuvo allí, de eso no había duda.

De pronto, un grito proveniente de Chimuelo lo hizo sentarse de golpe. Al parecer Chimuelo acababa de despertar también, ¿pero por qué gritaba?

Cuando miró hacia el dragón, éste estaba luchando por liberar su cola que estaba en medio de un enorme montón de hielo sólido.

_ ¡Chimuelo! – se puso de pie de un salto y corrió hacia él – No te preocupes, amigo – trató de calmar al dragón, quién seguía moviéndose para zafarse – Espera, yo te ayudaré – trajo una estaca y un martillo para romper el hielo, aflojándolo lo suficiente como para que Chimuelo estire y logre liberarse – listo, ya estás-OW! – Chimuelo le dio un porrazo con su cola en la cabeza – ¿Por qué me golpeas a mí? – se quejó mirando enojado al dragón, quien le devolvía la mirada acusador, como si él hubiese tenido la culpa.

Dejando de lado las contiendas, Hipo se apresuró para darle de desayunar a Chimuelo (no quería que su humor empeore) y salió de la casa a buscar a Jack.

_ _"¿Dónde se habrá metido?"_ – se preguntó justo antes de sentir una fría ventisca y escuchar las risas de los niños, lo que lo llevó a dirigirse hacia la parte de atrás de su casa, topándose con un puñadito de invierno en pleno verano. Toda la calle estaba llena de nieve.

_ ¡Su ejército no puede vencerme!

Y ahí estaba él… ese despreciable ser sin corazón, jugando con los niños a una guerra de nieve, divirtiéndolos y haciéndolos reír.

Hipo no pudo evitar sonreír. Siempre le había gustado eso de Jack, era muy carismático y divertido y, además de eso, nunca dejaba a ningún niño atrás, sin importar lo diferente que parezca ese niño.

_ ¡Gané! – gritó Jack después de pegar a todos los niños con bolas de nieve, mientras que a él no le había acertado ninguno – ¡vamos! ¡Quien me acierte tendrá como premio un paseo por las nubes!

Los niños se emocionaron al imaginarse volando entre las nubes, así que con más ganas y risas comenzaron a lanzarle bolas de nieve al peliblanco, quien las esquivaba fácilmente volando.

Pero de repente, una bola de nieve golpeó a Jack en la nuca. Sorprendido, se volteó encontrándose con Hipo, quien sonreía con algo de soberbia.

_ ¡Oh, es Hipo! – gritó uno de los niños al ver al vikingo.

_ ¡Hipo! – gritó una niña emocionada mientras todos corrían hacia él.

Jack fue el primero en llegar hasta Hipo para reclamarle que él no estaba jugando, pero el vikingo habló primero.

_ Gracias por el "buenos días" tan peculiar – le agradeció con sarcasmo, pero sin dejar de sonreír. Jack rió por lo bajo al escuchar eso.

_ De nada, cabezón.

_ ¡Buenos días, Hipo! – saludaron los niños al llegar hasta donde estaban.

_ Buenos días, despertaron con energía, ¿eh? – les sonrió acariciándole el cabello a uno de ellos.

_ Señor Jack Frost – le habló uno de los niños con una mirada llena de curiosidad – ¿es verdad que usted venció al coco?

_ Fue un trabajo de equipo – aclaró Jack con una sonrisa de lado.

_ Recuerden que el coco persigue a los niños malos – les dijo Hipo a los niños, dejando a Jack un poco confundido con eso – así que tienen que ser buenos, ¿de acuerdo?

_ ¡Sí, Hipo! – dijeron a coro el grupo de niños.

_ Wow – un niño se acercó al grupo mirando alrededor impresionado, al parecer estaba llegando recién – ¿de dónde salió la nieve? ¿La hizo la reina? – le preguntó a uno de sus amigos.

Jack se sorprendió al escuchar eso.

_ _"¿La reina?"_

_ No, ¡fue el señor Jack Frost! – respondió el amigo del niño que había preguntado, señalando al peliblanco.

_ ¡Es genial!

_ ¿Irá al patinaje en el castillo, señor Jack Frost? – le preguntó una niña pequeña estirando de la sudadera de Jack para que le preste atención.

Jack la miró cuestionador, pues no sabía a qué se refería.

_ Sí, estaremos ahí – respondió Hipo a la niña.

_ ¡Miren, es Chimuelo! – gritó uno de los niños de repente. Todos los niños se giraron hacia el dragón que acababa de salir de la casa.

_ ¡Chimuelo! – todos corrieron hacia él para acariciarlo, dejando a Jack y a Hipo solos.

_ ¿La reina maneja hielo? – preguntó Jack llamando la atención del vikingo.

_ ¿No lo sabías?

_ No.

_ Ella hace maravillas con la nieve y el hielo – comentó Hipo sonriendo – es muy poderosa.

Jack hizo una mueca. Enterarse de que Elsa manejaba el hielo le daba una sensación muy extraña y desagradable que no sabía cómo describir.

_ _"¿Si es tan genial por qué lo necesita de guardián personal?"_ – pensó estrechando los ojos mientras miraba hacia un lado – ¿Y qué es eso del patinaje en el castillo?

_ Todos los viernes, antes de la hora del almuerzo, los ciudadanos van al castillo y Elsa forma una pista de hielo y montes de nieve donde todos juegan y se divierten – le explicó Hipo.

_ …

Genial, fantástico, ahora la sensación se puso peor.

_ ¿Vamos a desayunar? – preguntó Hipo interrumpiendo sus pensamientos.

_ ¿Al castillo?

_ Uhm… no – el vikingo se rascó la nuca algo nervioso – quería que vayamos a desayunar a otro lugar.

Jack sonrió de lado. La propuesta del vikingo hizo que olvide por completo cualquier incomodidad, pero le gustaba su insistencia, así que decidió ponérsela un poco difícil.

_ ¿Qué tiene de interesante ese lugar en comparación con el desayuno bufet del castillo? – preguntó como si no estuviese convencido.

_ Helado.

Jack abrió los ojos grande.

_ …

_ …

_ … ¿De verdad?

_ Sí, es un lugar donde-

_ ¿Y qué esperas? – lo interrumpió impaciente – ¿Dónde es? ¡Vamos, rápido! ¡No tengo todo el día! – comenzó a arrastrarlo del brazo.

_ ¡Chimuelo! – Hipo llamó al dragón, quien levantó la cabeza para mirarlo – quédate con los niños y espérame, ¿sí? – le pidió el vikingo haciendo que Chimuelo incline la cabeza a un lado, confundido – ¡Vamos, es por aquí! – Hipo agarró la muñeca de Jack y se lo llevó.

Antes de perderse de la vista de Chimuelo, Jack se volteó hacia él sonriendo y le sacó la lengua.

El dragón soltó un bufido, muy molesto.

.

¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤¸,

.

_ Mira, esos son los sabores – le indicó Hipo apuntando el helado en el mostrador. Jack fue rápidamente a ver cuál escogería.

Mientras tanto, el vikingo notó la presencia de alguien conocido en el lugar.

_ Hola, Kristoff – saludó acercándose al rubio, quien estaba terminando de descargar un bloque de hielo y poniéndolo en la mesa del dueño del lugar.

_ Hola, Hipo, buenos días – saludó Kristoff con una sonrisa.

_ ¿Trabajando, eh?

_ Como siempre – rió un poco el rubio – sólo vine a dejar estos bloques de hielo. Luego iré al palacio a ver a Anna.

_ ¿Y cuándo le vas a pedir matrimonio? – le preguntó el vikingo algo burlesco mientras le daba ligeros golpes con el codo. Kristoff rió nervioso ante eso.

_ No quiero apresurarla. Además, no creo que a su hermana le guste que la apresure tampoco.

_ Así es, amigo, todo a su tiempo – le dio unas palmadas en el hombro – Elsa es una hermana mayor protectora, eh? – comentó con una sonrisa, logrando con ello que Kristoff se le quede viendo por un momento con una cara sospechosa.

_ ¿Y qué hay de ti? ¿Cuándo se lo dirás? – terminó preguntándole.

_ Mh… No sé de qué hablas – Hipo rió algo nervioso y miró a un lado mientras se rascaba atrás de la cabeza.

_ ¡Claro que lo sabes! – insistió el rubio. Hipo sonrió algo avergonzado, pero más dispuesto a responder.

_ Somos amigos, y… pues, de hecho… ¡Ow! – se vio interrumpido cuando una piedra chocó con su nuca, y se volteó para ver al culpable.

¿De dónde rayos había sacado una piedra?

_ Te dije que no tenía todo el día, cabezón – le dijo Jack sonriendo de lado con malicia para luego ir a sentarse a una mesa.

Hipo bufó, y estaba a punto de decir algo, pero Kristoff lo interrumpió.

_ ¡Oh, es Jack Frost! – gritó el rubio emocionado, y corrió hacia donde estaba Jack sentado – Es un honor conocerlo, usted es mi guardián favorito, me encanta el hielo, el hielo es mi vida – le dijo rápidamente sonriendo de oreja a oreja – ¿Puede darme su autógrafo? – pidió entregándole a Jack una tabla de madera.

_ ¡Claro! – Jack tomó su cayado y lo posó sobre la tabla haciendo que el hielo fluya sobre la madera dejando formas curveadas que hacían la palabra "Jack".

_ Es hermoso – dijo Kristoff mirando el hielo – ¡mira estas formas! – puso la tabla en frente de Hipo para que la mire; Hipo sólo sonrió y asintió con la cabeza.

_ Aquí tienes tu paga – dijo el dueño del local acercándose a Kristoff, quien tomó el dinero.

_ Bueno, ya me tengo que ir. ¡Hasta luego y gracias! – se despidió el rubio y salió corriendo de allí. Vieron por la ventana que corría hacia un reno – ¡Mira, Sven! ¡Un autógrafo de Jack Frost! ¡No, espera! ¡No lo lamas! ¡No, reno malo!

_ Es simpático – opinó Jack mirando entretenido al rubio y su reno.

_ Su nombre es Kristoff – lo presentó Hipo – el novio de Anna.

_ ¿Tiene novio? Qué lástima – lamentó Jack con falso pesar, haciendo que Hipo esboce una sonrisa irónica.

_ Ella no es tu tipo, de todas formas – comentó el vikingo sentándose a la mesa frente al peliblanco.

_ ¿De qué hablas? – preguntó Jack levantando una ceja – Ella es una persona muy divertida y entretenida.

_ Bueno… ¿no has oído de "los opuestos se atraen"? – preguntó el castaño, con los ojos en la ventana – Normalmente la gente se enamora de alguien que lo complemente, no de alguien parecido. Anna se complementa muy bien con Kristoff, por ejemplo.

_ Está bien, ya entendí, no sigas. Las charlas sobre romanticismo son aburridas – se quejó Jack revirando los ojos y mirando hacia otro lado.

Y aburridas o no, ponerse a hablar de amor con Hipo definitivamente no era buena idea.

_ Disculpen… – preguntó el dueño de la heladería parándose al lado de la mesa – ¿Qué sabor van a querer?

_ Yo quiero el de mora – pidió Jack.

_ Yo quiero el de siempre – dijo Hipo.

El hombre asintió y se fue a traerles lo que habían pedido.

_ ¿Dormiste bien? – preguntó el vikingo recordando que no lo había encontrado en la cama al despertar. Sabía que Jack era de los que se levantaban temprano sin ningún problema, pero quería saber si había dormido bien al menos – Estuvo bien, ¿verdad?

Jack se enderezó en su asiento y se quedó en silencio por un momento, mirando a cualquier lado que no sea en los ojos del castaño.

¿Que si estuvo bien?

**_/*/Flash Back/*/_**

_Era una sensación muy diferente, pero no desagradable en lo absoluto. Sabía que era hora de levantarse y al contrario de lo que siempre hacía (levantarse de un salto de la cama), se acomodó mejor y abrazó con más fuerza aquella cálida almohada que lo estaba abrazando también y…_

_Un momento, las almohadas no abrazaban..._

_Y no eran tan cálidas…_

_Jack abrió sus ojos encontrándose con una tenue oscuridad, cuando su vista se habituó notó que estaba con el cobertor tapándole hasta la cabeza, y cuando levantó un poco la mirada vio que la almohada que lo abrazaba no era una almohada… era…_

__ ¡…! – sus ojos se abrieron de par en par y se sobresaltó. ¿Qué demonios? Él no recordaba que se hayan dormido en esa posición tan bochornosa. _

_Él sabía que Hipo tenía la costumbre de encogerse en su cama y taparse hasta la cabeza cuando tenía frío (no que lo haya observado o algo así). Jack creyó que haría eso en esta ocasión, pero en vez de eso, Hipo se había abrazado a él (inconscientemente) buscando calor… pfff, calor… en serio, podía ser muy idiota estando dormido._

_Jack trató de moverse y notó que el vikingo lo tenía preso, no sólo con sus brazos, sino con sus piernas._

_Hipo soltó un suave gruñido y Jack pensó que lo había despertado, pero cuando lo miró vio que seguía dormido, y lo único que hizo el vikingo fue afirmar su agarre..._

_Al verse más apegado contra el pecho de Hipo, Jack sintió que el calor se le subía a la cara y… ¿CALOR? ¡Oh, no no no no! ¡Eso no! _

_De hecho, todo su cuerpo estaba caliente por culpa de ese tonto vikingo, ¿cómo se atrevía? Merecía un castigo…_

**_/*/ Fin del Flash Back /*/_**

_ Tus ronquidos y los de tu lagartija me molestaron toda la noche – se quejó el peliblanco frunciendo el ceño con molestia, sorprendiendo al castaño.

_ Pero… yo no ronco.

_ ¿Cómo lo sabes? Estás dormido cuando lo haces.

_ Aquí tienen – el dueño de la heladería interrumpió la conversación colocando los vasos con helado en la mesa. Y dejando la _entretenida_ charla de lado, se dispusieron a comer.

_ ¿Qué sabor es ese? – preguntó el peliblanco mirando con curiosidad el helado de Hipo.

_ Mh… – aún con la cuchara en la boca, Hipo lo miró un poco desconcertado ante el repentino y visible interés – chocolate.

Jack se recorrió su silla hasta quedar al lado del vikingo.

_ Quiero probar – metió su cuchara en el helado de chocolate y luego se la llevó a la boca, mientras que Hipo lo miraba perplejo e incrédulo ante semejante osadía – Mmmh, los helados aquí son muy buenos – otra vez llevó su cuchara al helado, pero esta vez Hipo apartó el vaso impidiéndolo.

_ Oye, yo no te di permiso de comerte mi helado.

_ Entonces cómprame otro.

_ ¿Qu…? – Hipo pestañeó rápido un par de veces de la impresión – ¿ya te acabaste tu helado? – miró hacia el vaso de Jack, y sí, en efecto, estaba vacío. ¿Cómo se lo había acabado tan rápido? ¡Apenas habían pasado unos minutos!

_ Le traeré otro enseguida – la repentina voz al lado de Hipo lo hizo sobresaltar un poco. Era el dueño de la heladería – ¿de qué sabor lo quiere? – le preguntó a Jack con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja. Hipo trató de intervenir…

_ Oiga, eso no-

_ ¡De chocolate! – respondió Jack.

_ Yo no-

_ ¡De inmediato! – dijo el vendedor y corrió a traerle el helado, dejando al vikingo con la boca abierta a medio hablar, completamente ignorado.

Hipo soltó un bufido y miró a Jack con reproche, mientras que este no dejaba de sonreír con malicia.

_ Te aprovechas porque soy bueno… ¡que dejes de comerte mi helado! – le quitó a Jack la cuchara que estaba usando. En respuesta, Jack encogió los hombros y agarró el vaso para tomarse el helado como un refresco y terminárselo, dejando al vikingo con la boca abierta de la impresión – Eso es trampa.

_ Aquí tiene – el vendedor llegó con el nuevo vaso de helado y lo puso en la mesa.

_ Ahora este es mío – Hipo agarró el vaso entre sus manos y lo alejó de Jack mirándolo desafiante.

_ Bueno – Jack se encogió de hombros y luego dejó caer sus brazos sobre la mesa, apoyándose en una de sus manos.

Hipo se llevó una cucharada de helado a la boca y la dejó ahí, mirando a Jack de reojo, viendo como éste lo observaba fiiiiiiijamente…

_ …

_ …

_ Agh…

**/*/ Cinco minutos después… /*/**

_ Mmmh, en serio está rico – dijo Jack terminando de comer la última cucharada de helado que había en el vaso. Hipo hizo un mohín, molesto. Y estaba a punto de decir muy sarcásticamente si a "su majestad" se le ofrecía algo más, pero no le dio tiempo a hacerlo porque…

_ ¿Quiere otro? – le preguntó el vendedor a Jack, haciendo sobresaltar a Hipo de nuevo, ¿en qué momento se había acercado otra vez?

_ Oiga, deje de estar parado allí, no voy a pagar más – le dijo al vendedor, luego miró hacia Jack – ¿Ya terminaste?

_ Quiero otro.

¿Era en serio?

_ Si quieres otro, págalo tú – refunfuñó el vikingo cruzándose de brazos, negándose a satisfacerle sus caprichos.

_ ¿…por favor? – dijo el peliblanco inclinando la cabeza hacia un lado, como tratando de convencerlo con ese gesto aparentemente inocente, a pesar de que su mirada seguía cargada de malicia.

_ … – Hipo hizo una mueca. Tal vez ese método le funcione con otras personas, pero él sabía perfectamente que trataba de manipularlo – ¿Crees que con un "por favor" bastará?

_ Se lo está pidiendo educadamente, debería bastar – opinó el vendedor parado al lado de Hipo, haciendo que éste se voltee a mirarlo perplejo.

_ ¿No tiene nada mejor qué hacer?

_ No – contestó el hombre sinceramente.

_ Está bien – dijo Jack con aparente resignación haciendo que Hipo vuelva su atención a él – no me compres nada y déjame aquí muriéndome de hambre – acostó su cabeza sobre la mesa, poniendo cara de inocente víctima.

Hipo lo miró como si le hubiese salido otra cabeza.

_ ¿Muriéndote de hambre? ¡Ya te comiste tres!

_ Debí haberme ido a comer el bufet del palacio – murmuró el peliblanco manteniendo la misma expresión.

_ Está bien… – gruñó el vikingo resignado – pero es el último.

_ ¿De qué sabor lo quiere? – preguntó el vendedor.

_ Quiero probar el de limón – contestó Jack enderezándose en su silla y sonriendo de nuevo como si nada hubiera pasado.

El hombre se retiró para ir a traer el helado. Luego, Hipo escuchó la leve risa de Jack, quien lo miraba burlón.

_ ¿Qué? – preguntó el vikingo estrechando los ojos y sonriendo también – ¿Te parece divertido extorsionarme?

_ No… bueno, sí, es divertido – rió burlesco – pero me reía porque tienes helado en la cara.

_ ¿Uh? ¿Dónde? – Hipo se limpió a un lado de su cara.

_ Al otro lado – le indicó Jack – más abajo… no, no tan abajo – rió ante los intentos fallidos del vikingo, y sin pensarlo mucho tomó una de las servilletas que estaban en la mesa y se acercó a limpiarle.

_ ¡Ow! ¡No tan brusco! – se quejó el vikingo mientras Jack restregaba la servilleta contra su cara una y otra vez con fuerza, como si estuviese queriendo sacarle la piel.

_ Es para que no te quede ninguna mancha de chocolate – terminó y dejó la servilleta a un lado – ¿acaso quieres que tu querida Elsa piense que necesitas babero?

_ ¿Uh? – Hipo se olvidó del reclamo que iba a hacer cuando escuchó eso último. ¿Querida Elsa?

_ Aquí tiene – el vendedor volvió y dejó el helado de limón en la mesa.

_ Gracias – agradeció Jack y luego le ofreció una cuchara a Hipo – Toma, te invito.

_ Oh, muchas gracias por invitarme algo que yo estoy pagando – dijo el vikingo con sarcasmo – eres muy generoso.

_ Si no quieres, más para mí – Jack se encogió de hombros y empezó a comer.

_ ¡Dame eso!

.

¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤¸,

.

_ Ayer no lo pudieron conocer porque estaba muy ocupado – comentó Anna, hablando de su novio, mientras caminaba al lado de Mérida y Rapunzel por los jardines del palacio – pero hoy vendrá. Les agradará mucho.

_ ¿Cómo es él? – preguntó Rapunzel con curiosidad.

_ Es algo tímido y un poco torpe, pero es una gran persona y muy tierno – lo describió riendo un poco. Se notaba en sus ojos que lo quería mucho – Es nuestro maestro proveedor de hielo real de Arendelle – dijo con orgullo.

_ ¿Eso es un título? – preguntó Mérida levantando una ceja, sonriendo burlona.

_ ¡Claro que sí! – aseguró la pelinaranja – ¿Y qué hay de ustedes, chicas? ¿Ya conocieron a alguien especial? ¿Tienen novio?

_ Oh, bueno – comenzó a hablar Rapunzel sonriendo con algo de nerviosismo mientras miraba a un lado – yo conocí a alguien que… uhm… – de repente el rostro de Rapunzel se ensombreció al darse cuenta de lo que estaba diciendo – nosotros no tenemos permitido tener una relación amorosa, porque además de tener muchas responsabilidades, somos inmortales, lo que significa que no podemos crecer – explicó con pesadumbre.

_ Wow, eso es horrible – dijo Anna sorprendida y con pena – Entonces… ¿con el único con el que podrías tener una relación es con Jack?

_ Sí, pero… yo lo veo como un hermano – afirmó la rubia con una sonrisa.

_ Además, Jack ya tiene los ojos puestos en alguien más – dijo la pelirroja con seguridad.

_ ¿En ti? – le preguntó Anna.

_ ¡Ew, no! – Mérida hizo una mueca ante la simple idea – Yo también lo quiero como a un hermano solamente.

_ ¿Eso quiere decir que nunca se casarán?

_ Yo no tengo prisa en casarme – dijo Mérida encogiéndose de hombros – me gusta mi libertad.

_ A mí sí me gustaría casarme, digo, en el futuro – dijo Rapunzel con una pequeña sonrisa mientras ponía su cabello detrás de la oreja – pero no es posible – concluyó con tristeza.

_ Un momento, si ustedes tres son como hermanos… – Anna se puso pensativa mientras miraba hacia la nada – ¿entonces de quién está enamorado Jack?

_... – Mérida y Rapunzel se miraron de reojo – bueno, él no nos lo dijo pero nosotras no estamos ciegas como para no notarlo – dijo la pelirroja jugando con un mechón de su cabello crispado.

_ Lastimosamente uno no puede decidir a quién amar – secundó Rapunzel.

Anna soltó un jadeo de sorpresa al sacar una conclusión de lo que acababa de escuchar.

_ ¿Es un amor prohibido? – sonrió como si le emocionara la idea porque… ¡Era emocionante! Un amor prohibido y dramático era simplemente romántico e inspirador.

_ Algo así…

_ ¡Hola! – una alegre voz interrumpió la conversación – ¡No sabía que teníamos visitantes! – las tres chicas se giraron y se encontraron con…

_ ¡AAAAAAAHH! – gritaron Mérida y Rapunzel. La pelirroja no dudó ni un segundo en desempuñar su espada y clavarla en el pecho del muñeco de nieve viviente.

_ ¡Ah! – gritó el muñeco cuando la espada se insertó en su cuerpo – ¡Fui atravesado!... otra vez – dijo sonriendo.

_ ¡¿Qué es eso?! – preguntó Rapunzel apuntando al muñeco de nieve.

_ Tranquilas, es un amigo – afirmó Anna. Se le había olvidado comentarles sobre su pequeño e inusual amiguito, quien hace dos días había dicho que recorrería todo Arendelle para hacer nuevos amigos… al parecer ya había vuelto.

_ ¡Hola, soy Olaf y me gustan los abrazos! – saludó Olaf abriendo sus brazos de rama.

_ Oh – Mérida se tranquilizó al instante y le devolvió la sonrisa – Lo siento por atravesarte, Olaf – se disculpó sacando su espada del pecho del muñeco – fue un reflejo defensivo.

_ ¿Cómo es posible que un muñeco de nieve esté vivo? – preguntó Rapunzel perpleja.

_ Y que tenga su nevada personal – enfatizó Mérida viendo la pequeña nube sobre la cabeza del muñeco.

_ Ah, Elsa lo hizo con sus poderes – dijo Anna sonriendo como si nada.

Las chicas la miraron sorprendidas.

_ ¿La reina tiene poderes de hielo?

.

¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤¸,

.

Después de comer el helado, Hipo y Jack _finalmente_ salieron de la heladería. El peliblanco le estaba contando sobre la vez que Mérida trató de competir contra él en comer helado y cómo la chica estuvo casi todo el día con jaqueca, cuando de repente vieron a un dragón negro corriendo en dirección a ellos.

Al ver que Chimuelo no tenía una cara muy alegre, Hipo se puso enfrente de Jack instintivamente.

_ Oh oh, creo que viene por la venganza – Jack sonrió despreocupado, como si el dragón no estuviese corriendo en su dirección con cara de querer arrancarle un brazo.

_ ¡Chimuelo, cálmate! – cuando Chimuelo llegó hasta ellos, Hipo lo detuvo abriendo los brazos, mientras que el dragón no dejaba de gruñir y tratar de esquivar al vikingo para llegar hasta Jack.

En respuesta, Jack le sacó la lengua.

Hipo se volteó a mirarlo y vio los gestos que Jack hacía.

_ ¿Podrías dejar de irritarlo?

_ No – respondió el guardián sonriendo de lado.

_ Chimuelo, no le hagas caso – le pidió el castaño a su dragón, pero éste no dejaba de observar a Jack con enojo – No sé qué le pasa, es la primera vez que se pone así con alguien por más de diez minutos.

_ ¿En serio no sabes por qué está así? – preguntó el peliblanco levantando una ceja con incredulidad – Es obvio que está celoso. Al parecer tienes una novia dragón, Hipo – rió burlón.

_ ¿Qué? – Hipo lo miró extrañado, como si no le convenciera la idea. Podía imaginarse a Chimuelo celoso de otro dragón, pero no de otra persona – Él no está celoso. Muchas personas se han acercado a mí antes y a él no le importó.

_ Te digo que está celoso – repitió Jack con seguridad.

_ Te recuerdo que el experto en dragones soy yo – aseguró el vikingo con algo de sorna, logrando que Jack revire los ojos. Hipo podía ser muy inteligente, pero para algunas cosas era algo despistado – yo creo que se pone así porque eres irritante.

Jack sonrió de lado cuando una idea surcó su mente.

_ ¿Quieres que te lo demuestre?

Hipo se volteó hacia Jack, mostrando interés y curiosidad.

_ ¿Cómo?

Jack se acercó caminando hasta quedar parado en frente suyo. Hipo lo miró a los ojos sin saber qué iba a hacer el peliblanco, hasta que éste puso sus brazos alrededor de su cuello y apegó su cuerpo al suyo, y luego, manteniendo una sonrisa pícara en los labios, comenzó a acercar más y más su rostro como si fuera a…

_ ¿Lo ves? Te lo dije – dijo Jack victorioso, viendo como Chimuelo comenzaba a gruñir con más ímpetu, y se movía como si contuviera las ganas de saltarle encima – Mira cómo se pone sólo porque… – dejó de hablar cuando volvió su mirada hacia Hipo, quien mantenía sus ojos bien abiertos fijos en él y tenía la cara algo ruborizada.

_ …

_ …

_ Te estoy diciendo que lo mires.

_ ¿Q… qué? – musitó el vikingo y pestañeó rápido como si recién estuviera volviendo del mundo de lalalá.

_ ¡A tu dragón!

_ Ah… – Hipo se volteó a mirar a Chimuelo. Tardó un poco en recordar de qué iba la demostración, ¿qué era lo que tenía que ver?

_ ¿Lo ves? – volvió a decir Jack apuntando a Chimuelo y separándose del vikingo – tu dragón novia está celoso.

_ Y… – frunció el ceño con algo de confusión, todavía sintiéndose extraño después de lo que hizo Jack, ¿qué era esa sensación? No le dio mucho tiempo de pensar en eso porque había terminado tan rápido como había empezado – ¿por qué tendría que estar celoso de ti en especial?

_ No lo sé, tú dímelo – Jack se encogió de hombros y comenzó a caminar alejándose, como si no le interesara el asunto.

_ … – Hipo se quedó pensativo mientras observaba a Chimuelo. Conociendo como conocía a su dragón, Chimuelo solía tener un sexto sentido para percibir las cosas… ¿podría ser que desconfiaba de Jack por alguna razón en particular de la que él no era consciente?

_ Será mejor que vayamos al castillo – le dijo el peliblanco sacándolo de sus pensamientos.

_ Sí.

.

¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤¸,

.

_ ¿Dormiste bien, Jack?

Jack torció el gesto al ver la sonrisa ladina y la mirada sugestiva de su compañera pelirroja. Él no tenía que ser adivino para darse cuenta de lo que le estaba preguntando en realidad, pero eran muy pocas las veces en que se dejaba amedrentar con ese tipo de insinuaciones, así que lo que hizo fue reír un poco antes de responder.

_ Sí, dormí bien, gracias por preguntar – contestó el peliblanco sonriendo de lado y levantando un poco el mentón, poniendo una de sus manos en su bolsillo mientras mantenía una expresión tranquila.

_ ¿Aprovechaste la oportunidad para acurrucarte? – Mérida era una chica muy insistente, no iba a rendirse hasta verlo fastidiado. Pero Jack sabía que lo mejor era seguirle la corriente.

_ Sí, lo hice. Él me abrazó tooooda la noche – mantuvo su sonrisa y levantó las cejas de forma sugestiva.

Mérida soltó una carcajada ante eso. Lo que había dicho era verdad, pero Jack sabía que ella creía que estaba bromeando.

Ese tipo de cosas (el que alguien se le acurruque durmiendo) eran algo que Jack normalmente utilizaría para molestar a alguien, como por ejemplo, el fastidiar a Conejo diciéndole "Oh, te importo" sólo porque éste asomó su cabeza para ver si no se había hecho picadillo al caerse del trineo en marcha. Era normal que Jack haga cosas así, por eso, sería propio de él el ponerse a fastidiar a Hipo con el hecho de que lo haya abrazado mientras dormía… pero no era una situación normal, porque se trataba de Hipo, y bromear de esa manera con él sería jugar con sus propios sentimientos, ¡e incluso correría el riesgo de ponerse en evidencia!

_ Esto es todo lo que necesitaré – escucharon la voz de Hipo, quien volvía cargando una caja de madera, donde se suponía que tenía algunos materiales para hacer experimentos. Con él venían Rapunzel, Anna y Elsa.

_ Oye, Hipo – Mérida se acercó a él sonriendo maliciosamente y puso una mano en su hombro. Jack se quedó tieso… ¿no iba a hacer lo que pensaba que iba a hacer, o sí? – ¿es cierto que ustedes dos se acurrucaron toda la noche? – le susurró cerca del oído.

Demonios.

_ ¿Uh? – por inercia, Hipo llevó sus confundidos ojos hacia Jack. El peliblanco se movió rápido.

_ ¡Ahahahah! ¡Sí que eres graciosa, Mérida! – le dio una palmada fuerte en la espalda haciendo que ella se voltee para mandarle una mirada asesina – Tu imaginación no tiene límites, ¡hahahahah! – fingió su mejor risa.

_ ¿Qué es lo gracioso? – preguntó Anna con curiosidad al ver a Jack reír, acercándose a ellos junto con Rapunzel.

_ Hipo – Elsa llamó la atención del vikingo, quien rápidamente se acercó hasta donde ella estaba.

_ Vamos, dígannos qué fue lo gracioso – insistió Anna, mientras que Mérida le decía "nada, nada" con una nerviosa sonrisa. Jack desvió su atención hacia Hipo.

_ ¿No necesitas nada más? – le preguntó Elsa al vikingo, quien le mostró una amable sonrisa.

_ No, esto es suficiente por ahora – aseguró Hipo mirando hacia la caja que tenía en brazos.

_ ¿Seguro que no necesitas ayuda?

_ Si necesito ayuda, te lo haré saber – afirmó – y no te preocupes, haré todo lo posible por encontrar la forma de restaurar el bosque.

Elsa esbozó una pequeña sonrisa.

_ Sé que lo lograrás.

_ ¡Claro que lo logrará! – Hipo se sobresaltó un poco cuando le dieron una fuerte palmada en la espalda. Al voltearse, se encontró con Jack a su lado, mostrando una ladeada sonrisa – su cabezota no está ahí por nada – dijo el peliblanco dando una par de golpes en la cabeza de Hipo, como si se tratase de una puerta, e Hipo ni siquiera podía defenderse debido a que tenía los brazos ocupados.

_ Gracias por tu peculiar apoyo, Jack – dijo el vikingo con sarcasmo mientras fruncía el ceño – es hora de irnos – anunció dirigiéndose hacia la salida. Jack, Merida y Rapunzel lo siguieron.

Jack soltó un bufido con algo de frustración anticipada. Se estaban dirigiendo a los distintos puntos del bosque erosionado otra vez para hacer vigilancia y buscar más indicios que puedan ayudar a encontrar respuestas para contrarrestar la destrucción. Hipo iría a otro punto del bosque a obtener muestras y experimentar algunas de sus ideas para ver si lograba obtener alguna reacción positiva para eliminar la erosión.

Hacer vigilancia siempre era aburrido, no pasaba nada interesante. ¿Por qué tenían que hacer vigilancia? La reina ya tenía soldados centinelas vigilando alrededor del bosque, y ellos tenían una trompeta para anunciar si algo ocurría. En serio, no le veía caso.

.

¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤¸,

.

_ Bien – Hipo y Chimuelo se detuvieron en el límite del lugar erosionado, y dejando la caja en el suelo, comenzó a sacar sus cosas – primero probaré con la tierra que Conejo me dio – sacó un frasco de madera y sacó la tapa para verter un poco de tierra sobre el suelo erosionado. Luego esperó un poco para ver los resultados – Bueno… eso no funcionó – concluyó decepcionado.

Se había puesto a investigar mucho sobre la erosión y las antiguas batallas que Mandrake había llevado a cabo en el Reino de la Tierra. Hace muchos años, la reina del Reino de la Tierra era escogida por el Hombre de la Luna y éste le otorgaba poderes especiales; pero un gran poder significaba una gran responsabilidad, por eso, el Hombre de la Luna decidió que dejar toda esa carga a una sola persona no era lo mejor y dispersó los poderes. Por eso, actualmente muchos habitantes del Reino de la Tierra poseían algún tipo de poder mágico, como Conejo (manejo de la tierra), Sandman (arena dorada), Pitch (arena negra) y Rapunzel (poderes curativos de una flor medicinal). Pero esos eran poderes derivados del original, no eran la solución que buscaba.

_ ¿Qué dices, amigo? – le dijo a Chimuelo, como siempre pidiéndole su opinión – ¿te gustaría vivir en este bosque de putrefacción?

Chimuelo gruñó como respuesta sacudiendo su cabeza.

_ Sí, a mí tampoco me gustaría – concordó el vikingo, y luego volvió su mirada al suelo contaminado – esto es hecho con magia, por eso hay que contrarrestarlo con magia también… ¿pero qué tipo de magia exactamente?

**/*/ Dos frustrantes horas después…/*/**

_ ¡Esto es tan frustrante! – se quejó el vikingo poniendo una mano a su cabeza – Nada de esto funciona, debe haber algo que estoy omitiendo – sin nada más qué hacer, recogió las cosas que había traído para irse – vamos, amigo. Necesito revisar esos libros de nuevo – se subió a Chimuelo – Jack y las chicas ya deben estar en el castillo – Chimuelo dejó salir un gruñido al escuchar el nombre – oye, ¿por qué te desagrada tanto Jack? – Hipo inclinó su cabeza para mirar a Chimuelo, ganándose otro gruñido como respuesta.

.

¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤¸,

.

Rapunzel miraba a su alrededor con una sonrisa muy grande en su rostro. Desde el balcón donde estaba, podía ver a todas las personas disfrutar, jugar en la nieve y patinar en el hielo. Era maravilloso.

_ Hola, ¿qué haces aquí? – Hipo entró al balcón y se paró al lado de la rubia – Me sorprende que no estés allá divirtiéndote.

_ Pronto iré – afirmó Rapunzel sonriendo – Anna ha ido a traer un par de zapatos para prestarme, no podría andar ni patinar descalzo en el hielo, ¿o sí?

Hipo rió por lo bajo. Era extraño pero Rapunzel estaba acostumbrada a no usar zapatos, al igual que Jack, pero a diferencia de él, ella no era tolerante al frío.

_ Sí, tienes razón – concordó el vikingo apoyándose en la baranda del balcón.

_ ¿Y tú? – preguntó Rapunzel mirándolo fijamente– ¿Por qué no estás allá?

_ Me gusta mirar – dijo Hipo poniendo sus ojos en el panorama.

_ … – Rapunzel lo miró en silencio y luego dirigió sus ojos hacia las personas también.

Desde allí podía divisar a Elsa haciendo cosas hermosas con la nieve y manteniendo la atención de varios niños que la miraban maravillados. Por otro lado, Jack estaba allí jugando con muchos niños en la nieve.

Hipo rió por lo bajo captando la atención de Rapunzel, y ella vio que él aún estaba con los ojos en la gente, manteniendo una sonrisa bobalicona.

La rubia no pudo evitar preguntarse a quién estaba mirando exactamente.

¿A algo en especial?

¿A _alguien_ en especial?

Ella conocía perfectamente lo que Jack sentía por Hipo, y sabía que esos sentimientos no se habían desvanecido con el tiempo. Pero no estaba segura con respecto a Hipo…

Siempre notó el especial interés que Hipo tenía con respecto a Jack, pero eso no significaba necesariamente que Hipo lo vea de forma romántica. Ella tenía dudas, especialmente porque Hipo siempre mostró abiertamente su gusto por las chicas; cuando aún era guardián solía hablar de cómo sería si tuviera una novia y cosas así, en cambio a Jack, a pesar de ser encantador y un imán para las chicas, nunca le interesaron esas cosas realmente.

Rapunzel sabía que si Hipo hubiese tenido algún interés romántico en Jack, se lo habría dicho. Hipo era una persona algo impulsiva y muy perseverante cuando algo se le metía a la cabeza y las limitaciones que pueda encontrar en el camino no le eran un problema, así que si Hipo hubiese concluido que estaba enamorado de Jack, él habría hecho algo al respecto.

Entonces… ¿eso significaba que no sentía nada por Jack? ¿O significaba que no se había dado cuenta de lo que sentía?

Hace cinco años, ella había imaginado la segunda opción, y en aquel tiempo ella quería hablar con él al respecto, pero Mérida le dijo que a Hipo aún le faltaba madurar y que lo mejor era no meterse en medio. Rapunzel comprendía su punto cada vez que escuchaba a Hipo hablar de "novia" y "status" tan a la ligera, lo cual era normal, Hipo sólo tenía 15 años en ese entonces, era muy joven como para tomarse en serio ese tipo de cosas.

Pero ahora que era mayor y más maduro, Rapunzel se preguntaba si había en su corazón algo especial por Jack… o si al contrario gustaba de alguien más…

Le hubiera gustado mucho verlos juntos, pero…

Tal vez… tal vez lo mejor era que Hipo no sienta nada por Jack, ya que los separaba el abismo de la inmortalidad.

La mirada de Rapunzel se entristeció al pensar en ello.

_ ¿Sabes, Hipo? – dijo ella de repente – Creo que eres afortunado.

_ ¿Uhm? ¿Por qué? – Hipo la miró algo desconcertado por la repentina afirmación.

_ Bueno, ¿recuerdas cuando nos seleccionaron para ser guardianes? Yo acepté sin pensarlo dos veces porque sería mi boleto para salir de esa torre en la que estaba encerrada, no pensé en lo que podría pasar en el futuro – dijo la rubia con algo de amargura mientras miraba hacia la nada – tú eres mortal ahora, y puedes vivir una vida normal. Puedes casarte y tener una familia.

Rapunzel llevó sus ojos hacia el vikingo, y vio que éste no parecía muy feliz ante lo que acababa de decir, lo cual la sorprendió un poco.

Hipo desvió la mirada hacia la gente.

_ Sí, soy un mortal… y cuando todo esto acabe – inconscientemente, sus ojos se posaron en Jack – nuevamente no me será permitido volver a ver al equipo.

Rapunzel lo miró muy sorprendida.

¿Hipo se arrepentía de volverse mortal?

_ Hipo…

_ ¡Aquí están los zapatos! – gritó Anna entrando al balcón con un par de zapatos en las manos. Se veía agitada, como si hubiese hecho mucho trabajo buscando los zapatos. Hipo rió por lo bajo, conociéndola como la conocía de seguro se tardó mucho en escoger "el color apropiado" de zapatos entre todo el montón que tenía – Espero que te queden.

Rapunzel tomó los zapatos y se los puso.

_ ¡Me quedan muy bien! ¡Gracias!

_ De nada – Anna le sonrió de vuelta, luego miró hacia Hipo – ¿y usted? ¿Qué está haciendo aquí, _señor_?

_ Uhm… – el pestañeó un poco confundido – ¿… mirando?

_ ¡Mirar es aburrido! – exclamó ella – Tienes que… ¡OH! – ella miró hacia donde estaban sus súbditos – ¿Elsa y Jack interactuaron? - preguntó la princesa con curiosidad.

_ ¿Por qué preguntas eso? – inquirió Hipo levantando una ceja.

_ Bueno, tú sabes, noté cierta… _tensión_ entre ellos – dijo Anna haciendo una mueca preocupada por el asunto.

_ ¿Tensión? – Hipo frunció el ceño.

_ Sí… digo, yo pensé que se iban a llevar bien porque ambos tienen poderes de hielo, pero no, cuando ellos hablaron a solas lo hicieron de un modo muy formal y _frío_… como si estuvieran rivalizando por algo.

Rapunzel estaba muy confundida mientras escuchaba lo que decía Anna. Jack era una persona sonriente y amistosa… a menos que haya algo que no le agrade, y ella no podía pensar qué podría tener contra la reina para…

Un momento.

¿Podría ser…?

¿Podría ser que Jack estaba celoso?

Ella sabía que Jack era una persona muy posesiva, pero entonces, si Jack estaba celoso debió ser por alguna razón. Tal vez él vio algo entre Hipo y Elsa que no le gustó…

Rapunzel miró hacia Hipo, quien continuaba hablando con Anna.

¿Podría ser que Hipo gustaba de Elsa y que por eso Jack no podía llevarse bien con ella?

Si a Hipo le gustaba Elsa entonces sería muy irónico porque, bueno, ella tenía poderes de nieve como Jack, era algo rebelde, le gustaba jugar con nieve, y solía esbozar una superior sonrisa ladina y…

De repente el cerebro de Rapunzel hizo un click.

Elsa

Jack

Elsa

Jack

¡CLARO!

¿Cómo no lo había notado antes? Había tantas similitudes entre ellos, que era casi ridículo.

¿Podría ser que…?

¿Podría ser que a Hipo le gustaba Elsa porque le recordaba a Jack?

¿O podría ser que ella sólo estaba pensando cosas raras que no tenían sentido?

Rapunzel llevó sus ojos hacia Hipo de nuevo.

Hipo era una persona muy inteligente, pero, como siempre decía Mérida, los hombres tienen algo de idiota sin excepción.

_ Pensé que sería como tener un nuevo hermano, ya sabes, por lo de los poderes y esas cosas – dijo Anna continuando la conversación – pero no.

_ Sí, tienen muchas similitudes y tal vez sea precisamente por eso que sienten algo de tensión – dijo Hipo sonriendo relajadamente – pero para mí, ellos son completamente diferentes.

Rapunzel lo miró perpleja.

¿Aunque tengan muchas similitudes, para él eran completamente diferentes? ¿Qué significaba?

_ Bien, ¡dejemos el tema de lado y vamos a jugar! – vociferó la pelinaranja corriendo hacia la puerta.

_ Vamos, Hipo – le dijo Rapunzel al vikingo, para que se una a la diversión.

_ No, está bien, yo me quedaré aquí – dijo Hipo.

_ Vamos, no seas aguafiestas – se quejó Anna.

_ Sí, mira – Rapunzel apuntó hacia la gente – incluso Sven, Chimuelo y Maximus están jugando en la nieve… ¡¿MAXIMUS?! – gritó perpleja al darse cuenta de que había un caballo blanco allí. ¿Ese era Maximus?

Sin dudarlo dos veces, Rapunzel se colgó de su cabello y saltó del balcón llegando a la planta baja.

_ Wow – dijo Anna con impresión – yo quisiera hacer eso con mi cabello, ¡hahah!

Rapunzel corrió y llegó hasta donde estaba el caballo.

_ ¡Maximus! – lo llamó, el caballo se volteó cuando escuchó su nombre y corrió hacia ella contento – ¿Qué haces aquí? – le preguntó acariciándolo.

_ Hola, Rapunzel – Rapunzel se giró hacia la seductora voz y vio a un chico castaño allí, el cual con aires de galán se apoyó en una cerca haciendo una pose cool que se deshizo por completo cuando el peso de su cuerpo movió la cerca y se cayó... pero ese mismo segundo se puso de pie, se sacudió y cruzó los brazos tratando de parecer cool de nuevo – ¿Cómo estás? – preguntó sonriendo galantemente.

_ ¡Eugene! – dijo Rapunzel con una sonrisa.

_ Sólo pasaba por aquí y de repente vi una inusual fiesta de nieve – explicó su presencia en el lugar – no es que te esté siguiendo ni nada por el estilo.

Rapunzel sonrió y levantó una ceja ante su obvia mentira, y luego rió decidiendo que iba a seguirle la corriente.

_ Bueno, si estás de paso entonces ¡vamos a jugar!

_ ¿Jugar? Ehm… no, ve tú, yo estoy bien aquí – dijo Eugene justo antes de ser arrastrado del brazo por la rubia.

_ ¡Vamos, Hipo! – insistió Anna, la cual seguía en el balcón tratando de convencer a Hipo de bajar con ella – ¡Ve a mostrarles que eres un experto esquiando en tabla!

_ No están esquiando, están patinando – corrigió el vikingo – y eso no se me da muy bien.

_ ¡No importa! – la pelinaranja lo agarró de la muñeca y lo arrastró consigo – ¡Vamos!

Bien, ni modo. Era difícil decirle que no.

Bajaron las escaleras corriendo (Hipo casi se cae) y salieron del palacio, llegando donde estaban los demás.

_ Anna – Kristoff se acercó con una sonrisa el ver a su novia – ¿dónde estabas?

_ Es que estaba buscando zapatos para Rapunzel y luego estaba tratando de convencer a este caballero de venir – explicó Anna apuntando a Hipo acusadoramente – no es aceptable que-¡AAHH! – Anna soltó un repentino grito haciendo que Hipo y Kristoff se sobresalten del susto.

_ ¿Qué pasa? – preguntó el rubio preocupado.

_ ¿Viste lo que Jack acaba de hacer? ¡¿Viste lo que acaba de hacer?! – dijo la pelinaranja con pánico.

_ ¿Qué? ¿Qué hizo? – preguntó le vikingo mirando a su alrededor, buscando a Jack.

_ ¡Le tiró una bola de nieve a Elsa! – respondió Anna.

_ ¿Y eso qué? Sólo están jugando – trató de calmarla Kristoff, pero luego vieron cómo Elsa comenzaba a formar una gigantesca bola de nieve y miraba hacia Jack.

_ Oh… – dijo Jack impresionado al ver la enorme bola de nieve – eso no está bien.

Jack comenzó a volar escapando de Elsa, quien corrió tras él con la bola de nieve que hacía flotar con sus poderes.

_ Me sorprende cómo Elsa puede correr con esos tacos – comentó Mérida, como si lo demás no la impresionara.

Lastimosamente para Hipo, Jack lo divisó, entonces voló hacia él y se colocó detrás usándolo de escudo, mientras que Anna y Kristoff, que estaban parados al lado del vikingo, decidieron salir corriendo de allí.

Elsa se detuvo en frente de Hipo a varios metros, frunciendo el ceño al ver a Jack detrás de él.

_ ¿Qué estás haciendo? – le susurró Hipo a Jack, quien miraba a Elsa con una sonrisa victoriosa.

_ No te preocupes, no lo hará – aseguró el peliblanco.

Elsa estrechó los ojos y sonrió con malicia.

_ No la conoces – murmuró el vikingo asustado.

_ Como si fuera a atreverse a golpear a su querido, inocente y amable guardián person-

La enorme bola de nieve cayó encima de ellos.

Elsa se acercó riendo al ver a Hipo saliendo dificultosamente de la nieve junto con Jack.

_ ¡Hahahaha! Lo siento, Hipo – se disculpó la reina, aun riendo, agarrando a Hipo de las muñecas para ayudarle a ponerse de pie – es que tú no te moviste de en medio.

Hipo le devolvió la sonrisa.

_ Te pusiste competitiva, ¿eh?

Jack, quien seguía sentado en la nieve, bufó molesto.

_ ¡Hahahah! – rió Anna apuntando a Hipo – ¡Tu cabello se ve tan chistoso!

El vikingo se sacudió la nieve del cabello y de la ropa.

_ Ya estoy bie-OW! – una bola de nieve (pequeña esta vez) golpeó la nuca de Hipo.

Fue Jack, quien estaba mirándolo con el ceño fruncido.

_ Eso fue por no ser buen escudo – dijo Jack.

Mérida rió por lo bajo. Jack era taaaaaan tierno cuando quería la atención de Hipo.

_ ¡Guerra de nieve! – gritó Anna entusiasmada y tomó una bola de nieve en manos.

Y todos comenzaron a jugar.

.

¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤¸,

.

Soltó un suspiro al aire mientras caminaba sin rumbo fijo lejos de donde estaban los demás... en especial lejos de donde estaba él… con ella.

Elsa era taaaaan dulce (obvio sarcasmo), agarrando las manos de Hipo para ayudarlo a patinar. Sí, ella tan encantadora e Hipo mirándola como bobo, mientras que él se iba y el vikingo ni siquiera lo notó….

Bien, ya era suficiente, tenía que aceptar la realidad y resignarse de una vez por todas. Primero, él era inmortal e Hipo no lo era. Segundo, Hipo no sentía lo mismo por él. Y tercero, era obvio que a Hipo le gustaba Elsa.

Sí, tal vez hace años Hipo haya gustado de otras chicas de forma efímera, pero ahora Hipo era más maduro, y si gustaba de alguien debía ser en forma seria, ¿verdad?

Además, él no tenía ni la más mínima oportunidad, ni siquiera si Hipo correspondía sus sentimientos. Simplemente no era posible y punto final.

Pensándolo bien, eso era lo que Hipo debería hacer: tener una esposa, formar una familia y vivir una vida normal y feliz... y en lo que se refería a él… pues… él simplemente no estaba dentro de ese futuro…

_ ¿Por qué esa cara tan larga, Jack?

_ ¡…! – Jack se volteó poniéndose en posición defensiva al escuchar esa voz. Como imaginó, Pitch estaba parado frente a él – ¿qué haces aquí? – espetó frunciendo el entrecejo.

_ Prepárate… – dijo Pitch mientras la arena negra ondeaba a su alrededor de forma amenazadora – porque vine por la… ¡VENGANZA! – gritó haciendo que Jack se prepare para disparar hielo, pero de repente la arena negra desapareció y Pitch lo miró con una tranquila sonrisa – es broma, no te creas tan especial.

_ ¿Qué? – Jack estrechó los ojos confundido.

_ Vine aquí para otros asuntos – aclaró Pitch manteniendo su característica serenidad mientras ponía sus brazos atrás de su espalda.

_ Tú eres quien está detrás de lo que pasa aquí, ¿no es cierto? – fue la rápida conclusión que sacó Jack.

_ No sé de qué hablas – dijo el pelinegro encogiendo los hombros – estoy aquí buscando a un amigo.

_ Cómo si tuvieras algún amigo – bufó Jack con desprecio.

_ Pitch.

La tercera voz hizo que Jack se voltee, encontrándose con Hipo.

_ Hola, Hipo – saludó Pitch.

_ No estás molestando a Jack, ¿o sí? – dijo el vikingo mandándole una mirada severa mientras se acercaba hasta quedar en medio de ellos.

Jack lo miró confundido y perplejo, ¿qué era lo que estaba sucediendo?

_ No no, tranquilo, sólo estábamos conversando, ¿verdad, Jack? – le preguntó con falsa amabilidad, ganándose una mirada asesina del mencionado – Aunque las ganas de torturarlo psicológicamente no me faltan – le devolvió el gesto – ¿y cómo estás, Hipo?

_ ¿Por qué estás aquí?

_ Vine a traerte algo de información.

_ ¿Por qué estás _aquí_?

Pitch estaba a punto de contestar de nuevo, pero luego comprendió la pregunta que le hacía. Miró hacia Jack y luego volvió a mirar a Hipo.

_ Ya te dije que no le estaba haciendo nada, te prometí que no lo haría, ¿recuerdas? – dijo el pelinegro con impaciencia – no quise ir donde estabas porque no me gustan los lugares llenos de gente donde todos ríen, se divierten y eso – reviró los ojos como si el sólo mencionarlo lo hastiara – vi que te pusiste a preguntar "¿Dónde está Jack? ¿Dónde está Jack? ¿Han visto a Jack?" y que luego comenzaste a caminar en dirección hacia donde estaba Jack, por eso decidí esperarte aquí.

_ … – Hipo levantó una ceja y lo miró algo desconfiado.

_ ¿Quieres la información, o no? – Pitch comenzó a impacientarse, así que Hipo decidió proseguir.

_ Te escucho.

_ ¡Espera un momento! – antes de que Pitch pudiera hablar, Jack los interrumpió acercándose a Hipo con una mirada afilada – ¿me puedes explicar qué está sucediendo aquí, traidor?

_ ¿Qué? – Hipo pareció no comprender.

_ ¿Por qué hablas con este tipo con tanta familiaridad? – le preguntó Jack sin quitar sus acusadores ojos de él.

_ Oye, "este tipo" tiene nombre – aclaró Pitch ofendido.

_ ¡Tú cállate! – le ordenó Jack, no era de él de quien esperaba respuestas.

_ Si tanto lo quieres saber, Hipo y yo somos amigos – dijo el pelinegro dando un paso más cerca del vikingo – ¿verdad, Hipo?

_ Sí – respondió el castaño.

_ ¿Qué? – Jack lo miró con incredulidad – ¡Él trató de destruirnos! ¡Y destruyó a Sandman!

_ Pero volvió, así que no cuenta – contrarrestó Pitch.

_ ¡Te dije que te callaras!

_ Fui yo quien sacó a Pitch de su encierro, Jack – confesó el vikingo.

_ ¿Qué?

_ ¿Recuerdas cuando las pesadillas me llevaron y me quedé encerrado? – preguntó Pitch comenzando con la explicación – Pues, Hipo fue hasta allí para matarme.

_ Destruirte – corrigió Hipo.

_ Lo que sea. Fue para destruirme por haber tratado de destruirlos a todos ustedes y…

**_/*/ Flash Back/*/_**

_Dentro de su guarida, sentado y encogido en una esquina de ese oscuro lugar, rodeado y atormentado por las pesadillas que él mismo había creado, escuchó un ruido... como si alguien estuviese acercándose. _

__ ¿Quién está ahí? _

_La persona se acercó caminando lentamente, con un dragón negro a su lado que fácilmente se perdía en la oscuridad._

__ ¿Quién eres? – preguntó Pitch al ver al chico. _

__ No necesitas saberlo – dijo el castaño desempuñando una extraña espada. _

__ Espera, eres… ¿el guardián desaparecido? – preguntó el pelinegro al distinguir mejor a la persona – Hipo, ¿no? vaya, has crecido – observó, y luego miró a sus pesadillas, las cuales no parecían molestar al vikingo – veo que no sientes miedo – bufó mirándolo con desprecio – ¿a qué viniste?_

__ Vine a acabar contigo._

__ … – Pitch hizo una mueca. No era una respuesta diferente a la que esperaba – Vas a vengar a tus amigos, ¿eh? Adelante, hazlo, no me importa, a nadie le importa – dijo encogiéndose de hombros, sin moverse de donde estaba – Después de todo, no tengo un propósito en este mundo. Ese es mi castigo por ser diferente._

_Hipo frunció el ceño._

__ Todos tenemos un propósito, el rendirte es tu decisión._

__ Mi único propósito es el miedo, y ya lo he intentado todo, hasta mejoré mis poderes para crear las pesadillas, pero no sirvió de nada – se quejó el pelinegro con decepción – Estoy solo y lo único que obtengo de los demás es indiferencia. Lo único que logré fue acabar aquí encerrado sintiendo… miedo – murmuró entre dientes. _

__ … – Hipo se le quedó mirando en silencio por un momento – qué patético._

__ ¿Qué?_

__ Patético._

__ ¡No me llames así, niñato! – gritó Pitch ofendido – ¡Tú no sabes por lo que he pasado!_

__ Claro que lo sé, por eso te llamo patético – aseguró el vikingo con seriedad._

__ … – Pitch se quedó callado, sorprendido por lo que acababa de escuchar. Se quedó más sorprendido aun cuando vio que Hipo guardaba su espada – ¿por qué guardas tu espada? ¿No ibas a matarme?_

__ Destruirte – corrigió Hipo._

__ ¡Lo que sea!_

__ No, yo no hago las cosas de esa manera._

_Pitch lo miró confundido._

__ Pero traté de destruir a tus amigos – le recordó._

__ Te daré otra oportunidad._

__ ¿Para destruirlos? _

__ No – gruñó Hipo revirando los ojos – para hacer las cosas bien._

_Pitch hizo una mueca._

__ Ya te dije que mi único propósito es causar miedo. No hago cosas buenas._

__ Puedes hacer cosas buenas causando miedo._

_El pelinegro lo miró sorprendido._

__ … ¿En serio?_

_Hipo le ofreció su mano. _

__ Lo diferente muchas veces es visto como malo, pero no tiene que serlo. A veces lo único que se necesita para vencer todo el daño que causa la soledad es una mano – dijo el vikingo. _

__ … – Pitch miró la mano del chico con algo de duda… ¿no sería una trampa?_

__ Si aceptas esta oportunidad, no te destruiré._

__ ¿Cómo sabes que en el futuro no te traicionaré? – preguntó el pelinegro, ¿era en serio? ¿ese chico estaba depositando confianza en él?_

__ No lo harás – aseguró Hipo._

__ Eres muy raro – Pitch sonrió – me agrada eso._

**_/*/ Fin del Flash Back/*/_**

_ Y le di la mano y ahora somos amigos – finalizó Pitch con una sonrisa tranquila.

Jack puso sus ojos en el vikingo.

_ ¿Y no te importa que haya tratado de destruirnos?

_ El rencor no lleva a nada bueno, Jack – explicó el vikingo – Simplemente se vuelve un círculo de odio. Si es posible convertir lo malo en bueno, se lo hace.

_ ¿Qué puede salir de bueno de los poderes de Pitch? – espetó el peliblanco apuntando al mencionado.

_ Para algunos es más fácil ver la luz cuando hay algo de oscuridad – respondió Hipo.

_ ¿Qué?

_ Hipo propuso que asuste y les dé pesadillas a las personas malas – explicó Pitch – Soy como un castigador para los niños y los adultos que se portan mal. Imagínate, un tipo que se la pasa todo el día trabajando y olvidándose de estar con su familia dejándolos muy tristes, y entonces yo voy y le doy pesadillas sobre su familia muriendo de forma brutal, y ¡TADA! Ese tipo sentirá miedo, pensará las cosas y hará algo al respecto.

_...

_...

¿Qué rayos?

_ ¿Y los niños? – Jack estrechó la mirada furioso.

_ North tiene una "Lista de los malos", ¿recuerdas? – dijo Pitch revirando los ojos – Hay que ser realistas, no todos los niños son unos angelitos.

_ No tienes de qué preocuparte, Jack – dijo el vikingo conciliador – Los consejeros lo saben y lo aprueban.

_ ¿Incluso Sandman? – preguntó desconfiado.

_ Sí, su aprobación era la más importante – aseguró el castaño.

_ El enanín se puso muy gruñón, pero al final aceptó mi disculpa – comentó Pitch sonriendo – aunque sigue siendo gruñón.

_ Yo cargo con toda la responsabilidad, Jack – insistió Hipo al ver que Jack no se veía nada convencido.

_ Además, nadie me odia, incluso hicieron un día en mi honor: ¡Halloween! – exclamó el pelinegro con entusiasmo – entonces, ¿amigos?

_ Nunca – Jack dio un paso atrás – el miedo es mi enemigo.

_ Geez, eres gruñón igual que Sandman. Bueno, no importa – se encogió de hombros y miró hacia el vikingo – volviendo al tema, Hipo, vine a darte información sobre Mandrake.

Hipo soltó un suspiro, no iba a conseguir convencer a Jack así de fácil y menos si Pitch estaba presente.

_ ¿Qué sabes de él? – decidió volver al tema.

_ Una de mis pesadillas encontró su guarida y escuchó parte de su plan – explicó Pitch mientras acariciaba al caballo de arena negra que voló por su lado – atacarán hoy, cuando el sol comience a ocultarse. Yo creo que ese Mandrake es muy estúpido, ¿en serio necesitas la ayuda de los guardianes?

_ No podemos subestimarlo, tiene un poder muy grande y peligroso, además tiene un ejército – dijo Hipo con seriedad.

Pitch asintió.

_ Atacará por la zona norte – informó.

_ ¿Qué nos dice que no nos estás mintiendo? – cuestionó Jack con suspicacia.

_ Te lo dicen los dos años que pasé sin acercarme a ustedes, guardianes. Hipo me dijo que no quería que te moleste – dijo el pelinegro, sorprendiendo a Jack – por cierto, Hipo, ¿por qué lo mencionaste a él en particular? – le preguntó a Hipo, pero el vikingo estaba concentrado pensando la batalla que se avecinaba – ni que fuera especial.

_ ¿Te enteraste de algo sobre sus poderes? – cuestionó Hipo – ¿Algún dato que debamos considerar para enfrentarlos?

_ Nada que no sepas ya – respondió Pitch – Y parece que está muy seguro de que no podrán vencerlo. También escuché que quieren a la reina por su poder.

_ Eso ya lo suponía.

_ Pues si sabes tanto entonces no preguntes – refunfuñó el pelinegro.

_ ¿Dónde es su escondite?

_ Se esconde dentro de una de las montañas áridas, era un lugar muy caliento, y lleno de putrefacción. Te puedo trazar el camino en un mapa, si quieres.

_ ¿Muy caliente?

_ Sí, no les gusta el frío – repitió el pelinegro – Se quejaban a cada rato del frío que tendrían que soportar peleando contra la reina.

_ … – Hipo se quedó meditativo por un momento – no podremos luchar contra ellos si están dentro de esa montaña, es su territorio y no lo conocemos como lo conocen ellos. Debemos hacer que salgan, pero que no se dispersen ni tengan oportunidad de llegar a Arendelle.

_ Por cierto, ¿por qué los pueblerinos están jugando? – preguntó Pitch apuntando hacia el castillo que estaba aún lleno de gente – ¿La reina no debería hacer una evacuación?

_ Lo hará, pero calmadamente. El miedo es su enemigo – dijo Hipo cortante – Elsa no permite que el miedo la consuma y la controle.

_ Parece que todos los manipuladores de hielo y nieve están en contra del miedo – farfulló Pitch mirando de reojo a Jack, quien le devolvió la mirada asesina – vaya sorpresa.

_ Para mantener la calma y controlar sus poderes necesita estar tranquila, lo cual sería muy difícil si viera a todo su pueblo temeroso y agitado – continuó explicando el vikingo – Ella decidió depositar su confianza en nosotros y en sí misma para proteger a las personas, no necesita sucumbir al miedo ni transmitirle miedo a sus súbditos.

_ Si tú lo dices.

_ Vamos, debemos informarle a los demás de esto – Hipo se volteó para volver al castillo – Hay un par de experimentos que quiero hacer.

Sin decir nada, Jack se adelantó volando y dejándolos atrás.

_ Creo que está enojado contigo~ – canturreó Pitch caminando al lado de Hipo, quien le mandó una mirada de advertencia, a lo que el pelinegro sólo sonrió.

.

¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤¸,

.

Cuando Hipo y Pitch llegaron al castillo, Mérida estuvo a punto de rebanar al pelinegro con su espada y Rapunzel por poco le dio un sartenazo, pero Hipo les explicó la situación. Ellas entendieron, aunque eso no significaba que Pitch haya dejado de desagradarles.

Ahora, Mérida, Rapunzel y Jack se encontraban en la sala principal del palacio. Hipo había ido a preparar algunas cosas para realizar un experimento, y tenían que aguardar sus instrucciones.

_ Chicos – Anna se acercó a los guardianes – Hipo solicita su presencia en la sala de investigación. Vengan, yo los guiaré.

La siguieron subiendo las escaleras mientras Anna les comentaba con respecto al trabajo de Hipo.

_ A mí me sorprende lo mucho que se concentra, cuando él se pone a hacer sus investigaciones es imposible que algo lo distraiga – sonrió con admiración – yo no puedo estar concentrada en algo por más de dos minutos, ¡hahahahah!

LA pelinaranja llegó hasta una habitación y abrió la puerta.

_ Aquí están, Hipo – anunció la princesa.

_ Chicos, quiero que vean esto y me digan su opinión – les pidió el vikingo. Mérida, Rapunzel y Anna se acercaron a ver. Jack se a unos metros, apoyándose en la pared de brazos cruzados.

_ ¿Qué estás haciendo? – preguntó Rapunzel.

_ Estoy intentando hacer una réplica de una mezcla que Sandman y Conejo hicieron hace años – contestó el vikingo volviendo sus ojos hacia el recipiente que tenía en la mesa – Conejo dice que lo ayudó a formar la madriguera llena de vegetación que tiene por casa, sólo tengo que agregar a esto – colocó tierra dentro del recipiente – la arena de Sandman y dejarla caer por un minuto – colocó la botella de arena dorada en una pequeña plataforma de hierro de forma inclinada, de modo que vaya vertiendo un hilo de arena hacia el recipiente de manera continua, y comenzó a controlar el tiempo con el reloj – Espero que funcione…

_ De seguro funcionará – opinó Rapunzel.

_ Mh – musitó Jack desganado y desvió su enojada mirada a otro lado.

Al escuchar eso, Hipo se volteó hacia Jack, y dejando el reloj en la mesa se acercó a él.

_ Aún estás enojado conmigo por lo de Pitch, ¿verdad? – preguntó el vikingo parándose en frente suyo.

_ ¿Y tú qué crees? – gruñó el peliblanco descruzando los brazos y agarrando su cayado con firmeza.

_ Mira, Jack, debes entender – trató de convencerlo – darle una oportunidad era la mejor opción.

_ Oh claro, la mejor opción es darle una oportunidad al tipo que quiso destruirnos, pero cuando otro tipo quiere casarse con la hermosa reina tú quieres eliminarlo a toda costa, ¿no?

_ ¿Qué? Elsa no tiene nada que ver con-

_ Ya decidiste hacerte amigo de él, así que hazme el favor de no dirigirme la palabra por el resto de tu mortal vida – caminó en dirección a la puerta dando por terminada la discusión, pero para Hipo estaba lejos de terminar y más con lo que Jack acababa de decir, así que lo sostuvo del brazo y lo hizo voltearse hacia él de nuevo – ¡suéltame!

_ Deja de ser tan infantil y escúchame – ordenó el vikingo frunciendo el ceño. No iba a dejarlo salir de allí hasta que arreglaran ese asunto.

_ ¡No!

Mérida, Rapunzel y Anna los observaban desde la otra esquina del cuarto.

_ Ya extrañaba sus intensos encuentros – murmuró Mérida sonriendo y cruzándose de brazos mientras los otros dos seguían discutiendo… unas palomitas de maíz no vendrían mal.

_ ¿Qué le pasa a Jack? – preguntó Anna confundida. Eran muy pocas las veces que había visto a Hipo tan dispuesto a discutir con alguien; él normalmente era pacífico.

_ Está enojado porque Hipo es amigo de Pitch – respondió Rapunzel sonriendo nerviosa, como disculpándose por la incómoda escena que Anna tenía que presenciar.

_ Ah, ¿te refieres al _coooooco_? A Elsa tampoco le cae bien – dijo la pelinaranja riendo un poco – a mí me parece gracioso porque no tiene cejas, ¡hahahah!

_ Sí puede salir algo bueno de su poder – argumentó Hipo haciendo que las chicas vuelvan su atención a la discusión.

_ ¿Cómo qué? – inquirió Jack, retándolo a responder.

_ Pues… él puede hacer que los niños coman sus vegetales, por ejemplo.

_ ¿Vegetales? – Jack estrechó los ojos incrédulo – ¿_Vegetales_? – repitió con énfasis, dando a entender que eso no tenía ningún sentido para él.

_ Nosotros entendemos lo que Hipo trata de hacer, pero me temo que para Jack no es tan fácil aceptar que algo bueno salga de Pitch – le explicó Rapunzel a Anna en voz baja – Él destruyó a Sandman, a quien Jack le tiene mucho aprecio, y también quiso lastimar a los niños.

_ Sí, vegetales – reiteró Hipo – La mamá le dice al niño "come tus vegetales o sino el coco te comerá", y entonces el niño los come. Es mejor convencerlos con eso que con una vara, ¿no crees?

_ Los vegetales son horribles.

_ Los vegetales son buenos.

_ ¡No importa! – exclamó el peliblanco con impaciencia – ¡Los vegetales no son motivo suficiente para dejar que Pitch haga lo que quiera!

_ ¡Sólo era un ejemplo! – contrarrestó Hipo.

_ ¡Pues tu ejemplo es muy tonto!

_ ¡Y Pitch no hace lo que quiere! ¡Todo está condicionado!

Mérida puso cara de aburrimiento.

_ Sí, tal vez sea como Rapunzel dice… o tal vez lo único que quiere es llamar la atención de Hipo – dijo la pelirroja.

_ ¿Y tú crees que va a cumplir las _condiciones_? ¡Es de Pitch de quien estamos hablando! – le recordó Jack continuando con la disputa – Y tú tuviste la oportunidad de destruirlo, pero no, tenías que ponerte amable, comprensivo y compasivo – espetó con sorna.

_ ¿Y qué si soy compasivo? – preguntó el vikingo de forma retadora – Buscar el lado bueno de las cosas es lo mejor.

_ ¡Sí, pero no es lo mejor ser un tonto ingenuo! ¡Ya verás cómo te traiciona!

Unas brillantes chispas doradas en el recipiente que estaba en la mesa llamaron la atención de Anna y desvió la mirada hacia allí.

_ Uhm… ¿es normal que eso haga chispas? – preguntó la plinaranja. Mérida y Rapunzel miraron hacia el recipiente y no… no creían que eso sea normal. ¿No tenía que pasar sólo un minuto agregando esa arena?

_ Sandman lo entiende, ¿por qué tú no puedes hacerlo? – cuestionó Hipo, aún sumergido en la discusión y olvidándose de lo que pasaba a su alrededor.

_ Ehm, Hipo… – le habló Rapunzel tratando de advertirle sobre las extrañas chispas en el recipiente.

_ Porque no quiero – refutó Jack, sumergido en la conversación también.

_ Chicos… – Mérida les habló mientras ella, Rapunzel y Anna caminaban lentamente hacia la puerta para buscar seguridad, pues las chispas comenzaban a hacerse más grandes… pero Hipo y Jack no le hicieron caso.

_Eres un terco – refunfuñó el vikingo.

_ No, tú lo eres – contrarrestó el peliblanco.

_ ¡Tú lo eres!

_ ¡No, tú lo eres!

_ ¡CHICOS! – gritó la pelirroja.

_ ¡¿QUE?! – gritaron irritados Hipo y Jack, molestos de que los interrumpan.

_ ¡Eso! – Mérida apuntó hacia la mesa.

Hipo se volteó hacia donde le apuntaban y sus ojos se abrieron grandes al comprender lo que ocurría.

Se movió a tiempo de abrazar a Jack y cubrirlo con su cuerpo para protegerlo cuando en ese mismo segundo hubo una explosión dentro de la habitación.

Mérida, Rapunzel y Anna lograron cubrirse detrás de la pared al lado de la puerta, por la cual salieron volando varios recipientes y cosas de hierro.

Cuando todo se calmó, las chicas corrieron a ver qué había pasado con Hipo y Jack.

_ ¡Hipo! ¡Jack! – gritó Anna preocupada al verlos tirados e inconscientes en el suelo, Jack acostado de espalda e Hipo de bruces sobre él, con la cabeza apoyada en el pecho del peliblanco... al parecer había tratado de cubrirlo hasta el ultimo momento.

_ No te preocupes, sólo están dormidos por la arena de Sandman – informó Rapunzel al ver las figuras de arena dorada volando alrededor de la cabeza de ambos chicos.

_ Hipo sueña con dragones y Jack con copos de nieve, ¿por qué no me sorprende? – resopló Mérida y caminó hacia la puerta – bueno, vámonos.

_ ¿No deberíamos ayudarlos? – preguntó Rapunzel.

_ Naaah – Mérida le quitó importancia – ya despertarán.

.

¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤¸,

.

Abrió sus ojos poco a poco, tratando de disipar el sueño que aún sentía. Miró a su alrededor encontrándose con el lujoso techo del castillo de Arendelle. No tardó mucho en notar que estaba acostado en el sofá de la sala principal y que tenía a alguien arrodillado muy cerca de él.

_ Hola – saludó Hipo esbozando una pequeña sonrisa, como si hubiese estado todo el tiempo allí viéndolo dormir.

_ ¿Qué sucedió? – preguntó Jack frotándose un ojo, todavía sentía algo de sueño.

_ La arena de Sandman nos hizo dormir – respondió el vikingo, con eso Jack recordó la discusión que habían tenido.

_ Mh… – musitó llevando sus ojos hacia la nada. Hipo se entristeció al ver esa reacción, no quería estar así con Jack ni que le tenga desconfianza.

_ Jack, escucha, respecto a Pitch – retomó el tema, logrando que los azules zafiros de Jack vuelvan su atención a él – no es que no me importe que haya tratado de hacerles daño, sino todo lo contrario – confesó con sinceridad y agachó la mirada por un momento, decaído – el miedo es algo que se combate, no es algo que se pueda borrar, tú mejor que nadie sabe eso. Por eso sabía que aunque lo destruyera, tarde o temprano él volvería, con más rencor y más poder, entonces cobraría venganza haciendo daño a los demás – volvió sus ojos a Jack, y éste se sorprendió mucho al ver inmenso dolor y preocupación en ellos – yo no quiero que te haga daño, Jack… no quiero que le haga daño a nadie. Por eso pensé que si era posible tenerlo de nuestro lado, entonces debía hacerlo – tomó un profundo respiro antes de continuar, recordando cosas del pasado – aquella vez, cuando lucharon contra él, no sabes lo mucho que sufrí sabiendo que corrían peligro y que no podía ayudarlos…

_ … – la mirada de Jack se suavizó. Sabía que Hipo estaba siendo sincero y que no debía desconfiar de él de ninguna manera. Se sintió culpable por causarle más molestias – Bien.

Hipo lo miró sorprendido.

_ ¿Bien?

_ Bien – repitió Jack sonriendo – no confío en él, pero confío en ti. Eso es suficiente para mí.

Hipo le sonrió contento y sintiéndose más tranquilo.

Jack carraspeó un poco al darse cuenta de lo cerca que estaban sus rostros, y decidió sentarse rápidamente.

_ Y… ¿cómo llegué al sofá? – preguntó casualmente, tratando de romper la rara atmosfera en la que estaban metidos.

_ Te cargué – respondió el vikingo.

Jack lo miró perplejo.

_ ¿Bajaste las escaleras cargándome?

_ Sí.

_ ¿Estás loco? Pudiste matar a alguien.

_ Técnicamente, si cayeras por las escaleras, no morirías porque eres inmortal – dijo despreocupado el vikingo con los ojos entrecerrados, sintiéndose algo ofendido con el comentario. Él era lo suficientemente fuerte.

_ Pues no quiero vivir eternamente con mi cara deforme, muchas gracias.

Hipo sonrió burlón al escuchar eso.

_ Es difícil que se arruine tu cara bonita, así que no te preocupes – le dijo poniéndose de pie, dejando a Jack sorprendido… ¿Cara bonita?

Nah, de seguro lo dijo sarcásticamente…

_ ¡Hipo, creo que te llegó un mensaje! – Anna ingresó a la sala corriendo, seguida por un pequeño dragón – Oh, hola, Jack – lo saludó al verlo despierto – ¿Dormiste bien?

Jack hizo una mueca, ¿Cuántas veces tenían que preguntarle eso? Bueno, al menos Anna se lo preguntaba inocentemente, no como Mérida con su doble significado. Así que simplemente le respondió con un sí.

_ Elsa estaba muuuuy preocupada – comentó Anna con una sonrisa – bueno, estaba preocupada por Hipo… pero de seguro también se preocupó por ti.

_ Sí, seguro – dijo Jack sarcásticamente – ¿Tienes otro dragón? – preguntó el peliblanco al ver al pequeño dragón que Hipo alzaba en brazos.

_ Es un Terrible Terror, lo usamos para mandarnos mensajes con mi padre, así siempre estamos comunicados – le explicó brevemente – justo a tiempo, quería mandarle un mensaje – dejó al dragón en el suelo y se acercó a Jack de nuevo – Pitch dijo que a los boogans no les gustaba el frío, así que he leído un libro sobre el invierno y he encontrado datos interesantes. Necesitaré tu ayuda, Jack – Jack asintió en respuesta – todos iremos al bosque erosionado ahora mismo.

.

¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤¸,

.

El grupo conformado de cuatro chicas, cuatro chicos, un dragón, dos caballos, un reno y un muñeco de nieve llegó hasta el bosque erosionado para poner en práctica la idea que Hipo tenía en mente.

_ Bien, aquí estamos – dijo el vikingo bajándose de Chimuelo y luego ayudando a bajar a Elsa, quien había venido con él. Todos llegaron a la línea que separaba el bosque sano del bosque destruido.

_ Y… ¿por qué estamos aquí? – le preguntó el chico que estaba parado a su lado. Hipo se volteó hacia él para explicarle.

_ Porque tenemos que… ¿Quién eres tú? – preguntó al ver al chico. No conocía a ese tipo, ¿de dónde rayos había salido?

_ ¡Oh, no te lo presenté! – exclamó Rapunzel acercándose al desconocido – Él es Eugene, un amigo mío – se lo presentó a Hipo mostrándole una dulce sonrisa. Eugene asintió con la cabeza.

_ También puedes decirme Flynn Rider – sonrió levantando una ceja con algo de petulancia.

_ ¿Rider? ¿Eres un jinete también? – cuestionó el vikingo estrechando los ojos con confusión.

_ ¿Qué? No… bueno, tengo un caballo – dijo mirando hacia el caballo blanco que estaba allí también. El caballo lo miró aburrido, como si no estuviera de acuerdo con lo que Eugene acababa de decir – aunque en realidad no es mi caballo, al principio ese caballo quería matarme pero luego extrañamente nos hicimos amigos aunque sigue siendo algo arisco y casi nunca se deja montar y…

_ ¡Sólo dile Eugene! – exclamó Rapunzel interrumpiéndolo.

_ Seeh… sólo dime Eugene – concordó el castaño con una sonrisa de lado.

_ Okeeeeeey – dijo Hipo no muy convencido. Eso había sido extraño – ¿Listo? – preguntó acercándose a Jack.

_ ¿Seguro de que esto funcionará? – Jack estrechó un poco los ojos con algo de desconfianza sobre el asunto. No le veía mucho sentido a lo que Hipo proponía hacer.

_ Hay que intentarlo – animó Hipo.

Jack sostuvo su cayado en ambas manos, apuntó y disparó escarcha y nieve sobre el suelo erosionado, dejándolo blanco.

_ No pasó nada – concluyó el peliblanco. No entendía muy bien qué era lo que Hipo quería lograr con eso.

_ Mi turno – dijo Elsa, quien estaba parada al otro lado del vikingo. Puso sus manos en posición y la nieve y la escarcha emanó de ellas cubriendo otra parte del suelo erosionado.

_ Sigue sin pasar nada – concluyó Jack de nuevo, mirando a Elsa de reojo con una mirada de suficiencia. Ella le devolvió la mirada de la misma manera, como diciendo "¿Quién te preguntó?".

_ No es todo – dijo Hipo hincándose para observar con mayor detalle la nieve que permanecía sobre la erosión.

_ ¿Por qué intentas restaurar el bosque con los poderes de Jack y Elsa, Hipo? – preguntó Mérida con curiosidad.

_ Según leí, la contaminación no es lo único que mata en los bosques. Las heladas matan a las plantan y dejan sin alimento a los animales. Pero por otro lado, la escarcha previa del invierno es capaz de proteger a las plantas de las heladas y las mantiene vivas hasta que el invierno acaba, y las que mueren renacen de nuevo – explicó el vikingo mientras tomaba un puñado de la nieve de Elsa con una mano y un puñado de la nieve de Jack con la otra, luego unió ambos puñados presionando la nieve con sus manos.

Los demás lo observaron sin comprender.

_ Sólo podemos vencerlo con "la pureza y fuerza dela naturaleza", ¿recuerdan? La nieve es pura – afirmó Hipo poniéndose de pie – la nieve representa el invierno, es una fuerza natural y es pura, y además proviene de un poder, igual que la erosión de Mandrake. Pero, falta algo… – el vikingo caminó hacia la parte del suelo erosionado donde no había nieve, manteniendo todavía sus manos juntas con la nieve entre ellas – Es necesario que la nieve se derrita para adentrarse a la tierra – se hincó para quedar cerca de la tierra y presionó con más fuerzas sus manos. De repente unas pocas gotas de agua se deslizaron de en medio de sus manos, cayendo sobre la tierra erosionada.

Todos miraron impresionados cómo la erosión se desvanecía del lugar donde había caído el agua y surgían algunas hierbas y una flor.

_ ¡Funcionó! – exclamó Anna con alegría.

_ La primavera y la abundancia llegan después del invierno – continuó explicando Hipo poniéndose de pie otra vez – cuando la nieve se derrite ante el calor del sol, y juntos traen el agua, la fuente de vida.

_ ¡Es maravilloso, Hipo! – vociferó Rapunzel emocionada. Eugene se cruzó de brazos.

_ Yo también pude haber pensado en eso – aseguró levantando el mentón. Maximus puso cara de "¿En serio?" – ¿qué? – preguntó desafiante Eugene mirando molesto al caballo.

_ ¡Ahora podremos restaurar el bosque! – celebró la pelinaranja.

_ Entonces, ¿debemos llenar todo de nieve y luego derretirla con calor? – cuestionó Mérida levantando una ceja.

_ No es cualquier calor – respondió el vikingo – cuando yo la derretí entre mis manos funcionó, porque el calor provino de mi cuerpo. Es un calor natural, como el calor que proviene del sol. No artificial como el calor del fuego de una vela o una fogata.

_ ¿Entonces debemos esperar a que todo se derrita con el sol?

_ No. Así como la erosión no proveniente de magia es un proceso lento, así también lo es la restauración sin magia. Necesitamos contrarrestar la magia de Mandrake con la misma rapidez – se volteó hacia Chimuelo y camino hacia él para subirse a su lomo – para eso están los dragones – concluyó, y alzó vuelo a varios metros en el aire – ¡Chimuelo, fuego!

Chimuelo disparó hacia la nieve, su tiro hizo explosión antes de tocar el suelo y el fuego provocado derritió la nieve.

La erosión se desvaneció de ese lugar y la hierba salió, creciendo de forma rápida.

_ ¡Funciona! – exclamó Anna.

Hipo y Chimuelo aterrizaron de nuevo.

_ El fuego de Chimuelo viene de dentro de él – explicó Hipo bajándose del dragón – o sea que es un calor natural.

Jack miraba al vikingo con asombro. Hipo era simplemente brillante…

_ Eres brillante, Hipo – halagó Elsa acercándose al vikingo, quien le correspondió con una sonrisa.

_ Sí, ya encontramos la solución para la erosión, pero aún tenemos que vencer a Mandrake y su ejército – les recordó el vikingo – Los boggans son fáciles de derrotar, pero nos superan en número.

_ ¡Derrotar a ese tonto de Mandrake será sencillo! – aseguró Anna con entusiasmo – ¡Le voy a dar una patada a ese tipo donde más le duela! ¡Y le voy a dar puñetazos a todos los que se me atraviesen! – levantó el puño.

_ Es buena dando puñetazos – le murmuró Kristoff a Eugene, con cierto orgullo.

_ Necesitaré mi arco y mi espada – dijo Mérida.

_ ¡Yo necesitaré una sartén! – exclamó Rapunzel.

_ ¡Y yo necesitaré cualquier cosa con la que pueda golpear! – exclamó Anna.

_ Las mujeres dan miedo – dijo Eugene, y Kristoff asintió estando de acuerdo con él.

_ Bien, ¿cuál es el plan, Hipo? – le preguntó Jack y todos miraron al vikingo expectantes, esperando sus instrucciones.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**CONTINUARÁ…**

**.**

**¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤¸,**

**.**

**¡Hola! Espero que les haya gustado. Perdón por la espera, y muchas gracias por leer, dejen sus opiniones, lo aprecio mucho x3**

**MUCHAS GRACIAS POR DEJARME RR INSPIRADORES x3**

**LEGNAEL; BuhoOscuro16; Guest; SkyBlue05;C. B. Guillermo; 00 Katari – Hikari - chan00; Isa; Alex Daniel; Anna; angelina; FansAnikuname**

**Oh, para los que no saben, Mandrake es de la película EPIC o El reino Secreto (también sale la luna lolxD)**

**BYE!**


	5. Roto

**Hola!**

**Primero que todo, pido disculpas por el retraso, estuve mucho tiempo sin mi preciosa computadora T-T**

**Antes de comenzar quiero aclarar que en este AU el origen de la espada de Hipo es distinto al de la historia original. También, en este AU Rapunzel no necesita cantar para utilizar su poder de curación. Tercero, soy pésima para escribir peleas, así que si salió mal lo siento xD**

**Disfruten la lectura**

**.**

**¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤¸,**

**.**

**TÍTULO: LA INMORTALIDAD DEL AMOR **

**Capítulo 5: ROTO**

.

_ ¡Otro trabajo bien hecho! – exclamó el hada con felicidad mientras entraba volando al Palacio de los guardianes después de que ella y su equipo atendieran una emergencia – ¿saben? Hacer las labores de los guardianes me llena de nostalgia, este palacio me trae tantas hermosas memorias – dijo Toothiana mirando a su alrededor.

North asintió con una sonrisa, mostrando que estaba de acuerdo con ello.

_ Hey, Sandy, no es hora de dormir – dijo Conejo dándole unos topecitos al mencionado, el cual hace un momento estaba dormitando en su posición flotante.

_ North – Tooth se acercó volando al peliblanco, el cual estaba sacándose su saco rojo para ponerlo en el colgador – no te lo he preguntado antes pero hay algo que quería saber… – le dijo mostrando algo de preocupación en su rostro – ¿cómo está Jack?

_ ¿Jack? Él está bien – contestó un poco desconcertado – ¿por qué lo preguntas?

_ Bueno, es que… – Tooth miró a un lado, pensativa – sé que Mérida y Rapunzel aprecian mucho a Hipo, pero Jack era quien lo extrañaba más – North y Conejo se miraron de reojo ante esa afirmación – debió ser muy difícil para él ver a su amigo después de tantos años y descubrir que ya no es inmortal.

_ ¡Hahah! Seeh… – dijo Conejo sonriendo despreocupadamente mientras reviraba los ojos – en especial si está enamorado de él.

_ ¿Uh? – el hada lo miró sorprendida al igual que las sus cuatro pequeñas ayudantes que volaban a su lado – ¿Enamorado?

Por la cara que puso la chica, Conejo se dio cuenta de que había dicho más de lo que debía.

_ Ehm… ¿no lo sabía? – miró a North buscando respuesta, y la encontró al ver al peliblanco negar con la cabeza – ¡Pe-pero si todo el mundo lo sabe! ¡Creí que lo sabía!

North decidió hablar con el hada.

_ Tooth, tú eres la única que no lo sabe, sucede que… ehm… Jack está enamorado de Hipo – informó algo nervioso. Él sabía que a ella le gustaba Jack cuando él se volvió guardián, pero ese gusto fue temporal y quedó en el olvido… o al menos eso esperaba.

_ Oh… eso explica muchas cosas – contestó ella sonriendo algo nerviosa y sintiéndose un poco desorientada en el asunto. ¿Ella era la única que no lo sabía? ¿En serio? Comprendía que Mérida y Rapunzel lo sepan porque ellas vivían con Jack, pero North y Conejo debieron haber visto algo revelador para saberlo – ¿y ustedes cómo se enteraron? ¿Él se los dijo? – preguntó con curiosidad.

_ Yo no quiero recordar cómo me enteré, muchas gracias – dijo Conejo cruzándose de brazos y tratando inútilmente de desviar el tema.

_ Yo te contaré – accedió North con una enorme sonrisa, como si estuviera a punto de contar un hermoso cuento navideño, a lo que Conejo miró al cielo pidiendo piedad en silencio – fue en aquella primera navidad que tuvieron los nuevos guardianes, cuando Hipo aún estaba aquí. Yo me apresuré a repartir los regalos para llegar temprano a la celebración que tenemos juntos cada año – dijo refiriéndose a su propio grupo, ya que era costumbre que Tooth, Conejo, Sandman y él pasen la navidad como una familia – entonces llegué a mi casa y allí…

_**/*/FLASH BACK/*/**_

_¡PUM!_

_Los Yetis se sobresaltaron al escuchar la puerta principal abrirse de golpe. Se voltearon encontrándose con su alegre patrón. _

__ ¡HOHOHOH! ¡Terminé de entregar todo, catorce minutos y veintitrés segundos antes de medianoche, un nuevo record! – anunció victorioso, a lo que uno de los Yetis se apresuró a tomar nota del nuevo record como era de costumbre. De repente, North divisó a su peludo compañero allí; no le sorprendía verlo, de seguro estaba allí para recoger el vino que le había pedido llevar a la casa de Sandman, donde celebrarían la navidad juntos… pero, ¿por qué venía tan tarde? – ¡Hola, orejón! ¿Listo para la fiesta?_

__ … – manteniendo su seria y algo molesta expresión, Conejo no dijo nada, sólo extendió la botella de vino que tenía en la mano para que la viera. North miró la botella y…_

_Estaba vacía._

__ ¡AH! – exclamó devastado – ¿Te tomaste mi mejor vino? ¡Te dije que lo trajeras para que todos lo compartamos! ¡No que te lo bebieras!_

__ No me lo tomé yo – respondió Conejo revirando los ojos con fastidio – fueron Hipo y Jack._

__ ¿Hipo? – North miró hacia la botella nuevamente, sorprendido – Eso es difícil de creer, él es un chico muy bueno y responsable._

_Conejo resopló mirando a un lado._

__ Sí, pero no importa lo razonable que Hipo sea, por alguna razón siempre acaba complaciendo todo lo que el Señor Caprichoso quiere – refunfuñó Conejo, a lo que North se puso pensativo._

__ Mmh, eso es cierto – concluyó el peliblanco recordando las diferentes ocasiones en las que Hipo acababa metiéndose en problemas, ocasiones que siempre tenían que ver con Jack directa o indirectamente – ¿Recuerdas el muñeco de nieve gigante que armó Hipo, que se cayó y terminó enterrando todo el palacio con nieve? – recordó sonriendo divertido._

__ Y no hay que olvidar cuando se puso a esquiar en nieve y terminó cayéndose por un precipicio – recordó Conejo aún cruzado de brazos, manteniendo su cáustica expresión. _

__ Sí, Hipo es alguien muy inteligente y analítico pero al mismo tiempo es impulsivo, especialmente cuando se refiere a Jack – denotó North – siempre me he preguntado por qué – dijo meditativo mientras ponía una mano en su barbilla, ¿sería la rivalidad el motivo? A Hipo le gustaba competir con Jack y tratar de ponerse a su nivel… lastimosamente el pobre no tenía ningún poder resaltante, pero era muy persistente._

__ Después de lo que sucedió hoy, yo ya no me lo pregunto, compañero – resopló Conejo con mucho pesar._

__ ¿En serio? – el peliblanco lo miró sorprendido, notando que su amigo sabía algo que él no – ¿Qué sucedió?_

__ Pues…_

__ ¡Espera, no me cuentes! – lo interrumpió rápidamente, como si Conejo hubiese estado a punto de darle spoilers de una película o algo así – quiero verlo yo mismo._

_Dicho eso, caminó hacia uno de las vitrinas de la sala, en las que había varias esferas de nieve en la parte superior. Tomó la esfera más grande._

__ Ah, sí – dijo Conejo con aburrimiento al percibir lo que era – tu bola de cristal donde puedes ver todo lo que quieras._

__ ¿Cómo más podría saber quién va en la lista de los malos y quién va en la lista de los buenos? – justificó North – y no es una bola de cristal, es una esfera de nieve mágica._

__ Lo que sea – se encogió de hombros._

__ Veamos… – comenzó a agitar la esfera de nieve haciendo que la nieve dentro se remueva – muéstrame, a Hipo y Jack – pidió. _

_La nieve dentro de la esfera comenzó a girar en círculos hasta que se apartó revelando una imagen._

__ Mmmh… – North miró con detenimiento – en este momento están durmiendo en sus respectivas camas – dijo viendo a Jack en su habitación, y a Hipo en su habitación, ambos durmiendo. _

__ Sí, le dije a tus Yetis que los llevaran al Palacio y los dejaran en sus habitaciones – explicó Conejo._

__ Entonces quiero verlos cuatro horas antes – el peliblanco volvió a agitar la esfera de nieve._

__ No creo que haya sido tanto tiempo que…_

_La imagen en la esfera apareció interrumpiendo a Conejo. En la imagen se veía a Jack sentado en la baranda de uno de los balcones del Palacio. Era lo que había pasado cuatro horas antes._

__ ¿Jack está ahí solo? – se preguntó North sorprendido – ¿Qué hace solo en navidad? ¡Eso es horrible! – dijo horrorizado al ver la cara triste del chico._

__ No lo sé, compañero. Creí que iría con Mérida a la fiesta que habría en el castillo de sus padres – dijo Conejo, extrañado también. _

__ Mira, es Sandy – dijo North al ver al hombrecillo amarillo volando hacia Jack para luego pararse a su lado. _

__Hola, Sandy – saludó Jack sonriendo – ¿ya terminaste de dar sueños de navidad a todos?_

_Sandman hizo una expresión cuestionadora y un signo de interrogación dorado se formó en su cabeza indicando una pregunta._

__ ¿Te preguntas que hago aquí? – Jack supuso – Pues no hago nada – contestó encogiéndose de hombros. _

_La figura de un arco y una flecha junto a un signo de interrogación se formó sobre la cabeza de Sandman._

_Al ver el arco y la flecha, Jack supo que Sandman le estaba preguntando por Mérida, ya que siempre usaba esa imagen para referirse a ella._

__ ¿Mérida? Sí, ella me invitó a ir a su fiesta, pero… – soltó un suspiro desviando la mirada – quiero estar solo._

__ Ugh, qué deprimente – se quejó Conejo haciendo una mueca, tratando de ocultar su lástima con eso. Mientras que North se veía claramente triste._

__ Jack no tiene familia, no es fácil para él estar en medio de tantas familias sin tener la suya propia con él – dijo sintiéndose mal por Jack._

_En la imagen de la esfera se vio a Sandman haciendo otra figura con su arena. Era la figura de una llama de fuego; Jack sabía que era la figura que usaba para mencionar a Hipo, aunque no entendía muy bien por qué usaba esa figura… tal vez era porque Hipo venía del Reino de Fuego. _

__ ¿Hipo? Si quieres saludarlo, él está en su aldea – informó Jack, y después de un momento de silencio soltó otro suspiro al viento, agachando la mirada decaído – creí que se quedaría aquí ya que siempre se queja de lo mucho que lo incomodan y fastidian en su aldea, pero supongo que yo le parezco más molesto._

__ … – Sandman se le quedó mirando pensativo, y luego de un momento sonrió cuando tuvo una idea (representada por la figura de un foco sobre su cabeza) y comenzó a hacer figuras con su arena._

_Jack se dio cuenta de las figuras que flotaban a su alrededor cuando una de ellas flotó frente a su nariz. _

__ ¿Qué? – el chico se sobresaltó al ver el corazón dorado – ¿Qué es eso? – miró a Sandman esperando una explicación y se topó con más corazones flotantes y con la sonrisa sugestiva de Sandman – ¡No digas tonterías! – al parecer Jack se puso tan nervioso que incluso olvidó que Sandman en realidad no podía decir nada – yo no… ¡yo no estoy enamorado de él!_

__ ¿Mh? – North pestañeó sorprendido al ver eso y luego llevó sus ojos hacia Conejo, quien no parecía sorprendido para nada – ¿Jack está enamorado de Hipo?_

__ Sí… – bufó Conejo revirando los ojos – a mí también me pareció un poco raro porque se suponía que-_

__ ¡HAHAHAHAH! – la alegre risa de North lo interrumpió y le hizo respingar del susto – ¡Eso sí que es una sorpresa! ¡Me llena de emoción!_

__ ¿En serio? – cuestionó Conejo desconcertado y sorprendido por esa reacción._

__ ¡Por supuesto! – exclamó North – El amor es el regalo más hermoso que se puede ofrecer._

__ …. Si tú lo dices – dijo Conejo haciendo una mueca._

__ Yo no lo había notado – confesó North. Bueno, no es como si fuera fácil de notar, Hipo y Jack se la pasaban discutiendo de todo y de nada y, además, ellos no eran muy afectuosos entre sí – pero al parecer Sandy sí lo notó, es muy perceptivo – dijo mirando los corazones._

__ Sandy busca en el interior de las personas para saber qué es lo que los haría felices y así colocar ese algo en los sueños – meditó Conejo sacando conclusiones – supongo que en una de esas ocasiones se le ocurrió darle un "sueño bonito" a Jack y descubrió lo que lo haría feliz. Creo que fue en su cumpleaños._

__ Ah, sí, su cumpleaños – recordó North – aquella vez sus amigos le hicieron una gran fiesta, pero quien más me impresionó fue Hipo, que para darle una sorpresa llenó todo el suelo del Palacio con agua durante la noche mientras Jack dormía, puso el cayado en su mano y luego hizo que la punta del cayado en la mano de Jack tocara el agua logrando congelarla; cuando Jack despertó todo el suelo incluyendo las escaleras estaban cubiertas de hielo. También Hipo invitó a cientos de niños a la fiesta, ¡fue algo fabuloso! – exclamó el peliblanco recordando la gran fiesta – Jack estaba muy feliz._

__ E Hipo pescó un resfriado – recordó Conejo sonriendo de lado._

__ ¡Hahahah! ¡Sí! – rió North – no lo juzgues, un chico hace cosas tontas para impresionar a su "chica" – bromeó y luego se rió a carcajadas con Conejo – luego Sandy le dio su regalo en la noche mientras dormía… ¿Qué crees que haya soñado? – cuestionó el mayor con curiosidad._

__… Como si quisiera imaginarlo._

_North volvió a mirar hacia la esfera y vio cómo Sandman continuaba formando corazones mientras que Jack continuaba negándose a lo que Sandman estaba obviamente sugiriendo._

__ Sandy parece querer que Jack olvide la tristeza fastidiándolo un poquito – dijo North riendo._

__ Mira, ¿qué está haciendo? – preguntó Conejo al ver que Sandman hacia una nueva figura de arena sin que Jack se diera cuenta, ya que estaba distraído tratando de quitarse los corazones de encima._

_La nueva figura era un copo de nieve que comenzó a flotar alejándose del lugar._

_North agitó la esfera de nieve de nuevo y ordenó…_

__ Muéstrame, al copo dorado._

_La imagen reveló al copo de nieve flotando a través de las nubes hasta que descendió flotando sobre un pueblo. _

__ El copo voló hacia Berk – observó Conejo._

_El copo dorado entró por la ventana de un gran salón donde estaban todas las personas reunidas disfrutando de una gran fiesta, con baile y mucha comida. _

__ ¡Ahí está Hipo! – dijo North al divisar al vikingo sentado en una de las mesas, solo y con cara de deprimido, haciendo que North se horrorice otra vez – ¿Cómo es posible estar rodeado de tanta gente y estar solo al mismo tiempo?_

__ Otro deprimente – bufó Conejo._

__ ¡Oye, Hipo! – un grupo de chicos más o menos de su edad se acercaron a Hipo – ¿Cómo te va en tu vida como sirviente de los guardianes? Oops, perdón, se supone que tú eres uno, ¿no? – dijo Patán burlón y luego comenzó a reírse. _

__ El Hombre de la Luna debe tener ceguera para haberte escogido a ti – dijo Brutacio inclinándose hacia Hipo, quien sólo los miraba con desdén – Debió haberme escogido a mí, el mejor – se apuntó a sí mismo e hizo una pose heroica._

__ ¿No son muy peligrosas las batallas, Hipo? – Patán continuó mofándose – Me sorprende que tu inmortal cuerpo esté en una pieza._

_Hipo mantenía el ceño fruncido mientras hacia una mueca. Estaba a punto de responder algo satírico, pero de repente vio un copo de nieve flotando por el salón, lo cual hizo que su expresión cambie por completo._

__ ¿Jack? – musitó, y al ver que el copo dorado salió flotando por la puerta, se levantó de inmediato y corrió detrás de él._

__ Oye, ¿a dónde vas? – preguntó Patán confundido al ver a Hipo alejarse a toda prisa – ¡Todavía no te di mi regalo! ¡Un mondadientes! ¡Hahahahah! ¡Lástima que no tengas fuerzas para cargarlo! – comenzó a reírse a carcajadas junto con los gemelos._

_Hipo salió del lugar y se acercó al copo flotante. No pasó mucho para que el vikingo saque una esfera de nieve y la agite para luego lanzarla y crear un portal._

__ ¡Mira, usó la esfera que le di! – exclamó North jubiloso. Conejo lo miró con aburrimiento, no era sorprendente que Hipo use aquello para transportarse, él no tenía caballo ni magia ni sabía volar._

_La imagen de la esfera de North volvió hacia la escena del lugar donde estaban Jack y Sandman._

__ ¡Sandy, quita estos tontos corazones! – por lo visto, Jack continuaba discutiendo con Sandman sobre el asunto – lo digo en serio, yo no estoy enamorado de él. Sólo olvídalo. _

_Sandman sonrió divertido, puesto que lo que acababa de mencionar Jack surtió el efecto contrario y recordó esa noche que le había dado sueños. El rubio entonces hizo una mímica y fingió ser alguien que dormía con figuras dando vueltas sobre su cabeza (corazones y llamas de fuego) mientras ponía una sonrisa bobalicona en su rostro. _

__ ¡Yo no estaba sonriendo así! – se quejó el chico peliblanco avergonzado, sabiendo que Sandman lo estaba "imitando"._

_De repente y sin decir nada (como si pudiera), Sandman salió volando de allí apresuradamente mientras __se despedía con la mano._

__ ¿Eh? ¿A dónde vas? – preguntó Jack frunciendo el ceño desconcertado._

__ ¡Jack!_

_La voz de Hipo hizo sobresaltar al peliblanco. ¿Hipo estaba allí?_

_Se volteó encontrándose con la respuesta. Hipo venía corriendo hacia él._

__ ¿Estás bien? – preguntó el vikingo cuando llegó hasta él – ¿Pasó algo malo?_

__ Ehm… yo… estoy bien, ¿por qué no habría de estarlo?_

__ … _

_Jack quedó un poco confundido al ver la cara extrañada con la que Hipo lo estaba mirando, pero luego se dio cuenta de que lo que estaba mirando eran los corazones dorados que seguían flotando a su alrededor._

__ Ignora eso, a Sandy le afectó la navidad – dijo el peliblanco quitándole importancia – ¿Qué haces aquí? Creí que estarías en tu aldea – cambió el tema._

__ Vi la arena dorada en forma de copo de nieve. Sandy suele usar esa forma para referirse a ti, así que pensé que trataba de decirme algo – dijo Hipo rascándose atrás de la nuca, sintiéndose apenado al ver que no había ninguna emergencia después de todo. _

_Jack se volteó a ver hacia la dirección en que se había ido Sandman. ¿Había hecho venir a Hipo? ¿Por qué lo…?_

_Ah, sí… ya sabía el por qué. _

_Qué bueno que Sandman no podía hablar, ¿quién sabe qué cosas diría?_

__ Pues… no, no pasó nada – aseguró Jack tratando de ocultar su nerviosismo._

__ Y… ¿tú qué haces aquí? – preguntó Hipo dándose cuenta de que Jack estaba allí solo – Creí que irías a la fiesta de Mérida._

__ Nah, es más divertido salir a jugar en la nieve con los niños – se justificó Jack sonriendo de lado._

__ Pero la hora de jugar pasó hace mucho – dio a notar Hipo, a lo que Jack dejó de sonreír viéndose descubierto._

__ Sí, ya están en la hora en la que todos pasan un buen momento con su familia – dijo metiendo una mano en su bolsillo y pasando de largo de Hipo._

__… – el vikingo se sintió mal al darse cuenta de lo que Jack trataba de decir y de cómo se sentía con respecto a ello._

__ Tú deberías volver y hacer lo mismo – le dijo el peliblanco antes de seguir caminando, alejándose._

_Hipo se apresuró a alcanzarlo para caminar a su lado._

__ Nah, yo prefiero estar contigo – dijo el vikingo, sorprendiendo a Jack – de haber sabido que te quedarías, yo me habría quedado también. _

_Jack se le quedó mirando impresionado por un momento, y luego sonrió. _

__ Ugh, qué cursis son – se quejó Conejo haciendo una mueca._

__ ¡Shhh! – lo silenció North, él quería seguir viendo qué pasaba._

__ Bien, si te vas a quedar conmigo, entonces hagamos algo divertido – propuso Jack animado – ¡Vamos! – exclamó levantando a Hipo del cuello de su suéter. _

__ ¡Woah! – Hipo se sobresaltó al verse levantado en el aire – ¡avísame antes de hacer eso! _

__ Vaya, estas más pesado, me impresionas – dijo Jack sonriendo burlón mientras llevaba a Hipo volando – ¿al fin has creado algo de músculos o es que estás engordando?_

__ Muy gracioso – dijo el vikingo rodando los ojos._

_Después de unos minutos llegaron a un lugar… _

__ ¿La casa de North? – cuestionó Hipo extrañado._

__ ¡No es sólo una casa, es una fábrica de juguetes! – exclamó Jack ansioso – ¿Te imaginas todas las cosas que podríamos hacer allí dentro? _

__ Mmh, tienes razón – concordó el vikingo pensativo – el proceso de fabricación de los juguetes es muy interesante._

__ ¿Proceso de fabricación? – Jack lo miró como si le hubiese salido otra cabeza – No seas idiota, esa debe ser la parte más aburrida._

__ ¿Debe ser? – enfatizó Hipo, con una expresión extrañada en el rostro – ¿Acaso nunca has entrado?_

__ No – lo observó fijamente al escuchar la, según él, rara pregunta – ¿tú lo hiciste?_

__ Varias veces._

__ ¿Qué? – Jack estaba impresionado ante la despreocupada afirmación – Eso es imposible, los Yetis aquí son muy difíciles de pasar._

_Hipo inclinó su cabeza._

__ Has intentado entrar a hurtadillas, ¿verdad?_

__ Sí, ¿cómo más? – preguntó, como si sinceramente pensara que no había otro modo de entrar._

__ ¿No pensaste en usar la puerta y decir "Hola North, vengo a hacerte una visita, ¿puedes mostrarme tu fábrica de juguetes, por favor?"?_

__ …_

__ …_

__ Hacerlo de ese modo es aburrido – se justificó Jack, haciendo un mohín y mirando a un lado. Hipo se rió ante aquella reacción._

__ Eres imposible – resopló el vikingo – A North le encantan las visitas – afirmó con una sonrisa. _

__ Es cierto, me encantan – concordó North mirando a Conejo mientras ambos seguían viendo la escena en su esfera._

__ Es así contigo porque eres "bueno" – dijo Jack con algo de desdén – En cambio yo estoy en su lista de los malos._

__ ¡Pero si yo lo invité a venir! – dijo North sorprendido al escuchar lo que Jack acababa de decir. Él jamás lo marginaría así._

__ Tal vez pensó que estabas bromeando… o tal vez prefería no tener que comer las galletas que siempre les ofreces a las personas cuando te visitan – concluyó Conejo. _

__ ¿Qué tienen de malo mis galletas? – cuestionó North desconcertado. _

__ Las cocinan tus duendes – respondió su compañero sin más._

__ ¿Y?_

__ …_

__ …_

__ Las cocinan tus duendes – enfatizó Conejo, pero por la cara que ponía North se notaba que seguía sin comprender su punto. _

__ Ven – dijo Hipo haciendo que Conejo y North vuelvan su atención a la escena en la esfera. _

_Hipo y Jack se pararon frente a la enorme puerta de la casa llena de adornos navideños y el vikingo tocó el timbre, el cual sonó como una canción navideña._

_La puerta se abrió revelando a un Yeti._

__ Hola, Bill, aún faltan unas horas para navidad pero… ¡Feliiiiiz Navidad! – dijo el vikingo extendiendo los brazos algo sobreactuado, a lo que Jack lo miró levantando una ceja._

__ ¡__Blarghghablar! – respondió el Yeti abriendo los brazos también para luego darle a Hipo un fuerte abrazo que lo dejó sin aire. Luego lo soltó y sin ningún aviso abrazó a Jack también, quien se removió hasta que se zafó de su agarre y se le quedó mirando con una cara enojada de "No vuelvas a tocarme jamás" mientras se sacudía la ropa._

__ ¿Podemos entrar? – pidió Hipo sonriendo amablemente – Sé que North no está aquí porque está muy ocupado repartiendo regalos justo ahora, pero queremos ver la fábrica._

__ ¿__Blarghaghablar Wargablar? – preguntó Bill mirando hacia Jack._

__ Ehm… sí… él viene conmigo, si es eso lo que preguntas – respondió el vikingo._

__ __Wargablarghablar._

_A juzgar por el tono de voz del Yeti, Hipo supuso lo que le estaba tratando de decir._

__ No arruinaremos nada – aseguró el castaño sonriendo con algo de nerviosismo. La verdad no estaba muy seguro de poder detener a Jack si a este le entraban las ganas de arruinar algo._

__ __Blarghghablarwar._

__ Ehm… – Hipo miró a un lado incómodo – Ok, ya no tengo idea de lo que puedas estar diciendo, heheh – confesó con sinceridad, sin saber qué responder._

_Bill se hizo a un lado para dejarlos pasar, dando a entender que se los permitía._

_Entraron a la casa y el vikingo guió a Jack hacia el ascensor que los llevaría a la fábrica, pero antes de llegar al ascensor un par de duendes se acercaron a ellos. _

_Los dos duendes se pararon a los pies de Jack, uno de ellos llevaba unos zapatos de la talla del peliblanco en las manos y el otro miraba a Jack de forma mandona y le apuntaba a los zapatos, indicándole que debía ponérselos._

_Jack pasó de largo congelándolos y los dejándolos ahí tiesos._

__ ¿Vamos? – dijo el peliblanco esperando a Hipo, el cual se había quedado ahí parado mirando con horror a los pobres duendes congelados. ¿No lo culparían por esto, o sí?_

_Y así fueron a la fábrica. Hipo le mostraba todo (ya que él ya había estado allí) y le explicaba cómo se hacían las cosas… lastimosamente a Jack le gustaba curiosear y tocar todo, el vikingo se la pasó vigilándolo y diciendo "Cuidado con eso", "Eso parece frágil", "¡Por Odín, bájate de ahí!" y cosas así. Afortunadamente, no pasó nada malo en todo el recorrido. _

_Entonces de repente, no supo cómo, pero por un momento Jack se le perdió de vista causándole pánico, pero se calmó cuando lo vio saliendo por un pasillo y lo siguió._

__ ¿Jack? – lo llamó acerándose. Vio al peliblanco parado en el silencioso pasillo abriendo la puerta de una habitación. El vikingo corrió hacia él – ¿qué estás ha…?_

__ Mira, es la habitación de North – dijo Jack mirando en el interior de la habitación y sonriendo impresionado. Hipo miró hacia la habitación con mucha curiosidad… él nunca había estado en la habitación de North._

__ Wow, todo es tan… navideño – Hipo no tenía otra palabra para describirlo mejor._

_Había una enorme cama de madera con sabanas rojas y blancas, adornos navideños en las paredes, esferas de nieve y juguetes en la vitrina, acogedores sillones rojos, galletitas sobre la mesa, calcetines navideños colgados en la chimenea, la cual estaba encendida, etc, etc. _

_Pasando sus ojos por todo el lugar, Hipo terminó mirando encima de su cabeza, sorprendiéndose al encontrarse con algo colgando allí en la parte superior del marco de la puerta._

__ Ehm… – musitó el vikingo y por inercia tocó a Jack con el codo._

__ ¿Qué? – Jack se volteó hacia Hipo y al verlo mirando hacia arriba él también lo hizo._

__ …_

__ … _

_Había un muérdago allí. _

_La tradición decía que si dos personas se paraban debajo de un muérdago debían… besarse._

_Hipo y Jack se miraron entre sí._

__ No lo diré si tú no lo dices – dijo el peliblanco sintiéndose algo tenso._

__ ¿Que nos besamos?_

__ ¡No! – negó Jack sobresaltado, ¿cómo podía ese vikingo tonto decirlo como si nada? – Que nos paramos bajo el muérdago – aclaró – Nadie nos está viendo así que no tenemos por qué besarnos, ¿verdad? – Hipo asintió concordando con él._

__ ¡AAH! – North gritó de repente despavorido al ver esa escena en la esfera – ¡Qué horror!_

__ Sí, lo sé – estuvo de acuerdo Conejo – que indiscreción irrumpir en la habitación de alguien._

__ ¡Eso no! ¡Rompieron la tradición! ¡Tenían que besarse!_

__ … – Conejo lo miró como si North fuera un demente – ¿es en serio?_

_Hipo y Jack entraron a la habitación y se dedicaron a observar alrededor._

__ ¡Hipo, mira esto! – exclamó Jack volando hacia él con algo en la mano – Es vino, ¿quieres probar?_

_Sin esperar ninguna respuesta, Jack se dispuso a destapar la botella con el saca-corcho. _

__ ¡Espera! No deberíamos abrir… – ¡POOP! el corcho salió volando disparado – … eso – Hipo se cubrió la cara tratando de recuperar la compostura – Está bien, ya basta, pon ese vino en su lugar ahora mismo – ordenó el vikingo._

_Jack lo ignoró, tomó dos copas de vidrio y las puso sobre la mesa para comenzar a servir el vino._

__ Vamos, sólo un poco – pidió el peliblanco extendiéndole un vaso lleno. _

__ No – dijo Hipo rotundamente, negándose a tomar el vaso._

_**/*/Una hora después…/*/**_

__Hahahahahah! – Hipo y Jack reían como un par de locos, ambos con una copa de vino en la mano y varias botellas vacías en la mesa. _

__ Y luego... y luego le dije…! – dijo el vikingo continuando su historia – Padre, no necesito que me me estés cuidando, yaaa soy un hoombre – se imitó a sí mismo y luego tomó un sorbo de vino. _

__ Un hombre enano y debilucho, hahahahah! – Jack se rió burlón. _

__ ¡Hey! – el castaño se quejó ofendido – los hombres normales tardamos un poco en crecer, en cambio las mujeres son más altas cuando hic! _

__¡Hahahahaha! ¡Tienes hipo! ¡Hahahahah! ¡Hipo! ¡Hahahahahah! – se carcajeó ante la ironía. _

__... – Conejo miró a North de reojo, casi como cuestionándole en silencio acerca de los efectos que el vino tuvo en Hipo y Jack. _

__ Es que era un vino muy fuerte – justificó North. Aunque en parte también se debía a que Hipo y Jack no estaban acostumbrados a ese tipo de bebidas, especialmente Jack, cuyo cuerpo era frío debido a sus poderes y el calor provocado por el vino le hacía dar vueltas la cabeza. _

__ Mi padre dijo que… ¡no te la acabes! – Hipo interrumpió su relato al ver que Jack se estaba bebiendo la última botella y se la quitó de la boca para luego ponerla en la suya y tomar dos largos sorbos – Dijo que tenía que casarme con una de las guardianas – contó refiriéndose a su padre – ¿con quién crees… ¡hic! ¿Con quién crees q debería casarme, mh? ¿Con Mérida o Rapunzel?_

__ ¡Con nadie! – exclamó Jack golpeando la mesa con su puño furioso – ¡Eres un idiota…! – le quitó la botella a Hipo y se la llevó a la boca para beber. Hipo ya estaba demasiado mareado como para meditar sobre esa reacción. Él simplemente continuó hablando. _

__ Mi padre dice que las dos son buenas opciones, pero dice que Mérida es la mejor porque es una guerrera fuerte y… y…_

__ ¡Yo soy más fuerte que ella! – gritó el peliblanco poniendo la botella de golpe en la mesa, aunque luego de un momento lo pensó mejor – Bueno no lo soy, ¡pero yo puedo volar! – aseguró, como si ese fuese un punto a favor – ¡y soy más bonito que ellas!_

_Rápidamente, Jack buscó con la mirada su cayado y lo vio al otro lado de la habitación. Con la idea de mostrarle que podía volar (como si Hipo no lo supiera ya), se levantó de golpe para ir hacia su cayado, pero sólo logró marearse y…_

_¡Thump!_

_Caerse al suelo._

__ ¡Jack! – exclamó Hipo preocupado al verlo en el suelo – ¡No te acuestes ahí, el piso está duro!_

__ ¡Hahahah! – rió Jack aún tendido en el suelo – No es cierto, está hecho de gelatina ¡hahahah!_

__ ¿En serio? – preguntó Hipo con curiosidad y ¡Thump! se dejó caer sobre el suelo para comprobarlo – ¡OW! ¡La gelatina está dura! – se quejó después de la dolorosa caída._

__ Pfft, claro que no, estás borracho, Hipo – rió el peliblanco observando cómo el otro trataba de sentarse sin lograrlo. _

__ Me hace frío aquí… – murmuró el vikingo, entonces divisó el fuego en la chimenea y gateó hacia allí._

__ Espera, ¿A dónde vas? – Jack levantó la cabeza del suelo de golpe, por lo que su vista se puso algo borrosa haciendo parecer que el vikingo se desvanecía, lo cual le asustó – espera, no te vayas… ¡Hipo!_

__ Aquí estoy – escuchó la voz del castaño y cuando su vista se aclaró pudo verlo sentado al lado de la chimenea, apoyado en el marco de ladrillo de ésta._

_Jack se levantó un poco y gateó hacia el vikingo hasta llegar y tumbarse sobre él, hundiendo su cara en su pecho y abrazándose al torso del otro. _

__ Tú eres muy tonto, Hipo… – musitó Jack cerrando los ojos adormilado, luego rió un poco, con algo de amargura – No te das cuenta de nada._

_Hipo no parecía tomar mal el que Jack se haya abrazado a él y le esté diciendo esas cosas extrañas, estaba demasiado distraído y entretenido apreciando la textura del cabello blanco de su compañero mientras lo acariciaba con una mano._

__ Estas frío… – musitó el vikingo, recibiendo un gruñido quejoso como respuesta. _

__ Claro que estoy frío, tonto – bufó el peliblanco levantando la mirada para mostrar su ceño fruncido – es culpa tuya, no me estás dando calor._

_Casi de inmediato el castaño colocó sus brazos alrededor de él y lo apegó a sí todo lo posible, tratando de transmitirle calor. El peliblanco acostó su cabeza sobre el hombro del vikingo y se acurrucó ahí._

__ ¿Así está mejor? – preguntó Hipo, haciendo que Jack levante la mirada de nuevo, sonriendo como respuesta. Hipo se le quedó mirando fijamente por un momento – Me gustan mucho tus ojos…_

__ Mh, originalmente eran marrones – aclaró el peliblanco encogiéndose de hombros._

__ No, no es por el color… digo, el color también me gusta pero yo me refiero al todo – Jack lo observó sin comprender – tus pestañas, la forma, el color… el brillo de tus ojos…_

__ ¡PUAJ! – exclamó Conejo volteándose para no seguir mirando la esfera donde estaba dando esa escena tan melosa – ¡No quiero ver eso! – Se notaba que esos dos estaban ebrios. En el futuro procuraría que jamás vuelvan a tocar una gota de alcohol ni nada parecido... al menos en su presencia._

_North, en cambio, tenía una enorme sonrisa en su rostro mientras miraba la escena._

__ ¿Quién diría que Hipo era tan romántico? Ese chico no deja de sorprenderme, ¡es genial! ¡Hahahah! – rió contento y continuó mirando la esfera._

__ A mí también me gustan tus ojos… – respondió Jack sonriendo de lado – son… raros._

__… – la sonrisa de North se borró – Jack no es nada romántico – hizo un mohín._

__ Mira, un muérdago – dijo Jack mirando hacia arriba de sus cabezas – tenemos que cumplir con la tradición…._

_Hipo estrechó los ojos tratando de ver con mayor claridad el supuesto muérdago._

__ Es un calcetín – concluyó._

__ No importa, hay un muérdago en el calcetín – contrarrestó el peliblanco._

__Mh, es cierto – concordó el vikingo y miró hacia abajo donde estaba el rostro de Jack, miró sus ojos y luego sus labios, y fue acercándose lentamente – ¿te he dicho que me gustan mucho tus labios? – preguntó haciendo que el otro se estremezca un poco al sentir el tibio aliento del vikingo chocar contra sus labios._

__ Ugh, ya cállate – le ordenó impaciente, cerrando sus ojos y esperando que le dé un beso de una vez, pero nunca llegó porque…_

__ ¡¿Qué rayos están haciendo?!_

_El grito de una tercera persona los sobresaltó._

__ ¡Mira! ¡Eres tú! – dijo North apuntando a la imagen de Conejo que estaba en la esfera. Conejo resopló con fastidio._

_En la escena que la esfera mostraba, Conejo se acercó rápidamente a Hipo y Jack y, como Jack era quien estaba encima, lo agarró de su sudadera azul y lo levantó en el aire._

__ ¡AH! ¡Suéltame, canguro! – exigió el peliblanco, sin coordinación suficiente para defenderse. Hipo se puso de pie tambaleándose. _

__ Jack, no llames así a mi amigo – regañó el vikingo – es un honorable walabi. _

__… – un tic nervioso se generó en la ceja izquierda de Conejo – Será mejor que vayan al Palacio – dijo volteándose para ir hacia la puerta y llamar a los Yetis para que lo ayuden a llevar a ese par de desquiciados a donde debían estar. _

__ Hipoooo – llamó Jack extendiendo sus brazos hacia el vikingo, quien reaccionó de inmediato al ver que Conejo se alejaba llevándose a Jack._

__ ¡Espera! – gritó el castaño haciendo que Conejo se detenga – Suéltalo, yo lo llevaré – dijo con determinación y sujetó a Jack para cargarlo, esperando que Conejo lo suelte._

__ Sí, suéltame, él me llevará – ordenó el peliblanco rodeando el cuello del vikingo con sus brazos._

__ … – Conejo los miró con aburrimiento, sabía que ni sobrio Hipo podría cargar a Jack hasta el Palacio como parecía que quería hacer… pero bueno, él no era niñero._

_Así que soltó a Jack dejando que Hipo cargue todo su peso._

_¡THUMP!_

_Los dos cayeron al suelo._

__ Ngh… La gelatina sigue dura… – se quejó de dolor el vikingo, aún sujetando a Jack, el cual estaba debajo de él._

__ Hipo, estás yendo muy rápido, me estoy mareando – se quejó el peliblanco cerrando los ojos con fuerza tratando que se le pase el mareo._

_En lo que Conejo llamaba a los Yetis para que lo ayuden con el problema, Hipo y Jack se quedaron dormidos en el suelo._

__ Ugh, yo no firmé para esto – refunfuñó Conejo, justo cuando un par de Yetis entraron en la habitación para ver qué sucedía – Llévenlos. _

_Cada Yeti cargó a un chico y los llevaron al Palacio, a sus habitaciones._

_Y así, la imagen que mostraba la esfera de nieve se desvaneció._

__ Eso fue lo que sucedió – dijo Conejo con pesadez. _

__ Inteeeenso – opinó North. _

_**/*/Fin del Flash Back/*/**_

_ Y así fue que nos enteramos – dijo North terminando su relato – desafortunadamente, no recordaron nada al siguiente día.

_ Fui traumatizado – se lamentó Conejo.

_ Oh… – fue lo único que pudo decir Tooth, sorprendida – ahora estoy más preocupada – dijo con sinceridad el hada, ya que ella pensó que sería muy difícil para Jack volver a ver a su amigo, ¿cuánto más difícil sería si se trataba de la persona que amaba?

.

¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤¸,

.

Jack llegó al patio del castillo donde pudo divisar al dragón que estaba buscando. Bufó sin ganas de preguntarse por qué hacía lo que estaba haciendo mientras arrastraba una enorme cesta llena de pescados.

_ ¡Hey, lagartija! – llamó al dragón, quien se volteó y se acercó gruñendo acechante. Jack sonrió tranquilamente como respuesta – Tranquilo, vengo en paz – dijo levantando su mano derecha – Tu tonto dueño está muy ocupado, ¿eh? Escuché que le pidió a Mérida que te traiga de comer, pero ella también está muy ocupada preparándose para la batalla, no son como yo, que estoy listo siempre – presumió mientras sacaba la tapa del cesto – Supongo que esto es tuyo – pateó el cesto y cayó al suelo revelando los peces que llevaba dentro.

Chimuelo cambió totalmente su expresión al ver que Jack le había traído comida, ahora lo miraba con curiosidad y algo de sorpresa.

_ Bien, ahora come, o si no te quedarás sin energías en medio de la batalla, te desmayarás, luego Hipo se caerá y se romperá el cráneo y todos, menos yo, llorarán – se apoyó en su cayado haciendo un gesto despreocupado – No me gustan los funerales.

Chimuelo miró el pescado, luego miró a Jack de nuevo y comenzó a acercarse a él.

_ ¿Qué? – cuestionó el peliblanco desafiante, aunque el dragón no tenía un semblante amenazante, sólo le acercó para… darle una lamida en toda la cara. Jack se sobresaltó por la repentina acción – ¡Eeeww! – se quejó al sentir la cara llena de saliva mientras trataba de limpiarse con la mano.

Cuando volvió sus ojos al dragón, este estaba comiendo su pescado con gusto.

_ ¿O sea que sólo necesitaba pescado para caerte bien? Qué barato-¡Agh! – Chimuelo usó su cola para golpear las piernas de Jack y hacerlo caer al suelo, tomándolo desprevenido. Sorprendido en el suelo, Jack se rió un poco ante esa reacción – supongo que no del todo.

_ ¡Hey, Jack! – Mérida se acercó a ellos corriendo y vio al dragón comiendo – Ah, ¿ya le diste su comida?, muchas gracias, estaba muy ocupada y aún tengo cosas que preparar – dijo apresurada y corrió hacia el castillo llevando su espada.

_ ¡Asegúrate de afilarla bien! – le gritó Jack antes de perderla de vista. Luego miró a su alrededor.

Comenzó a sentirse algo extraño.

Después del ataque de Pitch de hace dos años no habían tenido ninguna batalla severamente peligrosa o crítica. Por un momento pensó que esa era la razón por la que sentía una especie de temor anidarse en su pecho… pero cuando sus ojos azules se posaron en el vikingo, quien no dejaba de correr de un lado al otro dando órdenes e indicaciones (a las cuales todos obedecían sin rechistar) y preparando todo para la batalla, supo que aquella sensación desagradable no se debía a la futura lucha.

Hipo seguía siendo el mismo, pero a la vez había cambiado… había madurado tanto…

Y cuando la batalla terminara, tendría que separarse de él nuevamente…

El cuerpo de Jack se puso rígido y sujetó con mayor presión su cayado.

_ Sir Jack – una voz lo sacó de sus pensamientos repentinamente. Jack se volteó encontrándose con la reina.

_ ¿Sí, su alteza?

_ ¿Está todo bien? Lo veo algo preocupado.

_ ¿Yo? Preocupado? No, no, para nada. Estoy bien – respondió rápidamente el chico enderezándose y tratando de mostrar una sonrisa convincente – es sólo que… – miró a un lado con la intención de encontrar las palabras correctas, pero al hacerlo sólo consiguió posar sus ojos en Hipo, quien conversaba con el coronel del ejército que se encargaría de proteger a los ciudadanos que permanecían en el refugio. Jack agachó la mirada dejando de sonreír – es sólo que estoy aburrido.

_ Oh – fue lo único que dijo Elsa en señal de comprender, y prefirió fingir que no se daba cuenta de la clara mentira y de la forma en que Jack miraba al castaño – ¿puedo hacerle una pregunta, sir Jack?

_ Claro – respondió él, sintiéndose algo incómodo, ya que la última vez que habló con la reina a solas fue una charla muy tensa, habían comenzado a hablar del clima y terminaron hablando de Hipo de algún modo...

_**/*/Flash Back/*/**_

__ ¿Hace cuánto que conoce a Hipo? – preguntó la reina con la expresión monótona que había conservado en toda la conversación._

__ Mh… hace seis años – respondió Jack con el mismo semblante._

__ ¿Son buenos amigos, uh?_

__ … algo así._

_Ninguno de los dos vio a Anna en el pasillo escuchando la charla._

__ ¿Qué le pareció su casa? – preguntó Elsa._

__ … Bien._

__ Yo me ofrecí a adornarla un poco, pero no quiso. Lo único que pude hacer fue regalarle una lámpara._

__ Sí, la vi…_

__ …_

__ …_

_Se miraron en silencio por un momento. Jack hizo una mueca antes de preguntar algo. _

__ ¿Son buenos amigos, uh?_

__ … algo así – contestó Elsa del mismo modo en que él le había contestado. _

__ …_

__ …_

_Hubo un silencio incómodo otra vez mientras se taladraban el uno al otro con sus miradas de superioridad…_

__ ¡Elsa, ya es hora de la fiesta de nieve! – vociferó Anna acercándose a ellos, interrumpiendo la… "conversación"._

_**/*/Fin del Flash Back/*/ **_

Seeh, no había sido una charla muy amena. Pero ahora no parecía haber la misma atmósfera.

_ ¿Cómo fue que obtuvo sus poderes? – cuestionó ella – Usted es la primera persona que conozco con poderes similares a los míos, ¿son de nacimiento?

_ No, yo… – se quedó callado por un momento, pero luego decidió responder – yo viajaba con mi familia por mar y nuestro barco se hundió durante una tormenta, caímos al agua helada, pero yo sobreviví, y cuando desperté en la costa ya tenía estos poderes – relató con voz apagada – el Hombre de la Luna me los dio.

_ Lo siento – se disculpó Elsa apenada – no debí preguntar.

_ Está bien, no se preocupe – aseguró Jack para no hacerle sentir mal. Luego soltó un suspiro antes de mirar hacia el cielo – sé que usted ha perdido a sus padres también.

_ Sí – contestó la chica entristeciendo la mirada.

_ Después de perder a mi familia, yo no veía un propósito en mi vida, y cuando me nombraron guardián, yo no quería serlo porque estaba seguro de que fallaría, no me creía capaz de llevar una responsabilidad así, y además de eso, no confiaba en nadie… – confesó con sinceridad, volviendo sus ojos hacia la reina – que no sea un niño.

_ ¿Un niño? – cuestionó con curiosidad.

_ Sí – afirmó el peliblanco sonriendo – los niños son sinceros y si te ofrecen su amistad lo hacen con sinceridad. Las personas de mi aldea me consideraban alguien problemático e irresponsable que no merecía ser guardián, y no los culpo, yo me la pasaba haciéndoles bromas y causando problemas – rió con algo de amargura – las pocas personas que me decían que podría ser un buen guardián tenían algo de duda en sus palabras y en sus ojos, yo podía notarlo. Internamente yo les agradecía mucho su apoyo, yo sabía que lo hacían por ser amables y porque confiaban en la decisión del Hombre de la Luna, pero… ¿confiaban en mí? ¿me conocían siquiera? Yo no lo sentía así – dijo recordando a North y sus palabras de ánimo.

Elsa lo miraba en silencio. No tenía idea de que él había pasado por todo aquello. Comprendía aquel sentimiento de soledad, a pesar de que el origen de esa soledad sea diferente, lo comprendía… el tener que cargar con una responsabilidad que no creía capaz de sobrellevar era algo abrumador.

_ Pero luego hubo alguien que me hizo cambiar de opinión, porque en sus ojos pude ver… sinceridad – continuó hablando Jack mientras miraba a un lado, sonriendo un poco como si estuviese reviviendo aquel momento en su mente – fue la primera vez que sentí que alguien creía en mí realmente. Hizo una tontería para convencerme de vivir en el Palacio, y yo… – rió un poco al imaginarlo siguiéndolo por todos lados para robarle su cayado. Aquella vez, al principio pensó que North había mandado a Hipo a hacer aquello, pero North le dijo que no, que Hipo lo había hecho por iniciativa propia y que lo había seguido por semanas para lograrlo. Nadie se esforzaría tanto sin ser sincero – yo no podía creerlo, a pesar de que no nos llevábamos de maravilla estaba insistiéndome en vivir en el Palacio y me llamaba guardián con tanta seguridad y… bueno… – encogió los hombros como tratando de aparentar que el asunto no era de mucha importancia, a pesar de ser todo lo contrario – fue así que acepté la responsabilidad de ser guardián.

Elsa sonrió gentilmente.

_ Esa persona debe ser muy especial para usted.

_ … – Jack miró fijamente a Elsa al escuchar eso, recién dándose cuenta de todo lo que había dicho… No estaba seguro del por qué lo hizo, tal vez era porque creía que ella comprendería lo que él sentía – sí, esa persona se convirtió en lo más importante para mí – aceptó con una sonrisa muy diferente a las que ella había visto anteriormente...

_ Hipo.

_ ¿Qué? – Jack se sobresaltó al escuchar el nombre salido de los labios de la reina – N-No, él no, no fue él, yo no dije que fue él ¿por qué tendría que ser él? Él nunca-

_ Los soldados están listos – una voz a sus espaldas lo interrumpió dejándolo tieso. Fue entonces que Jack se dio cuenta de que Elsa había dicho el nombre porque lo había visto acercarse.

Maldición, maldición, maldición, ¿cuándo aprendería a tener la boca cerrada?

Hipo se acercó hasta pararse al lado del peliblanco. El vikingo miró a Elsa y luego a Jack, viéndolos tensos e incómodos, notando cómo se quedaron completamente callados cuando él llegó.

Pestañeó desconcertado al ver que los dos manipuladores de hielo miraban a un lado evitando sus ojos, especialmente Jack.

_ ¿Sucede algo malo? – preguntó confundido el vikingo.

_ No, no sucede nada – respondió Elsa con una sonrisa. Pero Hipo ignoró su respuesta al ver que Jack miraba al lado opuesto a su cara, ignorándolo olímpicamente.

_ ¿Estás bien? – le preguntó el vikingo, inclinándose un poco hacia Jack para ver por qué no se dignaba a mirarlo.

Jack se volteó hacia él enojado.

_ ¿Por qué preguntas? Claro que estoy bien, ¿por qué no habría de estarlo? – respondió algo tosco, dejando al otro más desconcertado aún... ¿había hecho algo malo?... un momento, ¿por qué la cara de Jack estaba…?

_ Sir Jack me estaba relatando sobre algunas batallas anteriores que tuvo su equipo – comentó Elsa tratando de cambiar de tema para ayudar a Jack, ya que el peliblanco no podía dejar de sentirse nervioso con Hipo mirándolo tan fijamente.

_ Sí, lo que ella dijo – refunfuñó Jack mirando a un lado otra vez, esperando que Hipo se la trague y se vaya o al menos que deje de taladrarlo con los ojos – ya deja de mirarme así – ordenó enojado al ver que el vikingo seguía mirándolo con una enorme curiosidad latente.

De repente, Hipo puso la palma de su mano sobre el rostro de Jack, haciendo que éste salte de la impresión y luego se quede paralizado.

_ Qué extraño – murmuró el vikingo, inclinando la cabeza y estrechando los ojos mientras se acercaba para ver con mayor detalle el rostro de Jack – tu temperatura es la de siempre pero tus mejillas están un poco rojas, nunca-

Un viento helado sopló su cara de repente interrumpiendo sus observaciones. Ahora tenía nieve en toda la cara y el cabello.

Jack le había disparado escarcha con su cayado, haciendo que lo suelte y se aleje un par de pasos.

_ Estoy ansioso por patear traseros, así que te sugiero mantenerte alejado de mí – dijo el peliblanco antes de alzar vuelo y alejarse de allí, mientras que Hipo no tuvo tiempo ni de responder puesto que estaba allí quitándose la nieve de la cara.

_ Cielos, ¿qué le sucede? – se preguntó el vikingo.

_ El ejército de hombres de nieve ya está listo, Hipo – informó Elsa cambiando el tema y desviando la atención del vikingo hacia ella antes de que considere correr detrás de Jack.

_ ¿Ya está listo? Eso es perfecto.

_ ¡Estamos listas! – gritó Mérida saliendo con una espada, su arco y sus flechas. Rapunzel salió detrás de ella.

_ Bien – dijo Hipo viendo que ya todos estaban listos, luego dirigió su mirada hacia Elsa – antes que nada, hay algunos cambios en los planes – le informó – tú iras al refugio. Nosotros nos encargaremos de Mandrake y los boggans.

_ ¿Disculpa? – cuestionó confundida la reina, sorprendida por lo que acababa de escuchar – Creo que no entendí.

_ Es para que estés segura – afirmó el vikingo.

_ Hipo, no sé si te diste cuenta pero yo tengo decidido entrar en la batalla – dijo Elsa levantando el mentón con superioridad.

Hipo hizo una mueca, sabía que eso pasaría.

_ Es a ti a quien quieren, se supone que debemos protegerte, Elsa – contrarrestó el vikingo en un intento de convencerla.

_ Se supone que debemos proteger a mi pueblo – discutió la reina con severidad.

_ Tu pueblo te necesita viva y a salvo.

_ Me necesita protegiéndolos – afirmó Elsa impasible – y por si no te has dado cuenta, tengo los medios para hacerlo – alzó una de sus manos en frente de Hipo y la nieve comenzó a ondear en su palma – no estoy indefensa, Hipo.

_ Mandrake sabe de lo que eres capaz y también sabe que tú eres muy poderosa; él no vendría a luchar si no estuviese preparado para enfrentarte – argumentó el vikingo con firmeza – Debe tener alguna táctica para vencerte y eso es precisamente lo que quiero evitar, por eso es mejor que te quedes aquí.

_ Lo siento, ya he tomado una decisión, Hipo – aseveró Elsa y se dio media vuelta para dirigirse hacia el campo de batalla – si me es posible ayudar, eso haré.

La reina dio unos pasos, pero de repente Jack voló parándose frente a ella, impidiéndole el paso.

_ Con todo respeto, reina Elsa, creo que debería escuchar a Hipo y quedarse – dijo el peliblanco, mirando de reojo a Hipo por un segundo, quien se acercaba caminando hacia ellos – Él se preocupa por el pueblo pero también se preocupa por usted.

_ Tú también te quedarás – aseveró el vikingo dirigiéndose hacia Jack.

_ Sí, yo también me… ¿Q-Qué? – miró sorprendido al castaño, ¿qué cosa había dicho?

_ Te quedarás aquí – reiteró Hipo – Si Mandrake está preparado para contrarrestar el poder de Elsa, significa que también está preparado para contrarrestar el tuyo, puesto que son de la misma naturaleza.

_ Estás bromeando, ¿verdad? – cuestionó Jack frunciendo el entrecejo.

_ No.

_ Yo no pienso quedarme aquí.

_ Tienes que quedarte.

_ Tú no me das órdenes – refutó el peliblanco y se dio media vuelta para caminar hacia el campo de batalla. ¿Qué demonios? ¡Él era un guardián! ¡Era EL guardián! Él vino a ese lugar a luchar ¿y venía Hipo a pedirle que se quede? De ninguna manera.

_ Digo lo mismo – dijo Elsa caminando en la misma dirección que Jack.

_ Oigan, tienen que entender que…

_ Hipo… – una mano se posó en el hombro del vikingo haciendo que detenga sus intenciones. Se volteó encontrándose con Mérida, y ella ¡POW! le dio un golpe en la cabeza.

_ ¡OW! ¡¿Qué…?!

_ ¿Te das cuenta que hacer eso es insultante? Preocuparse por un guerrero en tiempos de lucha es una ofensa. ¡Enfócate en el objetivo! – le regañó.

_ …

_ Mira… - dijo Mérida calmadamente – sé que estás preocupado por ellos, pero necesitaremos toda la ayuda posible. Debemos estar todos unidos; sólo de esa manera venceremos.

_ ... – Hipo soltó un suspiro de resignación. Mérida tenía razón – Está bien, irán – dijo el castaño, a lo que Jack y Elsa asintieron – pero no se enfrenten a Mandrake – Jack y Elsa se miraron de reojo ante la petición – por favor – pidió Hipo, mostrando una fuerte preocupación en su tono de voz y en su rostro.

_ Pero – Jack habló – ¿qué pasa si…?

_ Seré yo quien pelee con Mandrake – ratificó el vikingo.

_ ¿Acaso no estará listo para pelear contigo también? – cuestionó el peliblanco, estrechando los ojos con algo de desconfianza… ¿Hipo no tenía en mente un plan desquiciado y suicida o sí?

_ Yo estoy más preparado que él – aseguró Hipo con firmeza.

Mérida rió por lo bajo.

_ Al parecer la naturaleza protectora de Hipo no ha cambiado con los años – le murmuró a Rapunzel, quien sonrió y asintió.

_ ¡Ya llegué! – gritó Anna saliendo del castillo junto con Kristoff– ¿Me perdí de algo?

_ Te perdiste de la discusión más intensa del año, Hipo vs sus queridos copitos de nieve – le susurró la pelirroja sonriendo de lado.

_ ¿En serio? – Anna la miró sorprendida – Aaaaagh, ¡no es justo! – se quejó – ¡Exijo repetición!

_ Bien, escuchen. Ya les expliqué esto a los soldados de Arendelle y ahora se lo explicaré a ustedes – habló Hipo parándose al medio para que todos se acerquen y presten atención a lo que iba a decir – los boggans pelean con flechas, lanzas y cayados que son capaces de contaminar lo que toquen. También son hábiles camuflándose en las cortezas de los árboles, deben tener mucho cuidado – advirtió con severidad – Su poder puede herir gravemente, por eso cuento contigo Rapunzel.

_ Sí, Hipo – asintió la rubia con determinación.

Hipo continuó dándoles información.

_ Los boggans, hace cientos de años eran criaturas con vida, pero ellos murieron, y en esta ocasión no son más que una especie de muñecos creados por los poderes de Mandrake. Sus cuerpos son vulnerables y pueden eliminarse con un solo golpe.

_ ¿Es decir, que son como los caballos de arena de Pitch? – preguntó Mérida.

_ Algo así; no tienen vida propia, sólo se guían por instintos depositados por su creador. Los caballos negros de Pitch tienen un objetivo e instinto determinado: detectar la causa del miedo y provocar el miedo usando esa causa. Así también los boggans creados por Mandrake tienen un solo objetivo e instinto: contaminar y destruir todo a su paso – informó el vikingo – Las armas de los boggans logran crear erosión gracias a su conexión con el cayado de Mandrake, pero difieren mucho en nivel de poder. El cayado de Mandrake es capaz de asesinar instantáneamente dejando una calavera en vez de un cuerpo con sólo un roce, si él así lo quiere.

_ ¿A qué te refieres con "si él así lo quiere"? – preguntó Kristoff desconcertado.

_ Él controla la magnitud de su poder – respondió el vikingo – Si Mandrake quiere matar, el cayado mata, pero si Mandrake no quiere matar, el cayado no lo hace.

_ ¿Qué pasaría si toca a un inmortal? – preguntó Rapunzel.

_ Sabemos que técnicamente no se puede matar a un inmortal, pero un inmortal puede ser herido y también puede ser destruido. Por la poca información que encontré sobre el tema, sé que el cayado de Mandrake puede, además de matar, destruir_,_ pero no sé cómo – frunció el ceño, algo frustrado por no haber podido encontrar esa información a pesar de haberla buscado mucho – Simplemente hay que mantenerse alejados de su cayado – posó sus ojos en Jack por un momento – y como dije, déjenmelo a mí.

_ Tú eres mortal, Hipo – resaltó Mérida – no sé si sea buena idea que tú pelees con él.

_ Estoy preparado – aseguró nuevamente el vikingo.

_ Pareces muy confiado – dijo Jack haciendo una expresión de suspicacia.

_ Sólo… no deben pelear con él – pidió el castaño – Una vez que Mandrake sea eliminado, todos los boggans desaparecerán junto con su magia. La erosión seguirá intacta pero no es un problema; ya sabemos cómo restaurar los bosques.

Todos asintieron.

_ Entonces continuaremos con lo planeado. Mérida estará al mando del ejército de los arqueros, Rapunzel será el apoyo y fuerza de sanación – las chicas mencionadas asintieron –Kristoff y Eugene estarán con la caballería, Jack…

_ Yo haré lo que sé hacer – Jack interrumpió concluyendo la oración, haciendo que Hipo lo miré de forma algo molesta, puesto que el tono del peliblanco decía claramente "A mí no necesitas darme órdenes".

_ ¿Harás qué? ¿Tirarles bolas de nieve y divertirlos mucho? – preguntó el castaño con una expresión y un tono de voz cargados de ironía. Jack frunció el ceño.

_ ¿Y tú qué harás? ¿Decirles amablemente que se pasen al lado bueno y ofrecerles tu amistosa mano? – preguntó el peliblanco en el mismo tono.

_ En realidad eso hizo – dijo Anna sonriendo divertida al ver cómo se habían puesto desafiantes el uno con el otro tan de repente – Hipo le trató de explicar sobre el equilibrio que debe existir en la naturaleza, pero Mandrake no le hizo caso.

_ ¡Oh, el muy rufián! – se quejó Jack agitando el puño sobreactuado haciendo que Hipo revire los ojos.

_ Pues hacerlo del buen modo no funcionó – dijo el vikingo acercándose a su dragón para luego subirse en su lomo – por eso pelearemos.

.

¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤¸,

.

Los animales, grandes y pequeños, corrían alejándose de aquella zona del bosque, sabiendo instintivamente que era peligroso permanecer allí.

Saliendo de las montañas áridas del norte y con armas en mano, un gran ejército avanzaba adentrándose al bosque. Corriendo y brincando por los árboles, aquellas repulsivas criaturas, los boggans, iban en camino a Arendelle.

El grupo de boggans que iban al frente se detuvieron y se escondieron al ver a una persona parada en medio del bosque. Su cabellera roja resaltaba a la vista.

Viéndola de espaldas, no dudaron ni un segundo en disparar flechas, de las cuales muchas acertaron, haciendo que el cuerpo caiga al suelo. Varios de ellos se acercaron corriendo al cuerpo para ver si habían acabado con ella, pero cuando la voltearon era un muñeco de nieve con peluca y vestido.

En ese mismo instante innumerables flechas salieron volando por encima de los arboles hacia el grupo de boggans, haciéndolos desaparecer. El resto de las criaturas se lanzó al ataque al divisar a los soldados que lanzaban fechas hacia ellos sin parar, y entre ellos estaba Mérida.

_ ¡No se detengan! ¡Siempre unidos! – la pelirroja cabalgó su caballo corriendo hacia el enemigo, flechando a todos los que podía a gran velocidad y también disparando flechas hacia las trampas que ella e Hipo habían puesto horas atrás.

Otro grupo de soldados luchaba contra los enemigos a punta de espada y escudo, entre ellos estaban Eugene y Kristoff.

_ ¿Usas un sartén? – Kristoff no pudo evitar preguntar al ver al castaño peleando con un sartén en la mano, mientras que su caballo, Maximus, usaba una espada de verdad…. Y la usaba bien…

_ ¿Qué? El sartén es bueno para pelear ¡Mira! – le dio un sartenazo a uno de los boggans, dejándolo noqueado en el suelo – tu rama parece menos útil, sin ofender – opinó mirando el palo de madera que Kristoff tenía en la mano. Al menos el alce daba patadas y embestía con sus cuernos a los enemigos.

_ No estoy acostumbrado a las espadas – le dio un palazo a un bogan que se había abalanzado hacia él para atacarlo.

_ ¡Vamos, Max! – Eugene se subió al caballo quien corrió velozmente hacia el enemigo – ¡Muere! – el castaño les daba un sartenazo en la cabeza a todos los boggans por los que pasaban – ¡Muere! – sartenazo – ¡Muere! – otro sartenazo – ¡Tú también muere! – terminó dándole a uno de los soldados de la reina – oops, lo siento, fue sin querer – sonrió apenado al darse cuenta de lo que había hecho mientras el pobre soldado yacía desmayado en el suelo – ehm, ¡hombre herido! ¡Llévenlo con Rapunzel! – le dijo a otro de los soldados, quien levantó a su compañero para sacarlo del campo de batalla – ¡Díganle que le cayó un coco en la cabeza!

.

Hipo sobrevolaba los árboles, tratando de ver un blanco para hacer que Chimuelo dispare al enemigo sin causar un incendio.

De repente escuchó un ensordecedor aullido que lo hizo levantar la vista.

Frente a él venían volando murciélagos gigantes montados por boggans.

_ ¿Qué demonios? – no había considerado un ataque aéreo, no sabía que Mandrake podía crear eso también. Pero parecían no ser más de veinte, podrían con ellos – ¡Vamos, amigo! – él y Chimuelo se lanzaron al ataque – ¡fuego! – comenzaron a disparar.

Cubriéndose con su escudo, desenvainó su espada luchando con las criaturas que saltaron al lomo de Chimuelo y tras un par de golpes y patadas los hacía caer al suelo uno por uno.

Cuando pensó que había terminado, vio a lo lejos que más boggans venían volando a lo lejos, muchos más.

_ ¿Necesitas ayuda aérea, cabezón? – sin esperar respuesta, Jack voló por delante de él hacia la parvada de murciélagos. Hipo sonrió antes de lanzarse al ataque también.

.

_ ¡Señorita Rapunzel!

Justo terminando de curar a dos soldados, otro soldado se acercó trayendo a su compañero que al parecer había sido herido.

_ ¡Rápido, colócalo aquí! – pidió la rubia y el soldado lo acostó en el suelo delante de Rapunzel.

La rubia colocó su cabello alrededor de la herida del brazo del soldado y cerró los ojos dejando que el poder fluya a través de su cabello, sanando al soldado, quien casi de inmediato dejó de quejarse del dolor que hace un momento sentía.

_ ¿Ya te sientes bien? – preguntó Rapunzel mientras ayudaba al soldado a ponerse de pie, este asintió con la cabeza.

_ Sí, señorita, muchas gracias – agradeció el soldado antes de volver a la batalla junto con su compañero.

_ ¡Ahí vienen más! – dijo Anna, la cual estaba al lado de Rapunzel haciendo guardia mientras la rubia realizaba las curaciones.

Otro grupo de soldados heridos se acercó a ellas y Rapunzel se dispuso a sanarlos.

_ ¡HYAA! – gritó Anna dándole un guitarrazo a un boggan que se había acercado, haciéndolo desvanecer.

_ ¡Sí! ¡Justo en la narizota! – vociferó Olaf victorioso.

.

_ ¡Hey, cuidado! – ante el aviso de Jack, Hipo agachó la cabeza justo antes de que un boggan salte encima de Chimuelo a espaldas de él y lo ataque con una lanza. Le dio un puñetazo, esquivó sus golpes con su escudo y le dio una patada haciéndolo caer.

_ Gracias – le dijo al peliblanco, quien disparaba hielo por doquier.

_ ¡No dijiste que había murciélagos gigantes! – se quejó Jack esquivando a las criaturas voladoras y disparando.

_ ¡No había! – se defendió el vikingo.

_ ¡¿No que estabas muy preparado, Señor sabelotodo?!

Comenzaron a discutir mientras se quitaban a los enemigos de encima golpeándolos casi sin mirarlos. Chimuelo rodó los ojos con aburrimiento, ¿en serio se iban a poner a discutir ahora?

_ ¡Estaba hablando de Mandrake! – se justificó el vikingo.

_ ¡Pues esto lo hizo Mandrake!

_ ¡No soy adivino, ¡¿de acuerdo?!

_ ¡Claro que no lo eres, tú-! – por estar discutiendo se distrajo y la garra de uno de los murciélagos golpeó su cabeza haciendo que suelte su cayado, y cayó.

Hipo reaccionó de inmediato.

_ ¡Chimuelo! – Chimuelo voló rápidamente logró ponerse debajo de Jack para atraparlo sobre su lomo, dejando al peliblanco en los brazos del vikingo – ¿estás bien?

_ Sí, te recuerdo que puedo volar, no necesitaba de tu ayuda – refunfuñó el guardián, mientras que Chimuelo volaba a gran velocidad esquivando a los boggans.

_ ¿Por qué no estabas volando entonces? – Hipo refunfuñó de vuelta ante la falta de gratitud.

_ Sólo tenía que atrapar mi cayado, y mira – le mostró el cayado que tenía en la mano – ya lo atrapé, así que deja tu numerito de héroe… ¡y ya deja de abrazarme!

_ ¡No te estoy abrazando, te estoy sosteniendo!

Chimuelo soltó un fuerte gruñido de molestia haciendo que los dos dejen de discutir y continúen peleando.

De repente, varios caballos negros pasaron al lado de ellos volando velozmente y atacando a los boggans. Hipo y Jack se voltearon y levantaron la vista encontrándose con Pitch, quien flotaba sobre una nube hecha de arena negra.

_ ¿Llego tarde a la fiesta? – preguntó el pelinegro con una sonrisa de suficiencia – me encontré a tus amigos en el camino.

_ ¡Hipo!

Otras personas habían llegado también.

Eran Astrid, Patán, Patapéz, Brutacio y Brutilda, sus amigos de Berk.

Astrid voló sobre su dragón hasta quedar al lado de Hipo y Jack.

_ Perdón por la tardanza, los gemelos recibieron el mensaje que enviaste y ya sabes cómo son – justificó la rubia.

_ No, llegan justo a tiempo – dijo Hipo sonriendo – Mandrake no está aquí, debe estar en tierra. Iremos a ayudar allá – miró a Jack, quien asintió antes de ir hacia tierra junto con él.

_ ¡Ya llegó el héroe! ¡A LA CARGAAAAAA! – gritó Patán volando hacia los boggans para comenzar a rostizarlos con el fuego de su dragón.

.

Un grupo de boggans se escabulló entre los árboles pasando a los soldados y comenzaron a acercarse al pueblo de Arendelle, pero no sabían que ya había alguien esperándolos allí.

Los boggans se detuvieron al ver al ejército de gigantes y monumentales hombres de nieve impidiendo el paso al pueblo.

_ ¿Puedo ayudarlos, caballeros? – preguntó Elsa con una sonrisa de lado, parada en medio de su ejército.

Los boggans se lanzaron al ataque con grito de guerra, al igual que los hombres de nieve quienes corriendo a su encuentro para comenzar a luchar.

Los hombres de nieve eran grandes y podían aplastar a más de dos boggans al mismo tiempo, pero los boogans eran más agiles, así que algunos de ellos lograron sobrepasar a los hombres de nieve dirigiéndose hacia la reina.

Elsa usó sus poderes para crear puntas de hielo que les impidan pasar. Algunos boggans recibieron el impacto y se desvanecieron, pero otros usaron sus flechas para lanzarlas al hielo y éste se derritió de forma instantánea, volviéndose agua putrefacta y contaminando el suelo que tocaba.

Elsa se sorprendió al ver eso. La primera vez que se enfrentó a ellos no había sucedido aquello.

Los boggans comenzaron a acercarse a ella lentamente, ya que sus órdenes eran capturarla, no herirla.

_ ¡Aléjense! – ordenó Elsa creando espinas de hielo de nuevo, eliminando a los boggans que la amenazaban.

_ Ahí estás, reina mía – una voz hizo a la reina estremecer, y al voltearse divisó a Mandrake, quien estaba parado frente a ella a unos metros de distancia. Al instante en que lo vio, creó espinas de hielo para atacarlo, pero Mandrake agitó su cayado en frente del hielo derritiéndolo del mismo modo en que las lanzas de los boggans lo habían hecho instantes atrás, llenando de putrefacción el suelo que el agua tocaba – ¿te gusta? Encontré la manera de unir nuestros poderes – dijo el hombre sonriendo tranquilamente, acercándose – helada y putrefacción destruirán y reinarán todo.

Frunciendo el ceño, Elsa creó dos enormes manos de nieve que se dirigieron hacia Mandrake para golpearlo, pero nuevamente, Mandrake sólo hizo un ademan con su cayado y derritió la nieve contrarrestando la magia de Elsa.

_ ¿No creíste que vendría sin estar preparado, o sí? – cuestionó el Señor de los boggans sonriendo confiadamente.

Mientras tanto, otro grupo de boggans corrió pasando de ellos y se dirigió hacia el pueblo. No tardarían mucho en encontrar el refugio donde se escondían los ciudadanos.

_ ¡NO! – gritó Elsa tratando de ir tras ellos, pero Mandrake golpeó fuertemente el suelo creando una línea putrefacción delante de ella, impidiéndole el paso.

_ Tu poder es perfecto para extender mi dominio a través de todos los reinos – dijo Mandrake caminando hacia ella.

_ Como si yo lo fuera a permitir – dijo la reina poniéndose en posición de defensa.

_ Esa no es tu decisión – Mandrake levantó su cayado para atacar, pero de repente hielo y escarcha lo golpeó haciéndolo retroceder.

Mandrake se deshizo rápidamente del hielo, derritiéndolo, y luego abrió los ojos sorprendido al ver quien lo había atacado. No había sido Elsa, él tenía la vista puesta en ella al momento del ataque… quien lo atacó fue…

_ ¡Ve tras ellos! ¡Yo te cubro! – dijo Jack volando para posicionarse en medio de Elsa y Mandrake. Ella asintió y fue corriendo hacia los boggans que habían entrado al pueblo.

Mandrake vio a Elsa escapar, pero parecía lejos de estar decepcionado. Jack se esforzó por no estremecerse al ver esa sonrisa maligna y llena de satisfacción que el hombre tenía en la cara.

.

Mérida continuaba lanzando flechas, estaba concentrada en el frente porque se le aparecían muchos boggans por delante, por lo que no percibió que un boggan estaba en la copa de un árbol detrás de ella, apuntándole con una flecha, a punto de disparar.

¡Thump!

La pelirroja escuchó un ruido y se volteó. Vio al boggan en el suelo con una flecha negra clavada en su espalda, justo antes de desintegrarse.

La chica miró hacia arriba encontrándose con el responsable, quien estaba parado sobre arena flotante.

_ No eres la única que es buena con las flechas – dijo Pitch sonriendo calmadamente. Justo en ese segundo, Mérida lanzó una flecha que pasó casi rozándolo, hiriendo al boggan que estaba en el otro árbol detrás de él a punto de atacarlo, lo cual sorprendió al pelinegro.

_ No soy la única, pero soy la mejor – afirmó la pelirroja sonriendo de lado antes de continuar atacando a otros boggans.

.

Mandrake permanecía parado en frente de Jack, quien se mantenía en posición de ataque esperando que el hombre haga algún movimiento. Mandrake parecía estar analizándolo.

_ Mmmh, interesante – dijo sonriendo el hombre. Jack frunció el ceño y decidió que debía dejar de esperar. Su cayado disparó hielo y escarcha en gran magnitud, pero Mandrake puso su cayado en frente de él y el hielo no llegó a golpearlo, simplemente se derritió con una rapidez poco natural y el agua cayó al suelo haciéndolo putrefacción.

Jack miró sorprendido lo que hacía pasado, ni siquiera lo había tocado.

El peliblanco llevó sus ojos hacia el cayado de Mandrake. Podía ver las ondas de calor alrededor del cayado, notando con ello que estaba muy caliente. Era como si el cayado creara una barrera de calor que derretía la nieve y el hielo, pero no sólo eso, también lo usaba para crear contaminación.

¿Era ese su plan? ¿De ese modo planeaba usar la nieve de Elsa?

_ Tu poder es como el de Elsa – dijo Mandrake, quien también miraba al cayado del contrario, y al igual que Jack, se había puesto a analizar su poder – pero la escarcha que sale de tu cayado no es cien por ciento mágica, está conectada de forma directa a la naturaleza – miró al suelo donde había caído el agua derretida, la cual lo había dejado putrefacto y notó que la putrefacción era más extensa que la que se había creado con el hielo de Elsa – interesante… – sonrió satisfecho mirando a Jack a los ojos.

.

Hipo había estado ocupado cubriendo a Rapunzel y a Anna, quienes habían sido atacadas por varios boggans, pero llegaron los soldados junto con Kristoff y Eugene para ayudar, así que él se dispuso a continuar buscando a Mandrake.

Antes de alzar vuelo, vio frente a él uno de los hombres de nieve gigantes de Elsa peleando con un boggan, quien terminó lanzándole una flecha y lo que sucedió dejó a Hipo tieso.

El hombre de nieve se derritió, cayendo al suelo y volviendo éste putrefacción.

Antes de que pueda reaccionar, hielo mágico voló disparado al cielo y explotó en brillantes copos de nieve. Era la señal de Elsa, estaba en grave peligro.

_ ¡Elsa! – Hipo y Chimuelo alzaron vuelo para ir en dirección al lugar.

.

_ ¡Agh! – Jack gruñó tratando de esquivar el cayado de Mandrake usando de escudo su propio cayado. Recibió y dio varias patadas y golpes, pero era difícil atacarlo y tratar de evitar esa peligrosa arma al mismo tiempo.

Jack había considerado salir volando y tratar de atacarlo desde el aire, pero ya había visto que el hielo que disparaba no le hacía nada, y si se alejaba volando Mandrake podría ir tras Elsa, así que su única opción por el momento era enfrentarlo mano a mano. Él era ágil, pero Mandrake era más fuerte.

Mandrake sonrió. No era demasiada la fuerza que necesitaba para poner al muchacho en aprietos; mientras Jack gruñía esforzándose por alejar el cayado de sí, Mandrake simplemente lo mantenía firme.

_ El poder de Elsa tiene una magnitud inigualable, pero tu poder es especial – puso más presión sobre su cayado mientras que Jack lo miraba con sumo desprecio al mismo tiempo que se esforzaba por no dejarse vencer – podría conformarme contigo, o mejor… ¡con ambos! – ejerció toda la fuerza posible, logrando con ello romper el cayado de Jack, quien inmediatamente se sobresaltó apartándose del cayado de Mandrake que estuvo a punto de golpear su cara.

_ ¡NO! – gritó al ver su cayado roto, y Mandrake aprovechó el momento de distracción para darle una patada en el pecho y hacerlo caer al suelo.

Jack quedó tirado en el suelo adolorido, y antes de que pueda pensar en levantarse, Mandrake puso su pie sobre el pecho de Jack y acercó peligrosamente su cayado a la cara del peliblanco.

_ ¡Kh…! – Jack trataba inútilmente de quitar el pie de Mandrake de encima suyo con sus manos, al mismo tiempo que ponía su cara de lado tratando de alejarse lo más posible de ese cayado putrefacto.

El hombre vio la piel expuesta del cuello del chico, entonces lo tocó con la punta de su cayado, dejando allí una pequeña marca negra y circular. Jack se quejó del dolor que sentía.

_ …! – Mandrake se sorprendió cuando la información llegó a él a través de la marca –Puedo sentirlo… – sonrió con satisfacción – las paredes de hielo que protegían tu corazón fueron derretidas… y se rompió – dijo como si eso le conviniera de alguna manera – Un corazón roto es fácil de contaminar – alzó su cayado para así dar un golpe mayor y terminante – ¡Definitivamente, me quedaré contigo!

Justo antes de que pueda golpear a Jack, Mandrake recibió un fuerte golpe en la mandíbula que lo hizo retroceder y alejarse del peliblanco. Sin siquiera molestarse en ver quien lo había golpeado, Mandrake se giró rápidamente con intenciones de atacar a su agresor, pero al voltearse, en ese mismo segundo, algo lo atravesó en el pecho, dejándolo paralizado.

Sus ojos se toparon los un par de ojos verdes que lo miraban con una furia inigualable.

_ … – Mandrake se sorprendió al reconocerlo. Era Hipo, el vikingo al que se había enfrentado la primera vez. Mandrake llevó su mirada hacia abajo para ver qué era lo que lo atravesaba, sorprendiéndose al toparse con fuego… una espada de fuego. Sólo existía una espada como esa, Inferno, la espada de los dragones, la cual sólo podría pertenecer a una persona digna y merecedora del respeto de todos y cada uno de los dragones. La espada estaba hecha para que los dragones se confiaran en él y lo reconozcan como parte de ellos, pero también tenía otro poder… podía destruir a un inmortal.

Mandrake volvió a levantar la mirada hacia Hipo, quien no había cambiado su expresión de ira.

_ Me impresionas, Hiccup Haddock… no te consideré una amenaza – admitió Mandrake mientras sentía como su cuerpo era consumido por el fuego y el poder de la espada lentamente – fue un error.

_ Personas como tú no merecen piedad – rugió el vikingo con rencor. Mandrake se extrañó al ver al chico tan diferente, la primera vez que lo vio no había visto tal ira en ningún momento…

Fue entonces que Mandrake lo comprendió.

Llevó sus ojos hacia Jack, quien estaba inclinado sobre el suelo tratando de enderezarse mientras Chimuelo estaba parado delante de él cubriéndolo por si se asomaba algún peligro, mirando a Mandrake con recelo y gruñendo.

Mandrake sonrió con malicia volviendo su vista hacia Hipo.

_ Tal vez te hayas desecho de mí, Haddock – dijo haciendo que Hipo estreche los ojos con furor – pero al menos tendré la satisfacción de llevarme algo tuyo…

_ Lo único que te llevarás será mi desprecio – clavó con más fuerza la espada, cuyas llamas ardieron con más intensidad cubriendo completamente el cuerpo de Mandrake, y en unos segundos sólo estaba la espada, ya apagada, yaciendo sobre el suelo. Era la primera vez que usaba la espada para destruir o matar, mayormente la usaba para repeler ataques o como señal para los dragones, nunca le había gustado recurrir a la violencia si no era necesaria, pero esta vez no había tenido otra alternativa.

Con Mandrake destruido, los boggans y todas las criaturas creadas por él comenzaron a desaparecer.

Jack permanecía sentado en el suelo mientras se frotaba el cuello.

_ Ese tipo estaba loco – opinó el peliblanco refunfuñando. Hipo se acercó corriendo y se inclinó a su lado.

_ ¿Estás bien? – preguntó el vikingo, con suma preocupación en su voz.

_ Sí, sí – respondió Jack relajado y quitándole importancia al asunto. Luego sonrió – es gracioso, normalmente era yo quien te defendía, ¿recuerdas? Ugh! – gimió cuando sintió un dolor punzante en su cuello, haciendo que Hipo respingue y se acerque a mirar con mayor detenimiento.

Divisó la extraña herida en su cuello.

_ Estás herido – dijo asustado, y justo en ese momento vio a la pelirroja corriendo hacia ellos, de seguro acercándose para ver si todo estaba bien – ¡Mérida! ¡Trae a Rapunzel! – le pidió haciendo que Mérida se detenga; ella asintió y volvió sobre sus pasos para traer a Rapunzel.

_ Es sólo una herida pequeña – dijo Jack despreocupado. Trató de levantarse pero Hipo se lo impidió sosteniéndolo en su lugar.

_No, no te muevas, espera a que llegue Rapunzel – pidió con insistencia. Jack levantó la mirada encontrándose con los ojos del vikingo.

_ Oye, ¿por qué la cara tan seria? el tipo malo ya se fue, ganamos – le dijo sonriendo de lado pero con eso no logró cambiar la expresión que Hipo tenía en el rostro. Se veía preocupado y algo asustado, no parecía alguien que acababa de ganar una batalla – deberías estar contento.

_ ¡Aquí estoy! – Rapunzel llegó corriendo a donde ellos estaban, a su lado venía Mérida.

_ ¡Ven rápido! Está herido.

Rapunzel se inclinó al lado de Jack, pero Hipo no le dio tiempo ni de ver donde estaba la herida, el vikingo tomó un mechón de su largo cabello y rápidamente lo envolvió alrededor del cuello de Jack.

_ ¡Hey! ¿Estás tratando de estrangularme o qué? – se quejó el peliblanco ante la brusquedad.

Rapunzel dejó fluir el poder de curación a través de su cabello y luego quitaron el mechón para ver si la herida había sanado.

_ Ya no tiene nada – informó Rapunzel con una sonrisa. Hipo se acercó a ver para confirmarlo.

_ Gracias, Rapunzel – agradeció el peliblanco – ¿Ves? No era nada importante – dijo Jack poniéndose de pie – ya quita esa cara – ordenó revirando los ojos al ver que el vikingo seguía serio y tenso.

_ Te dije que no te enfrentaras a Mandrake – le recordó Hipo frunciendo el ceño.

_ ¿Y qué esperabas que hiciera? ¿Salir corriendo? – dijo Jack molesto – Soy un guardián, Hipo. Es mi deber.

_ ¡Pero pudo haberte lastimado seriamente! – discutió el vikingo exasperado.

_ Estaba ayudando a la reina a proteger a su gente.

_ ¡Lo sé, pero…! – se tomó un momento para calmarse, sin lograrlo. No podía dejar de pensar que algo grave pudo haber pasado – ¡¿Qué pasaba si no llegaba a tiempo?! ¡¿Qué pasaba si…?!

_ Yo no estaba preocupado. Sabía que llegarías a tiempo – Jack lo interrumpió con una inusual expresión seria. Luego sonrió y puso su mano en el hombro de Hipo – Cálmate, cabezón.

_ … – el castaño soltó suspiro y decidió relajarse. Tenía que admitir que cuando vio a Mandrake atacando a Jack una incontenible ira se encendió en él y un terrible miedo se anidó en su pecho… afortunadamente no había sido nada serio.

Jack vio que ya estaba calmado, así que apartó su mano del hombro de Hipo, pero de repente el vikingo sostuvo su mano manteniéndolo en su lugar, impidiendo que se aleje. Jack se sorprendió.

Hipo lo miró fijamente, permaneciendo en silencio.

Jack lo miró cuestionador. Se paralizó cuando el vikingo se acercó a su rostro. Estaba cerca, muy cerca…

_ ¿Q-Qué estás ha…?

_ Rapunzel – Hipo llamó a la rubia – Mira, aún está lastimado – le dijo apuntando a la cara de Jack.

_ … - Jack se quedó en shock por un momento – ¡¿Qué?! – reaccionó.

Tenía una magulladura en su rostro donde había sido golpeado por Mandrake; eso era lo que Hipo estaba mirando tan fijamente.

_Oh, ya veo – dijo Rapunzel cuando vio la magulladura.

Jack se puso furioso. ¡Ese idiota lo tocaba y se acercaba como si no supiera lo que era espacio personal! ¡Sólo para ver una simple magulladura y él ahí poniéndose nervioso por nada!

_ ¡No estoy lastimado, cabezón, y no necesito que…! – comenzó a protestar pero de repente Hipo le dio un golpe en su pecho – ¡AUCH! – se encogió de dolor, a pesar de que el golpe no fue fuerte – ¡Idiota! ¡¿Qué rayos fue eso?!

_ Está lastimado allí también – Hipo le informó a Rapunzel, quien pestañeó un poco sorprendida ante sus extraños métodos de cuidar de Jack. Le había golpeado para hacer que Jack reciba la curación sin ninguna objeción – por favor, revísalo bien y cura todas sus heridas y magulladuras.

_ ¡Está bien! – respondió la rubia sonriendo contenta, y comenzó a curar a Jack completamente. Ella tenía a muchas personas para curar, pero sabía que Hipo no estaría tranquilo hasta que Jack estuviera totalmente sano y salvo, así que tenía que comenzar con Jack.

_ Ese tonto testarudo – farfulló Jack molesto mirando hacia Hipo. El vikingo caminó hacia Merida, que estaba acariciando a Chimuelo y mirándolos divertida. Rapunzel soltó un par de risitas intercambiando miradas con la pelirroja.

Eugene le habló a Hipo cuando el vikingo pasó por su lado.

_ Uhm… yo también estoy lastimado – le dijo levantando la mano, como si estuviera esperando que el vikingo le pida a Rapunzel que lo cure como hizo con Jack – mi cuerpo me duele taaaaantoo – se quejó dramáticamente.

Hipo se detuvo y lo miró de pies a cabeza, buscando heridas graves.

_ Sobrevivirás – dijo el vikingo despreocupado, pasando de largo.

_ Oh… ok – Eugene se quedó ahí parado y confundido. Rapunzel miró Eugene sonriendo algo apenada. Pobrecito, no sabía nada. Pero lo atendería después de atender a Jack.

_ Tú debes estar lastimado también, Hipo – dijo Mérida cuando Hipo se acercó a ella, sonriendo sugestivamente, pero el vikingo ni siquiera notó su expresión – tú también recibiste golpes y patadas.

_ Estoy bien – dijo cortamente – ¿están todos bien? – le preguntó.

_ Sí, todos están bien – respondió la pelirroja quitando un mechón de cabello de su cara – aunque yo quedé algo despeinada – dijo sonriendo.

_ ¿Alguna vez estuviste peinada? – preguntó Jack con un tono burlón mientras Rapunzel seguía curándolo.

_ Voy a dejarte verdaderamente lastimado si no te callas.

_ ¡Hipo!

El vikingo se volteó hacia la voz que lo llamaba.

_ ¡Elsa! – corrió hacia ella – ¿Estás bien?

_ Sí, estoy bien – respondió ella, aliviada de ver a todos a salvo – Los boggans se desvanecieron, ¿eso significa que…?

_ Sí – respondió Hipo – Acabamos con él – le informó – Gracias por la señal que enviaste.

_ Sir Jack me ayudó, yo no podía hacer menos.

_ ¡GANAMOS! – escucharon el grito de júbilo de Anna, quien se acercó corriendo a su hermana para abrazarla. Detrás de ella venía Kristoff – ¡GANAMOS, GANAMOS, GANAMOS!

_ ¡Salimos victoriosos! – gritó Patán mientras él y los demás vikingos aterrizaban sus dragones – ¡Y todo gracias a mí! – anunció en una pose de tipo cool – ¿Verdad, amor? – le preguntó a Astrid con un tono coqueto.

_ Ugh, cállate, qué hace un momento estabas gritando como una niña asustada – dijo la rubia revirando los ojos mientras se bajaba de su dragón.

_ ¡Esa flecha pasó muy cerca de mí! – se defendió Patán.

Pitch bajó a tierra al lado de Hipo, quien se volteó hacia él.

_ Pitch, gracias por la ayuda.

_ No fue nada, siempre es un placer inundar de miedo los corazones ajenos – dijo el pelinegro mostrando una sonrisa – y… ¿todos están bien?

_ Sí.

_ Ooow – se quejó Pitch decepcionado.

_ Bien, ahora hay que restaurar el bosque – informó Hipo dirigiéndose a los demás vikingos, los cuales ayudarían con el fuego de dragón que necesitaban.

_ Y después a la ¡FIESTA! – vociferó Anna levantando los brazos.

_ ¿Fiesta? – preguntó Elsa.

_ ¡Sí! ¡Desde ayer estuve organizando la fiesta para celebrar nuestra victoria!

_ ¿Y qué pasaba si perdíamos? – cuestionó Kristoff sonriendo y cruzándose de brazos.

_ ¡Pff! Eso no podía pasar – dijo la pelinaranja haciendo un ademán despreocupado.

Mientras Anna continuaba dando detalles sobre la fiesta que habría esa misma noche, Hipo se acercó a Jack, el cual estaba levantando su cayado roto del suelo.

_ ¿Puedes repararlo? – le preguntó el castaño viendo con curiosidad cómo Jack lo sostenía.

_ Claro que puedo repararlo – dijo el peliblanco juntando ambas partes del cayado, las cuales se unieron cuando el poder de Jack fluyó a través de ellas brillando intensamente. Hipo observaba impresionado – ¿ves? Ya está listo – sonrió arrogante mientras le mostraba al vikingo su recientemente reparado cayado. Hipo sonrió aliviado y caminó hacia Chimuelo.

_ Vamos a restaurar el bosque, ¡todos a sus posiciones!

Los jinetes se subieron a sus respectivos dragones.

_ ¿Restaurar? – cuestionó Brutacio con un tono desaprobador y desalentado – A mí no me gusta restaurar, ¡a mí me gusta destruir!

_ Pero esto ya está destruido – dijo Brutilda apuntando al bosque erosionado – entonces, si vamos a restaurarlo… ¡eso significa que destruiremos la destrucción! – concluyó emocionada. Brutacio tardó un poco en entender esa lógica pero luego sonrió estando de acuerdo.

_ ¡Sí! ¡Destrucción doble!

_ ¡Somos unos genios! – los gemelos chocaron palmas.

_ Vamos – Hipo ayudó a Elsa a subir a Chimuelo para que use sus poderes desde el aire. Él se subió también y se sentó detrás de ella, luego miró hacia Jack – Jack, tú deberías descansar – opinó, justo antes de recibir un disparo de escarcha en toda la cara.

_ Tú vete a descansar – refunfuñó el peliblanco y luego alzó vuelo para comenzar a congelar las partes del bosque contaminadas. Hipo se quitó toda la nieve de la cara y miró enojado a Jack por lo que había hecho.

Elsa se rió por lo bajo.

_ Ya te acostumbrarás – dijo la reina. Hipo la miró horrorizado al comprender que ella estaba sugiriendo que se acostumbraría porque "le pasaría muy seguido".

_ Por todos los cielos, no digas eso – rió el vikingo y luego alzaron vuelo para que Elsa llene de nieve el bosque desde el aire, luego él y los demás vikingos usarían el fuego de los dragones para derretir toda esa nieve y así volverían el bosque a lo que era.

.

¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤¸,

.

La batalla había terminado al fin y un par de horas después de restaurar completamente el bosque los aldeanos celebraban la victoria en el castillo… pero él no se sentía con ganas de celebrar.

Soltó un suspiro al viento mientras mantenía las manos firmes sobre su cayado, como si ese fuese el único soporte que tenía.

_ Si ibas a quitarlo para siempre de mi vida, no debiste permitir que lo conozca – musitó el peliblanco agachando la mirada, dirigiendo sus palabras al Hombre de la Luna, quien como siempre, no respondió nada.

Sí, la batalla había terminado, y eso significaba que pronto tendría que irse y no volvería a ver a Hipo… incluso si el Hombre de la Luna no les prohibía verse de nuevo, Jack se alejaría para siempre de él; no soportaría tenerlo cerca y sentirlo lejos, ver que es feliz con alguien más…

No, no lo soportaría. Lo mejor era desaparecer completamente de su vida.

Tal vez, si se esforzaba lo suficiente, podría olvidarlo y arrancarlo de su corazón.

_ Ahí estás.

Jack apretó los párpados al escuchar aquella voz, como si de repente sintiera un dolor punzante.

Él quería alejarse, pero al parecer ese tonto vikingo no estaba dispuesto a cooperar.

Hipo se acercó caminando, mirándolo desde abajo. Jack estaba sentado en el techo de una de las torres del castillo y él estaba en el balcón de esa torre.

_ Te busqué por todas partes, ¿qué haces aquí?

Jack levantó las cejas con algo de intriga… ¿Lo había buscado por todas partes? ¿Para qué?

_ Tratando de tener un momento de paz y tranquilidad – respondió el peliblanco sonriendo de lado – pero gracias a ti ya no puedo.

_ Que frío – rió Hipo – Vamos, baja.

_ ¿Para qué?

_ Para estar aquí abajo – dijo el castaño con obviedad mientras rodaba los ojos.

_ No quiero – refunfuñó Jack. Hipo frunció el ceño.

_ Baja – dijo con un tono mandón muy poco convincente.

_ No.

_ Entonces yo subiré – dijo Hipo como si subir fuera la cosa más simple del mundo.

_ No puedes subir – dijo el guardián con un tono burlón, pero cuando vio al vikingo pararse en el barandal del balcón dio un respingo del susto – Te caerás y te romperás el cráneo – advirtió frunciendo el ceño.

Hipo no le hizo caso y, ya parado en la baranda, se inclinó un poco para prepararse para saltar hacia el techo de la torre que no estaba tan lejos, sólo tendría que saltar, sostenerse del mástil de la bandera que estaba allí y lograría subir.

_ Todo este tiempo montando a Chimuelo me ha dado un muy buen equilibrio – aseguró el vikingo justo antes de saltar.

Alcanzó a sostenerse del mástil de la bandera con una mano y con la otra se sostuvo del tejado.

_ ¡Ha! ¿Viste? – presumió el castaño tratando de suspender su cuerpo para subir su pierna al techo, pero de pronto el tejado del que se estaba sosteniendo comenzó a desprenderse y deslizarse – Uh oh.

Terminó desprendiéndose y se cayó. Afortunadamente no era una caída peligrosa, había poca distancia del techo al suelo del balcón.

_ Sí, lo vi – respondió Jack riendo. Luego voló hacia abajo para ver al vikingo tirado en el suelo y algo atontado.

Se inclinó a su lado.

_ Hey, cabezón, ¿cuánto es dos más dos? – le preguntó mientras Hipo se frotaba la cabeza.

_ ¿Cuatro? – respondió el vikingo sin comprender a qué venía la pregunta.

_ Sí, sigues siendo un genio – le dio un par de golpecitos en la cabeza como si fuera un perrito – no le pasó nada a tu cerebro - Hipo hizo una mueca ante la burla pero luego sonrió al darse cuenta de que Jack ya no estaba en el techo.

_ Al menos hice que bajaras-ugh! – se quejó de dolor cuando el peliblanco, en vez de ayudarlo a levantarse, caminó de largo pisando su estómago y dejando algo de escarcha allí.

_ Sí, ya estoy abajo, ¿para qué me buscabas? – preguntó Jack metiendo una mano a su bolsillo.

Con algo de torpeza, Hipo se puso de pie.

_ Para nada en especial – contestó quitándose el polvo del pantalón – ¿acaso no puedo tener ganas de pasar tiempo con mi amigo sin una razón?

Jack frunció el ceño, no le había gustado nada la respuesta. Usó su cayado para atraer del cuello a Hipo y acercar su rostro al suyo, dejando al vikingo sorprendido con ese repentino movimiento.

_ Hay un montón de amigos en la fiesta esperando por ti – espetó Jack y luego lo soltó pasando de largo del castaño.

_ Pero yo… – aún algo consternado, Hipo se volteó para hablarle y vio que Jack seguía caminando dejándolo atrás – ¿a dónde vas?

_ Lejos de ti – contestó sin detenerse y se perdió detrás del muro, por lo que Hipo aceleró el paso para alcanzarlo.

_ ¿Acaso hice algo malo? – preguntó confundido – Jack – le llamó al ver que el otro seguía caminando y dejándolo atrás mientras lo ignoraba. El balcón nunca se terminaba puesto que la torre tenía una base circular, así que quien sabe cuántas vueltas ya había dado persiguiéndolo – te estoy hablando, ¡hey! – Jack comenzó a correr más rápido e Hipo lo perdió de vista.

_ Estoy aquí – el vikingo se volteó al lado contrario y vio a Jack allí, sonriendo de lado.

_ ¿Qu…? – se acercó y Jack salió corriendo de nuevo – ¡Hey! – él también corrió.

_ Ahora estoy aquí – Hipo escuchó la voz de Jack detrás de él, y se volteó de nuevo para perseguirlo.

Eso pasó tres veces más e Hipo terminó corriendo en círculos sin saber dónde estaba Jack.

Hasta que escuchó una risa que venía desde arriba.

_ ¡Qué tonto te ves haciendo eso! ¡Hahahah! – se burló el peliblanco mientras continuaba riendo.

_ ¿Otra vez ahí arriba? – bufó el vikingo al verlo sentado en el techo otra vez – Vamos, baja de ahí.

_ Oblígame – retó mostrando una sonrisa de suficiencia. Hipo soltó un largo gruñido de frustración.

_ Aaaaagh, ¡bien! – vociferó, y Jack pensó que se había dado por vencido y que al fin se iría, pero en vez de irse el vikingo caminó hacia el barandal – voy a subir de nuevo.

Jack frunció el entrecejo y bufó frustrado. Bien, al parecer tratar de alejarlo causaba el efecto contrario, típico de Hipo, hacía lo contrario de lo que él quería a menos que lo manipulase de alguna manera…

El peliblanco voló hacia el balcón haciendo que Hipo deje sus intenciones de subir.

_ Está bien, está bien, ¿qué quieres? – le preguntó con impaciencia. Hipo sonrió.

_ Que vayas a la fiesta. ¿Desde cuándo te pierdes una fiesta llena de niños? – preguntó con una sonrisa, esperando que Jack reaccione positivamente, pero al contrario lo único que hizo fue torcer el gesto y mirar a un lado, lo cual hizo que Hipo se preocupara – ¿te sientes bien?

_ Estoy bien, ya te dije que sólo- – dejó de hablar cuando de repente Hipo le sacó la capucha que tenía puesta, haciendo que el peliblanco se sobresalte – ¡Hey! ¿Qué haces? – cuestionó poniéndose la capucha de nuevo.

_ Quiero ver bien tu cara cuando me hablas – contestó el vikingo bajándole la capucha de nuevo con toda la confianza del mundo.

_ ¡Pues yo no quiero que la veas! – Jack se puso la capucha de nuevo.

_ ¿Por qué no? – se la quitó otra vez.

_ ¡Porque no! – se la puso otra vez.

_ Está bien – dijo Hipo levantando las manos en señal de paz y rendición – quédate así y mientras tanto yo me quedo pensando en lo tiernito que te ves luciendo como una caperucita azul, aaww – le agarró las mejillas mientras le hablaba como si fuera una cosita tierna, obviamente tratando de molestarlo. Jack apartó sus manos de un golpe y el vikingo comenzó a reír al ver su cara de enojado.

_ ¿Y tú quién eres? ¿La abuelita que quiere verme mejor? – cuestionó el peliblanco tratando de devolverle el insulto.

_ ¡Ese es el lobo feroz! – corrigió Hipo y continuó riendo – no te enojes, creí que te gustaban las bromas – dijo en un tono burlón mientras que Jack lo miraba nada feliz – No, hablando en serio – dejó de reír y se puso serio – te ves bien con la capucha, enmarca tu linda carita – sonrió de lado, se notaba que trataba de molestarlo de nuevo.

_ ¿Sabes qué? – dijo Jack sonriendo aparentemente tranquilo – estoy comenzando a creer que escogiste la armadura como vestuario a causa mía.

_ ¿A causa tuya? – Hipo pareció no comprender – ¿A qué te ref…?

Se calló cuando Jack usó la curvatura de su cayado para atraerlo hacia él del cuello otra vez, mirándolo de forma amenazante.

_ Me refiero a que no deberías hacerme enojar, Hipo – le advirtió el peliblanco severamente, dejando al vikingo algo sorprendido.

_ Es extraño, me das miedo… – admitió el castaño, luego inclinó un poco la cabeza y estrechó los ojos como si no comprendiera – pero al mismo tiempo no…

_ Mh, parece que la caída sí te afectó después de todo – concluyó el peliblanco tratando de desviar el tema y caminando hacia el barandal del balcón para apoyarse allí.

Hipo se le quedó mirando en silencio por un momento. Sabía que algo malo le pasaba a Jack, siempre que se apartaba de todos para estar solo era porque algo le molestaba, y de verdad quería saber qué era.

No mentía al decir que la capucha le quedaba bien, para serse sincero, pero en ese momento sentía que Jack la usaba como una especie de refugio, como si tratara de ocultar lo que sentía.

_ _"¿Qué tienes?"_ – no pudo evitar preguntarse. ¿Cómo podría hacer que se lo diga?

El vikingo se acercó para pararse a su lado y, como si Jack adivinara que estaba a punto de empezar con un cuestionamiento, decidió hablar.

_ Y… ¿qué se siente ser el futuro rey de Arendelle? – preguntó el peliblanco volteándose a mirar al castaño y sonriendo de lado.

_ … – Hipo lo miró con los ojos bien abiertos. La repentina pregunta del guardián lo había tomado por sorpresa – ¿el futuro qué?

_ Vamos, no te hagas el tonto – insistió Jack, manteniendo su sonrisa.

_ No entiendo a qué te refieres – y era sincero al decirlo. Lo primero que se le vino a la mente fue una imagen de Elsa siendo derrocada por su pueblo para que él sea rey, lo cual, en su opinión, sería muy absurdo y él no aceptaría ser rey en su lugar de todas formas...

Jack pensó que Hipo estaba tratando de desviar el tema, así que para que deje de hacerlo, decidió ir al grano.

_ Es obvio que vas a terminar casándote con Elsa.

_ ¡¿Qué?! – exclamó Hipo atónito.

Jack hizo una mueca de confusión ante la reacción del vikingo. Su cara parecía decir "¿Me voy a casar? ¿Cómo? ¿Cuándo? ¿Dónde? ¿Por qué nadie me avisó?". Fingía muy bien.

_ No necesitas fingir, se nota a leguas que estás enamorado de ella – aseguró el peliblanco mostrando una sonrisa de lado – y no debes preocuparte, ella siente lo mismo por ti.

_ … – Hipo, aún mirándolo sorprendido, meditó las últimas palabras de Jack – ¿estás diciendo que ella está enamorada de mí?

_ Sí.

El vikingo miró a un lado y frunció el ceño pensativo. Luego volvió sus ojos al guardián.

_ Ella… ¿te lo dijo? – preguntó con curiosidad.

_ No, pero es fácil de notar – dijo el ojiazul encogiéndose de hombros. Miró a un lado tratando de ignorar lo mal que se sentía al ver que el castaño mostraba interés por lo que le acababa de afirmar, de seguro estaba feliz de escucharlo.

En fin, así tenían que ser las cosas después de todo.

_ Así que, sólo debes confesarle tus sentimientos y asunto resuelto – le sugirió rápidamente, interrumpiendo los pensamientos del vikingo, quien pareció reaccionar recién.

_ Ehm… pero… – farfulló rascándose la nuca algo inseguro.

_ ¡Vamos! – para sorpresa de Hipo, Jack comenzó a empujarlo para que empiece a caminar – ¡No pierdas tu tiempo!

_ ¡¿QUÉ?! – cuestionó sobresaltado el castaño – ¡Pero…! ¡Espera!

_ No, no debes esperar – aseveró Jack mientras continuaba empujándolo – Las mujeres aprecian la paciencia pero no les gusta que las hagan esperar. Así que ve rápido, dile que la amas y luego bésala.

_ Ehm… no sé hacerlo.

Jack dejó de empujarlo al escuchar eso, a lo que Hipo vio oportunidad para voltearse hacia él.

_ ¿Qué? ¿Cómo que no sabes? – preguntó el peliblanco desconcertado. Probablemente el idiota esté muy nervioso y por eso lo decía, y entonces no iría con Elsa y terminaría pegado a él toda la noche… eso no le convenía, tenía que alejarlo ahora, y si tenía que recurrir a medidas desesperadas, lo haría – Le agarras las manos delicadamente, y luego le dices "te amo", entonces ella te dirá "yo también" y después le das un beso. Es simple – le explicó rápidamente, esperando que con eso sea suficiente.

_ Nunca he besado.

_ …

_ …

¿Por qué no simplemente se libraba de él tirándolo por el balcón? Así se desharía de una vez por todas de ese estúpido vikingo. ¿Por qué estaba tan empeñado en ponerle las cosas difíciles?

_ ¿En serio? – preguntó el peliblanco, sólo para cerciorarse de que no estuviera bromeando.

_ Ehm… sí – contestó Hipo rascándose atrás de la nuca y mirando a un lado algo avergonzado – es que he estado muy ocupado y… bueno, nunca he tenido una novia.

Jack lo miró sorprendido. Él había pensado que el vikingo tendría a un montón de chicas a sus pies, y recordando lo que solía decir hace años sobre tener novia, pensó que… pues…

Agh, maldición, no era momento para ponerse feliz ni nada por el estilo por una tontería como esa, el que Hipo no haya besado a nadie no significaba que él tendría alguna mínima oportunidad de hacerlo. Sus besos serían para otra persona…

_ Y… ¿qué hay de ti? ¿tú has besado a alguna vez? – preguntó el castaño un poco incómodo, como si no estuviera seguro de querer saber la respuesta.

El cuestionamiento sacó a Jack de sus pensamientos.

Estaba en su naturaleza mostrarse fuerte aunque por dentro sienta lo contrario, así que instintivamente respondió…

_ Sí, muchas veces.

_ … – aquella despreocupada respuesta pareció tomar por sorpresa a Hipo, pero Jack no estaba mirándolo a los ojos así que no notó la mueca de disgusto que el vikingo hizo – Creo recordar que una vez dijiste que un guardián no podían tener novia – mencionó el castaño mirándolo algo acusador.

_ Yo no dije que fueran mis novias – dijo el peliblanco sonriendo ladinamente.

_ Ah… – Hipo desvió la mirada, se podía ver la decepción en su cara, a lo que Jack frunció el entrecejo desviando la mirada también.

_ Después de todo, soy el Señor Popularidad, ¿recuerdas? – bufó.

_ … – Hipo llevó sus ojos hacia el peliblanco, sorprendido al escuchar lo que acababa de decir, y pudo notar cómo Jack, sin dirigirle la mirada, estrechaba sus ojos tratando de contener su enojo y dolor al recordar esas palabras.

Hipo no pudo evitar recordar aquella última escena que tuvieron hace años.

"_¿Por qué me molesto? ¿Qué sabes tú?, eres el Señor Popularidad. Nunca entenderías."_

Había pensado en esas palabras muchas veces, y se arrepentía mucho de haberlas dicho. Era obvio que lo había lastimado. Había sido un imbécil al decirle eso, un completo imbécil.

_ Jack… – habló con la clara intención de disculparse, pero como adivinando lo que haría, Jack lo interrumpió de inmediato.

_ En fin, ya que no sabes confesarte ni besar yo te ayudaré a practicar – dijo el peliblanco cambiando de semblante de forma repentina.

Hipo pestañeó un par de veces, desconcertado.

_ ¿Practicar?

_ ¡Sí! – respondió sonriente Jack – A ver, primero quiero ver cómo lo harías.

_ Mmmh… – Hipo desvió la mirada nervioso y permaneciendo en silencio. ¿Quería ver cómo hacía qué exactamente?

Jack reviró los ojos con impaciencia.

_ Vamos, imagina que yo soy alguien a quien quieres besar, ¿cómo te acercarías a besarme?

Hipo lo miró a los ojos mientras se rascaba la nuca, ¿quería que le dé una demostración de cómo lo haría? ¡Eso era vergonzoso!

Pero Jack estaba ahí esperando, así que no le quedaba de otra.

_ ¿Así, tal vez? – preguntó antes de cerrar los ojos y estirar los labios de forma muy chistosa.

_ ¡HAHAHAHAHA! – Jack no se aguantó y se puso a reír a carcajadas al verlo así – ¡Te ves tan tonto! ¡Hahahahah!

Hipo soltó un bufido sintiendo las mejillas acaloradas de la vergüenza. En serio, ¿por qué le hacía caso?

_ Gracias por tu profesional opinión – dijo sarcásticamente, mientras Jack terminaba de reír –Entonces, ¿según tú, cómo debería hacerlo?

_ Primero, debes mirarla a los ojos fijamente – indicó el peliblanco – a ver, mírame fijamente – dijo esperando que Hipo lo haga.

_ Está bien – el vikingo obedeció y lo miró fijamente…

Jack frunció el ceño insatisfecho, Hipo lo estaba mirando con los ojos bien abiertos, ¡así no debía hacerlo!

_ Oye, no tienes que mirarla como retardado, si la miras así la asustarás – refunfuñó el peliblanco poniendo su cayado a un lado para explicar mejor, mientras que Hipo fruncía el ceño, ¿retardado? ¿Cómo que retardado? – debes entrecerrar los ojos, ya sabes, con algo de sentimiento.

El vikingo asintió con la cabeza.

_ ¿Así? – preguntó entrecerrando los ojos, suavizando su mirada.

_ Sí, así está bien – aprobó Jack – Luego debes acercarte lentamente para no asustarla ni hacerle sentir que la apresuras – continuó dando instrucciones – Si ella se retrae un poco tal vez sea porque está nerviosa, así que debes darle seguridad poniendo tu mano en su mejilla. Si ella continúa algo nerviosa, entonces coloca tu frente sobre la suya por un momento antes de besarla, para darle tiempo de entrar en la atmosfera romántica.

Se sentía algo tonto diciendo esas cosas, pero eran las medidas drásticas que debía tomar para lograr que Hipo se vaya.

_ Oh, ya entendí – respondió el vikingo después de escuchar con mucha atención – Está bien, lo intentaré – dijo decidido mientras sacudía sus hombros, como preparándose para lo que iba a hacer.

Entonces tomo las manos de Jack delicadamente y…

_ ¿Qué haces? – preguntó el peliblanco quedándose tieso de la impresión.

_ Dijiste que me ayudarías a practicar – le recordó el vikingo como si nada.

_ Sí, pero… – balbuceó nervioso buscando algún argumento, pero al final soltó un suspiro resignado pensando que mientras más rápido lo hiciera entender más rápido acabaría el asunto – está bien, pero rápido.

_ Bien – el castaño sonrió complacido al ver que el otro accedió – entonces… yo te diré "te amo", luego me respondes "yo también" y entonces yo me acercaré como me dijiste para ver si lo entendí bien.

_ Está bien…

No, no estaba bien. No estaba nada bien.

Ante la respuesta positiva, el vikingo sujetó con firmeza las manos de Jack entre las suyas y lo miró fijamente a los ojos, como el peliblanco le había dicho.

Los ojos azules del guardián tiritaron, ¿cómo era posible que Hipo actuara tan bien? El vikingo parecía estar mirándolo con un sentimiento real, y no fingido como se suponía que era.

Hipo comenzó a acercarse lentamente…

_… Te amo – le susurró suavemente, apegando las manos de Jack a su pecho.

El corazón del peliblanco comenzó a palpitar desenfrenado. ¿En qué rayos se había metido?

_ … ehm… y-yo también te amo…– respondió según lo planeado, pero… ¡maldición! ¿había tartamudeado?

Lo que no se esperó fue que Hipo se quedara paralizado de repente, mirándolo sorprendido con los ojos muy abiertos, como si lo que acabara de decir fuese algo muy impactante. Jack podía jurar que la cara del vikingo se puso roja de repente.

Y el maldito idiota comenzó a reírse, a lo que Jack lo miró indignado y avergonzado sintiendo las mejillas enrojecerse.

_ ¡¿De qué te ríes?! – cuestionó enojado el peliblanco soltándose del agarre del vikingo – ¡¿Yo me esfuerzo por ayudarte y tú te ríes?!

Hipo se sobresaltó.

_ ¡N-No me estoy riendo de eso! – aseguró presuroso el vikingo, y era sincero – Es que… no lo sé, me siento un poco extraño – confesó rascándose la nuca y mirando al suelo mientras sonreía nerviosamente. Era verdad, se había sentido muy nervioso diciéndole "Te amo", pero al escuchar el "yo también" sintió un cosquilleo loco en su estómago.

_ Claro que te sientes extraño, yo no soy tu amada Elsa – refunfuñó el guardián acusador.

_ ¿Qué? No lo decía por eso, sólo-

_ ¿Sabes qué? Ya me cansé. Pídele ayuda a alguien más – Jack metió la mano a su bolsillo y se volteó para agarrar su cayado e irse.

_ ¡No, espera! – Hipo corrió y se puso en frente suyo – ¡Está bien, lo haré bien! Y no me reiré, lo prometo – dijo con seriedad.

_ Bien… – Jack accedió – pero saltemos la parte del "te amo", supongo que podrás hacerlo bien cuando estés delante de ella.

_ Ehm… está bien… – estuvo de acuerdo el vikingo – entonces… – dio un paso más cerca, quedando casi pegado a Jack.

_ … – Jack estuvo a punto de preguntar "¿Entonces qué?" pero se quedó callado al mirar a aquellos ojos verdes que estaban fijos en él.

El rostro del vikingo comenzó a acercarse lentamente al suyo.

Por inercia, Jack se retrajo un poco, a lo que Hipo reaccionó poniendo una mano en su rostro, tal como él le había indicado, provocando que el peliblanco se quede tieso.

El castaño comenzó a acercarse más, mientras que Jack sentía que perdía la cabeza. Él no era una persona paciente y estaba sintiendo la desesperación de estamparlo contra sus labios sin que le importe nada en el mundo, pero su autocontrol y el miedo de salir herido lo mantenían quieto; aunque no estaba alejándose como debería. Ya no estaba pensando racionalmente, parecía tan hipnotizado por aquellos ojos verdes que comenzó a cerrar sus ojos al igual que Hipo, quien puso su frente sobre la suya por un momento, dejando que sus respiraciones se entremezclen.

El castaño inclinó la cabeza a un lado para tener mejor acceso a esos labios que parecían esperarlo con ansias, y entonces…

¡PAW!

El vikingo despertó al recibir una fuerte cachetada en la cara.

_ ¡OW! ¡¿Por qué fue eso?! – se quejó Hipo poniendo una mano en la mejilla adolorida, volteándose a mirar enojado a Jack, pidiendo una explicación.

Jack lo miró con incredulidad… "¿Por qué fue eso?" ¿Todavía lo preguntaba? Desgraciado.

_ Olvidé decirte que si ella te da una cachetada significa que no está lista y debes esperar unos días más para besarla – dijo como si nada el peliblanco, tratando de mostrar la mayor compostura posible.

Su razón había vuelto justo antes de que sus labios se tocaran… sí, un puñetazo hubiera sido más varonil, pero darle una cachetada fue la primera reacción que tuvo en ese momento de pánico, ¿Quién podía juzgarlo?

_ Pues… gracias por ser tan demostrativo – dijo el vikingo de forma sarcástica, sin dejar de acariciar su mejilla afectada.

_ De nada – respondió el peliblanco sonriente y despreocupado – ahora ve con ella – dijo poniendo una mano en su bolsillo y volteándose para irse.

_ Espera, ¿a dónde vas?

_… – Jack detuvo su caminar sin girarse a mirarlo, pensando en qué responder – Voy a ir a la fiesta, se ve que está divertida – dijo para después subirse a la baranda del balcón para prepararse para volar. Se volteó a mirar a Hipo – Luego me cuentas cómo te fue, nos vemos más tarde – se despidió sonriendo ladinamente y alzó vuelo alejándose de allí.

.

¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤¸,

.

Ahora estaba a las afueras del pueblo, mirando hacia el castillo que acababa de dejar atrás. Ya era hora de partir y…

Soltó un gruñido de frustración, ¿por qué era tan difícil? Ya había estado sin él durante cinco largos años, podría vivir sin él por el resto de su vida…

Sus ojos azules se entristecieron, ¿por qué tenía que amarlo tanto?

_ Adiós, Hipo… – murmuró al viento mientras mantenía su mirada en el castillo – espero que seas feliz – se giró dándole la espalda al castillo para irse de allí y se sobresaltó al ver a Chimuelo en frente de él – ehm… Hola, lagartija, ¿qué quieres? – trató de parecer natural, y de verdad se sentía tonto al ponerse nervioso al pensar que el dragón lo estaba escuchando, pero es que aquel reptil tenía una personalidad casi humana.

Chimuelo no parecía enfadado, tenía las pupilas dilatadas haciéndole parecer un manso felino. El dragón comenzó a emitir suaves sonidos, como si tratara de decirle algo.

_ Yo no entiendo idioma dragón – dijo Jack sonriendo y encogiéndose de hombros. Trató de pasar por su lado, pero Chimuelo lo interceptó impidiéndole el paso – ¿Qué? – preguntó Jack con impaciencia – si quieres que te alimenten ve a buscar al tonto de tu dueño – le ordenó tratando de verse enojado, pero sus ojos no tardaron en entristecerse y a aguarse… maldición, se sentía tan idiota – cuídalo por mí, ¿sí? – le pidió a Chimuelo dándole una pequeña y corta caricia en la nariz – Adiós – se despidió alzando vuelo y dejando al dragón atrás.

Chimuelo se sentó en el suelo con un semblante triste mientras lo veía desaparecer de su vista.

Jack voló en dirección a las montañas nevadas, pasaría por allí para dirigirse hacia el Palacio de los guardianes.

De repente sintió un fuerte dolor en el pecho y luego comenzó a descender al suelo.

_ ¿Qué sucede? – se preguntó desconcertado cuando intentó volar de nuevo y no pudo.

Era muy extraño porque él volaba con el viento, el cual en ese momento era fuerte y frío, pero por alguna razón no podía usarlo a su favor para elevarse.

_ No puedo volar… – concluyó después de varios intentos fallidos – bueno, debe ser por el cansancio – razonó, a pesar de que eso nunca le había pasado antes – no importa, caminaré… lo único que quiero es alejarme de aquí.

Sólo necesitaba recibir el frío del clima para recargar fuerzas. De seguro recobraría su habilidad para volar en unos minutos.

_Es lo mejor, es lo mejor, es lo mejor_. Se repetía eso una y otra vez sin importar lo mucho que duela.

.

¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤¸,

.

Ahora estaba caminando por el enorme jardín del castillo, con la cabeza revuelta.

¿Confesarle sus sentimientos a Elsa? Eso no estaba dentro de sus planes porque, en primer lugar, él no estaba enamorado de ella. No podía negar que le atraía, ella era una persona maravillosa y muy hermosa, pero el amor que sentía por ella era un amor de amigos, nada más.

Muchos le insinuaban que entre ellos había algo más que amistad, pero él no lo sentía así, sólo eran bueno amigos…

Tenía que admitir que, aunque muchos le hayan sugerido estar con Elsa, el que Jack lo hiciera lo dejó consternado. Y aparte de eso, el peliblanco le aseguró que Elsa "lo amaba también".

Hipo rió un poco al recordar todo ese asunto de la práctica. Cielos, sí que había sido extraño.

Por alguna razón Jack quería escapar de él, por así decirlo, y, a pesar de estar seguro de que no estaba enamorado de Elsa, seguirle la corriente fue la mejor manera de retenerlo cerca por más tiempo… por eso lo hizo.

Hizo una mueca de disgusto cuando recordó lo de "he besado muchas veces", ¿qué demonios? El peliblanco no era así antes de que él se fuera, en todo el año que Hipo fue guardián Jack nunca se había involucrado con nadie, ni seria ni temporalmente, a pesar de tener muchas admiradoras…

"_Después de todo, soy el Señor Popularidad, ¿recuerdas?"_

De repente Hipo detuvo su caminar cuando un pensamiento le vino a la cabeza al recordar esas palabras…

¿Y si Jack se había vuelto así por lo que le dijo antes de irse?

No no no, maldición, ¡eso sería horrible! ¡Nunca se perdonaría a sí mismo!

Luego iría a preguntarle al respecto a Mérida y Rapunzel, de seguro ellas sabían sobre el asunto.

Hipo se frotó la mejilla. Todavía le dolía el cachetazo que le dio, ¿por qué rayos había hecho eso? ¿Si quería darle una indicación, no podía decírselo como la gente normal?

"_Yo también te amo"_

El vikingo se rascó la cabeza tratando de disipar el nerviosismo que lo asaltaba de nuevo sólo de recordar esas palabras. Sintió que las mejillas le quemaban. Recordaba haberse quedado mirando sus labios por un momento, ¿por qué tenía labios rosados tan resaltantes? Y sus ojos… mirarlos fijamente de esa manera le había hecho estremecer de pies a cabeza. Eso había sido raro, muy raro.

Ahora que lo pensaba bien, ¿estuvo a punto de besarlo? Pff, claro que no, él iba a retraerse justo cuando Jack le dio el golpe… … …. ¿verdad?

Y después de eso el peliblanco se le había escapado. ¿Por qué parecía querer alejarse de él a toda costa? Era obvio que algo malo le sucedía, a pesar de aparentar podía notar que estaba triste por algo… ¿tendría que ver con él específicamente o se trataba de otra cosa? ¿Había hecho algo malo?

Hipo dejó de caminar cuando divisó a una persona parada frente a él, cerca de los rosales blancos.

_ ¿Elsa? – el castaño se acercó a ella, y al escuchar su nombre la reina recién pareció reparar en su presencia.

_ Hola, Hipo – saludó Elsa sonriendo.

_ ¿Qué haces aquí? – preguntó desconcertado, ¿no debería estar celebrando la victoria con sus súbditos en vez de estar allí completamente sola?

_ Pensando – contestó la rubia con un semblante relajado mientras pasaba sus finos dedos sobre las rosas delicadamente – antes de celebrar quiero un momento para meditar en lo que he aprendido con todo lo sucedido.

Hipo asintió la cabeza en señal de comprender, mirándola con admiración. No podía negar que Elsa le parecía radiante en todos los aspectos posibles.

La rubia llevó sus ojos al cielo por un momento.

_ La luna se ve hermosa, ¿no crees? – comentó ella.

Hipo miró hacia la luna. La verdad le era difícil verla hermosa después de que tantas veces había estado frente a ella suplicando una oportunidad para ver a sus amigos.

_ Mh, sí… – contestó a pesar de que su semblante decayó al recordar a Jack… estaba preocupado por él.

Elsa lo observó de reojo.

_ ¿Por qué no estás con Jack? – le preguntó tomando a Hipo por sorpresa.

_ ¿Hn? – el vikingo la miró confundido, ¿había leído su mente o algo así?

_ Creí que querrías pasar tiempo con él antes de que regrese la prohibición – dijo la reina.

_ Oh, respecto a eso… – Hipo mostró una pequeña sonrisa – Pitch me dio un mensaje de North, que dijo que ya no habrá prohibición para ver a los guardianes.

_ ¿Entonces, por qué te ves tan deprimido? – le preguntó mirándolo fijamente.

_ No estoy deprimido – negó rápidamente el vikingo.

Elsa se le quedó mirando en silencio, esperando. Hipo la observó y pudo ver que con sus ojos le decía que podía confiar en ella y que no tenía que ocultar nada, así que el castaño decidió hablar.

_ Sólo… estoy preocupado por Jack – confesó agachando la mirada – Algo le sucede, pero él no me dice nada.

_ Bueno… – Elsa meditó por un momento antes de aconsejarle – yo creo que él se sincerará contigo si tú lo haces con él primero.

_ ¿Yo? – Hipo la miró sin comprender – Pero yo no tengo nada que decirle.

_ ¿Estás seguro? – la pregunta de Elsa lo dejó confundido, ¿por qué hablaba como si realmente tuviera algo qué decir? – ¿Ya le dijiste que es la persona más especial para ti?

Los ojos del vikingo se abrieron grandes.

_ ¿… qué? – fue lo primero que salió de su boca. Estaba atónito y las mejillas le comenzaron a arder – ¿por qué dices eso? Yo… él… él no es… – comenzó a balbucear sumamente nervioso – es decir, él es mi… yo no recuerdo haberte dicho que él fuera mi… mi…

_ No me dijiste pero fue sencillo notarlo, Hipo – aseguró la reina con una sonrisa gentil y un tono de voz calmado – la primera vez que me relataste sobre tus amigos, pude percibir que los querías y los extrañabas mucho, pero había algo mucho más especial cuando hablabas de él, algo más fuerte; y cuando conocí a Jack, cuando vi la forma en que tus ojos brillan cada vez lo miras, cómo te esfuerzas por estar todo el tiempo a su lado, cómo eres capaz de perder el control tan característico que tienes sólo por él y cómo ahora te invade la tristeza sólo de pensar que le pasa algo malo… viendo todo eso, no me quedó ninguna duda de que vivir sin Jack a tu lado es simplemente sobrevivir.

_ … – Hipo seguía con los ojos muy abiertos, recibiendo cada palabra como si fuese un balde de agua fría, es más, parecía que ni siquiera estaba respirando.

Elsa sonrió divertida al verlo así.

_ ¿Por qué pones cara de que acabas de darte cuenta? – preguntó la reina.

Hipo estaba paralizado, ¿todo lo que Elsa había dicho era cierto? Pues… ahora que lo pensaba… sí…. Era cierto. Para él, Jack era demasiado especial y quería estar siempre con él. Incluso, cuando no recibía respuesta del Hombre de la Luna para poder ver a sus amigos, él terminaba pidiéndole que al menos le dejara ver a Jack.

Nunca se preguntó a sí mismo el por qué hacía lo que hacía cuando a Jack se refería, simplemente actuaba sin cuestionamientos.

_ Sabes, yo… - dijo Hipo agachando la mirada por un momento mientras meditaba internamente, sintiéndose algo abrumado y confundido – yo nunca lo había pensado de esa manera…

Lo que Elsa había dicho era cierto, pero… ¿eso qué significaba?

_ Bueno, no es del todo extraño – aseguró la reina manteniendo su tranquila sonrisa. Sí, ella se había dado cuenta de todo eso, y presentía que Hipo no era del todo consciente, lo cual, como acababa de decir, no era extraño. Por los relatos de Hipo sabía que sus sentimientos por Jack no nacieron por un gusto – Ese sentimiento creció lentamente, casi de forma imperceptible. Pero son aquellas cosas las que duran para siempre – Hipo frunció un poco el entrecejo sin comprender del todo a qué se refería – Eso es lo que hace al amor verdadero tan complicado.

El vikingo se sobresaltó al escuchar esa palabra y miró a Elsa atónito.

¿Amor?

¿Había dicho _amor_?

De repente, Elsa comenzó a reírse.

_ ¡¿Q-Qué es gracioso?! – preguntó el castaño alterado.

_ ¡Tienes la cara roja como un tomate! – le dijo Elsa y siguió riendo.

Como si fuera posible, Hipo se sintió más avergonzado aún.

_ ¡No te burles, estoy teniendo una crisis emocional! – exclamó exasperado – ¡Estoy confundido! ¡No entiendo lo que tratas de decir! – se agarró la cabeza con frustración.

Elsa dejó de reír y lo miró con mucha gentileza. Ella puso su mano en su hombro haciendo que el vikingo vuelva sus ojos a ella, logrando que se tranquilice un poco.

_ Deja de pensar tanto, Hipo – le dijo acariciando su mejilla – sólo escucha lo que te grita tu corazón.

Hipo la miró fijamente, ¿escuchar lo que grita su corazón? ¡Su corazón no estaba gritando, sólo estaba palpitando como loco! ¡Eso no era….!

_ … – de repente se quedó completamente quieto, mirando hacia la nada, dándose cuenta…

Su corazón estaba palpitando como loco sólo de pensar que estaba… que estaba… enamorado de Jack…

Un momento… ¿Estaba enamorado de Jack?

Todos los momentos vividos con el peliblanco rondaron por su mente. Todas sus facetas, todas sus virtudes, todos sus defectos, todo lo que sentía al estar con él, todo lo que sentía al no estar con él…

Y no podía mentir, hace un momento iba a besarlo, quería besarlo, estaba idiotizado a punto de hacerlo.

Hipo miró a un lado, perdido en sus recuerdos… sus ojos se suavizaron y sonrió al darse cuenta de todo.

_ Gracias, Elsa – dijo con sinceridad.

_ De nada – dijo la rubia sonriéndole también. Se sentía aliviada de poder ayudarlo. Debía admitir que al principio, a pesar de saber que Hipo sentía algo especial por Jack, no estaba segura con respecto al peliblanco, por eso sentía algo de recelo con él, pero luego de la última conversación que tuvo con el guardián supo que el sentimiento entre ellos era mutuo – ahora, apresúrate y deja de hacerlo esperar – Elsa comenzó a empujarlo, e Hipo puso cara de confundido ante ese dejavú – y esta vez bésalo antes de que te dé una cachetada.

El vikingo se volteó hacia ella con una cara atónita al escuchar eso, ¡¿LOS HABÍA VISTO?!

Elsa comenzó a reírse al ver su cara.

_ ¡Estás rojo otra vez! ¡Hahahah!

_ ¡No es gracioso! – exclamó avergonzado.

.

¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤¸,

.

Chimuelo estaba acostado a las afueras de la ciudad donde Jack lo había dejado, con un semblante triste. Él era capaz de entender más cosas de las que cualquier otro dragón podría entender. Sabía que su dueño se pondría muy triste al enterarse de que Jack se había ido, pero además de eso, había otra cosa que lo preocupaba, había sentido en Jack algo que no era normal…

De repente sus orejas se levantaron y suspendió la cabeza, alarmado...

Chimuelo corrió hacia el castillo a buscar a Hipo.

.

¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤¸,

.

Bien, ahora estaba buscando a Jack en medio de la fiesta. Cielos, acababa de darle nombre a lo que sentía por él y estaba muy emocionado…

Un momento… ¿y si Jack no sentía lo mismo por él?

Hipo se encogió de hombros. Si no estaba enamorado de él, lo enamoraría. Persistencia, persistencia, persistencia, ¡así domaba dragones!... bueno, Jack no era un dragón pero esa era la idea.

En fin, ¡ahora estaba yendo con Jack para decirle que…! que….

Un momento, ¿qué le diría?

Mientras caminaba entre la gente, Hipo aclaró su garganta para comenzar a practicar su diálogo.

_ Hola, Jack, te amo… – dijo hacia la nada con un tono galante – ¡y luego lo beso! – decidió con una sonrisa – No – lo pensó mejor, tal vez decírselo de esa forma no era buena idea, Jack podría pensar que se estaba burlando de él. Así que cambió su semblante de galán a uno más "casual" – ¿Jack, sabes qué? Es gracioso, acabo de darme cuenta de que te amo… ¡y luego lo beso!… No – volvió a meditarlo al imaginarlo – ¿Qué tal si lo beso primero y luego se lo digo? nunca se lo esperará – sonrió como si fuese una buena idea – mmh, tal vez no debería besarlo, ¿debería ir lento? – se preguntó pensativo – ¿y si le llevo unas flores? ¡No, no, no! ¿En qué estoy pensando? ¡Estamos hablando de Jack! – seguía caminando entre la gente y algunas personas lo miraban raro por verlo hablando solo – ¿Y si le pido un consejo a Kristoff? – se preguntó. Kristoff llevaba tiempo de novio con Anna, tal vez podría darle algún consejo – ¡No, no! Tengo que hacerlo a mi manera – se dijo frunciendo el ceño decisivo – ¡Debo tener valor! ¡Audacia! ¡Actitud! ¡Como un hombre! – se golpeó el pecho algo dramático – ¡Como un vikingo! – levantó el puño en el aire mientras seguía caminando entre las personas –¡COMO UN VIKINGO HOMBRE! – vociferó eufórico y muy inspirado – ¡COMO UN VALIENTE Y RUDO VIKINGO HOM-

_ Hipo.

_ ¡GAH! – Hipo saltó del susto cuando una vocecita interrumpió su "vikinguez". Se volteó encontrándose con una pequeña niñita – oh, hola, Ellie – saludó sonriendo algo avergonzado.

_ ¿Hipo, sabes dónde está Jack Frost? – preguntó la niña – Mis amigos y yo queremos jugar con él – dijo mostrando una dulce sonrisa.

_ Mh… – Hipo pestañeó sorprendido y desconcertado al escuchar eso. Jack le había dicho que iba a ir a la fiesta, ¿y no estaba jugando con los niños? Eso era extraño – No lo sé, yo también lo estoy buscando – Hipo se inclinó sobre su rodilla, acarició la cabeza de la niña y le sonrió cariñosamente – Cuando lo encuentre le diré que venga a jugar con ustedes, ¿está bien?

_ ¡Sí! – asintió la niña y se fue corriendo.

Hipo se puso de pie, ahora estaba preocupado, ¿Dónde estaba Jack?

Lo mejor era no preocuparse, de seguro estaba con Mérida y Rapunzel.

.

.

Mérida, Rapunzel y Anna estaban presenciando un juego tradicional de Arendelle en el que Kristoff, Eugene y otros diez hombres estaban participando. El juego se trataba de que cada persona debía agacharse y dar treinta vueltas en su lugar, y luego debía correr derecho hacia la meta; quien llega primero, gana, lo cual es difícil porque los participantes quedan muy mareados.

_ ¡Tú puedes, Eugene! – animó Rapunzel, quien obviamente era la causante de que el castaño esté participante en esa competencia. Los participantes estaban a punto de comenzar.

_ ¡Véncelos, Kristoff! – animó Anna.

_ ¡Los dos perderán! – les gritó Mérida.

_ ¡Hey! – se quejaron Anna y Rapunzel mirando a la pelirroja acusadoramente.

_ ¿Qué? – preguntó Mérida encogiendo los hombros y mostrando una sonrisa burlona – Sería injusto que esté del lado de alguno de ellos, no debo discriminar.

_ ¡Chicas!

Las tres se voltearon encontrándose con Hipo, quien venía corriendo hacia ellas.

_ ¡Hipo! ¿Dónde estabas? – preguntó Mérida dándole un golpe amistoso en el brazo.

_ Llegaste a tiempo para ver la gran competición – dijo Rapunzel, dando brinquitos emocionada.

_ ¿Vieron a Jack? – preguntó el vikingo esperando una respuesta positiva.

_ No – contestó la pelirroja algo extrañada. Ella miró a Rapunzel y a Anna, quienes negaron con la cabeza respondiendo que ellas tampoco lo habían visto – no lo vimos desde que volvimos del bosque.

_ Dijo que vendría aquí, pero no lo encuentro por ningún lado – dijo Hipo mirando alrededor, esperando divisar la cabellera blanca de Jack. Ahora estaba comenzando a preocuparse en serio.

Antes de que pueda cuestionarse otras cosas, Chimuelo apareció corriendo entre la gente, llamando con gruñidos agudos y levantando su cabeza con la intención de divisar a su dueño entre el gentío.

_ ¿Chimuelo? – el dragón vio a Hipo y corrió hacia él. Hipo fue a su encuentro rápidamente, el dragón se veía alterado – ¿Chimuelo, qué sucede? ¿Qué tienes?

Chimuelo soltaba gruñidos agudos y se removía tratando de decir algo. Hipo conocía a su dragón y sabía que si se ponía así era porque sucedía algo grave. De seguro le estaba advirtiendo algún peligro o que alguien estaba en peligro…

¿Alguien…?

_ Jack… – un terrible miedo se anidó en su pecho. De inmediato se subió al lomo de Chimuelo – ¡Llévame allá! – y alzaron vuelo.

_ ¡Vamos! – dijo Mérida corriendo a traer su caballo. Antes de ir tras ella, Rapunzel se volteó hacia Anna.

_ Anna, por favor quédate aquí por si Jack regresa – le pidió.

_ Está bien – accedió la princesa preocupada.

.

¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤¸,

.

Continuaba caminando subiendo la montaña, arrastrando sus pies en la nieve. Avanzaba lentamente, le costaba mucho respirar. Al contrario de lo que pensó, había comenzado a debilitarse más y más a cada segundo, sintiendo un fuerte dolor en su pecho. Por primera vez el viento frío no le respondía y su poder para volar no surgía…

_ ¿Qué está pasando? – se preguntó sin aire.

Se llevó la mano al pecho tratando de contener el dolor, el cual no era sólo físico.

Por más que lo intentaba no podía dejar de pensar en Hipo. Imágenes del vikingo siendo feliz con alguien más y olvidándose completamente de él lo hacían añicos por dentro.

Pero él quería que Hipo sea feliz, quería lo mejor para él, y el que haga su vida con alguien más era lo mejor. No debería sentirse triste, no debería sentirse tan miserable, ¡No debería!

No debería…

¿Entonces por qué…?

¿Por qué tenía ganas de morirse?

No notó que la herida que Mandrake le había hecho había reaparecido, y que aquella marca negra estaba creciendo, extendiéndose hasta su pecho.

_ ¿Por qué…? – musitó con sus últimas fuerzas – ¿por qué tuve que enamorarme de él? – se preguntó impotente, cerrando los ojos con fuerza, dejando caer una lágrima.

De repente la voz de Mandrake resonó en su cabeza…

"_Las paredes de hielo que protegían tu corazón fueron derretidas… y se rompió"_

_ Duele… – musitó hiperventilando, encorvándose donde estaba, sin poder dar un paso más.

"_Un corazón roto es fácil de contaminar"_

Se dejó caer sobre la nieve, sin fuerzas.

_ Hipo…

Y perdió la conciencia.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**CONTINUARÁ…**

**.**

**¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤¸,**

**.**

**Soy una persona cruel xD**

**Perdón por algún posible error gramatical, es que lo escribí a la rápida xD**

**Trataré de no tardar tanto la próxima vez. Si alguien no vio el video tráiler del fic aún, pueden encontrar el link en mi perfil :)**

**Quiero agradecer a las siguientes personas por tomarse tiempo para dejarme sus comentarios y ser parte de mi inspiración:**

**Isa; LEGNAEL; Anna; Alex Daniel; BuhoOscuro16; Sayuri Kazemaru; 00Katari-Hikari-Chan00; Sae-Yagami; ****hush hush; XxjenifferxX; midnight; Angelina; Nekoboy mty; Nathalie; isabel michaelis; Yuhi Ryu Hiro; anne di vongola; Criff Summerland; Alice2Nekoi; YunoGYL; Kokuro; Katchoque; Hana Skyle; Miau; MisakiUchiha17; billy j cobra; Ayllen; ai kagiru; NoelFujoshi.**

**Gracias a todos! TwT**

**Aquí les respondo a los lectores anónimos x3:**

**Isa**: qué bueno que te haya gustado el capítulo 4 OwO. Sí, Hipo es cabeza dura pero ahora se aclaró, Yupi! (?), espero que este capítulo haya sido de tu agrado también, muchas gracias por tu review x3

**Anna**: Hola Anna! Muchas gracias por tu hermoso review! X3. Qué bueno saber que la teoría que dio Hipo salió bien, temía que no xD. Gracias por darme tu opinión respecto al papel de las chicas, manejar tantas personalidades en una sola historia es algo difícil, Merida y Rapunzel han vivido con Jack y considerando cómo son creo que ambas son intuitivas y capaces de darse cuenta de los sentimientos tanto de Jack como de Hipo, porque ellas los quieren mucho y como buenas amigas están atentas a lo que ellos sienten. La habilidad de Hipo de volver buenos a los malos te recuerda a alguien? A quien? xDD Yo eso lo veo en su personalidad, tiene ese instinto de ponerse en el lugar de las otras personas y tratar de evitar la violencia. Espero que te haya gustado este capítulo, gracias! OwO

**hush hush**: aaaaaaaaawww, gracias por tu bellisimo review, se siente hermoso que aprecien así el esfuerzo, muchas gracias QwQ. Espero que te haya gustado este capitulo! x3

**Midnight:** Hola! OwO mil disculpas por la demora, me siento tan mal Dx. Espero que este capitulo te haya gustado, muchas gracias por tu review x3.

**Angelina:** contestando a tu pregunta… ya está cerca! OwO…. O noooo? xD. Contestando a tu otra pregunta!... No lo sé TwT, es que no me siento lista para escribir lemon de ellos…. tal vez sólo haya implicito, depende de si me animo TwT. Oh! Y ya hice sufrir mucho a Jack como querías, muahahhahaha(?) espero que te hay gustado el capitulo x3

**Nathalie:** Aaaw, qué bueno que no te haya parecido aburrida qwq. Yo me puse a pensar que sí, no se veía muy interesante porque parecía tratarse del compañerismo y blablabla y no tanto así de romance, pero me alegra saber que te agradó. Muchas gracias por leer y por dejar un comentario, espero que este capitulo te haya gustado x3.

**isabel michaelis:** Hola! Muchas gracias por tu review, linda, me alegra saber que tanto el video como la historia te hayan gustado y no te hayas arrepentido de leerlo. Sí! En cualquier momento se darán un beshooo xD. Espero que te haya gustado la conti x3

**Kokuro:** Hola! Muchas gracias por tu review x3, espero que te haya gustado la continuación! Mil perdones por la demora TwT

**Miau:** Hola, muchas gracias por tu comentario y por tus ideas. No he pensado en usar la película de Tinkerbell (sinceramente ella no me cae muy bien xD pero las demás hadas me encantan) pero sí, sería interesante considerando la naturaleza de las historias xD, tal vez lo use para otra ocasión. Espero que te haya gustado la conti! BYE! X3

**billy j cobra:** Hola! Gracias por comentar! Espero que hayas disfrutado la continuación! X3

**Ayllen**: Hola, muchas gracias port u review, qué bueno q te haya gustado el capitulo 4. Oooh, te gusta mucho Hipo en este fic? Por que? X3 (debe ser porque persigue a Jack a todo lados xDDD). Espero que te haya agradado la conti! X3

**NoelFujoshi**: Hola, gracias por tu comentario, que bueno que te guste la historia QwQ. Shiii, Jack es lindo con su forma de llamar la atención x3. Espero que te haya gustado este capitulo! Gracias por leer! X3

**NOS LEEMOS EN EL PROXIMO CAPITULO!**

**BYE! X3**


	6. Realidad

**LA INMORTALIDAD DEL AMOR**

**Capítulo 6: Realidad **

El dragón volaba a toda velocidad. Hipo ni siquiera estaba seguro de hacia dónde se dirigían, pero depositó completamente su confianza para que lo dirija hacia el lugar que quería mostrarle.

En poco tiempo ya habían pasado el bosque y estaban cerca de las montañas nevadas.

¿Por qué estaban yendo a ese lugar?

No lo sabía, pero sentía que debía llegar allí lo antes posible, los instintos de su dragón no solían equivocarse.

Un escalofrío le recorrió la columna al pensar en Jack.

No lo había encontrado en la fiesta, nadie lo había visto, realmente esperaba estar equivocado pero lastimosamente no podía evitar pensar que algo malo le había pasado y que era eso lo que Chimuelo quería mostrarle.

_ ¡Rápido, Chimuelo!

Cuando sobrevolaron por encima de una de las montañas, Chimuelo redujo la velocidad y comenzó a buscar con la mirada hacia abajo. Hipo lo vio e hizo lo mismo, dirigiendo sus ojos hacia el suelo para buscar también; era un poco difícil ver por la ventisca, pero debería ser capaz de localizar algo en medio de la blanca nieve...

Y entonces…

Vio algo.

¿Aquello tirado en la nieve era una persona?

_ ¿Jack? – sus ojos se abrieron con horror. Estaba casi totalmente cubierto con nieve pero su ropa era inconfundible – ¡JACK!

Rápidamente, Chimuelo aterrizó al lado del inconsciente chico y el vikingo saltó de su espalda para correr hacia él. Al acercarse comprobó que efectivamente se trataba de Jack, el cual estaba de bruces sobre la nieve.

_ ¡Jack! – se arrodilló a su lado y rápidamente lo volteó para verle el rostro, y cuando lo hizo, se quedó petrificado – ¿Qué… qué es esto? – se preguntó con voz temblorosa y agitada al verlo. Su piel se había tornado grisácea y unas extrañas marcas negras en forma de raíces se extendían por su cuello hasta su pecho.

¿Qué era eso? ¿Qué había sucedido?

_ ¡Jack! – volvió a llamarlo, pero el peliblanco no reaccionó. Puso su oreja sobre el pecho del guardián y escuchó el débil latir de su corazón – ¡Jack, responde, por favor! ¡Jack! – sin que lo pueda evitar la desesperación lo invadió y sus ojos se comenzaron a humedecerse por la impotencia que sentía.

¡Maldición! ¡¿Qué estaba sucediendo?! ¡¿Y por qué Jack estaba allí en primer lugar?!

Cualquiera fuera la respuesta, decidió que no debía quedarse un segundo más sin hacer nada y alzó a Jack en brazos, luego se subió a Chimuelo, quien ya sostenía el cayado del guardián en la boca.

_ ¡Deprisa, Chimuelo!

El dragón emprendió vuelo.

.

.

_ ¿Estás segura de que se fue en esa dirección? – preguntó Mérida cabalgando sobre Angus a toda velocidad a través del bosque, con Rapunzel sentada detrás de ella. Hace un momento estaban siguiendo a Hipo pero no pudieron igualar la velocidad del vuelo de su dragón, por lo que lo habían perdido de vista.

_ Sí, lo vi yendo hacia las montañas nevadas – corroboró Rapunzel.

_ Maldición, estoy tan preocupada – confesó la pelirroja mientras continuaba cabalgando – ¿Dónde se fue a meter ese tonto? – se preguntó, refiriéndose a Jack.

_ ¡Mérida, mira!

La arquera levantó la mirada y vio al dragón negro volando en su dirección. La pelirroja detuvo su caballo cuando Chimuelo aterrizó frente a ellas, e inmediatamente divisaron a Jack, quien yacía inconsciente en los brazos de Hipo.

_ ¡Jack! – ambas chicas se bajaron del caballo y corrieron hacia ellos – ¡¿Qué sucedió?! – preguntó Rapunzel asustada.

_ No lo sé – respondió el vikingo, sin respiración a causa de la agitación – Rapunzel, por favor, dime que puedes sanarlo.

_ ¡Lo intentaré!

Hipo se arrodilló para apoyar a Jack en el suelo y, sosteniéndolo cuidadosamente de los hombros, esperó a que Rapunzel prosiguiera. La rubia colocó su cabello sobre las extrañas marcas negras, cerró los ojos y dejó fluir su mágico poder curativo.

_ ¿Funcionó? – preguntó Mérida, quien miraba con atención y expectativa.

Rapunzel quitó su cabello para comprobar y, para horror de todos, las marcas seguían exactamente igual.

Las chicas miraban alarmadas y angustiadas. Hipo estaba peor.

_No… – musitó Hipo al borde de la desesperación – ¡Jack! ¡Por favor, despierta! – lo movió zarandeándolo un poco como último desesperado intento por hacer que el peliblanco reaccione, pero no sucedió – Jack…

¿Por qué no sanaba? ¿Qué demonios eran esas marcas?

_ ¡Voy a intentarlo de nuevo! – Rapunzel se acercó otra vez y volvió a colocar su cabello en posición. Con la angustia tallada en su rostro y la pequeña esperanza de que esta vez funcione, la rubia cerró sus ojos y dejó fluir su poder nuevamente.

Y entonces...

"_**Un corazón roto es fácil de contaminar…"**_

Rapunzel abrió los ojos de golpe cuando escuchó esa oscura voz retumbando en su mente.

_ ¡AH! – se alejó rápidamente de Jack, casi como si alguien la hubiese empujado. Mérida, que estaba parada detrás de ella, logró sostenerla impidiendo que caiga al suelo.

_ ¡Rapunzel! – la pelirroja la miró preocupada al ver que su amiga hiperventilaba aterrada.

_ … – de repente, la rubia comenzó a llorar desconsoladamente – duele… duele… – murmuró poniendo sus manos en su pecho.

_ ¿Qué? ¿Qué te duele? ¿Qué tienes? – preguntó la pelirroja buscando alguna herida. Hipo miraba a la rubia confundido y consternado, no comprendía lo que pasaba.

_ Hipo… – musitó Rapunzel posando sus ojos llenos de lagrimas en él – Jack… se está yendo.

Los ojos del vikingo se abrieron grandes, el pánico se talló en su rostro.

_ ¿Qué? ¿Cómo que se está yendo? ¿Por qué? – preguntaba Mérida, impotente por la falta de respuesta.

Hipo miró a Jack, quien aún no daba señales de despertar. Puso su mano en su rostro haciéndole una leve caricia, mientras sus lágrimas no dejaban de salir. El poder curativo de Rapunzel era el más poderoso de todos, y no había funcionado… ¿qué se suponía que debía hacer?

Llevó sus ojos hacia el cielo oscuro donde la blanca luna era cubierta por nubes negras y espesas.

Frunció el ceño con determinación.

No, él no iba a quedarse allí sentado.

El vikingo se puso de pie y, con Jack en brazos, volvió a subirse a Chimuelo.

_ ¿A dónde vas? – preguntó Mérida, quien apoyaba sus manos sobre los hombros de Rapunzel tratando de calmarla.

_ A mi casa – respondió cortamente el castaño.

_ ¿A tu casa? ¿Para q…? – Chimuelo salió volando y Mérida no tuvo tiempo de hacer más preguntas – ¡Hey! – ella corrió hacia su caballo – ¡Vamos, Rapunzel!

_ Sí.

.

.

.

Hipo llegó a su casa y, dando una patada en la puerta, entró rápidamente cargando a Jack en brazos. Fue hasta el dormitorio y lo acostó sobre la cama, luego comenzó a buscar algo entre sus cosas.

_ ¿Dónde está? ¿Dónde está? – murmuraba frustrado e impaciente mientras buscaba.

_ ¡Hipo! – Mérida y Rapunzel entraron por la puerta y lo encontraron corriendo de un lado al otro en la habitación y rebuscando entre los objetos y en los cajones – ¿Qué estás haciendo? – preguntó Mérida sintiéndose turbada. Si había alguna forma de ayudar a Jack ella quería saberlo y así poder hacer algo, detestaba sentirse tan impotente.

_ ¿Estás buscando algo? – preguntó Rapunzel.

_ ¡Lo encontré!

_ Eso es… – dijo Mérida viendo el objeto que Hipo tenía en la mano – ¿un globo de nieve mágico?

Inmediatamente, Hipo agitó el globo y susurró un lugar que Mérida y Rapunzel no pudieron escuchar con claridad, entonces lo arrojó al suelo creando un portal mágico.

El vikingo alzó a Jack en sus brazos de nuevo y se dirigió hasta el portal.

_ ¿A dónde vas ahora? – preguntó Mérida justo antes de que el castaño atravesara el portal llevándose a Jack consigo; Chimuelo fue detrás de él.

_ ¡Vamos, Mérida! – la rubia corrió para alcanzarlo.

_ ¡Espérame aquí, Angus! – fue el último mensaje de la pelirroja hacia su caballo (que estaba parado en la puerta) antes de ir detrás de Rapunzel llevando el cayado de Jack consigo.

Rapunzel y Mérida atravesaron el portal también justo antes de que se cierre.

.

.

.

.

A Mérida no le gustaba mucho usar los portales creados por esas esferas de nieve mágicas, siempre terminaba tirada en el suelo con el cabello revuelto en toda la cara… como ahora.

_ Ugh – la pelirroja se levantó y sacudió el polvo de su vestido – ¿Dónde estamos? – le preguntó a Rapunzel, la cual estaba a su lado poniéndose de pie también. Miró alrededor tratando de reconocer el lugar; lo único que veía eran árboles, ¿habían vuelto al bosque?

_ ¿Dónde está Hipo? – cuestionó la rubia buscando al vikingo con la mirada.

_ ¡Allí está! – Mérida vio al castaño a lo lejos, caminando a paso rápido con Jack en brazos y con Chimuelo por detrás – ¡Agh! ¡Ese estúpido vikingo! – se quejó la pelirroja mientras ambas emprendían carrera para alcanzarlo, ¿por qué el castaño no les decía hacia donde se dirigían o qué era lo que trataba de hacer? Podía correr y hablar al mismo tiempo – ¡Hipo, espera!

Corrieron detrás de él, y faltaron pocos segundos para que Mérida tenga una sensación muy familiar con respecto al bosque en el que estaban.

_ Este lugar me parece conocido… – murmuró justo antes de divisar a Hipo acercándose a una cabaña que estaba en medio de los árboles; fue entonces que recordó – ¿Esa… Esa no es…?

No podía creerlo.

¡¿Por qué Hipo había venido a ese lugar?!

El castaño se paró frente a la puerta.

_ Chimuelo, espera aquí – le pidió a su dragón que espere afuera, debido a que a la dueña de la casa no le gustaba que nada que provoque fuego esté cerca de sus artesanías hechas de madera.

Entonces, puesto que tenía las manos ocupadas cargando a Jack y no estaba con el tiempo suficiente para preocuparse con formalidades, abrió la puerta de una patada (qué bueno que esas puertas rústicas eran fácil de abrir).

La mujer en el interior de la casa no se inmutó ante la repentina intromisión, sólo su cuervo atinó a soltar un "crah!" del susto que le provocó el estruendo de la puerta.

_ Buenas noches, solecito – saludó la anciana – sabía que me visitarías hoy, ¿viniste a pedirme que hable con MIM de nuevo? Ya te dije que no tiene una respuesta para ti – le informó mientras continuaba tallando una figura de madera en forma de oso – pero puedes comprar cualquiera de estas hermosas artesanías.

_ Madame, por favor, necesito su ayuda – rogó el vikingo acercándose a ella – ¡algo malo le pasa a mi amigo!

La anciana estaba a punto de decirle que ella no era doctora ni nada parecido, pero al ver las marcas en la piel del peliblanco dejó a un lado la figura de madera que tenía en la mano y se puso de pie.

_ Veamos, acuéstalo en esa cama – Hipo obedeció de inmediato y puso a Jack sobre la cama con sumo cuidado – lo revisaré – la mujer comenzó a observar las marcas detenidamente.

_ ¡Hipo! – Mérida y Rapunzel entraron a la casa – ¡¿Por qué vinimos aquí?! – cuestionó la pelirroja desconcertada y algo exasperada.

_ ¿No es obvio? Estoy tratando de ayudar a Jack – respondió el vikingo, extrañado ante la reacción de su amiga.

_ ¿Pero por qué ella? ¡Su solución para todo es convertir en osos a la gente! – Hipo resopló revirando los ojos cuando Mérida dijo eso. Él conocía perfectamente la historia de Mérida con respecto a su madre y el suceso con el oso, y sabía que era normal que la chica reaccione reticente ante la idea de pedirle ayuda a la bruja del Reino del Viento, pero él no veía otra alternativa. La bruja podría parecer una mujer loca, pero él sabía que ella era muy sabia y que conocía muchas cosas sobre la magia, los reinos y las historias, por lo que él pensaba que valía la pena consultar su opinión – Anna nos contó que una vez sus amigos trolls la ayudaron a curarse, podríamos ir con ellos y-

_ No, ellos no podrán ayudar – dijo Rapunzel interrumpiéndola. Mérida se volteó a mirar a la chica mientras que Hipo volvía su atención a lo que hacía la bruja.

_ ¿Por qué lo dices, Rapunzel?

_ Ellos no pueden curar el corazón – respondió la rubia abrazándose a sí misma, sintiendo inquietud. Mérida la observó sin comprender.

_ Voy a serte sincera, niño – dijo la mujer después de revisar los síntomas y quitarse toda duda con respecto a lo que le pasaba al peliblanco – Tu amigo se está muriendo.

Los ojos de Hipo se abrieron con estupor.

_ ¿Qué? – cuestionó casi sin aire – Él… él no puede morir, él es inmortal – se apresuró a decir.

_ ¿Ves esas marcas? – dijo la mujer señalando las extrañas marcas negras que estaban en la piel del cuello de Jack – Han sido hechas por la magia de Mandrake; ese poder está hecho para contaminar y destruir comenzando desde lo más profundo del corazón. Y mira – ella levantó el chándal de Jack, mostrándole las marcas sobre el pecho del guardián, extendiéndose poco a poco sobre su cuerpo. Hipo observó horrorizado – la magia continua consumiéndolo, en pocas horas ya no quedará nada de él.

_ Esa marca…. – murmuró el vikingo, recordando el momento en el que vio a Mandrake atacando a Jack y recordando aquella pequeña marca negra a la que había ignorado cuando desapareció – Esa marca que le hizo…. ¡Soy un estúpido! – gruñó agarrando su cabeza con desespero – ¡Debí apresurarme! ¡Debí haber llegado a tiempo!

_ Hipo, no fue tu culpa – Rapunzel trató de calmarlo, aunque sus palabras no hacían ninguna diferencia para el castaño.

_ No todo lo que pasa es por la magia de Mandrake – informó la bruja mientras miraba entre las páginas de un libro muy antiguo en apariencia – Esta magia sólo funciona con aquellas personas que tienen el corazón roto.

Hipo frunció el ceño desconcertado, ¿a qué se refería con "corazón roto"? ¿Jack estaba sufriendo por algo o por alguien? ¿Qué había sucedido?

_ ¿Corazón roto? – la pelirroja cuestionó en voz alta.

_ Sí, la niña rubia sabe a lo que me refiero – dijo la bruja apuntando a Rapunzel, quien, en efecto, no se veía sorprendida ni extrañada por la información que la mujer acababa de dar – ella logró hacer conexión con los sentimientos del chico porque ella siente algo similar y la magia de Mandrake lo reconoció.

Hipo miró a Rapunzel a los ojos y ella sólo le observó con tristeza, en silencio. Sí, ella había hecho una conexión al tratar de sanar aquella "herida" con su magia, y al hacerlo algo del dolor que Jack estaba sintiendo se transmitió a ella y supo el origen de ese dolor. Y ese dolor era similar al que ella sentía…

El dolor de saber que nunca podría estar con la persona que amaba.

_ Rapunzel… – Hipo se acercó a ella esperando que le diga algo, pero la rubia permaneció callada – ¿a qué se refiere con corazón roto? ¿Qué sucedió con Jack? ¿Tú lo sabes?

_… – Rapunzel desvió la mirada – Lo siento, Hipo… no puedo decírtelo.

¿Cómo decirle que el origen del dolor de Jack era él?

Además, no serviría de nada el decírselo, ni siquiera si Hipo correspondía sus sentimientos.

_ ¿Qué? ¿Por qué no? – cuestionó el castaño confundido e impotente, ¿qué era aquello que le estaban ocultando? ¡Necesitaba saberlo!

Mérida, al igual que Rapunzel, conocía los sentimientos de Jack por Hipo y comprendió al instante la actitud de la rubia; era mejor que Hipo no lo sepa. Así que decidió continuar con los cuestionamientos para desviar el tema.

_ Entonces… ¿esta magia sólo afecta a los que tienen el corazón roto? No entiendo cómo – dijo la pelirroja, captando la atención de Hipo, quien miró a la bruja expectante por la explicación.

_ Lo único que hace la magia de Mandrake es acrecentar ese dolor que la persona siente en su corazón para contaminarlo. La mayoría de las veces las personas terminan convirtiéndose en boggans, es decir, seres contaminados y malvados que buscarán contaminar a los demás; sus corazones se pudren. Pero algunas veces, las personas sólo mueren, porque su corazón es tan puro que, a pesar del inmenso dolor, se niega a ser malvado y prefiere simplemente morir para dejar de sufrir. Eso es lo que está pasando con tu amigo en este momento – dijo la bruja mirando a Hipo – sé que los inmortales "no mueren", eso es debido a que el centro de un inmortal persiste y por eso bajo alguna circunstancia son capaces de regresar, pero un ataque directo a los sentimientos de la persona destruye hasta la más mínima esencia, su centro, por lo que no podrá volver. Jamás.

Hipo llevó sus ojos hacia el peliblanco, desesperado. Esto no podía estar pasando, no podía.

_ Por favor, dígame que puede hacer algo – rogó el vikingo sin poder evitar que sus ojos se humedezcan del sólo pensar que Jack moriría – dígame que puede curarlo.

_ Lo siento, niño… – dijo la bruja cerrando su libro – La muerte es inevitable.

El vikingo comenzó a respirar agitadamente.

_… No… ¡No! ¡No es cierto! – gritó abatido mientras las lágrimas corrían por sus mejillas, negándose a aceptar que Jack muera.

No, él no lo aceptaría.

¡No lo aceptaría!

Mérida se acercó al castaño para tratar de calmarlo, puesto que el chico parecía a punto de tener una especie de ataque, pero de repente el vikingo caminó rápidamente hacia Jack y lo levantó en sus brazos.

_ ¿Qué harás? – preguntó la bruja viendo cómo Hipo caminaba hacia la puerta.

_ Si usted no puede ayudarme, buscaré ayuda en otro lugar – dijo el castaño frunciendo el ceño con determinación – pero no voy a quedarme aquí a esperar que muera.

_ Yo no dije que no podía ayudarte, sólo dije que la muerte era inevitable – corrigió la mujer con un semblante tranquilo.

Hipo se volteó hacia ella nuevamente al escuchar eso, poniendo toda su atención.

_ ¿A qué se refiere?

_ Sólo hay una forma de salvarlo – dijo la anciana – y es haciendo que alguien muera en su lugar.

_ ¡¿Qué?! – se quejó Mérida ante esa, en su opinión, absurdez – Está loca, ¿Quién podría mo…?

_ ¡Yo lo haré! – dijo Hipo inmediatamente, interrumpiendo a la pelirroja.

_ ¡Hipo! – vociferó la arquera sorprendida.

Hipo se acercó a la bruja rápidamente.

_ ¿Qué tengo qué hacer? – cuestionó ansioso e impaciente. En ese momento sentía que ya no le importaba nada, sólo quería salvar a Jack.

_ ¡Hipo, espera! – Mérida le llamó de nuevo tratando de captar su atención, pero fue inútil.

_ Primero, debemos hacer una poción – señaló la bruja. Se sentía muy emocionada, hace tiempo que no hacía una poción mágica – ¡Ven, tráelo! Nunca hay que hacer pociones ni encantamientos donde tallas madera – dijo caminando hacia la puerta. Todos salieron de la casa, ella cerró la puerta, chasqueó los dedos y volvieron a entrar – ni tampoco se debe jugar a hacer pociones como tú trataste de hacerlo en el palacio de la niña del hielo, no no no, siempre habrá resultados explosivos.

Hipo sintió curiosidad del cómo ella sabía sobre esa explosión, pero eso no importaba mucho ahora, por lo que no hizo ningún cuestionamiento.

El vikingo acostó a Jack sobre la cama que estaba allí y se paró al lado de la bruja, quien prendió fuego en la leña debajo de una gran olla en la que haría la poción.

_ ¡¿Hipo, qué crees que estás haciendo?! – Mérida continuó replicando – ¡¿perdiste la razón?!

Hipo la miró con mucha seriedad.

_ Si tengo que morir para salvar a Jack, lo haré – dijo decidido.

_ ¡Claro que no! ¡Tiene que haber otra forma! – reclamó ella – ¡Y esta señora lo único que sabe hacer es convertir en oso a la gente! – exclamó apuntando a la bruja – ¡La ultima vez que hizo un encantamiento casi me quedo sin madre!

_ Niña, no culpes a los medios por los resultados – dijo la bruja mientras batía una mezcla en su olla, agregando ingrediente tras ingrediente, como un corazón de sapo y plumas de halcón – Cuando las intenciones son egoístas y basadas en el orgullo, las cosas siempre terminarán mal, no importa lo que hagas – aquello trajo recuerdos a Mérida y no pudo replicar contra eso – Este niño está pidiendo una poción para salvar a su amigo y está dispuesto a dar su vida por él, no es egoísta en lo absoluto, así que esta poción tendrá resultados positivos.

Mérida comprendía su punto, pero… ¡Pero Hipo no debía morir!

_ Hipo, escúchame – se acercó al vikingo en un nuevo intento de hacerle entrar en razón – sé que estás angustiado por Jack y yo también lo estoy, ¡pero morir no es la solución! Sólo hay que buscar ayuda en otro lugar y estoy segura que-

_ Cuida a Chimuelo por mí, ¿sí? – le pidió Hipo antes de darle la espalda para volver su atención a la poción que la bruja estaba preparando; en ese momento estaba colocando una flor de loto a la olla.

_ ¿Qué?... – Mérida pestañeó sorprendida – ¡No me estás escuchando!

_ Mmh, necesito… – dijo la bruja pensativa mientras recordaba un ingrediente. Le hizo una señal al cuervo, el cual voló hasta posarse al lado de Jack y le sacó uno de sus cabellos blancos, luego se lo entregó a la bruja. Ella lo echó dentro de la olla.

Cuando el cabello de Jack tocó la mezcla, ésta resplandeció volviéndose blanca, un blanco intenso; el brillo hacía sentir como si estuviese de cara a la luna. Hipo estaba cerca y pudo sentir la ráfaga de viento frío que provocó la sustancia de la olla a pesar de estar bajo fuego.

_ Un corazón puro como la nieve que brilla en medio de cualquier oscuridad, y frágil como el cristal que no se abre con facilidad a cualquier persona – dijo la mujer mirando la mezcla blanca mientras batía con un enorme cucharón. Hipo escuchó sus palabras con cuidado, y miró hacia la mezcla también tratando de ver algo allí, pero no veía nada.

_ ¿Eso qué quiere de-OW! – el dolor que sintió cuando la bruja le arrancó un cabello interrumpió su pregunta.

La mujer colocó el cabello de Hipo en la mezcla y ésta resplandeció de nuevo, pero esta vez los colores eran una combinación de amarillo y rojo, y esta vez se sintió una oleada de calor.

_ Un corazón fuerte y perseverante, que toma riesgos y persigue sin descanso lo que quiere. Un fuego muy especial arde dentro – Hipo observó a la mujer con detenimiento mientras ella decía esas palabras… ¿era capaz de ver todo eso? – ¡Ahora escupe!

_ ¿Q-Qué? – Hipo pestañeó desconcertado, esa petición le había tomado desprevenido.

_ ¡Escupe!

_ ¿Ahí? – preguntó el vikingo mirando a la olla, inseguro.

_ ¡Rápido, que se muere!

El castaño se sobresaltó y escupió en la olla sin pensarlo dos veces.

_ Bien, ahora sólo el toque final – dijo la bruja colocando una flor de camelia roja – ¡listo! – con unas pinzas, sacó de en medio de la mezcla de la olla una pequeña tableta y después de dejar que se enfríe se la dio a Hipo. Mérida y Rapunzel se asomaron sobre los hombros del vikingo para ver la pastilla – tu amigo tiene que tragársela.

_ ¿Y esto lo sanará? – preguntó el castaño. Parecía demasiado simple.

_ Eso ayudará a eliminar la magia de Mandrake y dejará de manipular el dolor de su corazón, pero el dolor seguirá allí – informó la mujer – ¡Ve! ¡Haz que se la trague!

_ Está bien – Hipo corrió hacia Jack ante la mirada atenta de las chicas. El vikingo abrió la boca del peliblanco y puso la tableta dentro, pero entonces cayó en cuenta de algo – Él está inconsciente – dijo el castaño – ¿Cómo haré que se la trague?

_ No lo sé, tienes que encontrar la forma – dijo la bruja encogiéndose de hombros.

Hipo llevó su mirada hacia Rapunzel y Mérida, ellas parecían estar sin ideas también. Rápidamente, el vikingo miró alrededor de la habitación buscando algo. En pocos segundos sus ojos se posaron en un jarrón que estaba sobre el velador al lado de la cama.

_ ¿Esto es agua? – le preguntó a la bruja levantando el jarrón. La mujer asintió – ¿La puedo beber?

_ ¡Sí, por supuesto, adelante! – respondió la bruja.

Las chicas intercambiaron miradas, ¿qué planeaba hacer Hipo con el agua? ¿Despertar a Jack tirándoselo en la cara?

Pronto se despejaron sus dudas cuando vieron lo que el vikingo hizo.

Hipo dio un par de tragos de agua, y la retuvo en su boca sin tragarla; luego tomó el rostro de Jack entre sus manos y…

Puso su boca sobre la de Jack y le pasó el agua obligando a la tableta a pasar por su garganta.

Las chicas respingaron pasmadas y se sonrojaron.

¡Lo estaba besando!

Bueno, en realidad lo que Hipo estaba haciendo era forzarle a tragar la tableta…

¡Pero lo estaba besando!

_ ¡No sean mironas! – las regañó la bruja haciéndolas sobresaltar del susto, ni cuenta se habían dado de que estaban muy concentradas mirando.

Mientras que Hipo estaba demasiado preocupado por Jack como para notar lo que pasaba a su alrededor.

_ Listo – el vikingo miró dentro de la boca de Jack y vio que la tableta ya no estaba allí – creo…creo que se la tragó – dijo satisfecho mientras quitaba el agua que había resbalado por el rostro de Jack – ¿Ahora qué? – le preguntó a la bruja.

_ Ahora necesita calor – le respondió sonriente.

_ Bien – el vikingo buscó alrededor de la habitación con la mirada – ¿hay alguna manta por aquí o algo?

_ ¡No no no! ¡Necesita calor de verdad! – exclamó la bruja.

_ ¿Una fogata? – tanteó el vikingo algo confundido.

_ ¡No! ¡Calor corporal! ¡_Tu_ calor corporal! – Hipo pestañeó sorprendido y desconcertado, ¿su calor corporal? Entonces… ¿qué tenía que hacer exactamente? – ¡tienes que acostarte a su lado y abrazarlo!– dijo la bruja como adivinando sus pensamientos por la expresión cuestionadora de su cara – ¡Y quítate eso para que no estorbe! – exclamó dando un pequeño golpe en la armadura de Hipo, quien se había quedado atónito ante la petición.

_ ¿Q-Qué? Pero-

_ ¡Rápido, que se muere! – Hipo se sobresaltó y comenzó a sacarse su armadura, ¿por qué era tan necesario usar esa frase para hacerlo reaccionar? – ¡Rápido, rápido!

Desabrochó todo, se sacó las cubiertas de sus brazos, luego se sacó las hombreras, luego se sacó la cubierta de su pecho, luego se sacó su sweater verde…

_ ¡El sweater no, niño indecente! – gritó la mujer golpeándole en la cabeza con su escoba mágica. Nervioso y sonrojado, Hipo se volvió a poner el sweater rápidamente, el pobre estaba tan apurado y alterado con toda esa situación que se lo había sacado casi sin darse cuenta.

_ ¿Por qué no? – se quejó Mérida, quien luego recibió un codazo por parte de Rapunzel. Aunque la rubia tenía que admitir que también estaba muy entretenida viéndolo sacarse la ropa.

_ Con eso es suficiente, ahora acuéstate a su lado – le ordenó la bruja empujándole hacia la cama – Abrázalo. Debes transmitirle calor a su corazón, que se sienta protegido.

En otra ocasión el abrazar a Jack en una cama le daría escalofríos del nerviosismo, pero en ese momento no pensaba en esas cosas, puesto que lo que importaba más era salvar a Jack de cualquier forma, y si la bruja le decía que debía darle calor, lo haría. Entonces, el vikingo se acostó al lado de Jack y lo abrazó contra su cuerpo lo más que pudo.

Razonó un poco y pensó que tenía sentido lo del calor corporal; tal vez causaba el mismo efecto que en el suelo erosionado del bosque, el cual se restauraba con calor natural únicamente.

Ahora sólo quedaba esperar que funcione.

Mérida tenía las manos cubriendo su boca y los ojos bien abiertos mirando la escena.

¡Estaban acurrucados en la cama frente a ellas!

_ Creí que no viviría para ver esto – murmuró la pelirroja. Para serse sincera, ella admiraba mucho la relación de Hipo y Jack y siempre le había gustado observarlos; era un amor puro y muy divertido, nacido de la amistad y tomando en cuenta tanto virtudes como defectos, era amor del real, no de esos llenos de romanticismo patético. Aunque claro, ambos eran tercos y le daban vueltas y vueltas y no se decían lo que sentían el uno al otro hasta ahora, por eso verlos así tan juntitos le llenaba de emoción.

_ ¡Y ustedes dos afuera! – les gritó la bruja con cuchillos flotando en dirección a Rapunzel y Mérida, quienes saltaron de susto y comenzaron a retroceder hacia la puerta.

_ ¡¿Qué?! – la pelirroja reclamó tratando de contener los empujones que le daba la bruja – ¡Espere, queremos saber qué es lo que…!

_ ¡Afuera! ¡Afuera! Esto tardará algunas horas y lo mejor es que estén solos – logró hacerles llegar hasta la puerta, donde Chimuelo quiso asomar su cabeza, pero las chicas le cubrían el espacio – una ultima cosa, solecito – le dijo la bruja a Hipo, quien llevó su atención hacia ella por un momento – las mentiras revertirán el efecto de la curación y darán fuerza a la contaminación del corazón.

_ ¿A qué se refie…?

¡PAM! - Se cerró la puerta, dejándolo a él y a Jack completamente solos.

El vikingo volvió su hacia el peliblanco, lo observó con tristeza y añoranza mientras le acariciaba el rostro delicadamente. Respiró profundamente tratando de disipar el dolor que sentía del sólo verlo así, manteniendo la esperanza de que pronto se recuperaría.

_ Jack… por favor, abre los ojos… – rogó apoyando su frente contra la de Jack – vuelve...

_Jack, vuelve…_

.

.

.

.

_ ¡No voy a dejar a mis amigos solos en ese lugar! – se negó Mérida corriendo hacia la puerta para volver a entrar, pero cuando la abrió vio una habitación diferente, e Hipo y Jack no estaban allí – ¡No! – la pelirroja volvió a cerrar la puerta y la abrió de nuevo, pero seguía siendo la misma habitación vacía – ¡No, no! – se quejó repitiendo el proceso una y otra vez sin ningún resultado.

Rapunzel observó a la bruja detenidamente, la anciana se había sentado sobre una roca tranquilamente a tallar una figura de madera.

_ Disculpe – dijo la rubia acercándose a la mujer – ¿qué sucederá ahora con mis amigos? ¿Realmente Hipo morirá cuando Jack se recupere?– preguntó genuinamente preocupada.

La mujer la miró pensativa, la chica era muy educada y amable, no como la pelirroja loca y terca que estaba tratando de derribar su puerta.

La mirada de la bruja se entristeció un poco, y estaba a punto de responderle pero el cuervo que estaba posado a su lado la interrumpió.

_ Crah, ¿puedo picarle los ojos cuando se muera?

_ ¡Cállate! – le dio un golpe al plumífero, quien se quejó con un ¡Crah!

.

.

¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤¸,

.

.

_ ¡Sí! – vociferó Eugene después de obtener la victoria en el juego en el que había participado – ¿Viste eso, Max? ¡Soy el mejor! – alardeó caminando hacia el caballo, quien sólo reviró los ojos – Rapunzel debió quedar muy impresionada – sonriendo emocionado, buscó con la mirada a la rubia – y… ¿Dónde está? – Maximus también buscó alrededor sin poder encontrar a Rapunzel, igual de confundido por su ausencia.

_ Uhmm, ¿estás buscando a Rapunzel? – preguntó Anna acercándose a Eugene – ella ya se fue, creo que tuvo una emergencia.

_ Oh… – dijo el castaño sin poder evitar sentirse desanimado de repente – gracias por decirme, princesa – le agradeció a Anna sonriendo, ella le devolvió la sonrisa y se retiró.

Eugene soltó un suspiro.

_ ¿Crees que deba ir a buscarla? Tal vez necesite ayuda – le dijo a Maximus, quien pensó un poco y luego asintió con entusiasmo – No… será mejor que no lo haga – dijo deprimido Eugene ignorando la opinión del caballo y dejándolo un poco confundido por el repentino cambio de humor – ¿a quién engaño? Sólo estoy perdiendo mi tiempo. Ella es una guardiana, es inmortal y yo sólo soy… un tonto – murmuró con tristeza – ella era mi nuevo sueño, ¿sabes?... y seguirá siendo sólo eso, un sueño. El sueño que nunca podré alcanzar – el caballo lo observaba con mucha lástima, no sabía qué hacer para darle ánimos al chico – sólo me queda morir solo… – dijo Eugene angustiado y algo melodramático, pero luego pensó en algo – o quien sabe, ¿tal vez algún día me enamore de alguien más? – se preguntó mirando a su alrededor. La fiesta estaba llena de chicas bonitas, tal vez existía la posibilidad de fijarse en alguna que-

De repente sus ojos se posaron sobre una de las vikingas, quien le estaba sonriendo sugestiva y saludando con la mano a lo lejos. Al parecer tenía un hermano, el chico era igual de feo que ella.

Eugene se estremeció del asco.

_ Nop, sí moriré solo – aceptó el castaño resignado, yéndose en dirección contraria.

Mientras tanto, Brutilda continuaba sonriendo complacida, y le dio un codazo a su hermano para llamar su atención.

_ Oye, ¿viste? Ese guapetón me estaba mirando – dijo la vikinga con arrogancia. Brutacio soltó un bufido.

_ Sí, vi cómo el pobre casi se queda ciego-Agh! – se quejó de dolor cuando su hermana le dio un puñetazo en el brazo. Él se lo devolvió, ella le dio otro más fuerte, y así sucesivamente.

Astrid reviró los ojos ante la escena, y en eso divisó un dragón en el cielo volando en dirección a ellos. Sonrió de lado al reconocer al jinete.

_ ¡Ya llegué! – exclamó Eret bajando del dragón de un salto – ¡¿Dónde están esos bagoons a los que hay que matar?! – preguntó poniéndose en posición de ataque, listo para luchar.

_ Son boggans – corrigió Astrid – y llegas tarde, ya acabamos con todos ellos – dijo acercándose a él y poniendo una mano en la cintura. Eret bajó la guardia, decepcionado por la falta de acción, pero luego sonrió cuando Tormenta se acercó a él para saludarlo y recibir un par de caricias suyas.

_ Es que Estoico me pidió quedarme porque-

_ Sí sí, ya sé – lo interrumpió la rubia quitándole importancia – tenías que negociar los intercambios comerciales con la aldea vecina.

_ Al parecer la batalla no duró mucho – dijo Eret mirando alrededor, viendo que las personas estaban en medio de una celebración – tú siempre te llevas toda la diversión, ¿no?

_ Sí, creí que eso ya había quedado muy claro – profirió la rubia sonriendo con arrogancia y cruzándose de brazos.

_ ¿Y dónde está Hipo? Quisiera hablar un par de cosas con él – buscó con la mirada para ver si divisaba al vikingo.

_ Ni te molestes – respondió Astrid mostrando una cara llena de aburrimiento – hace una hora estaba por aquí buscando a su amigo peliblanco y de eso no lo distrae nadie.

_ ¿Su amigo peliblanco? – cuestionó Eret estrechando los ojos, tratando de recordar al dicho peliblanco. No tenía muy buena memoria para ese tipo de cosas.

_ Sí, ya sabes, ese guardián peliblanco del que Hipo está enamorado – dijo la vikinga encogiéndose de hombros.

Astrid era muy intuitiva, pero tampoco consideraba que era necesario mucho esfuerzo para darse cuenta de que el guardián de hielo acaparaba la mente de Hipo la mayor parte del tiempo, así que hasta un tonto como Eret debió haberlo percibido, ¿no?

Aún recordaba cómo, cuando el vikingo pasaba por Berk, le encargaba que le informe si llegaba a saber alguna cosa sobre los miembros del círculo de guardianes, y específica y especialmente de _Jack_.

_Jack, Jack, Jack._

Casi todo parecía girar en torno a Jack para Hipo, incluso cuando conoció a su madre; el castaño había dicho aquella vez que, con ese cayado, con esa sonrisa, con esa actitud juguetona y con ese entusiasmo, su madre le recordaba a _Jack_. Incluso verla vivir en una cueva de hielo le recordaba a Jack, diciendo que "A Jack le gustaría ese lugar".

Y no estaba de más mencionar todas las veces que Jack iba a Berk para averiguar si alguien sabía sobre el paradero de Hipo. El peliblanco era muy obstinado, y a veces corrían con la mala suerte de que Hipo estaba allí en la aldea y tenían que ocultarlo…

Las primeras veces Hipo cooperaba, pero después se ponía terco y se veían en la necesidad de esconder al idiota a la fuerza.

_**/*/Flash Back/*/**_

_El primer grupo de vikingos establecidos como jinetes de dragón se encontraban en la nueva academia de dragones de Berk. Hipo había ido a la aldea con la intención de verificar que las cosas estén yendo bien, y también para comprobar que los jinetes estuvieran continuando con el estudio y preparación necesarios para cuidar y entrenar a sus dragones. Primero comprobaría que habían estudiado el Libro de Dragones y luego les haría una prueba de vuelo y tiro._

__ Bien, ¿estudiaron el libro, verdad? – preguntó el castaño mirando al grupo de jinetes y esperando la respuesta._

__ Yo sí – contestó Astrid._

__ ¡Yo también! – dijo Patapez levantando la mano con ímpetu. Hipo sabía que no era necesario preguntarles a Astrid y a Patapez, ellos siempre fueron muy aplicados en cuanto al estudio._

_De quienes esperaba una respuesta positiva era del resto de los vikingos._

__ Nosotros somos más listos, ¡no necesitamos estudiarlo! – dijo Brutacio muy convencido y luego chocó su casco con el de su hermana, la cual estaba totalmente de acuerdo._

__ ¡Yo tampoco! – aseguró Patán._

_Hipo reviró los ojos, no sabía para qué se molestaba._

__ ¿Y tú, Eret? – le preguntó al reciente miembro del equipo. _

__ Sí, pero sólo necesité leerlo una vez – dijo Eret encogiéndose de hombros y mostrando una sonrisa petulante, como si no viera ninguna dificultad en el asunto – porque yo, Eret hijo de Eret, aprendo las cosas muy rápido y-_

__ Está bien, comencemos con las preguntas – interrumpió Hipo haciendo refunfuñar a Eret mientras que Astrid sonreía burlonamente – ¿Cuál es el límite de tiros de un Nadder Mortal?_

__ ¡Seis! – contestó Eret levantando la mano._

__ Oye, es mi dragón, yo debía responder – se quejó Astrid._

__ Hipo no dijo eso – dijo el pelinegro cruzándose de brazos con una expresión despreocupada – Sé una buena perdedora._

__ Ehm, esto no es una competencia – dijo Hipo tratando de evitar la evidente discusión que se avecinada… pero como siempre no le hicieron caso._

__ ¡Tú eres el único perdedor aquí! – le gritó Astrid mirándolo desafiante. Eret permanecía con una sonrisa ladina en el rostro, al parecer le divertía mucho verla irritada._

__ A ti te molesta que Tormenta me quiera más a mí que a ti._

_Hipo reviró los ojos. Lo que Eret acababa de decir ni siquiera tenía algo que ver con la conversación. _

__ ¡¿Que?! ¡Estás loco! – le gritó la rubia enfurecida._

_Hipo trató nuevamente de interrumpirlos…_

__ Oigan, estamos tratando de-_

__ El otro día la saqué a volar y tú ni cuenta te diste – Eret continuaba haciendo provocaciones e ignorando al líder olímpicamente – Y le di de comer carne de oveja._

__ ¡¿Carne de oveja?! ¡A ella le gusta el pollo! _

__ Le gusta más la carne de oveja – Eret sabía que Tormenta prefería la carne de pollo, pero por lo visto le gustaba hacer enojar a la vikinga._

__ ¡El pollo!_

__ ¡La carne!_

__ Agh…– Hipo soltó un gruñido al aire y miró al cielo pidiendo clemencia en silencio. En serio, ¿para qué se molestaba?_

_Tal vez debería pasar a la parte práctica directamente._

_De repente el sonido de un cuerno a lo lejos captó la atención del grupo de vikingos. _

__ ¿Qué es eso? – cuestionó Hipo. No estaba familiarizado con ese sonido. _

_En cambio, los demás sí sabían de qué se trataba._

__ ¡La alarma! – anunció Astrid y todos comenzaron a movilizarse._

__ ¿Alarma? – Hipo seguía confundido mientras los miraba correr. ¿La alarma de qué? ¿Había alguna emergencia o algún problema?_

__ ¡Muévanse! ¡A sus posiciones! – ordenó Astrid. Los gemelos y Patapez se alejaron volando en sus dragones._

__ Hey, esperen, ¿qué pasa? – Hipo insistió con el cuestionamiento cuando vio a Astrid subiéndose a su dragón también. Si había problemas él también quería ayudar._

__ Se toca el cuerno de alarma cada vez que viene un guardián – Hipo la miró atónito al escuchar eso – tú dijiste que no tienen que verte, ¿no? ¡Ocúltate!_

__ ¿Guardián? – la rubia notaba claramente en su cara lo abrumado que estaba del sólo pensar en que sus ex-compañeros guardianes estaban cerca – ¿Quién es?– preguntó expectante._

_Astrid estrechó los ojos ante la pregunta, ¿por qué Hipo estaba preguntando cosas irrelevantes? ¡Qué importaba quién fuera! ¡Tenía que ocultarse y ya!_

_De repente, Patapez regresó volando en su dragón para informar sobre la situación. _

__ ¡Es Jack Frost!_

_Hipo contuvo la respiración por un momento cuando escuchó eso._

__ ¡¿Otra vez?! ¡Agh! – se quejó Astrid ante la información que acababa de dar Patapez. Ese chico peliblanco era el más problemático de todos._

__ ¿Jack? – musitó Hipo. Astrid lo miró enojada al ver que no se movía de su lugar._

__ ¿Qué haces ahí paradote? ¡Ocúltate, Hipo! – comenzó a empujarlo, pero el vikingo se puso tieso como un poste – ¡¿Tenemos que pasar por esto siempre?! – reclamó Astrid al ver que el castaño permanecía ahí parado y medio atontado. ¿Por qué tenía que ser tan lento para reaccionar en ese tipo de situaciones?_

__ ¡Espera, quiero verlo! – exclamó Hipo dejando a la rubia muy perturbada, ¿qué no se suponía que no debían verse? ¿Que estaba muy prohibido? ¿Que si lo hacía una bola de fuego caería y aplastaría Berk? – ¡De lejos! – especificó el castaño… como si eso hiciera alguna diferencia._

__ ¡Que te ocultes! – le dio un fuerte empujón haciendo que el jinete choque contra Eret._

__ Ya la oíste – dijo Eret y rápidamente lo sostuvo de un brazo mientras que Patán lo sostuvo del otro y entre ambos lo alzaron y lo llevaron hasta el escondite que tenían preparado._

__ ¡Noquéenlo si es necesario! – ordenó Astrid._

__ ¡Hey! ¡No es necesario que me arrastren! ¡Ya sé que no puedo verlo, estaba bromeando!_

_Astrid resopló mientras observaba cómo se lo llevaban. Chimuelo sólo los siguió sin rechistar hasta el escondite. Bueno, al menos el dragón era sensato y cooperaba. _

_**/*/Dos horas después/*/**_

__ Al fin se fue – dijo Astrid abriendo la puerta en el suelo que llevaba al cuarto oscuro donde Hipo estaba escondido – Ese chico es el más terco de todos._

_Hipo y Chimuelo salieron del escondite, y el vikingo comenzó a hacer preguntas casi de inmediato. _

__ ¿Ya se fue? ¿Necesitaba ayuda? ¿Tenía algún problema? ¿Alguien lo llamó? ¿Con quién habló? ¿Para qué vino?_

_Astrid se cruzó de brazos. Cada vez que sucedía ese tipo de situaciones, Hipo hacía las mismas preguntas, ¿por qué preguntaba si él ya lo sabía?_

__ Vino a buscarte. No viene a otra cosa – dijo la rubia encogiéndose de hombros. Como siempre, Berk no solía solicitar la ayuda de los guardianes, y menos ahora que tenían dragones, por lo que los guardianes no tenían otro motivo para venir a la aldea más que para buscar a su extraviado compañero – Se pone a preguntar por ti y, si no le convencen las respuestas, comienza a buscar en toda la isla – le comentó, y luego observó a Hipo con detenimiento para ver su reacción ante eso._

_El castaño se veía sobrecogido. Permaneció en silencio, miró a un lado en el suelo pensativo, y luego sonrió como bobo._

_Síp, Astrid no tenía ninguna duda. Hipo estaba coladito hasta los huesos por el guardián, y sorprendentemente no le parecía extraño como esperaría en cualquier otra situación de ese tipo. _

__ ¿Por qué no le regalan un peluche de Hipo? – sugirió Patán "inteligentemente", refiriéndose a Jack, como si un peluche pudiera reemplazar al real – Tal vez así se calme y deje de venir aquí._

__ Sí, para sus noches frías – apoyó Brutilda._

__ ¿Acaso él no es frío? – cuestionó Brutacio sin comprender bien._

_Astrid decidió ignorar la charla de retardados y volvió su atención al castaño._

__ ¿Continuamos, Hipo? – le preguntó, pero éste no le respondió, sólo continuaba mirando al suelo meditativo – Hipo – le llamó otra vez, pero seguía sin obtener respuesta – ¡Tierra llamando a Hipo!_

__ ¿Qué? – Hipo levantó la mirada._

__ Te pregunto si-_

__ ¿Cómo está él? – comenzó a hacer preguntas de nuevo – ¿Está todo bien con él?_

__ Agh – se quejó la rubia – Sí, él se ve muy saludable – refunfuñó sarcásticamente revirando los ojos. _

__ ¿Te dijo alguna cosa? ¿Qué te dijo?_

__ Dijo que eras un idiota que sólo piensa en la luna, ¡despabila!_

__ ¡Tengo que irme! – dicho eso, Hipo se subió a la espalda de Chimuelo y se fue volando, dejando a Astrid con la boca abierta. ¿Cómo se atrevía ese tonto a dejarla hablando sola? ¡Le daría un puñetazo la próxima vez que lo vea!_

__ ¿A dónde va? – preguntó Eret, confundido por la prisa del jinete._

__ A pedir su inmortalidad otra vez, seguramente – bufó Astrid revirando los ojos. Ella sabía que Hipo se la pasaba pidiendo su inmortalidad de vuelta desde que dejó de ser inmortal, pero el Hombre de la Luna nunca le contestaba. En serio, había que ser muy idiota como para apresurarse a pedir la mortalidad y luego arrepentirse. _

__ ¿Qué? ¿Para qué quiere inmortalidad? – cuestionó Brutacio sin comprender._

__ ¡Para ser inmortal! ¿Para qué más? duuuuh – le respondió su hermana. _

__ Aahh – Brutacio quedó satisfecho con esa lógica innegable._

_**/*/Fin del Flash Back/*/**_

_ ¡¿Está enamorado de él?! – exclamó atónito Eret. Astrid lo miró como si le hubiese salido otra cabeza.

_ Oh, vamos – dijo la chica mirándolo incrédula – no me digas que no te diste cuenta. Si Hipo nunca dejaba de hablar de él.

_ Bueno, yo creí que sólo estaba obsesionado – dijo el pelinegro… y por la cara que ponía, Astrid vio que era sincero…

Qué idiota.

_ Hombres – gruñó la vikinga mirando al cielo. ¿Algún día se toparía con un hombre inteligente?

_ Por cierto, ¿está aquí esa guardiana pelirroja? – preguntó Eret con una sonrisa picarona en su rostro – Quisiera conocerla, es muy hermosa.

Astrid lo miró de reojo con aburrimiento.

_ De seguro a ella no le agradan los tontos, así que perderás tu tiempo – le respondió bufando y se volteó para alejarse. Eret soltó un par de risas y caminó detrás de ella para alcanzarla.

_ Está bien, no te enojes, sólo bromeaba. Tú sabes que siempre serás la máaaas hermosa y la máaaas dulce– dijo con algo de exageración, haciéndolo sólo para molestarla. La chica se volteó hacia él mirándolo asesinamente.

_ Y tú el más retardado – le respondió la vikinga desafiante. Eret frunció el ceño al ver que ella no usaba sarcasmo.

_ Y tú la más cruel – contraatacó él.

_ ¡Y tú el más despistado!

_ ¡Y tú la más irritante!

_ ¡Y tú el más alelado!

_ ¡Y tú…!

_ ¡Yaaaa! – exclamó Brutacio, hastiado con la pelea. Él y su hermana peleaban todo el tiempo pero era algo diferente, ellos peleaban como los hermanos gemelos que eran, y no _así como esos dos_ – ¿Por qué no se casan de una vez?

_ ¡¿Qué?! – cuestionó Astrid muy ofendida – ¿Yo? ¿Casarme con este bruto? Eso jamás – aseguró rotundamente.

_ ¿Y yo? ¿Casarme con… – Eret estaba a punto de decir algo insultante también, pero la mirada de advertencia que le mandó Astrid le hizo pensar dos veces en lo que iba a decir – ella? ¡Nunca!

_ Primero me caso con un asno – dijo la rubia cruzándose de brazos. Eret la miró sumamente ofendido.

_ ¡Yo que tú tendría mas respeto al futuro jefe de Berk! – exclamó Eret levantando un dedo con _supuesta_ autoridad.

_ ¿Tú? ¿Jefe de Berk? ¡Hahahaha! – Astrid se le rió en la cara – Tú ni siquiera naciste en Berk.

_ ¡No importa! ¡La voluntad es la que vale!

_ Tenerte de jefe sería la cosa más horrible que le pueda pasar a Berk. Además… – lo encaró sonriendo desafiante – _yo_ soy la futura jefa de Berk.

_ ¿Tú? Eso jamás, tú eres una exasperante mujer que-AH! – tuvo que agachar su cabeza cuando el hacha de Astrid pasó velozmente por encima. Entonces él vio la oportunidad y sostuvo las muñecas de Astrid haciéndole soltar el hacha, y luego la volteó apresando sus brazos detrás de su espalda – ¡HAH! ¿Pensaste que me encontrarías con la guardia baja? Yo soy el m-OOWW! – gritó cuando la rubia le pisó el pie. La chica usó esa oportunidad para para golpearlo en la espalda, tumbarlo al suelo, sentarse encima y hacerle una dolorosa llave en el brazo – ¡AH!

_ Implora perdón – dijo Astrid sonriendo maliciosamente.

_ ¡Nunca!... ¡AAAAAHH! – la rubia puso más fuerza en la llave – ¡Auxilio!

Todos lo ignoraron.

.

.

.

¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤¸,

.

.

.

Calor…

Sentía calor rodeándolo, un calor muy familiar que no le desagradaba para nada.

Abrió los ojos con lentitud. No tenía ganas de levantarse, era inusual en él, pero se sentía muy cansado. También, parte de la razón por la que prefería quedarse en la cama por el momento era porque se sentía muy cómodo.

Tenía la intención de acurrucarse para continuar durmiendo, pero de repente, se dio cuenta de que había alguien acostado junto a él.

_ ¡…! – se sorprendió. Sólo veía el pecho de la persona y podía sentir sus brazos rodeándole y abrazándole con firmeza – _"¿Hipo?"_– no le veía la cara, pero reconocería el sweater verde que estaba frente a él en cualquier parte, después de todo, ya había estado en esa situación antes.

Pero esta vez de seguro era un sueño. Sí, era obvio. Estaba soñando. Porque se suponía que él se había ido de Arendelle y… ¿y qué había pasado después? No lo recordaba bien, pero definitivamente Hipo no estaba allí acostado a su lado y abrazándolo. Seguramente, si levantaba la vista hacia su rostro, no vería nada y despertaría de su sueño.

Despertaría de su sueño…

Jack cerró los ojos de nuevo y se apegó más al pecho de ese, según él, falso Hipo. Al menos quería disfrutar un poco más de ese sueño y de esa agradable sensación antes de que acabe; no hacía daño a nadie, ¿no? Sólo era un sueño, en un sueño podía hacer lo que quisiera porque nadie lo estaba vien-

_ ¿Jack?

El peliblanco respingó.

¿Qué… demonios?

¿Su sueño también hablaba?

Jack levantó la mirada, encontrándose con un par de ojos verdes que lo miraban con pasmo y felicidad.

_ ¡Jack! ¡Estás despierto! – exclamó el castaño y lo abrazó contra sí fuertemente.

Jack se quedó paralizado y con los ojos abiertos de par en par.

¿Despierto? No no no, él definitivamente no estaba despierto, ¡aún estaba durmiendo! ¡Durmiendo y soñando cosas locas!

Aunque esto parecía demasiado real para ser un sueño, pero era imposible que no lo fuera… ¿o no?

_ ¡Estaba tan preocupado! – a Hipo parecía írsele el aire de la emoción – Por un momento creí que-OW! – se sobresaltó cuando sintió un agudo dolor en su costado – ¿Qué fue eso? – cuestionó confundido al darse cuenta de que Jack le había pellizcado.

_ Quería ver si eras real o una pesadilla – dijo Jack frunciendo el ceño pensativo… al parecer no estaba soñando como creía.

_ Para eso tienes que pellizcarte a ti mismo, genio – bufó el vikingo aún sintiendo algo de dolor – Y no, no soy un sueño.

_ Dije pesadilla – corrigió Jack y apretó los labios haciendo un mohín. Miró a su alrededor tratando de disipar el nerviosismo que amenazaba con crisparle. Si Hipo era real, entonces… ¿por qué seguía abrazándolo? Sabía que era capaz de abrazarlo accidentalmente en dormido, ¡pero el vikingo estaba más que despierto!– ¿Dónde estamos? – preguntó con la objetivo de desviar la atención de Hipo, quien no dejaba de mirarlo fijamente. Respingó un poco cuando se dio cuenta de que tenían las piernas entrelazadas… ¡maldición, maldición, maldición! – _"¡¿Qué demonios estás haciendo?!"_– cuestionó en sus pensamientos.

_ ¡Casi mueres! ¡Nos diste un gran susto! – Hipo estaba muy distraído como para notar la tensión en el cuerpo de Jack. El vikingo estaba prestando más atención a los síntomas de la magia de Mandrake, los cuales habían desaparecido casi por completo; su piel había vuelto a su tonalidad normal, y las marcas se habían desvanecido, sólo quedaba un pequeño punto negro en el cuello de Jack, que esperaba que desaparezca pronto – Por un momento pensé que-

_ ¿Casi muero? – interrumpió Jack al escuchar lo que Hipo había dicho – Yo no puedo morir, ¿recuerdas? Soy inmortal.

_ ¡Pero la herida que Mandrake te había hecho te estaba consumiendo y destruyendo por dentro!

_ ¿Herida? – le tomó un momento recordar la _herida_ y quedó un poco desconcertado. ¿Acaso Rapunzel no la había curado?

_ Pero ella ya te dio una píldora y por lo visto está funcionando – informó el vikingo sonriendo aliviado – _"aunque aún no del todo."_ – pensó viendo la pequeña marca negra que aún prevalecía.

_ ¿Ella? – Jack lo miró cuestionador al escuchar eso – ¿Ella quién?

_ La bruja. Ella dijo que era necesario que-

_ ¡¿La bruja?! – Jack se sobresaltó de repente e Hipo lo miró confundido ante la reacción. Por inercia, lo sostuvo con más fuerza cuando el peliblanco comenzó a removerse– ¡Oh no! ¡Ahora me convertiré en oso!

_ ¿Qué? – el vikingo estrechó los ojos sin comprender, pero luego entendió a lo que se refería y soltó un bufido – No, sólo te dio una píldora y te estás curando gracias a ello – le aseguró.

_ ¡Y también me convertiré en oso gracias a ello!

_ ¡Ya deja lo del oso! ¡No te convertirás en oso!

_ ¡Para ella convertirse en oso es la solución para todo!

_ No exageres, ella te curó. Sé agradecido – le dijo el vikingo con seriedad y el guardián dejó de quejarse.

Está bien, tal vez estaba exagerando, pero… ¡pero si se convertía en oso sería su culpa!

Como sea, decidió dejar de replicar con respecto a eso. Aún seguía cansado, así que tal vez lo mejor sea dormir un poco más y…

De repente sintió la mano de Hipo sobre su espalda moviéndose un poco y provocando una leve caricia, entonces recordó la posición en la que estaban.

¡Seguía abrazándolo! ¿No pensaba moverse o qué?

_ … – se quedó en silencio por un momento, esperando que Hipo reaccione y lo suelte por su cuenta, pero el vikingo no lo hizo. Algo le decía que el vikingo ni cuenta se daba de lo que estaba haciendo, como siempre – ¿Y tú estás aquí acostado a mi lado y abrazándome porque…?

Al ver a Hipo abrir los ojos grandes y sonrojarse, Jack supo que estaba en lo cierto…

El muy atolondrado se estaba dando cuenta _recién_.

_ B-bueno… – el castaño comenzó a balbucear nervioso, pero a diferencia de lo que Jack esperaba, no lo soltó. En realidad Hipo era consciente de que estaba allí abrazando a Jack porque era parte de la curación, pero el hecho de que el peliblanco lo puntualice de esa forma le hizo caer en cuenta en la posición en la que estaban y eso le estaba comenzando a carcomer los nervios – e-es que ella dijo que era necesario darte calor.

_ Calor – enfatizó Jack con una cara llena de sarcasmo.

_ Sí.

_ Calor… a _mí_ – volvió a enfatizar.

_ ¡Hey, sé que suena ilógico y que se supone que tu naturaleza es fría pero ella dijo que debía hacerlo! – se justificó el vikingo, sin poder evitar sentirse apenado a pesar de tener una buena razón para estar haciendo lo que estaba haciendo.

_ ¿Y por qué no simplemente me cubrieron con una manta? – cuestionó el guardián levantando una ceja.

_ Ella dijo que sólo serviría el calor corporal.

_ ¿Y por qué tú?

Hipo estrechó los ojos ante la pregunta.

_ ¿Qué tengo de malo yo? ¿Hubieras preferido a alguien más?

_ …– Jack se quedó callado y desvió la mirada, frunciendo el ceño. ¿Qué clase de pregunta era esa? ¿Cómo se suponía que debía responder? "Sí, esperaba que me abrace alguien más" o "Uy no, tú eres perfecto"… No, no le convenía responderla de ninguna manera – ¿no te sientes…– torció el gesto buscando la palabra correcta – _raro_ abrazándome así?

Hipo pestañeó sorprendido ante la pregunta. Sí, se sentía raro, pero no era la clase de _raro _a la que Jack parecía estar refiriéndose. Estaba hecho un manojo de nervios pero la verdad era que así se sentía muy cómodo, es decir, ¡tenía a Jack, _su_ Jack en brazos! ¿Qué podría ser más cómodo que eso?

Y él no quería que Jack piense que le molestaba estar cerca de él ni nada por el estilo, así que dejando los nervios de lado, respiró profundo y afirmó el agarre que tenía sobre la cintura del guardián.

_ ¿Tú te sientes raro? – le preguntó devuelta.

_ ¡Deja de contestarme con preguntas! – ordenó irritado el peliblanco – ¡Yo te pregunté primero!

_ ¿Por qué habría de sentirme raro? – volvió a preguntar el vikingo con una expresión despreocupada.

_ ¡Sigues haciendo preguntas!

_ Pues… – bueno, si quería una respuesta directa, se la daría – No, no me siento raro. Para serte sincero, estoy muy cómodo – respondió acomodándose para quedar a la altura del rostro de Jack, sin dejar de rodearlo con sus brazos.

Jack estrechó los ojos retadoramente.

_ ¿Ah, sí?– dijo usando un tono sarcástico – ¿Y qué pasa si hago esto, eh? –rodeó el torso de Hipo con su brazo libre y se apegó completamente a su cuerpo, con la clara intención de perturbarlo – ¿sigues sintiéndote muy cómodo? – cuestionó sonriendo maliciosamente.

_ … – Hipo apretó los labios mientras sentía que los colores se le subían a la cara. Una especie de corriente eléctrica le recorrió el cuerpo de pies a cabeza por el nerviosismo que le invadía. Maldición, ¡Jack lo estaba haciendo a propósito! Bueno… el peliblanco en realidad no sabía que le causaba inquietudes concernientes a sus sentimientos por él, al contrario, de seguro Jack pensaba que le incomodaba y molestaba el hecho de que se coloque así de cerca, y que lo soltaría por eso. Pero no funcionaría, primero porque necesitaba seguir dándole calor para curarlo completamente (o eso era lo que él concluía por cuenta propia), y segundo porque quería que acepte que se sentía a gusto, así que se guardó el nerviosismo que sentía (de nuevo) y decidió tomarlo como un reto – ¿Qué? ¿Es una competencia para ver quién abraza más fuerte? Yo puedo ganarte.

Y lo abrazó con todas sus fuerzas, casi dejando al peliblanco sin aire.

Jack se quedó tieso y se sonrojó sin poder evitarlo.

_ ¡N-No entendiste el punto! – se quejó el peliblanco removiéndose para zafarse del abrazo, sin lograrlo – ¡Hipo, idiota! ¡Suél… tame! – empujaba el pecho del vikingo sin ningún resultado.

Hipo se sorprendió un poco al escucharlo tartamudear. Tal vez él no era el único nervioso allí.

_ Sigo estando muy cómodo – le hizo saber con una sonrisa en el rostro.

_ ¡Y a mí que me importa!

El vikingo rió por lo bajo y aflojó un poco el agarre, lo suficiente como para que el peliblanco respire normalmente.

Jack parecía estar entre enojado y confundido; el guardián se mantuvo quieto y en silencio por un momento, pensativo. Hipo se preguntaba qué sería en lo que estaba pensando.

_ Si lo que tenías que hacer era darme calor para que me cure, ya puedes soltarme, ya estoy curado – refunfuñó Jack sin mirarlo a los ojos. Él no esperaba que Hipo hiciera algo así por algo más que amistad, pero realmente le molestaba pensar que lo hacía por lástima u obligación.

_No, no puedo.

Jack levantó su azulina mirada hacia los ojos verdes del vikingo, inquisitivo.

_ ¿Por qué?

_ Aún tienes una marca en tu cuello, debe desaparecer por completo – aclaró el castaño con tranquilidad – y al parecer estás obteniendo el calor necesario, porque tus mejillas están rojas.

_ … – el peliblanco frunció el ceño y bajó la mirada otra vez, ¡¿cómo que sus mejillas estaban rojas?!... lo mejor era ignorar ese comentario – Estoy bien, ya suéltame.

_ No.

Jack le mandó una mirada de advertencia.

_ ¡Suéltame!

_ No.

_ ¡Hipo!

_ Jack, aún no estás completamente curado – hablo seriamente para que el peliblanco vea que no estaba bromeando. A pesar de estar muy cómodo en esa posición, si a Jack le incomodaba no lo pensaría dos veces y simplemente lo soltaría, pero la situación requería que él se quede dándole calor, sin importar lo molesto que sea para el guardián – además de la marca en tu cuello, lo noto porque aún estás muy débil.

_ No estoy débil – refutó Jack con seguridad.

_ Sí, lo estas. Trataste de empujarme varias veces y no pudiste moverme; normalmente serías más fuerte que eso – puntualizó el vikingo – Y yo ni siquiera estoy haciendo esfuerzo en retenerte.

_ Yo no te empujo fuerte simplemente porque no quiero – mintió el peliblanco mirando a un lado, manteniendo su expresión molesta al darse cuenta de que Hipo tenía razón. Había tratado de empujarlo y extrañamente no lo logró, normalmente le daría mucha pelea en cuestión de fuerza… tal vez la tonta esencia a pinos de Hipo le estaba afectando.

_ ¿Entonces no quieres que te suelte?

¿Por qué ese vikingo bobo giraba en su contra todo lo que decía?

_ ¡Estoy esperando que lo hagas voluntariamente, cabezón!

_ Pues… no quiero hacerlo – afirmó el castaño encogiéndose de hombros – así que vamos, empújame con todas tus fuerzas si es que de verdad estás completamente curado.

Jack le mandó una mirada irritada. ¿Quién se creía que era para desafiarlo así? ¡Agh! ¡Cuánto lo odiaba!

¡Bien! ¡Si ese vikingo fanfarrón quería que lo empuje con todas sus fuerzas y lo tire de la cama, lo haría! ¡Le mostraría que él no estaba débil!

Jack comenzó a empujarlo.

_ Mgh… – con las manos sobre el pecho del castaño, ejercía toda la fuerza que tenía para apartarlo – ngh… – volvió a hacer un nuevo esfuerzo, sentía que ya estaba cerca de lograrlo… muy cerca…

_ … – mientras tanto Hipo permanecía en silencio, con el entrecejo un poco fruncido y las mejillas sonrojadas a causa de los escalofríos que le recorrían el cuerpo por culpa de lo que Jack estaba haciendo. El peliblanco no lograba moverlo ni un ápice, en vez de eso estaba haciendo sonidos indecorosos que ningún chico sano de su edad podría ignorar por más caballeroso que sea y menos estando en una cama, en esa posición. Maldición, él no era de piedra – ¿Podrías dejar de gemir y temblar? me pones nervioso.

El peliblanco se paralizó completamente al escuchar eso.

_ ¡¿Yo te pongo nervioso?! ¡Eres tú quien me tiene abrazado! ¡Yo soy el nervioso aquí! – exclamó Jack muy molesto… y apenado. ¿Qué había querido decir con eso? ¡Él no estaba gimiendo ni temblando!

¿O sí lo estaba?

Ni cuenta se dio.

Además, ¿por qué se supone que eso pondría a Hipo nervioso?

_ ¿Entonces tiemblas porque te pongo nervioso? – preguntó Hipo con un semblante lleno de curiosidad.

_ ¡No estoy nervioso!

_ Pero acabas de decir que lo estás.

_ ¡Dije que tenía derecho a estar nervioso, no que lo estaba!

_ No fue eso lo que dijiste – aseguró el vikingo usando un tono sarcástico.

_ ¡Pues eso quise decir!

El vikingo rió por lo bajo al ver al peliblanco haciendo berrinche. Le gustaba ese gesto que hacía al estrechar los ojos cuando estaba enojado.

_ …– lo observó el silencio por un momento, apreciando cada detalle de su rostro, el cual le dieron ganas de acariciar, pero no fue capaz de hacerlo; viendo esos ojos azules brillando en todo su esplendor de nuevo, le hacía sentir que no merecía ni tocarlo… también se debía en parte a esa mirada enojada que parecía decir "No te doy permiso". Soltó un par de risas por lo bajo ante esa deducción – me alegra que te estés recuperando – susurró, sonriendo suavemente – no sé qué hubiera hecho si algo malo te pasaba.

_ …– Jack lo miró genuinamente sorprendido por sus palabras y por la forma en la que el vikingo lo miraba… lo miraba casi con adoración. Pero pronto desvió la ojos del castaño y soltó un bufido – ve a decirle esas cosas tontas a una alguna chica – refunfuñó.

_ ¿Qué? – Hipo quedó muy extrañado con ese comentario.

_ La bruja te embrujó, ¿verdad? Por eso estás actuando así – se explicó a sí mismo el peliblanco – ¡y también te convertirás en oso!

_ ¿Sigues con lo del oso?

Jack desvió la mirada de nuevo, molesto por las tontas cosquillas que aún sentía en el estómago por las palabras del vikingo.

Sin darse cuenta, el justificar las cosas que podrían hacerle creer que el castaño sentía algo especial por él se había convertido en un hábito. Tanto en la actualidad como en el pasado, Hipo solía hacer o decir cosas que por un momento le hacían creer que sus sentimientos eran correspondidos, pero siempre desechaba la idea de inmediato, porque, mientras Hipo no lo diga claramente, él prefería no ilusionarse y seguir ocultando lo que sentía. Era una forma de auto-protegerse.

_ ¿Qué haces aquí de todas formas? – bufó el peliblanco recordando el evento que había sucedido antes de que se fuera de Arendelle – Deberías estar con Elsa, es de mala educación declararle tu amor y luego dejarla allí sola.

_ Vaya, yo no sabía que eras tan educado – dijo Hipo burlón, internamente queriendo creer que se trataba de un comentario bromista.

_ …– Jack levantó la mirada, mostrándole el entrecejo fruncido. Eso le dio a entender al vikingo que no estaba bromeando.

Hipo soltó un suspiro. No consideraba que sea el mejor momento para tener una conversación respecto a eso, pero a juzgar por la cara del peliblanco, Jack parecía renuente a dejar de lado el tema.

_ Yo no le confesé mi amor, _copito_.

Jack estrechó los ojos ante el apodo.

_ No me digas así – ordenó.

Hipo sonrió de lado. ¿Podría distraerlo poniéndole sobrenombres?

_ Está bien, _iceberg_.

Jack chasqueó la lengua irritado, ¿estuvo a punto de "morir" y aún así ese vikingo tonto seguía fastidiándolo? Desgraciado.

En fin, decidió ignorar los apodos, de otra manera no llegarían al punto.

_ ¿Por qué no se lo confesaste? – preguntó retomando el tema. Realmente quería saberlo, porque aunque no quiera, a él le importaba la felicidad de Hipo. Si el castaño no le decía a Elsa lo que sentía ahora, podría estar perdiendo una valiosa oportunidad.

_ Porque en primer lugar no había nada qué confesar – aseguró el vikingo – yo no estoy enamorado de ella.

_ Sí, claro, y yo soy una princesa encantada – Jack reviró los ojos con aburrimiento, ¿tenían que pasar por eso de nuevo? ¿Por qué seguía negándolo? Para él era muy obvio que el vikingo estaba enamorado de la reina, ¿por qué otra razón habría decidido quedarse vivir en Arendelle siendo que nunca le gustó el clima frío? ¿Y por qué otra razón habría decidido ser el guardián personal de Elsa?

_ Wow, ¿en serio?

_ ¡Estoy siendo sarcástico, cabezota! – aclaró el guardián al ver la visiblemente genuina sorpresa y curiosidad del vikingo.

Hipo sonrió ante la molestia del peliblanco, pero pronto se puso serio de nuevo. La verdad no entendía por qué Jack insistía tanto con ese tema; en su opinión, él no había hecho o dicho cosas que hagan que las personas piensen con cien por ciento de seguridad que él veía con esos ojos a Elsa.

_ Pues yo no estaba siendo sarcástico cuando dije que no estaba enamorado de Elsa – dijo con firmeza.

_ De seguro te acobardaste.

Hipo hizo una mueca. Jack continuaba dándole vueltas al asunto y eso de verdad no le gustaba.

_ No, lo digo en serio, yo estoy enamorado de… – se calló al darse cuenta de lo que estuvo a punto de decir. Por un momento dejó de respirar y le atacaron los nervios – de… – parecía que las palabras no llegaban a su boca. Él había planeado decirle a Jack lo que sentía, pero al llegar el momento las cosas se tornaban diferentes. No era lo mismo imaginarse una declaración que _hacer_ una declaración, de eso no había duda. Además, ¿era ese el momento adecuado para decírselo? A él no le parecía así – de alguien más.

_ _"¿De alguien más?"_ –Jack se preguntó internamente tratando de imaginar a otra persona que no sea Elsa. Nadie se le venía a la mente, pero eso no disminuía la amargura que sentía al escuchar de la boca del propio Hipo que estaba enamorado de alguien – ¿Ah sí? ¿De quién? – preguntó fingiendo desinterés.

_ Es… – ¿ahora qué le diría? No quería decirle que lo amaba todavía, pero tampoco podría mencionar el nombre de alguna otra persona que Jack pudiera conocer – es difícil de explicar – fue la respuesta que se le ocurrió.

_ … – Jack desvió la mirada sin decir nada. Hipo se sorprendió un poco al ver su expresión enojada y dolida.

Estaba a punto de preguntarle algo, cuando de repente notó que la marca negra del cuello de Jack comenzó a crecer de nuevo.

_ _"¿Qué…?" _– pensó asustado y confundido – _"¿Qué sucede?"_

¡¿Qué estaba pasando?! ¡La marca ya casi había desaparecido! ¡¿Por qué estaba volviendo a expandirse de repente?!

Fue entonces que las palabras de la anciana resonaron en su mente…

"_Las mentiras revertirán el efecto de la curación y darán fuerza a la contaminación del corazón"_

¿Las mentiras?

Pero… ¡él no había mentido! Le había respondido a Jack diciéndole que era complicado, y eso era cierto, era muy complicado decirle sus sentimientos justo ahora. ¿Por qué se estaba revertiendo el efecto de curación si él decía la verdad?

A menos que…

Hipo volvió sus ojos al rostro de Jack, el cual aún se veía enfadado.

¿Podría ser que no se trataba de _decir_ la verdad sino de lo que Jack _creía_ que era verdad?

Porque era obvio que Jack pensaba que estaba mintiendo.

_ Es… ¡Es la verdad, Jack! – aseguró el vikingo algo exasperado, le aterraba el sólo pensar que podría perder a Jack de nuevo por culpa de la magia de Mandrake.

_ Ahá, sí – dijo el peliblanco sarcásticamente.

Hipo comenzó a desesperarse al ver que la marca no dejaba de crecer. ¡¿Qué debía hacer?!

No le quedaba otra alternativa. Debía responderle a Jack con propiedad.

_ L-la persona de la que estoy enamorado es… – Jack llevó sus ojos azules a Hipo de nuevo y al vikingo se le trabaron las palabras… otra vez – es… uhm… – su corazón le palpitaba rápidamente, maldición, Jack no ayudaba, ¿era necesario que lo mire tan fijamente? – está aquí, conmigo.

Bueno, de alguna forma lo había logrado, puesto que no había nadie más allí… ¿no?

_ …–Jack levantó una ceja y lo observó extrañado, luego miró alrededor para ver si había otra persona en la habitación. No había nadie, por lo que volvió su mirada hacia el vikingo habiendo deducido algo – ¿Te refieres a que está _aquí_ en tu _corazón_? Que cursi – estrechó los ojos con repulsión.

_ ¿Qué? ¡No!

_ ¿En tu mente?

_ ¡No! ¡Estoy hablando de ti, tonto!

Cielos, qué forma tan genial y original de declararse, deberían darle un premio…

A veces odiaba ser tan sarcástico.

_ … – Jack se quedó paralizado, mirándolo fijamente – ¿Estás… Estás hablando de mí? – murmuró. Apenas le salía la voz de la impresión.

_ Sí – contestó el vikingo con firmeza, mirando al peliblanco, expectante por la respuesta.

_ …– Jack se quedó callado por un momento, le estaba costando procesar lo que acababa de suceder. Su corazón comenzó a palpitar desbocado, ¡Hipo acababa de decirle que estaba enamorado de él! ¿En verdad no estaba soñando?

Fue entonces que su razón pensó en otra posibilidad, lo cual hizo que la expresión de su cara cambie por completo, tornándose satírica.

_Ha… ha… ha… – fingió una risa sin quitar su semblante aburrido, haciendo que el vikingo se desconcierte ante esa reacción – muy gracioso – dijo sarcásticamente – Esto fue idea de Mérida, ¿verdad? ¿Dónde está? – miró alrededor de la habitación buscando a la pelirroja –Se está ocultando allí, ¿no es cierto? – fijó sus ojos en un estante – ¡Hey, Mérida! ¡Sal de ahí! ¡La broma no funcionó!

Hipo no podía creerlo, ¿acababa de confesarle a Jack que estaba enamorado de él y éste lo estaba tomando como una broma? Que él recuerde no había puesto cara de broma en ningún momento.

Al parecer sería más difícil de lo que pensaba… como siempre lo era cada cosa que a Jack respectaba.

_ Mérida no está aquí y no estoy bromeando – afirmó el castaño lo más serio posible.

_ Lo estás – contrarrestó el peliblanco arrugando el entrecejo.

_ No.

_ ¡Lo estás!

_ ¡No!

_ ¡Ya suéltame! ¡No es gracioso! – exclamó el guardián y comenzó a removerse para lograr zafarse del agarre que Hipo aún tenía sobre él-

_ ¡Deja de moverte! ¡No debes-!

_ ¡QUE ME SUELTES! – le gritó furioso.

Hipo, sorprendido por esa reacción tan frenética y por la mirada llena de ira del peliblanco, lo soltó. Inmediatamente, Jack se sentó al borde de la cama dándole la espalda a Hipo, y se tomó un momento para respirar profundamente y calmarse. Podía sentir la falta de fuerza en su cuerpo, pero no le prestaba atención a eso en ese instante…se sentía tan decepcionado y dolido, le lastimaba y le enfurecía el pensar que Hipo estaba bromeando con sus sentimientos.

El vikingo se sentó también.

_ Jack – le llamó suavemente. Estaba confundido, no sabía por qué el guardián insistía en decir que era una broma, ¿tan difícil era creer que lo amaba?

Jack se puso de pie.

_ Escucha, te agradezco el enorme sacrificio que hiciste para ayudarme y también agradezco tu sentido del humor y tus ganas de hacerme reír, pero ya estoy bien y ahora debo irme, ¿Dónde está mi cayado? – buscó su cayado con la mirada y lo divisó apoyado en una esquina de la habitación. Caminó hasta él y lo tomó en su mano, luego se dirigió a la puerta. Estaba listo para irse, y esta vez para siempre.

_ Jack, espera – Hipo se levantó rápidamente. No entendía la actitud de Jack – escúchame – lo sostuvo del hombro para detenerlo.

_ Ya dijiste suficiente – Jack se volteó hacia él quitando con brusquedad la mano de su hombro, mirando al vikingo desafiante.

Hipo frunció el ceño también.

_ ¿Qué es lo que sucede contigo? ¿Por qué no quieres escucharme? ¿Por qué tratas de alejarte de mí a toda costa? – exigió respuesta. Ya había perdido la paciencia, Jack no era el único molesto allí, él también se sentía mal con todo lo que estaba sucediendo – Es por eso que estabas en esa montaña, ¿verdad? Dijiste que irías a la fiesta, pero no, ¡te fuiste y sin siquiera despedirte! ¿De qué estás huyendo?

_ … – Jack clavó sus ojos en él, desafiante – _Te fuiste y sin siquiera despedirte – _repitió las palabras de Hipo con severidad en su voz – ¿qué no es precisamente eso lo que tú hiciste hace años? No tienes ningún derecho a reclamarme nada.

Las facciones de Hipo se suavizaron de repente y sus ojos se tiñeron de tristeza y culpa. Jack miró al suelo, incapaz de seguir mirando esa expresión. Él no quería lastimar a Hipo, pero tenía que alejarlo de él, no había otra manera.

_ Déjame en paz – espetó en voz baja, girándose hacia la puerta de nuevo para irse, pero Hipo reaccionó de inmediato.

_ Te amo – Jack se paralizó al escuchar esas palabras temblorosas, manteniéndose parado de espaldas al vikingo. No quería voltearse a mirarlo a los ojos, sabía que si lo hacía no lo soportaría y el semblante frío que se estaba esforzando por mantener caería – no estoy mintiendo.

_ … – respiró profundo, aún sin mirarlo a la cara – dile a Mérida y Rapunzel que las espero en el Palacio-Ugh! – de repente sintió un dolor punzante en su cuello y sus piernas se debilitaron obligándole a apoyarse en su cayado para no caer, y al hacerlo se dio cuenta de que la escarcha no fluía a su toque sobre el cayado. Sus poderes no estaban respondiendo – _"Otra vez…"_ – pensó presionando fuertemente la mandíbula, soportando el dolor.

_ ¡Jack! – Hipo corrió a ayudarlo, pero el peliblanco detuvo sus intenciones.

_ ¡No te acerques! – le gritó – Estoy bien… – aseguró enderezándose y poniéndose de pie nuevamente.

_ …– Hipo se quedó quieto, observándolo detenidamente. Las marcas negras en forma de raíces estaban creciendo, y la piel de Jack se estaba poniendo gris de nuevo – no me crees cuando te digo que te amo.

No preguntó, lo afirmó.

Jack lo miró de soslayo.

_ ¿Por qué habría de creerte? No soy una mujer – espetó el peliblanco.

Hipo pestañeó algo sorprendido por el comentario del guardián, no se lo esperaba. La verdad era que él ni siquiera se había parado a meditar en ese detalle, y ahora que lo pensaba, era un dato curioso.

Hipo no consideraba la apariencia física como uno de los detonantes más importantes para aquel sentimiento llamado amor; sí ejercía fuerza en la atracción, pero no era lo que te hacía amar a una persona.

Pero si de eso estaba hablando, sin dudas podía decir que sí, físicamente Jack le atraía.

Hipo nunca antes había conocido una pareja de dos chicos, en especial siendo alguien que se crió en Berk, donde los hombres eran robustos y fornidos (bueno, la mayoría de las mujeres también lo eran) y nunca había presenciado ese tipo de relaciones y la verdad es que se vería un poco extraño. Pero con Jack era diferente, porque él no era robusto ni fornido, sino que tenía una hermosura digna de un ser élfico; su cuerpo era delgado, su rostro era increíblemente hermoso, sus labios eran rosas, sus ojos eran brillantes y cautivadores, su sonrisa era blanca y perfecta, su piel era extremadamente suave, sus piernas eran largas y bien definidas, su tra….. bueno, volviendo al tema, él sentía una evidente atracción por Jack a pesar de ser completamente consciente de que él no era una chica. De hecho, Jack le parecía físicamente más atractivo que cualquier otra mujer que haya conocido.

_ Sé que no eres mujer, y eso no me importa – afirmó el vikingo con seriedad, pero al ver que el peliblanco reviró los ojos como respuesta, supo que seguía sin creerle.

El guardián simplemente continuó dando argumentos.

_ Te asustaste cuando me viste a punto de morir y probablemente te has confundido por eso. Eso no es estar enamorado; te sentirías igual de mal si Rapunzel o Mérida estuvieran en peligro de muerte.

_ ¡No tiene nada que ver con eso! – refutó Hipo perdiendo la paciencia – ¡Tú me has preguntado de quién estaba enamorado y yo te he respondido la verdad!

_ Nadie se enamora en un día.

_ ¿Un día? – el vikingo estrechó la mirada sin comprender a qué venía eso – Yo no te conocí hace un día.

_ ¿Esperas que crea que me amas desde hace años? – gruñó el guardián con veneno en su voz – Tu broma ha llegado demasiado lejos, ¿no crees? Deja de jugar y ve a decirle a Elsa lo que sientes de una vez.

_ ¡Yo estoy enamorado de ti!

_ ¡Deja de burlarte de mí! – Jack le gritó de vuelta.

Hipo estaba comenzando a desesperarse. Jack aún no le creía y él ya no sabía qué hacer. A ese paso anularía la cura completamente.

_ ¡¿Qué puedo hacer para que me creas?!

_ ¡Nada! – respondió el peliblanco, y de repente una idea asaltó la mente de Hipo. Bien, si sus palabras no le convencían, entonces le demostraría con hechos que estaba diciendo la verdad – ¡Nada me hará creer que tú…!

Hipo interrumpió su hablar estampando su boca contra la suya. Todo el cuerpo de Jack se estremeció ante el contacto y su cerebro apenas podía procesar lo que estaba pasando.

Hipo lo estaba besando.

Su cayado cayó al suelo cuando de repente sintió como si su cuerpo fuera de mantequilla. Quiso alejarse, pero el brazo alrededor de su cintura y la mano firmemente posada en su nuca se lo impidieron.

Mientras que Hipo, con los ojos cerrados, sentía como si hubiese pasado a otra dimensión. Sólo el mantener sus labios sobre los de Jack,le hacía recorrer una especie de electricidad por toda su espalda, y el sentir el corazón de Jack palpitando fuertemente contra el suyo, le llenaba de felicidad, pues se sentía correspondido.

Los labios de Jack eran fríos y suaves, justo como lo había imaginado.

Pasaron unos segundos que parecieron una eternidad, y el castaño se apartó deshaciendo el beso.

_ _"Funcionó…"_ – pensó sorprendido y feliz al mirar a Jack. La piel del peliblanco había vuelto a su tono natural y la marca negra había desaparecido… por completo.

Pero ni siquiera le dio tiempo ni de sonreír, cuando el puño de Jack le golpeó fuertemente en la mandíbula, con tal fuerza que casi le hizo caer al suelo.

Cielos, la situación debía ser muy grave, porque Jack no acostumbraba a dar puñetazos, él era más propenso a dar patadas.

_ Ow, ooooow – se quejó el vikingo con la mano en la mandíbula, tratando de soportar el palpitante dolor en esa zona. Miró a Jack de reojo, el guardián se veía sumamente alterado. Al parecer no estaba psicológicamente preparado para un beso, pero al menos ya le creía – Me dijiste lo que significaba un cachetazo, pero no me dijiste lo que significaba un puñetazo – dijo calmadamente el castaño mientras se enderezaba.

_ ¡Eres un imbécil! – Jack le gritó. Hipo no supo en qué momento, pero el peliblanco había levantado su cayado… eso era algo peligroso – ¡¿Por qué hiciste eso?!

Hipo quitó la mano de su mandíbula y fijó sus ojos verdes en los ojos azules de Jack.

_ Para demostrarte que hablo en serio.

_ ¡Aún no te creo!

Hipo estrechó los ojos confundido e inclinó la cabeza a un lado. ¿Aún no le creía decía? Eso no era lo que él veía, pero por alguna razón que él aún no comprendía, Jack insistía en negarlo.

_ Yo pienso que sí me crees.

Los ojos de Jack tiritaron y luego desvió la mirada al suelo, aún con su respiración irregular.

_ Tú no me amas, sólo… sólo estás confundido – Jack trató de convencerlo a pesar de la inseguridad de sus palabras. Permanecía tenso en su lugar, y se notaba claramente afectado por lo que estaba pasando. Había tristeza y algo de pánico en su mirada, e Hipo no entendía por qué, estaba comenzando a preocuparse.

_ Jack… – quiso acercarse a él, pero apenas dio un paso Jack se alejó.

_ ¡No te acerques! – Hipo se detuvo. Ahora definitivamente estaba preocupado; al ver que la magia de Mandrake ya se había desvanecido podía saber que Jack le creía cuando decía que le amaba, pero el peliblanco rechazaba la idea a pesar de todo… ¿acaso era porque no le correspondía? – tú sólo estas confundido, Hipo – repitió el guardián mirándolo con seriedad, habiendo recobrado la calma.

El vikingo frunció el entrecejo.

_ ¿Por qué insistes en que estoy confundido? Nunca he estado más seguro en mi vida – aseveró sin ninguna duda, y luego, agachó la mirada al suelo – si tú no sientes lo mismo, está bien, sólo dilo, pero ya no sigas argumentando mis sentimientos como si fueran falsos.

El castaño lo miró fijamente esperando su respuesta a eso. Para serse muy sincero, en ningún momento se sintió listo para un rechazo, porque algo muy dentro de él le decía que Jack también lo amaba, y después de besarlo lo corroboró, porque pudo sentir el palpitar de su corazón chocando contra su pecho, igual de acelerado que el suyo.

Había tenido esa seguridad un momento atrás, pero ahora, con la actitud reticente de Jack, tenía dudas.

_ … – Jack permaneció en silencio por un momento, pensativo. Hipo creyó que estaba a punto de decirle que no le correspondía, pero en vez de eso, el guardián le hizo una pregunta – ¿Desde cuándo, según tú, me amas?

Pregunta difícil.

_ No lo sé – respondió sinceramente. Mentiría si mencionara un día en específico, porque desde que lo conoció, poco a poco iba descubriendo cosas en él que podían llegar a fascinarle de alguna manera u otra aunque nunca lo haya admitido en voz alta. Si le preguntara "¿por qué me amas?" tampoco sabría qué contestar, porque era todo su ser lo que alimentaba ese sentimiento, no algo en particular – la verdad es que no estoy seguro de en qué momento la amistad que siento por ti se transformó algo más, sólo ocurrió.

_ Tú te fuiste.

Hipo se sorprendió al escuchar eso, y luego agachó la mirada con tristeza. Sabía que Jack había entendido el por qué se fue de esa manera cinco años atrás, pero también sabía que el dolor provocado por su partida era algo difícil de olvidar, y más ahora que le decía que lo amaba.

_ Lo sé – ¿qué podría decir? ¿Qué podría hacer para compensar el sufrimiento que le causó? – No tienes idea de cuánto me arrepentí cada segundo después de marcharme, y que, aunque no podía verte, no podía estar un día sin saber algo de ti – confesó, aún sin ser capaz de mirar a Jack a los ojos por la decepción que sentía de sí mismo – Tardé mucho en darle nombre a este sentimiento, pero siempre estuvo allí, impulsando mis acciones.

_ ¿Tus acciones? – Jack apretó los puños. Sentía tanta impotencia – ¿Acciones como la de marcharte sin decir nada y dejar el equipo sabiendo que eso implicaba el no volver a vernos?

_ ¡No estaba pensando bien! – Hipo estaba desesperado. Todo lo que Jack decía ponía en duda lo que él sentía, pero lo que más le dolía era pensar que el peliblanco sufría por eso – ¡Estaba enfadado y en lo único que podía pensar era en lo inservible que yo era para el equipo! ¡Para ti! – Jack lo miró sorprendido y eso tranquilizó un poco al vikingo, al menos ya no lo estaba mirando acusadoramente – Yo deseaba pelear al lado de ustedes, especialmente deseaba pelear a tu lado. Cuando te conocí mejor y supe por lo que estabas pasando, entendí tu dolor; supe que te sentías solo al igual que yo, y yo… – hizo una pausa buscando las palabras correctas dentro de su mente – quería ser tu amigo y estar a tu lado, ¿pero cómo hacerlo si tú estabas en un nivel diferente que el mío? Tú dejaste de ser invisible y todos te admiraban, era desesperante ver cómo yo me quedaba atrás y te alejabas de mí cada vez más.

_ … – Jack estaba pasmado escuchando todo eso. Él no tenía idea de que Hipo lo veía de esa manera.

_ Tú eras arrogante, rebelde y bromista, y yo te admiraba, te odiaba, te… te amaba! – ¿qué estaba diciendo? Ya no tenía ni idea – Yo te amaba, desde antes. Lo sé ahora. Lo sé porque lo que siento por ti no ha cambiado en nada – el vikingo continuó hablando, ya ni siquiera estaba pensando en lo que decía, las palabras simplemente salían, como si fuera algo que tenía atorado en lo más profundo durante mucho tiempo. ¿Cómo hacerle entender a Jack que para él era aquella hermosa luna blanca que brillaba en la oscuridad y que tanto quería alcanzar? – Y ese día, cuando comprendí que Chimuelo no podría ser mi talento y que había quedado en cero de nuevo, sentí que jamás lograría alcanzarte, y cuando me llamaste inútil yo-

_ Eres un tonto – Hipo se quedó callado al escuchar esas palabras temblorosas, quiso mirar a Jack a los ojos pero éste mantenía la cabeza agachada, evitando su mirada – tú nunca te diste cuenta de nada…

_Yo te amaba… _

Jack estaba poniendo todo su esfuerzo para retener las lágrimas que amenazaban con salir de sus ojos. ¿Por qué? ¿Por qué pasaba esto ahora? "Te amo" eran las palabras que tanto había querido escuchar de los labios de Hipo, y ahora que se lo decía, no podía recibir su amor… debía rechazarlo.

Era muy duro para él escuchar sus palabras, saber que ese sentimiento era recíproco, saber que Hipo lo miraba de esa manera tan especial… y no poder hacer nada al respecto. Para Jack, Hipo era aquel sol que le había regalado su luz y su calor. En el pasado, él sabía que, aún rodeado de tanta gente, Hipo se sentía solo, como él… por eso, cuando lo conoció captó su atención y era el principal blanco de sus travesuras… porque quería que le vea también, que ponga sus ojos en él.

Nunca pensó que Hipo sentía esa misma empatía, hasta que le insistió en mudarse al palacio. Fue allí cuando se dio cuenta de que él lo _veía_, veía lo que realmente tenía dentro y le entendía.

Por primera vez después de perder a su familia, alguien lo veía.

_ Tú nunca fuiste un estorbo para mí, Hipo – murmuró por lo bajo, sintiéndose culpable. Porque lo era también. Era culpable por no haber sabido expresar lo que realmente pensaba – y lamento si alguna vez te hice sentir así… _"si lo hice fue sólo porque quería…"_

_Quería ocultar lo que de verdad sentía por ti…_

Hipo se había convertido en su mejor amigo, y sin darse cuenta, comenzó a enamorarse de él, y eso era algo que hubiese preferido evitar, pero no pudo. Jack no imaginó que aquel sentimiento fuera correspondido, y como no quería perder su amistad, lo guardó para sí, y nunca se lo dijo, nunca quiso demostrarlo.

Y ahora más que nunca, no lo debía demostrar.

_ Jack, no es así – profirió Hipo ante su disculpa. Él nunca vio a Jack como responsable, ni siquiera en sus momentos de enojo, porque el enojo que sentía era consigo mismo por no lograr sus metas y quedarse atrás debido a su falta de capacidad y talento – yo no…

_ ¡Es suficiente! – exclamó el peliblanco haciendo que Hipo se calle de repente – Te resulta muy fácil pensar en ti mismo, ¿verdad? – el vikingo contuvo el aliento al ver esos ojos azules llenos de sufrimiento y represión – yo…

_Te amé… y te sigo amando, Hipo…_

_Pero…_

_ Ya no importa lo que hayas sentido, y ya no importa lo que sientas ahora – aseveró el guardián cambiando a un semblante frío y serio de repente – No importa.

_Ya no importa._

_ ¿Por qué dices eso? – Hipo parecía dislocado con lo que Jack acababa de decir, pero para el peliblanco estaba más que claro.

_ No podemos volver a vernos.

_ Pero ya no hay restricción – le informó el castaño, pensando que Jack decía aquello debido a la prohibición que había hecho el Hombre de la Luna hace años – podemos ve-

_ ¡La restricción no importa! ¿No lo entiendes? – Jack se alteró. Hipo realmente le ponía las cosas más difíciles de lo que debían ser, ¿cómo era posible que no se percate de la situación? – Yo soy inmortal, y tú… – soltó un suspiro resignado al viento, y fijó sus ojos en el suelo – tú ya no lo eres.

Pudo notar cómo Hipo parecía darse cuenta de lo que estaba queriendo decir. Los mortales e inmortales no debían estar juntos, no porque no puedan o porque no quieran, sino por la barrera forjada por el tiempo. Hipo envejecería, en cambio Jack no lo haría, no era posible una relación así, sólo causaría sufrimiento para ambos.

_ Esta es la realidad, Hipo – reiteró Jack con voz firme, y estaba decidido a terminar esto de una vez por todas con lo siguiente que diría – Yo… – inspiró profundo, sus palabras se ahogaron en su garganta por un momento, debido a que retenía con el mayor esfuerzo posible las ganas de llorar, para poner un semblante inmutable. Lo que diría a continuación era una completa mentira, pero debía hacerlo si quería alejar a Hipo de él. Entonces, lo miró fijamente a los ojos – yo no te amo.

Pudo ver el dolor tallado en el rostro de Hipo por sus palabras. Ver esos hermosos ojos verdes llenos de tristeza, aguándose, era como recibir una puñalada en el pecho.

Jack se volteó de inmediato dándole la espalda para que Hipo no lo vea, no sería capaz de contener sus lágrimas más tiempo. Ahora Hipo tenía roto el corazón y no podía soportar saberse el responsable.

Él no quería hacerle daño…

Pero era por su bien, y debía continuar.

_ Que te quede claro, yo… no siento nada por ti – apretó con fuerza el cayado entre sus manos – Y tú sólo estás confundido, necesitas pensar mejor las cosas y te darás cuenta.

Tenía que salir de allí pronto, antes de que esa mentira se le salga de las manos.

_ _"Por favor, entiende. Quiero protegerte. Quiero que seas feliz."_ – pensó cerrando los parpados con fuerza mientras ponía su mano sobre el pomo, sin voltearse ni una vez a ver a Hipo.

Abrió la puerta de la cabaña.

_ No quiero… no quiero volver a verte – maldijo internamente porque su voz salió temblorosa y finalmente sus lágrimas cayeron por su rostro – de ahora en adelante estás muerto para mí y yo estoy muerto para ti.

Y se fue.

Ese era el último _adiós_.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**CONTINUARÁ…**

**.**

**¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤¸,**

.

LO SIENTOOOOOOOO, de verdad no quería tardar tanto, pero muchas cosas pasaron y me lo impidieron q-q el universo está en mi contra e_e

Muchas gracias por leer y por el apoyo que me dan a través de sus comentarios, gracias a todos aquellos que toman de su tiempo para dejármelo:

arace-chan; Hana Skyle; Nekoboy mty; LEGNAEL; Yuhi Ryu Hiro; anne di vongola; BuhoOscuro16; birthy; heather; Telidina; Alice2Nekoi; isa; ANGELINA; MrsCubeLOL; Sae-Yagami; Alex Daniel; Miau; Angelina; 00Katari-Hikari-chan00; MisakiUchiha17; Dex; isabel michaelis; Giant Woman 2; Ange9284; Frosty; Deliana Karina; Neko.t; blitz; Soy YO-SARIEL; Fura; Small Suicidal Girl; Ruby; D.C; angelina; ayles frost; Sorita Uchiha; Nanami Fushikawa; Oh Lul; Damaris; ChibiOkami200; Mi-chan; Nana; Sebastina; niko; Zuu-ChanSalvatore.

Muchas gracias! TwT *se siente muy mal por no poder responderlos *

¡Llegó la hora de aclaraciones muy filosóficas para aquellos que quieran entender mejor la historia!

Aclaración 1: Sí, me gusta EretxAstrid, no sé, creo que tienen mucha química xD

Aclaración 2: lo que hace la magia de Mandrake en este fic es una referencia a lo que sucede en la vida real, sobre lo expuestos y vulnerables que son las personas que han sido lastimadas, las cuales pueden ser contaminadas volviéndose malas personas, con ganas de causar el mismo dolor a los demás; otras personas deciden simplemente sufrir y morir en vida (deprimirse sin remedio); mientras que otras deciden guardar su dolor y procuran salir adelante. La tercera opción era la que Jack había escogido en un principio, pero la magia de Mandrake eliminó esa alternativa, por eso moría.

Aclaración 3: Las paredes de hielo alrededor del corazón también tienen un significado, hacen referencia a lo reticentes que son las personas a dejar sus sentimientos en evidencia ya que no quieren ser lastimados ni quieren lastimar a nadie, son corazones frágiles, y en mi opinión Jack es así, porque en la película él no quería ser guardián poniendo de excusa el que era "aburrido" serlo, cuando la verdad era porque no se sentía capaz de sobrellevar esa tarea, era un tanto inseguro y desconfiado, siempre mantenía su distancia con aquellos que no eran niños y no confiaba del todo en los guardianes ya que pensaba que ellos no eran capaces de comprender su situación; así también, lo considero puro porque a pesar de haber decepcionado a todos y de que no quisieran escucharlo y le dieran la espalda, Jack no dudó en rechazar la oferta de Pitch de hacerle mal a los niños, no permitió que lo contaminaran a pesar de su dolor, porque un corazón puro puede ser engañado e influenciado pero no malvado.

Aclaración 4: Hipo es amigo de la bruja, la conoció por su incansable búsqueda de recuperar su inmortalidad. Como él es muy educado y amable, a ella le cae muy bien. Ella le llama "niño" y también le puso de apodo "solecito", una forma distintiva de llamarlo puesto que el fuego es el elemento que lo representa.

Aclaración 5: En esta historia hago referencia a la representación simbólica de Hipo como Sol y de Jack como Luna, los opuestos. El Sol ilumina todo a su paso y acaba con la oscuridad, como Hipo trayendo luz a su aldea y acabando con el círculo de odio entre vikingos y dragones, cambiando todo para bien. La Luna en cambio no elimina la oscuridad, sino que brilla en medio de ella, como Jack quitando el miedo de los niños gracias a su luz provocada por la diversión que él trajo a pesar de tener en frente la oscuridad y el origen de los temores (en sí no fue él quien eliminó la oscuridad y venció a Pitch, sino los niños y Sandman, pero gracias a que Jack quitó el miedo). El Sol le da su luz a la Luna, y en este fic Jack recibió la luz de Hipo al ver su perseverancia con respecto a él y recibir su sinceridad. Sé que el fandom normalmente relaciona a Rapunzel con el Sol, pero ella no ha desvanecido la oscuridad (odio o maldad) de toda una aldea o un pueblo como lo hizo Hipo, sino que ella es más bien como un "brillo de sol" (como se menciona en la película de "Enredados") que ilumina a las personas _con las que interactúa_ gracias a su carisma.

Aclaración 6: La sinceridad fue una de las primeras cualidades que Jack apreció en Hipo, por ello la falta de sinceridad y el silencio serían algo que alimentaría a la magia de Mandrake, y contrarrestaría el efecto de la medicina. Para curarse completamente Jack necesitaba que las palabras de Hipo salgan desde su corazón, que sea sincero con sus sentimientos.

Aclaración 7: La bruja mencionó la explosión que hubo en el palacio cuando Hipo estaba experimentando con una poción hecha con elementos de la magia de Sandman y Conejo. Algunas personas no entendieron por qué explotó exactamente, pero como dijo la bruja, con la magia no se juega xD

Aclaración 8: La flor de loto simboliza la "pureza mental" y la camelia roja simboliza "amor puro y anhelo" y "llama del corazón".

Aclaración 9: A mi parecer Chimuelo y Jack tienen muchas cosas en común. En la película Hipo se identifica con Chimuelo pero lo que Chimuelo tiene en común con Hipo es la empatía, sería la misma empatía que Hipo y Jack tendrían si se conocieran puesto que Jack permaneció mucho tiempo en la soledad al igual que Hipo, el mirarle a los ojos y verse a sí mismo; pero en personalidad Chimuelo e Hipo no son iguales, Chimuelo es igual de hiperactivo que Jack, es divertido, hasta _bromista_, rebelde e incluso tienen una "mirada de enojado" muy parecida. Igualmente encuentro mucho parecido con Elsa y Jack, por razones ya mencionadas en el fic. En esta historia Hipo tiene un apego muy especial con estos personajes precisamente por sus características tan particulares, pero claro, él está completamente enamorado de Jack xD

Aclaración 10: Hipo se ha dado cuenta recién de que está enamorado de Jack y eso no es raro. Primero, porque es un tanto despistado, porque a pesar de ser muy inteligente es muy impulsivo y muchas veces actúa sin pensar dos veces, como por ejemplo no pensó en todas las consecuencias que traería el ser amigo de un dragón y simplemente se dejó llevar por la emoción, así también en esta historia hacía cosas por Jack que no se había parado a meditar; segundo, porque se trata de alguien a quien no miró con esos ojos en un principio, lo que siente por Jack no comenzó como un gusto, sino como una amistad; y tercero, porque Jack es un hombre, y esa venda de superficialidad debía ser quitada para que pueda ver bien sus sentimientos.


	7. Un Solo Corazón

**LA INMORTALIDAD DEL AMOR**

**Capítulo 7: Un solo corazón**

**.**

_Que te quede claro, yo… no siento nada por ti.

Hipo contuvo la respiración al escuchar eso. No, no era cierto, se negaba a creerle.

_ _"Estás mintiendo…"_

Y aun así, le destrozaba por dentro.

_ Y tú sólo estás confundido, necesitas pensar mejor las cosas y te darás cuenta.

¿Confundido? No… ¡No! ¡No estaba confundido! Había aceptado sus sentimientos por Jack y por primera vez en su vida estaba completamente seguro de lo que sentía.

Y tenía que repetírselo, ¡tenía que hacerle entender eso!

_ No quiero… no quiero volver a verte.

_ … – los ojos de Hipo de abrieron con estupor, el dolor que sentía ante lo que Jack acababa de decir era evidente en su rostro. Trató de decir algo, pero las palabras simplemente no salían de su boca. Su pecho se oprimió y se le cerró la garganta. Le dolía tanto… le dolía tanto escuchar a Jack decir eso.

Pero le estaba dando la espalda.

Quería que lo mire a los ojos, ¡que se lo diga de frente!

_ De ahora en adelante estás muerto para mí y yo estoy muerto para ti.

_ ... – las lágrimas de Hipo corrieron por sus mejillas. Su cuerpo se paralizó completamente en ese corto momento.

Y Jack salió por la puerta, sin mirar atrás.

Fue entonces que Hipo reaccionó.

_ ¡Jack…! – su primer impulso fue correr tras el guardián, pero de repente un agudo dolor en el pecho lo detuvo.

Sorprendido por el repentino dolor, miró sus manos. Estaban pálidas.

Y no lo veía, pero marcas negras comenzaban a extenderse sobre su pecho.

_._

,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤¸,

_._

_Invierno era su nombre. Ella era fría y rebelde como la helada ventisca, pura como la nieve, frágil y transparente como la escarcha._

_Verano era su nombre. Él era abrasador y persistente como las olas de calor. Apasionado y firme como las llamas del sol._

_Nadie más lo sabía, pero ellos se encontraban._

_Frío y calor formaban la añorada templanza._

_Invierno y verano formaban la primavera._

_Con la lluvia, representando la profundidad de sus sentimientos._

_Con las flores, representando la belleza de su unión._

_¿La estación del amor la llamaban?_

_No podría tener un nombre mejor..._

_._

,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤¸,

_._

Chimuelo, acostado sobre el césped, movía su cabeza de un lado al otro mirando a la guardiana pelirroja, quien no dejaba de caminar dando vueltas, exasperada por la espera.

_ ¡Aaaagh! – Mérida soltó un grito de frustración – ¡¿Cuánto tiempo tenemos que esperar aquí?! – le preguntó a la bruja, quien continuaba tranquilamente sentada sobre el tronco de un árbol tarareando una canción mientras tallaba un trozo madera – ¡Ya pasaron horas!

_ La impaciencia no arreglará nada – fue lo único que dijo la mujer como respuesta.

_ ¡Y quedarnos aquí inútilmente tampoco arreglará nada! – objetó la guardiana.

Chimuelo levantó la cabeza en alerta, y de repente la discusión se vio interrumpida por un estrepitoso ruido proveniente del cielo.

Miraron hacia arriba y vieron cómo se abría portal mágico, del cual salió un trineo rojo volando.

_ ¿North?

El trineo aterrizó, revelando a sus pasajeros. North, Toothiana, Sandman y Conejo estaban allí.

Justo después de eso, Pitch apareció detrás de ellas, desde las sombras de los árboles.

_ MIM nos informó sobre Jack – dijo North bajando del trineo, con un rostro claramente preocupado – ¡Vinimos a ver cómo está!

_ Yo no, yo vine a verlo sufrir – corrigió Pitch con una expresión tranquila y de satisfacción.

Mérida estuvo a punto de quejarse de cómo la bruja no les dejaba ver a sus amigos desde hace horas, pero la mujer la interrumpió.

_ Es hora de entrar.

La bruja tronó los dedos y se acercó para abrir la puerta. Los demás se apresuraron a seguirla.

Mérida caminó por delante y fue la primera en entrar a la cabaña, seguida por Rapunzel. Los ojos de la pelirroja cayeron primeramente sobre la cama, ya que ese fue el último lugar donde dejó a sus amigos, pero la cama estaba vacía.

Fue entonces cuando vio a Hipo tirado de bruces en el suelo.

_ ¡HIPO! – las chicas corrieron hacia él. La arquera se arrodilló a su lado y lo giró para verle la cara. El castaño tenía las mismas marcas que tenía Jack la ultima vez que lo vio.

_ ¿Qué? ¡¿Qué está pasando?! – preguntó Pitch claramente sorprendido. Él se había enterado sobre la maldición de Mandrake sobre Jack, pero no sabía nada sobre la condición de Hipo, no esperó verlo así.

_ ¡Hipo, háblame! – la pelirroja recostó la cabeza del vikingo sobre sus piernas. Hipo estaba respirando con mucha dificultad y parecía a punto de perder la conciencia.

Los consejeros se miraron entre sí sintiendo mucha impotencia y tristeza. Sabían que ellos no podían hacer nada para solucionar lo que estaba sucediendo.

_ Por favor… – Hipo murmuró débilmente.

_ ¿Qué?

_ No… no le digas a Jack…

_ ¿Jack? – Mérida buscó con la mirada a su alrededor, no había rastro del peliblanco – ¡¿Dónde está Jack?!

_ Ya se fue – respondió la bruja – se sanó gracias a que él tomó su lugar.

_ ¡¿Cómo que se fue?! – preguntó Rapunzel sintiéndose confundida – ¡No lo vimos salir por esa puerta en ningún momento!

_ Mi poder trabaja con espacio y dimensión – explicó la bruja, aunque no le comprendieron del todo, pero no importaba ese tipo de aclaraciones en ese momento.

_ ¡Hipo, resiste! – le pidió su amiga pelirroja. Chimuelo se acercó, mirando a su dueño con mucha angustia.

Hipo se sentía débil. Trataba de enfocar su mirada en los rostros de sus amigos que tenía frente a él, pero su vista comenzaba a tornarse borrosa. Las marcas negras iban extendiéndose sobre su rostro y sentía un insoportable dolor en el pecho…

No pudo evitar preguntarse si ese era el dolor que Jack había sentido cuando tenía la maldición sobre él.

Pronto dejaría de existir.

Pero no le importaba. Él lo había decidido así.

Esa era la única forma de salvar a Jack.

_ Cuida a Chimuelo…

_ ¡Cállate, tonto! ¡Deja de hablar como si te fueras a morir! – Mérida no pudo evitar que sus lágrimas salieran; su amigo estaba muriendo en sus brazos y ella no podía hacer nada. Como último recurso, miró hacia la bruja con desesperación en sus ojos – ¡por favor, ayúdelo! ¡¿No puede hacer otra píldora o algo?!

_ No, él decidió pagar el precio – fue lo único que la bruja respondió.

_ ¿Precio? ¿Cuál precio? ¡¿Precio de qué?! – era extraño de ver, pero uno de los más angustiados en apariencia era Pitch – ¡Explique lo que está pasando!

_ Él se ofreció para morir en lugar del guardián – informó la bruja – Al ofrecer su vida y mantenerse cerca de él no sólo le transmitió calor, le transmitió su amor. Cualquier mal del corazón puede ser sanado con el amor de los seres queridos, pero en este caso, sólo podía ser sanado por _su_ _persona_ _especial_.

_ ¿Qué es toda esa tontería de amor de la que está hablando? ¡No entiendo nada! – se quejó el pelinegro con frustración, y miró a los consejeros para ver si ellos habían entendido o si sabían algo para poder explicarlo mejor, pero ellos permanecieron en silencio, viendo con mucha desolación cómo el vikingo se iba poco a poco.

_ Hipo… – musitó Rapunzel con lágrimas en los ojos.

_ ¡No! ¡No puedo verlo morir! – se negó la pelirroja – ¡Hay que hacer algo!

_ No hay nada que nosotros podamos hacer – ratificó la bruja – pero él sí.

_ ¿Qué?

_ Él es el único capaz de salvarse de la magia de Mandrake – dijo la mujer mostrándoles una figura de madera en forma de corazón que acababa de tallar – esa magia oscura fue absorbida por su cuerpo, pero aún no ha consumido su corazón, por eso aún está vivo. Si él siente dolor porque el chico le rompió el corazón, morirá; pero si por el contrario, el dolor que siente está conectado al dolor del guardián, vivirá. El verdadero amor comparte, no sólo alegría, sino también tristeza.

Los demás presentes no habían comprendido lo que la bruja acababa de explicar, y Pitch fue el primero en quejarse.

_ ¡¿Eso qué quiere decir?! ¡Hable en idioma terrestre!

Justo en ese momento, el cuerpo de Hipo se puso completamente pesado, y Mérida se dio cuenta de eso. Cuando lo miró, vio que el vikingo estaba comenzando a cerrar los ojos…

_ ¡Hipo…!

.

.

.

_¡Hipo…!_

La voz de sus amigos comenzó a desvanecerse poco a poco, y de repente todo se hizo oscuro.

Pero había algo extraño, él aún estaba consciente. Se esforzó por abrir los ojos de nuevo, pero al hacerlo se vio en otro lugar.

_ Hipo Haddock…

Aquella voz oscura llegó a los oídos de Hipo, y levantó la mirada. Su cuerpo débil estaba sostenido de pie junto a un árbol podrido, raíces negras que crecían poco a poco lo sostenían allí como si amenazaran con hacerlo parte de ese putrefacto árbol, e Hipo no tenia las fuerzas suficientes para luchar contra eso.

Sus ojos verdes y cansados se posaron sobre la persona que estaba parada frente a el. Frunció el ceño al ver a ese hombre.

_ Bienvenido al último resquicio de conciencia que te queda – dijo Mandrake, ¿qué hacía allí? ¿Mandrake seguía vivo? ¿O sólo estaba alucinando? – mi magia oscura hace maravillas en la gente, ¿no te parece? – el hombre sonrió mirando alrededor, con lo que Hipo reparo en las condiciones del lugar en donde estaba.

Era un bosque, destruido y putrefacto. Notó que había pasto verde a unos metros alrededor de él, y que poco a poco lo verde cambiaba a un color oscuro y sin vida.

¿El último resquicio de conciencia…?

_ ¿Te agrada el lugar? – preguntó el hombre notando el desconcierto del castaño – el interior de todas las personas es como un bosque – explicó acercándose a otro árbol putrefacto que estaba allí – Cada árbol, cada flor, cada pequeño césped en este lugar son sentimientos y recuerdos, momentos del pasado que hacen de ti lo que eres hoy en día, y como en cualquier bosque, hay cambios de clima también. Pero no todo es lindo en los bosques internos; como en todo bosque hay una parte podrida que representan momentos amargos de tu vida, momentos que te causaron dolor – arrancó una pequeña rama del árbol podrido y la estrujó en su mano – y ahora, gracias a mí, todo dentro de ti se reduce a _esto_.

Hipo fijó sus ojos en el pequeño espacio de pasto verde que quedaba…

Con que así trabajaba su magia...

_ Tú me acabaste con Inferno, Haddock, pero dejé algo de mí antes de irme – habló Mandrake caminando hacia el vikingo con un aire muy casual – Mi objetivo era llevarme a tu amado guardián para que sufras el resto de tu vida – confesó con una macabra sonrisa – pero me conformo con asesinarte a ti. Lástima que tu corazón sea puro, pudiste haber sido un boggan formidable.

Hipo estrechó los ojos con desprecio. ¿Cómo se atrevía ese tipo a mencionar a Jack?

Antes de poder decir algo, un repentino dolor agudo se posó en su pecho. Sentía como si se estuviese haciendo trizas por dentro.

_ ¡Kh…! – el castaño cerró fuertemente los párpados y presionó sus dientes tratando de soportar el dolor. Tenía ganas de gritar, pero se negaba a hacerlo. No quería darle a ese hombre la satisfacción, y no quería quejarse de algo que el había elegido. Si este era el dolor que tenia que soportar para salvar a Jack, lo haría.

_ Duele, ¿verdad? – pregunto Mandrake con una sonrisa complacida al ver la expresión de contención del castaño. El sabía perfectamente lo que su magia provocaba – tu corazón está hecho pedazos…

"_¿Sabes qué? Tienes razón, eres un inútil, ni siquiera sé por qué estás aquí__"_

Hipo abrió grande los ojos al escuchar la voz de Jack en su mente. No lo creía posible, pero el dolor en su pecho se incrementó, pero no era un dolor meramente físico. El dolor que sintió en su alma al escuchar las palabras revivió y se multiplicó. Sus lágrimas comenzaron a brotar a medida que su mente recordaba involuntariamente escenas del pasado.

"_¿Sabes qué? Tienes razón, eres un inútil, ni siquiera sé por qué estás aquí__"_

_._

"_Ya no importa lo que hayas sentido, y ya no importa lo que sientas ahora"_

_._

"… _yo no te amo"_

_._

"_Que te quede claro, yo… no siento nada por ti"_

_._

"_No quiero volver a verte"_

_._

"_De ahora en adelante estás muerto para mí y yo estoy muerto para ti"_

Un sollozo salió de sus labios mientras sus incesantes lágrimas mojaban su rostro. Su mente se había olvidado de todo, y ahora sólo podía pensar en el dolor que le habían provocado esas palabras.

Dolía…

Dolía tanto…

Mandrake continuó observando con satisfacción la escena mientras las raíces negras que envolvían el cuerpo del vikingo comenzaron a crecer más rápidamente. Ese era el primer paso hacia la destrucción, pronto lo envolverían por completo. Y él no desaprovecharía la oportunidad de apresurar el proceso.

_ Él fue muy cruel, ¿no es así? Tú diste la vida por él, te sacrificaste por él, le proferiste tu amor, ¿y qué hizo él a cambio? Despreciarte, lastimarte – el hombre esbozó una macabra sonrisa – Es muy injusto, ¿no lo crees?

.

,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤¸,

.

Caminaba de un lado al otro, no sabía qué hacer.

En ese momento, estaba en la zona sur, el lugar más frío de todos los reinos. La nieve cubría todo, no había ningún ser vivo a la vista.

Siempre que se sentía abrumado, iba a ese lugar, tratando de descargar todo lo que sentía.

Y lo que sentía en ese preciso momento, nada le era comparable.

_ ¡Todo es culpa tuya! – gritó el guardián exasperado, mirando hacia la luna llena – ¿Por qué? ¡¿Por qué tuvo que enamorarse de mí?! – el frío viento chocaba contra su rostro húmedo. Nunca se había sentido tan mal – ¡Ahora él también tiene que sufrir esto! – en ese momento, Hipo era lo único que le importaba, lo único en lo que podía pensar. Ya no le importaba lo que él mismo pudiera sentir, el sufrimiento en el rostro de Hipo era lo único en su mente – Yo podía haberlo soportado… yo podía haberlo soportado sabiendo que él era feliz, pero no lo es – se agarró el rostro con frustración, agachando la mirada mientras sus silenciosas lágrimas no dejaban de salir. De repente se dio cuenta que el cayado en su mano estaba cubierto de escarcha, eso significaba que sus poderes estaban normalizados.

"_Me alegra que te estés recuperando… no sé qué hubiera hecho si algo malo te pasaba."_

Jack apretó los párpados con fuerza mientras ponía su mano sobre su corazón.

Se sentó al lado de una roca cubierta de nieve, encogiendo su cuerpo allí.

_ Lo siento, Hipo… lo siento – se disculpó, como esperando que el viento lleve sus palabras hasta el castaño – por favor, olvídame…olvídame… – rogó abrazándose a sí mismo – no quiero que sufras…

.

,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤¸,

.

Aquellas frases sonaban en su mente una y otra vez.

"_¿Sabes qué? Tienes razón, eres un inútil, ni siquiera sé por qué estás aquí__"_

_._

"_Ya no importa lo que hayas sentido, y ya no importa lo que sientas ahora"_

_._

"… _yo no te amo"_

Sentía que su vida se iba apagando con cada palabra. Tenía ganas de morir.

"_Que te quede claro, yo… no siento nada por ti"_

_._

"_No quiero volver a verte"_

_._

"_De ahora en adelante estás muerto para mí y yo estoy muerto para ti"_

_._

"_Siempre que iba a Berk para ver si sabían algo de ti, nadie me decía nada…"_

Hipo se sobresaltó al escucharla última frase. De repente su débil corazón comenzó a palpitar fuertemente. Los recuerdos que la magia de Mandrake trataba de borrar de su mente comenzaron a surgir…

"_Tú siempre has ayudado al equipo"_

"_¿Hablas de afilar las armas de Mérida? Eso lo podría hacer cualquier otra persona"_

"_También haces planes y estrategias"_

"_Las cuales nunca son llevadas a cabo. Ustedes siempre terminan haciendo lo que quieren y al final no sirve de nada"_

"_Pero tú…"_

"_¡Yo sólo estorbo y arruino las cosas! ¿Para qué me molesto? ¿Qué podrías saber tú? Eres el Señor Popularidad. Jamás lo entenderías."_

"…"

**.**

"_Nosotros no hacíamos más que buscarte y resulta que estabas muy tranquilo viviendo tu vida sin importarte lo que pase con nosotros. Pues, bien por ti."_

_**.**_

"_Siempre que iba a Berk para ver si sabían algo de ti nadie me decía nada, tu padre decía que no había nada de qué preocuparse, que los vikingos tenían la costumbre de irse a la intemperie a buscar iluminación y que de seguro eso era lo que hacías"_

"_¿Iluminación?"_

"_Yo no le creía. ¿Pero qué más podía hacer? Sólo seguir buscando como idiota" _

_**.**_

"_No confío en él, pero confío en ti. Eso es suficiente para mí"_

**.**

"_Es obvio que vas a terminar casándote con Elsa"_

"_¡¿Qué?!" _

"_No necesitas fingir, se nota a leguas que estás enamorado de ella. Y no debes preocuparte, ella siente lo mismo por ti."_

_**.**_

"… _Te amo" _

"… _ehm… y-yo también te amo…"_

_**.**_

"_Eres un tonto…tú nunca te diste cuenta de nada…"_

"…"

"_Tú nunca fuiste un estorbo para mí, Hipo. Y lamento si alguna vez te hice sentir así…" _

_**.**_

"_No podemos volver a vernos"_

"_Pero ya no hay restricción. Podemos ve-"_

"_¡La restricción no importa! ¿No lo entiendes? Yo soy inmortal, y tú… tú ya no lo eres."_

_ … - las lágrimas de Hipo comenzaron a correr nuevamente, pero esta vez, el motivo era un dolor diferente.

Mandrake estaba tan distraído viendo como sufría, que no notó que las raíces negras habían dejado de crecer.

_ Tu corazón roto está siendo consumido por el dolor, y no hay nada que puedas hacer.

Hipo, quien hasta ese momento se había mantenido con la cabeza gacha, levantó la mirada hacia Mandrake.

Mandrake se sobresaltó al ver la expresión del vikingo. Su mirada llena de determinación no era algo que él esperaba ver.

_ Te equivocas – aseveró Hipo con mucha seguridad – mi corazón no está roto.

Mandrake se sorprendió al escuchar eso, y fue entonces que notó que la putrefacción en el césped estaba retrocediendo, y el color verde volvía.

Sintió una repentina desesperación al ver eso.

No era posible.

_ ¡Mientes! – negó Mandrake – ¡tu corazón está roto! ¡Sus palabras de desprecio lo rompieron! – dijo exasperado.

_ Me dolieron sus palabras, pero mi corazón sabe que no eran sinceras – aseguró el vikingo – Mi corazón no tiene motivos para romperse, Jack siempre me ha correspondido, mi certeza de ello nace de sus acciones. Sus palabras me decían una cosa, pero la tristeza en su rostro me decía otra – apretó los puños y estrechó los ojos mientras la angustia lo envolvía. Cada cosa que amaba de Jack la recordaba perfectamente, al igual que cada cosa que Jack había hecho por él. Recordaba su hermoso rostro con esa expresión de dolor al reprocharle que se había ido, al pensar que amaba a otra persona, al tener que decirle todas esas palabras hirientes para alejarlo de él porque no podían estar juntos – El dolor que siento ahora no es porque mi corazón esté roto; es porque me duele saber que en este momento él esta sufriendo. Me duele saber que yo fui la razón de su corazón roto, me duele saber que él trataba de apagar su amor pensando que yo no lo amaba, ¡me duele saber que fui un idiota que no notó lo mucho que lo lastimaba!

Las raíces negras comenzaron a deteriorarse, la contaminación retrocedía velozmente.

_ ¡Ya basta! – ordenó Mandrake desesperado.

_ ¡Y no me importa cuanto dolor me cause tu maldición, porque lo amo! – las raíces secas se hicieron pedazos, e Hipo estaba libre y de pie. Mandrake retrocedió con miedo al ver al vikingo caminar hacia él con firmeza – Si tengo que morir para salvarlo, lo haré… – dijo con determinación – ¡Una y mil veces!

De repente, lluvia comenzó a caer empapando todo el lugar. Cada gota que caía sobre el césped eliminaba la putrefacción, y cada gota que caía sobre Mandrake le quemaba como fuego.

_ ¡NOOO! – gritó el hombre, justo antes de petrificarse y desintegrarse, volando en forma de polvo hacia el vacío.

Hipo se quedó allí, de pie, mientras sus lágrimas se perdían entre la lluvia que caía por su rostro.

.

.

.

_¡… Hipo!_

_ ¡Hipo!

_ ¡…! – Hipo abrió los ojos sobresaltado. Tardó un momento en ajustar sus pensamientos. ¿Qué había sucedido? ¿Dónde estaba?

_ ¡Está vivo! – celebró Rapunzel llena de felicidad.

Hipo observó todos los rostros que estaban sobre él, mirándolo con alivio y alegría. Mérida, Rapunzel, Chimuelo, Pitch, North, Conejo, Sandman, Toothiana, y… ¿el cuervo en la cabeza de North?

_ Qué susto tan desagradable – dijo Conejo masajeándose la frente. Eso no era bueno para sus nervios.

_ ¡Casi me das un infarto, muchacho! – se quejó Pitch.

_ ¿Qué… qué sucedió? – preguntó el castaño sintiéndose confundido.

_ ¡Es increíble! ¡La magia de Mandrake se desvaneció! – le informó Mérida eufórica mientras lo ayudaba a sentarse – ¡Las marcas desaparecieron completamente!

Hipo se agarró la cabeza, un poco aturdido; observó a su amiga pelirroja con duda.

_ ¿Y… eso que significa?

_ ¡Que no te vas a morir! – le respondió Rapunzel con una gran sonrisa.

_ ¿Qué? – Hipo pestañeó sorprendido ante la respuesta – ¿Y que pasará con Jack?

_ El chico ya está sanado, porque tú recibiste su maldición – explicó la bruja abriéndose espacio torpemente entre los que estaban allí acaparando la vista de Hipo – y pudiste eliminarla de tu interior a través de la conexión de los sentimientos de ambos. Tú no tenías el corazón roto, tu corazón sufre por él, no por ti mismo.

_ ¿No es grandioso, Hipo? ¡Ambos se salvaron! – dijo su amiga rubia con una feliz sonrisa. Pero Hipo no se veía muy feliz.

_ … – el vikingo agachó la mirada, pensando en todo lo que había pasado – Eso no cambia mucho.

_ ¿Pero qué dices? – preguntó Mérida mirándolo con confusión por esa reacción – ¡Ambos van a vivir! ¿Te parece poco?

_ Jack está sufriendo. Y es… – soltó un suspiro al viento mientras mantenía su triste semblante – es culpa mía.

_ ¿Uh? – Mérida no esperaba escuchar eso. Rapunzel y ella intercambiaron miradas, preocupadas. ¿Eso significaba que estaba enterado de los sentimientos de Jack? – ¿Por qué dices eso?

_ Ya no finjan – espetó el castaño con molestia – saben bien a qué me refiero. Él tenía el corazón roto por mi culpa, y aún lo tiene – estrechó los ojos conteniendo el enojo que sentía hacia sí mismo – soy… soy un tonto.

_ Hipo… – Rapunzel se puso de cuclillas frente a Hipo para que la mire a los ojos y vea en ellos la seriedad de sus palabras – tú no tienes la culpa de nada, una persona no decide a quién amar, nadie podía evitar que todo esto pasara, ¿entiendes?

_ … – Hipo desvió la mirada por un momento. Le entendía, pero eso no le quitaba la culpa.

_ Hipo, a pesar de que tú no lo amas de esa manera, sabemos lo importante que es para ti y que no te gusta verlo sufrir – continuó hablando Rapunzel – pero lo mejor es que...

_Yo lo amo – dijo Hipo interrumpiéndola. Rapunzel y Mérida se sorprendieron al escucharlo decir eso. Hasta ese momento ellas sólo lo habían llegado a suponer, pero nunca tuvieron una total certeza de que Hipo amara a Jack. Y ahora, Hipo lo había hecho irrefutable – y se lo dije.

_ Oh, cielos – la rubia se llevó una mano a la boca por la impresión. Eso complicaba mucho más las cosas.

_ ¿Qué? ¿Estás enamorado de Jack? – Pitch hizo una mueca de repulsión – ¿Por qué? ¡Él es horrible! – se quejó justo antes de recibir un codazo por parte de Toothiana.

_ Y... ¿y qué hizo cuando se lo dijiste? – preguntó Rapunzel con una mirada expectante.

_ Dijo que él no me amaba y que no quería volver a verme – relató el vikingo desanimado.

_ ¡Te lo dije! ¡Él es horrible! – volvió a hablar Pitch, y esta vez recibió un zape en la cabeza por parte de Sandman, quien flotaba a su lado.

La rubia se llevó ambas manos a la boca ante lo que dijo Hipo. Ahora comprendía mejor la situación.

_ No es verdad, Hipo – dijo Toothiana tratando de ayudar – ni siquiera habría salido conmigo porque él te quiere.

_ Eso sería muy feo, tú colectaste sus dientes cuando él era un niñito, pedófila – le dijo Pitch con mucho desprecio.

_ ¡Ya me hartaste! – Pitch esquivó el puñetazo que el hada trató de darle y desapareció, apareciendo al otro lado de la habitación mostrándole una sonrisa ladina – ¡ven aquí!

_ B-Bueno, no le hagas caso, Hipo – dijo Mérida con una sonrisa nerviosa, tratando de animar al vikingo – de seguro fue por los nervios, cualquiera dice tonterías cuando está nervioso. Si le hubieras dado un beso habría entrado en confianza – le sugirió, sin saber muy bien qué más decir. No quería Hipo se sienta tan triste, y menos después de casi haber muerto.

_ Le di un beso.

_ Oh, cielos – Mérida abrió los ojos grande ante la noticia – b-bueno, cualquiera se pone nervioso al recibir el primer beso – rió un poco aunque sin ninguna gracia. Ahora sí se había quedado sin ideas.

Hipo levantó la mirada sorprendido al escuchar eso.

_ _"¿Primer beso?"_ – pensó en su fuero interno. Jack le había dicho…

"_Y… ¿qué hay de ti? ¿Tú has besado a alguna vez?" _

"_Sí, muchas veces."_

Él le había dicho que ya había besado a alguien más, pero…

"_Después de todo, soy el Señor Popularidad, ¿recuerdas?"_

_ _"No era cierto…" –_ concluyó, sorprendido… ¿por qué rayos se sorprendía? ¡Debió haberse dado cuenta antes! Jack no haría tal cosa. Le había dicho esa mentira simplemente porque se lo merecía.

Se agarró la cabeza, pasando sus dedos por su cabello, sintiendo impotencia nuevamente.

_ El también te ama, Hipo – le aseguró Mérida, pensando que Hipo creía lo contrario – no pienses que-

_ Lo sé – interrumpió el vikingo poniéndose de pie – sé que él me ama, y ese es el problema. Si no me amara, al menos no le dolería el hecho de que no podamos estar juntos.

_ Si de verdad le dijiste que lo amabas, no creo que en este momento esté sufriendo sólo por eso, Hipo.

Hipo levantó la mirada hacia Rapunzel, poniendo toda su atención en ella.

_ ¿Qué quieres decir? – le preguntó.

_ Te rompe el corazón saber que no puedes estar con la persona que amas y que debe estar con alguien mas, ese era el motivo de su corazón roto cuando lo encontraste en las montañas nevadas. Lo sé porque yo también siento eso – confesó la rubia poniendo su mano sobre su pecho – y no es porque no queramos, es porque la muerte y el tiempo nos separarán tarde o temprano, y será muy doloroso para ambos – dijo agachando la mirada por un momento – pero… estoy segura que lo que más le duele a Jack en este momento es algo diferente. Él te ama, y lo que más le importa es que seas feliz, por eso estaba dispuesto a soportar que te quedes con alguien más y alejarse de ti. Pero ahora sabe que tú también lo amas, y por eso sabe también que estás sufriendo al separarte de él. Estoy segura que lo que más le duele es saber que tú sufres – Hipo se quedó sin palabras. ¿Era eso verdad?, ¿era ese su mayor dolor? – Justo como la señora dijo, cuando el amor es verdadero, se comparte no sólo la alegría, sino también el dolor – puso una mano sobre el hombro de Hipo, para que la escuche con suma atención – Hipo… Jack sólo te desea la felicidad, y está dispuesto a alejarse de ti para siempre con tal de que lo olvides y formes tu vida, lo cual, dadas las circunstancias, es lo mejor para los dos. Tal vez sea muy difícil, pero-

_ No – Hipo negó rotundamente al percibir por dónde iba la conversación – no estaré con nadie más.

_ Hipo, entiendo cómo te sientes, pero debes comprender – insistió la rubia – debes-

_ Yo no sería feliz – el castaño desvió la mirada, frunciendo el ceño sólo de imaginarlo – ni siquiera podría fingir serlo.

_... – Rapunzel lo miró muy sorprendida. Ella, al igual que Jack, quería que la persona que amaba sea feliz; en su caso, se trataba de Eugene. Siempre había pensado que sería posible que Eugene encuentre a alguien más, pero, ¿sería posible ignorar los propios sentimientos y tener una vida normal con otra persona? ¿Podría ser feliz?

Hipo acababa de responder que no.

Entonces ella comprendió…

Ella cambiaba los corazones haciendo que las personas retomen el camino de sus sueños, ese era su centro. ¿Y qué era un sueño? Sueño es aquello que una persona quiere alcanzar, aquello capaz de darle felicidad. Eso era un sueño real.

En ese momento, Hipo le estaba diciendo, en otras palabras, que Jack era su sueño.

Pero, ¿cómo podría inspirarlo a alcanzar ese sueño, si ella misma había renunciado al suyo?

_ ¿Qué harás entonces? – preguntó North sumándose a la conversación, mientras que el vikingo se ponía su armadura.

_ Voy a continuar – respondió el castaño – voy a recuperar mi inmortalidad – aseguró abrochando los cordones de su cubre brazo, terminando de vestirse.

North y Conejo se miraron entre sí al escuchar eso. Hipo se veía muy seguro de poder recuperar su inmortalidad.

Pero había algo que debía saber…

_ Tú no recuperarás tu inmortalidad, Hipo – informó el peliblanco, haciendo que Hipo detenga todo movimiento.

El castaño se volteó hacia North y lo miró fijamente.

_ ¿Qué?

_ El hombre de la luna me lo dijo – continuó North – Es en vano. No te devolverá la inmortalidad, no importa lo que hagas ni cuanto se lo pidas.

Hipo lo observó, estupefacto. Trató de ver en los ojos de North algún resquicio de mentira, pero la mirada del peliblanco se mantenía firme, por lo que el vikingo miró al suelo, abrumado, aún sin poder digerir lo que acababa de escuchar.

Él se había hecho la idea de que el Hombre de la Luna le concedería la inmortalidad de vuelta si lograba ser digno de ser guardián, dando todo de sí para proteger a la gente y encontrando su habilidad interna y externa. Por ello se había esforzado tanto siendo un buen protector y haciendo todo lo que le mandaba.

¿Y ahora resultaba que no le daría una segunda oportunidad?

_ Renunciaste a ser guardián y rechazaste el puesto, por lo tanto, ya no eres digno – ratificó North.

_ … – Hipo se quedó en silencio por un momento. ¿Entonces eso era todo? ¿Jamás volvería a ser guardián? ¿No viviría para proteger a las personas? ¿Jamás podría estar con Jack?

Mérida y Rapunzel lo miraron con preocupación.

El vikingo cerró los ojos y tomó un profundo respiro. Luego levantó la mirada y miró a North fijamente.

_ No me importa.

North se sorprendió ante lo dicho.

_ ¿Qué quieres decir?

.

,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤¸,

.

Sentado a la mesa de su casa, Estoico se encontraba revisando el informe del día distraídamente. Su esposa se acercó a él con una taza de té caliente para que acompañe a su trabajo.

_ ¿Los jinetes ya volvieron de Arendelle? – preguntó Valka sentándose al lado de su esposo.

_ Sí, me informaron que todo salió bien en la batalla – informó Estoico con evidente alivio, luego tomó un sorbo de té.

_ Me alegra escuchar eso – dijo la mujer sonriendo.

_ Sí, de seguro nuestro hijo se lució – dijo Estoico con orgullo, haciendo reír un poco a su esposa. Pero Estoico dejó de sonreír cuando algo asaltó su mente – ese muchacho me preocupa.

Valka lo miró algo confundida por el repentino cambio de humor.

_ ¿Por qué?

_ Es que él… – hizo una corta pausa buscando en su mente las palabras correctas para explicarlo bien – se la pasa buscando recuperar su inmortalidad, y no entiendo para qué, si ya hace lo mismo que los guardianes hacen, proteger a la gente.

_ Él extraña mucho a sus amigos – le mencionó su esposa con un semblante tranquilo.

_ ¿Acaso sus amigos son lo más preciado que tiene? ¿Qué hay de nosotros? Sus padres, su pueblo.

Valka sonrió. Sabía que Estoico no estaba despreciando a los amigos de Hipo, simplemente extrañaba que su hijo viviera en la aldea.

Los vikingos eran personas muy arraigadas a su origen y a su gente, se mantenían siempre unidos y por eso eran un pueblo muy fuerte. Pero Hipo estaba destinado a otra cosa, y Estoico no comprendía muy bien eso, pero ella sí.

_ El pueblo te tiene a ti, y nosotros nos tenemos el uno al otro – le dijo Valka poniendo una mano en el hombro de su esposo – es natural que Hipo también quiera estar al lado de su persona especial.

_ … – Estoico quedó meditativo por un momento, y cuando al fin digirió las palabras de su esposa, le mandó una mirada confundida y algo sorprendida – ¿dices que él está enamorado de una de las guardianas? – Valka sonrió de soslayo, lo cual él tomó como respuesta afirmativa a su pregunta – ¿Él te dijo eso?

_ No hay necesidad de que me lo diga, una madre percibe ese tipo de cosas – aseguró la mujer, y luego miró fijamente a su esposo para explicarle con más detenimiento la situación de Hipo – Estoico, nuestro hijo nació para ser guardián, tiene un corazón que lo guía a cuidar de los demás, igual que tú, sólo que él fue escogido para proteger a todos, no sólo a la aldea – Estoico miró a un lado pensativo, comprendiendo mejor el punto – pero, ¿cómo proteger a todos si no puedes proteger a la persona que más amas? Todo es mejor cuando estás al lado de la persona que te complementa y te hace feliz.

Estoico asintió con la cabeza. Él comprendía eso. Por mucho tiempo él estuvo lejos de su esposa, y, aunque se esforzaba al cien por ciento en ser un buen jefe, tardó mucho en ser un buen padre a pesar de amar y tratar de proteger a su hijo; le costaba mucho demostrar el afecto que le tenía. Quien cambió eso fue su mismo hijo, el cual tenía mucho de su madre dentro de sí, y ese lado suyo fue lo que le ayudó a ser una mejor persona, un mejor jefe, y un mejor padre.

_ Entonces, por eso quiere volver con los guardianes – concluyó Estoico meditativo – quiere proteger a todos y estar con ella…

_ Es él – corrigió Valka sonriendo de lado.

_ ¿Él? – repitió Estoico algo confundido.

_ Él.

_ ¿Él?

_ ¡Él!

_ …

_ …

_ ¿Qué quieres decir? – la observó desconcertado.

_ Dijiste ella, pero es él.

_ …

_ …

Ahora sí había entendido.

_ ¿El chico nieve? – preguntó estrechando los ojos con duda.

_ Sí.

_ ¿No será Mérida, la pelirroja guerrera? Es fuerte, hermosa, valiente y-

_ No – la mujer rió por lo bajo ante la insistente asunción de su esposo – trata de pensar desde la perspectiva de tu hijo, Estoico, no desde tu propia opinión.

_ Mmh… – Estoico miró hacia la nada, recordando.

_**/*/Flashback/*/**_

__ Los guardianes vinieron a buscarte hoy otra vez._

__ ¿En serio? – Hipo miró a su padre con mucha atención, mientras Estoico guardaba algunas armas en una caja de madera – y… ¿Jack también vino?_

__ Sí, él amenazó con congelar nuestras cosechas si se enteraba que te hicimos algo malo – comentó distraídamente – en serio, ¿qué clase de guardián es ese? _

_Hipo se rio por lo bajo._

__ ¿Crees que se pase por aquí pronto? – preguntó el castaño acercándose a él con un bote en las manos. Estoico lo sostuvo sin saber qué era, ¿había líquido adentro? – Quiero que le des este bote de helado. Está derretido, pero se congelará rápidamente cuando él lo toque._

_Al escuchar eso, Estoico lo miró como si le hubiese salido otra cabeza._

__ ¿Me amenaza y quieres que le dé helado como premio?_

__ Es… es que… – Hipo movió los hombros con claro nerviosismo – no es sólo para él, es para las chicas también – aseguró pasando una mano por su cabello mientras miraba al suelo – pero él es quien puede congelarlo, ¿no? _

__ Ah, está bien – dijo su padre encogiéndose de hombros, sin prestarle mucha atención a las expresiones de su hijo – ellas son muy agradables, ¿no? – preguntó Estoico con un tono sugestivo, dándole un golpecito en el brazo... un golpecito que al parecer fue más fuerte de lo que debió ya que su hijo inmediatamente comenzó a frotar la zona tratando de disipar el dolor._

__ Uhm, sí – respondió el menor un poco dislocado con el comentario de su padre, quien se volteó a guardar el helado derretido._

__ Escuché que el cumpleaños del chico nieve es pronto – mencionó Estoico._

__ Se llama Jack – corrigió Hipo revirando los ojos – sí, su cumpleaños será pronto. _

__ Pero creo que no hará ninguna fiesta, como el año pasado. _

__ … – Hipo miró a un lado, pensativo. A Estoico le extrañó un poco esa reacción, su hijo se veía preocupado – Supongo que la vida de un guardián es muy ocupada._

_**/*/Fin del Flashback/*/ **_

_ Mmmh… ya veo – dijo simplemente mientras ponía una mano en su barba – bueno, de todas formas, Hipo quiere ser guardián. Los guardianes no tienen hijos, así que no hay mucha diferencia.

Valka sonrió con algo de malicia ante la resignación de su esposo.

_ Y Jack es muy agradable – agregó la mujer, instando a su esposo a concordar con ella. Pero él no concordaba del todo.

_ A mí me parece muy arrogante – frunció el ceño confundido ante la opinión tan segura de su esposa; no recordaba haberla visto interactuar mucho con el guardián.

_ ¡Mira quien habla! – dijo Valka riendo.

_ Y muy rebelde – agregó Estoico

_ Indomable, como un dragón salvaje. Ideal para tu hijo.

Estoico soltó un par de risas ante ese comentario, ¿todo tenía que ver con dragones para ella?

_ Y es muy flaco – Estoico continuó diciendo.

_ Es muy atractivo – corrigió Valka levantando una ceja sugestiva. Tenía que admitir que al principio ella no estaba muy contenta cuando percibió el interés de su hijo en el guardián, ella aún no lo conocía y pensaba que era muy raro que Hipo se fije precisamente en un chico, habiendo tantas mujeres hermosas e interesantes a su alrededor. Pero mientras más le hablaba Hipo de él, ella se daba cuenta de que no era un sentimiento simple y pasajero, y tenía más ganas de conocerlo personalmente. Y él le agradó mucho cuando lo hizo. El chico era divertido, hermoso, fuerte, valiente, y se notaba lo mucho que Hipo le importaba.

_ Astrid es más atractiva – parecía que sólo quería contradecirle como si fuese una especie de competencia.

_ No, él es _más_ atractivo – ella sonrió y se cruzó de brazos, manteniendo su posición firme. Y realmente le parecía más atractivo.

_ ¿Y que hay de la belleza interior? – objetó Estoico.

_ Por algo nuestro hijo se enamoró de él, ¿no? – dijo Valka usando un tono lleno de obviedad.

_ A Hipo le gustaba Astrid cuando era más joven.

_ Gustar no es lo mismo que amar. No se trata de un simple gusto.

Estoico sonrió burlón. Su esposa no se iba a dar por vencida.

_ Está bien, tú ganas – aceptó él.

_ Eso me gusta de ti – dijo Valka poniendo una mano en su hombro y mirándolo con cariño, logrando que su esposo le sonría de vuelta – que seas un buen perdedor.

_ Sí, soy un buen… hey – la miró acusadoramente.

Ambos se pusieron a reír.

Estoico miró a su esposa fijamente por un momento, viendo cada rasgo de su rostro risueño. Además de ser marido y mujer, eran amigos, y eso era lo que hacía que su relación sea tan natural, agradable y divertida; era amor de verdad. Tal vez, eso era lo que Hipo había encontrado, y como esperaría de su hijo, no iba a dejar ir ese sentimiento tan único por nada en el mundo.

_ Supongo que todo esto significa que Hipo seguirá buscando la inmortalidad – concluyó Estoico.

_ Él nunca se rinde – aseguró su esposa mostrándole una pequeña sonrisa – eso lo sacó completamente de ti.

Estoico sonrió con mucho orgullo.

_ De seguro vendrá pronto a visitarnos, ya que por fin terminó el peligro en Arendelle – dijo él.

_ Seguro que sí.

.

,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤¸,

.

Con la mente completamente agotada al igual que su cuerpo, encogido en ese lugar frío, Jack terminó quedándose dormido.

No supo cuanto tiempo estuvo así, cuando de repente escuchó la voz de alguien, y se despertó.

_ Vaya, vaya – Jack abrió los ojos, y vio a Pitch parado frente a él – tus ojos se ven muy cansados, ¿acaso estuviste llorando?

Jack frunció el ceño, y de inmediato se puso de pie y agarró con fuerza su cayado. Le dijo a Hipo que confiaría en su decisión con respecto a Pitch, pero eso no significaba que confiaría en Pitch. No le agradaba el tono sarcástico y burlesco que Pitch siempre usaba para hablarle.

_ ¿Qué quieres? – le preguntó poniéndose en una posición defensiva.

_ Voltea.

Obviamente, Jack no le hizo caso. No era tan tonto como para bajar la guardia de esa manera.

Pero entonces escuchó una risa a sus espaldas.

_ _"¿Hipo?"_ – se volteó sin poder evitarlo.

Apenas se volteó y se encontró en otro lugar. Parecía el interior del castillo de Arendelle, pero Jack le prestó poca atención a eso cuando vio a Hipo allí.

Estaba a unos metros lejos de él. Por impulso, Jack se escondió detrás del muro más cercano, y continuó observando la escena que tenía delante de sus ojos.

Hipo estaba ahí, con Elsa. Ambos se veían muy felices. Elsa cargaba un bebé en brazos. La reina colocó al bebé en el suelo para que caminara hacia Hipo, quien lo esperaba de cuclillas y con los brazos abiertos. El bebé dio dos tambaleantes pasos y llegó hasta el castaño, quien con una gran sonrisa lo alzó y lo elevó en el aire con mucho orgullo.

_ ¡Hahah! ¡Ese es mi hijo! – exclamó el vikingo.

Jack contuvo la respiración mientras sus ojos se humedecían viendo la escena, estupefacto. Luego agachó la mirada, no quería seguir viéndolo, le dolía demasiado.

_ ¿No es encantador? – dijo Pitch parado detrás suyo, mostrando una leve sonrisa – Esto era lo que querías, ¿cierto? Esto era lo que esperabas que pase…

_ … – Jack levantó la mirada de nuevo, viendo como Hipo, con el bebé aún en brazos, le daba un pequeño beso a su… esposa – solo quiero que sea feliz – murmuró el guardián, viendo con atención la alegría en el rostro del vikingo.

_Por supuesto, se ve muy feliz… – concordó Pitch – lástima que esto no es real.

De repente la escena en frente de sus ojos se desvaneció y todo quedó en blanco. Jack pestañeó sorprendido, y justo antes de que se voltee hacia Pitch para pedirle una explicación, escuchó una voz...

_ Jack…

Jack se volteó rápidamente.

Hipo estaba allí, de pie a unos metros lejos de él, esta vez solo, sin nadie ni nada a su alrededor.

Tenía la cabeza agachada, por lo que no podía mirarlo a los ojos.

Lentamente, Hipo levanto la mirada. Jack se paralizó al ver ese rostro tan triste, pálido y con marcas negras extendiéndose por su mandíbula.

_ Perdóname… - le pidió Hipo justo antes de caer de rodillas mientras se agarraba el pecho y se encogía tratando de soportar el dolor.

_ ¡Hipo! – inmediatamente, Jack corrió hacia él, pero apenas avanzó unos pasos y chocó contra una pared de cristal – ¡¿Qué es esto?! – puso sus manos sobre el vidrio tratando de empujarlo, luego lo golpeó con los puños, pero no logró moverlo – ¡Hipo! – le gritó.

_ Es inútil – dijo Pitch parado detrás de él – no puede escucharte.

_ ¡Tú! – Jack se volteó inmediatamente lanzándole un ataque con su cayado, pero Pitch ya estaba preparado para eso, y lo esquivó rápidamente desapareciendo de repente – ¡¿Qué le hiciste?! – exclamó el peliblanco furioso mientras buscaba a Pitch con la mirada, pero no lo encontró a la vista.

_ Yo no le hice esto, Jack – escuchó la voz burlona e irónica de Pitch saliendo de la nada – lo hiciste tú.

Jack no le prestó atención a sus palabras y continuó en posición de ataque, buscando alrededor alguna sombra que le indique la ubicación de Pitch, pero todo era blanco.

_ ¿Sabes cuál fue el precio de sanarte de la maldición de Mandrake? – Jack se giró hacia la voz y vio a Pitch parado al lado de Hipo, quien continuaba en el suelo conteniendo el dolor – Alguien más debía ocupar tu lugar y morir – dijo el pelinegro tranquilamente. Jack se quedó inmóvil mientras su cerebro comenzaba a procesar lo que Pitch estaba diciendo. De repente, Pitch estaba parado detrás de él otra vez, poniendo una mano en su hombro, acercándose a su oído para decirle aquello que Jack estaba tratando de negar en su interior – adivina quien se ofreció…

_ No… – susurró el peliblanco mientras miraba a Hipo fijamente con angustia y desespero – ¡Hipo, no! – corrió hacia él de nuevo, pero la pared aún estaba allí, impidiéndoselo. Golpeó el vidrio con desesperación, pero era inútil – ¡por favor, no! – gritó sin poder evitar que las lágrimas corran por su rostro.

De repente imágenes que no eran parte de su memoria comenzaron a reproducirse en su mente…

_Hipo lo sostenía en brazos mientras que él yacía inconsciente._

"_¡Jack! ¡Jack, responde, por favor! ¡Jack!"_

_._

"_Sólo hay una forma de salvarlo, y es haciendo que alguien muera en su lugar."_

"_¡Yo lo haré!"_

_Se ofreció Hipo sin pensarlo dos veces._

_._

"_Si tengo que morir para salvar a Jack, lo haré"_

Jack sintió que se le cortaba la respiración, se quedó en su lugar, paralizado, incapaz de mover un solo músculo por la conmoción que estaba sintiendo. No, no era cierto, no podía ser cierto.

"_Eres especial. Eres un guardián"_

.

_"Ya están en la hora en la que todos pasan un buen momento con su familia. Tú deberías volver y hacer lo mismo"_

_"Nah, yo prefiero estar contigo. De haber sabido que te quedarías, yo me habría quedado también"_

.

"_Y__o no quiero que te haga daño, Jack… no quiero que le haga daño a nadie. Por eso pensé que si era posible tenerlo de nuestro lado, entonces debía hacerlo"_

.

"_Me alegra que te estés recuperando. No sé qué hubiera hecho si algo malo te pasaba"_

.

"_Te amo… no estoy mintiendo."_

.

"_No tienes idea de cuánto me arrepentí cada segundo después de marcharme, y que, aunque no podía verte, no podía estar un día sin saber algo de ti. Tardé mucho en darle nombre a este sentimiento, pero siempre estuvo allí, impulsando mis acciones."_

"_¿Tus acciones? ¿Acciones como la de marcharte sin decir nada y dejar el equipo sabiendo que eso implicaba el no volver a vernos?"_

"_¡No estaba pensando bien! ¡Estaba enfadado y en lo único que podía pensar era en lo inservible que yo era para el equipo! ¡Para ti! Yo deseaba pelear al lado de ustedes, especialmente deseaba pelear a tu lado. Cuando te conocí mejor y supe por lo que estabas pasando, entendí tu dolor; supe que te sentías solo al igual que yo, y yo… quería ser tu amigo y estar a tu lado, ¿pero cómo hacerlo si tú estabas en un nivel diferente que el mío? Tú dejaste de ser invisible y todos te admiraban, era desesperante ver cómo yo me quedaba atrás y te alejabas de mí cada vez más."_

.

"_Tú eras arrogante, rebelde y bromista, y yo te admiraba, te odiaba, te… ¡te amaba! Yo te amaba, desde antes. Lo sé ahora. Lo sé porque lo que siento por ti no ha cambiado en nada. Y ese día, cuando comprendí que Chimuelo no podría ser mi talento y que había quedado en cero de nuevo, sentí que jamás lograría alcanzarte"_

_ Él hizo tanto por ti… – la voz de Pitch rompió el silencio – ¿Y cómo le pagaste tú?

"_¿Sabes qué? Tienes razón, eres un inútil, ni siquiera sé por qué estás aquí__"_

_._

"_Te resulta muy fácil pensar en ti mismo, ¿verdad?"_

_._

"_Ya no importa lo que hayas sentido, y ya no importa lo que sientas ahora"_

_._

"… _yo no te amo"_

_._

"_Que te quede claro, yo… no siento nada por ti"_

_._

"_No quiero volver a verte"_

_._

"_De ahora en adelante estás muerto para mí y yo estoy muerto para ti"_

Jack miró al suelo mientras lloraba desconsoladamente.

_ Dile adiós…

El peliblanco levantó la mirada y vio horrorizado cómo Hipo se petrificaba completamente y luego se deshacía como si estuviese hecho de polvo.

_ Hipo… ¡NO, HIPO!

Jack despertó de repente tomando una bocanada de aire bruscamente, como si acabara de salir del agua buscando respirar. De nuevo se encontraba en la tundra.

Frotó sus ojos húmedos y vio arena negra flotando y alejándose del lugar.

Una pesadilla. Todo había sido una pesadilla creada por los poderes de Pitch.

Y aún sabiendo eso, no se sentía más tranquilo.

"_¿Sabes cuál fue el precio de sanarte de la maldición de Mandrake?"_

Una sensación de vacío se apoderó de él.

_ No… – ¿podría ser cierto? ¿Hipo había hecho algo así para salvarlo? – ¡no, no puede ser!

Se puso de pie y alzó vuelo. Tenía que verificarlo. ¡Tenía que comprobar que Pitch estaba mintiendo!

En poco tiempo, llegó hasta la cabaña donde había dejado a Hipo y entró rápidamente.

_ …

No había nadie…

Entonces sintió miedo.

Sintió un profundo miedo en su interior.

Pero no iba a quedarse allí parado.

Se dirigió hacia la casa de Hipo en Arendelle, debía ser lo más probable que estuviera allí.

Cuando llegó al lugar, se asomó por todas las ventanas de la casa. Hipo no estaba.

Por impulso, se le ocurrió ir a revisar en el castillo de la reina, pero al asomarse por la ventana, solo vio a Elsa conversando con su hermana. Hipo no estaba allí tampoco.

El siguiente lugar al que fue a revisar fue Berk, pensó que tal vez Hipo había ido a casa de sus padres, pero se equivocó.

¿Dónde se había metido?

"_Adivina quién se ofreció…"_

Las palabras de Pitch resonaban en su mente una y otra vez. No era posible, Hipo estaba bien la última vez que lo vio, al menos físicamente. Además, ¿por qué tendría que creerle a Pitch? No era alguien digno de confianza, de seguro sólo dijo eso para hacerle sentir mal aprovechándose de su situación.

_ _"Pitch estaba mintiendo, él… él sólo estaba mintiendo…" _– se convenció a sí mismo, y decidió regresar al palacio de los guardianes. Ya era hora de regresar a casa.

.

,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤¸,

.

_ Wargablar – saludó uno de los Yetis al ver a Jack entrar al Palacio.

_ Hola, Bob – el yeti lo miró confundido. Jack se veía muy agotado y desanimado, y, además le extrañaba verlo llegar solo al palacio, normalmente llegaría de una misión con el resto del equipo y a una hora decente, no a las cuatro de la madrugada – avísame cuando lleguen las chicas, ¿sí? – le pidió pasando de largo, dirigiéndose a las escaleras.

Su plan era ir a descansar en su habitación, pero antes de entrar puso sus ojos en la habitación que estaba en frente de su puerta. Era la antigua habitación de Hipo, y Phil estaba allí limpiando con un plumero, quitando el polvo de los objetos. Desde que Hipo se fue hace cinco años, habían mantenido el lugar intacto, esperando su regreso…

Pero ahora…

_ Ya no es necesario que hagas eso – le informó Jack acercándose al yeti – él ya no volverá.

_ ¿Blarghaghablr Wargablar? – preguntó Phil mirándolo con extrañeza. Jack ignoró su cuestionamiento.

_ Será mejor que ocupen este cuarto para otra cosa. Saca todo lo que está aquí y… quémalo – ordenó. Si quería deshacerse de Hipo, tenía que hacerlo definitivamente.

El Yeti puso una expresión de horrorizado.

_ ¡Blarghaghablar! – dijo Phil negando con la cabeza.

Ante lo que obviamente era una respuesta negativa, Jack frunció el ceño.

_ Olvídalo, yo mismo lo haré – dijo caminando hacia el estante que estaba en la habitación – ¿dónde hay un fósforo? – apenas terminó de formular la pregunta y encontró una cajita de fósforos.

_ ¡Blarghghablarwar! – exclamó el yeti sobresaltado e inmediatamente caminó hacia él para intentar quitarle la caja de fósforos, pero Jack le apuntó con su cayado impidiendo que se acerque más.

_ ¡No me vengas con tu _blarblarblar_! Él ya no regresará, ¿entiendes? ¡Y no te atrevas a darle información de nosotros como lo has estado haciendo! – ordenó de manera rotunda – Ahora sal de aquí, quiero estar solo.

Phil bajó los brazos con resignación, obedeció y salió de la habitación, dejando la puerta abierta.

Al verse completamente solo, Jack le dio la espalda a la puerta y observó alrededor de la habitación. Respiró hondo y luego miró hacia la caja de fósforos que tenía en las manos… ¿podría quemar todo?

_ ¿Qué estás haciendo?

_ ¡…! – la voz que escuchó detrás de él lo sobresaltó. Se giró rápidamente, pensando que sus oídos lo estaban engañando y que había escuchado mal, pero no…

Hipo estaba ahí.

__"Él está bien…"_ – fue lo primero en lo que pensó mientras observaba al vikingo con pasmo. Concluyó en que Pitch le había mentido, y no tardó en fruncir el entrecejo – ¿Qué estás haciendo aquí?

Hipo dio un par de pasos dentro del cuarto y cerró la puerta, mirando a su alrededor por un momento y pensando en que el lugar se veía más pequeño de lo que recordaba.

_ Esta es mi habitación – dijo el vikingo con simpleza.

_ Ya no lo es, ¡y eso no responde mi pregunta! – dijo el guardián, enojado ante la actitud casual del castaño – ¿qué parte de no quiero volver a verte no entendiste?

Hipo lo miró con una cara llena de ironía.

_ Yo no soy una persona muy obediente, creí que eso ya estaba establecido.

_ ¡Hablo en serio! ¡Largo!

Pero en vez de irse, Hipo se acercó más, cambiando su semblante sarcástico a uno suave.

_ Jack, quiero hablar contigo.

_ No hay nada de qué hablar, sólo vete – espetó el peliblanco. En serio, ¿de qué más podrían hablar? Ya todo estaba dicho, en su opinión. Además, Hipo debería detestarlo después de haberlo tratado como lo trató, no debería estar allí intentando hablar con él otra vez – mientras tanto, yo quemaré este lugar – dijo mostrándole la caja de fósforo que tenía en la mano, tal vez eso le muestre a Hipo que hablaba muy en serio.

_ ¿Tú qué? – Hipo se sorprendió al escucharlo, y lo miró con incredulidad.

_ ¡Lo quemaré! – repitió el guardián, enfadado porque al parecer el castaño no lo creía capaz.

_ ¿No estás siendo demasiado dramático?

_ ¡No me importa, lo quemaré de todos modos!

Inmediatamente, Jack encendió un fósforo y lo dejó caer a la alfombra de la habitación.

Y…

El fuego del fósforo se apagó.

_ …

_ …

Jack permaneció en silencio por un momento mientras miraba al fósforo apagado.

¿Qué había pasado? ¿Y el fuego?

Ah, cierto. Tenía que rociar el lugar con algún combustible primero.

_ ¿Qué se supone que pase después de eso? – preguntó el vikingo con curiosidad mirando el fósforo apagado por encima del hombro del peliblanco, y justo después Jack le estaba apuntando con su cayado amenazadoramente – ¡Wow! ¡Tranquilo! – se alejó un par de pasos y alzó ambas manos en defensa propia.

_ Dije que te largaras – ratificó el peliblanco.

Hipo frunció el ceño.

_ Y yo dije que quería hablar contigo – respondió con firmeza.

_ ¡Y yo dije que no hay nada de qué hablar!

_ ¡Y yo dije que…!

_ ¡SILENCIO! ¡Fuera! – avanzó hacia adelante haciendo que Hipo retroceda impulsivamente, pero el vikingo no tardó en detenerse a pesar del semblante amenazador de Jack.

_ Dispara, tengo una armadura cubriéndome todo el cuerpo y que no dejará que un poco de hielo me moleste – aseguró el vikingo dispuesto a no dejarse intimidar.

Jack lo miró con aburrimiento y apuntó su cayado directo hacia la zona que no estaba cubierta con armadura… justo en medio de sus piernas.

_ ¡ESPERA! – exclamó el vikingo sobresaltado y dando un rápido paso hacia atrás – N-No hagas nada precipitado – le pidió mostrando una cara muy asustada.

Jack soltó un suspiro con resignación y se enderezó dejando su posición amenazante. En otra ocasión se mataría de la risa, pero no tenía ganas de reír en ese momento.

_ Sólo vete, ¿está bien? – pidió mirando a un lado, con un semblante apagado.

_ Jack, por favor – dijo Hipo acercándose un poco – sólo escúchame una última vez.

_ … – Jack se quedó en silencio por un momento, reconsiderando sus palabras… había dicho "una última vez", ¿no? – ¿y prometes irte después de eso?

Hipo dejó caer sus hombros y miró al suelo.

_ Si eso es lo que quieres, sí – dijo resignado – sólo quiero conversar contigo, sin cayado y sin patadas… – su frase iba a detenerse ahí, pero luego recordó otro punto – y sin puñetazos… – pensó de nuevo y dedujo que aún le faltaba algo – y sin cachetazos… y sin pellizcos… – puso una cara sin gracia al darse cuenta de todas las condiciones que tenía que poner – ¿Sabes? Acabo de darme cuenta de que eres la persona más tierna del mundo – dijo sarcásticamente.

_ También puedo morder – dijo Jack sonriendo de lado por un momento y caminó hacia la pared para dejar su cayado apoyado allí – bien, habla de una vez – se volteó para mirarlo de frente.

_ Quería… – Hipo pensó un momento por dónde empezar – quería pedirte perdón.

_ No es necesario, no tengo nada qué perdonarte – dijo Jack rápidamente mientras ponía sus manos en sus bolsillos.

_ ¿Recuerdas nuestra última conversación hace cinco años? – definitivamente, sabía que lo recordaba – Sé que te lastimé con mis palabras. Por un momento olvidé que nadie podría entenderme mejor que tú.

Jack miró a un lado del suelo, escuchando con atención.

_ Y luego te lastimé yéndome, haciéndote sentir culpable – Hipo dio un paso hacia él, pero luego se detuvo. Lo mejor era darle su espacio mientras hablaba con él para que no reaccione a la defensiva – perdóname.

_ Ya te dije que no tienes que pedir perdón de nada, no fue tu-

_ Por favor – le interrumpió Hipo, lo cual hizo que Jack levante sus ojos hacia él y logre ver su rostro suplicante – perdóname – le repitió.

_ Está bien, te perdono – aceptó desviando la mirada, sabiendo que Hipo no se iría de allí sin su perdón – si eso es todo, ya puedes irte.

Pero Hipo estaba lejos de terminar.

_ ¿Sabes cuál fue una de las razones por las que sentía que debía irme y dejar los guardianes? – preguntó el vikingo, haciendo que Jack lo observe con curiosidad – Era porque pensaba que mi trabajo en el equipo ya estaba hecho. Ese había sido mi único logro como guardián, al menos, en mi opinión.

_ ¿A qué te refieres?

_ Me refiero a hacer que tú aceptes ser guardián – respondió el castaño con una leve sonrisa – el hacer que tú aceptes el puesto de guardián y decidas vivir con nosotros como uno del equipo, fue mi primer y mayor logro.

Jack lo miraba sorprendido mientras sentía que le palpitaba el corazón. ¡Tonto Hipo! ¡Estaba empeorando las cosas con sus…! ¡Sus…! ¡Sentimientos y honestidad!

_ Después de que me fui, yo solía viajar de un lado a otro y no me establecía en ningún lugar en particular – comentó Hipo mientras tomaba una de las artesanías vikingas que estaban en el estante de su habitación y la observaba distraídamente – pero luego decidí quedarme a vivir en Arendelle, ¿sabes por qué?

Jack frunció el ceño.

_ ¿Por Elsa? – preguntó rodando los ojos.

Hipo sonrió un poco ante la cara que ponía Jack.

_ Sí – respondió, disfrutando el gesto que hacía el guardián estrechando los ojos – cuando la conocí, sentí una extraña necesidad de protegerla...

_ Hah – Jack espetó satíricamente y miró a un lado, aún frunciendo el ceño.

_ Porque me recordaba a ti – confesó Hipo.

Jack volvió a mirarlo. Su enojo parecía haberse esfumado de repente.

_ Elsa es una mujer maravillosa, es hermosa, inteligente, divertida, gentil, encantadora – y Jack frunció el ceño otra vez, haciendo que Hipo vuelva a sonreír. No se había equivocado al pensar que Jack era del tipo posesivo – ¿pero sabes? A pesar de todas sus virtudes nunca logré enamorarme de ella, y yo me preguntaba por que. Y ahora sé con certeza la respuesta a esa pregunta – se acercó lentamente al guardián aprovechando que éste había puesto su mirada en el suelo de nuevo, como tratando de ignorar lo que estaba a punto de decir – Nunca pude enamorarme de ella, porque sin importar las similitudes… – se paró justo en frente de él, y Jack levantó la mirada, logrando que sus ojos se conecten intensamente durante esa pequeña pausa – ella no eras tú.

_ … – Jack tomó un profundo respiro y contuvo el aire en sus pulmones por un breve momento. Pero luego logró romper el contacto visual cuando un cuestionamiento llegó a su mente.

_ Hipo, contéstame algo – le pidió. Hipo lo observó con mucha atención esperando escuchar su duda – ¿Es verdad que tú…? – guardó silencio por un instante, ya que el sólo decirlo le parecía horrible – ¿…que tú ibas a morir?

_ ¿Qué? – el vikingo levantó las cejas, sorprendido.

Jack lo miró a los ojos con firmeza, para que no tenga oportunidad de mentir. Realmente quería saber la respuesta.

_ ¿Es verdad que parte de mi curación consistía en que dieras la vida por mí? – repitió frunciendo el ceño, dándole a entender a Hipo que debía decirle la verdad.

_ Uhm… quién… ¿quién te dijo eso? – preguntó nervioso.

_ Pitch.

_ … – Hipo reviró los ojos ante la respuesta. Debió suponerlo. Bueno, no le quedaba más remedio que decirlo – sí, es cierto – dijo desganado.

Jack abrió los ojos grandemente, y luego se agachó mirando al suelo y apretando los puños. Sus hombros se tensaron de repente.

_ Pero… pero mírame, no morí – se apresuró a decir el castaño – sólo-

De repente un puñetazo voló a su mandíbula interrumpiéndolo.

_ ¡¿Podrías expresar tus emociones de otra manera?! – le pidió enojado el vikingo mientras ponía una mano en su cara tratando de aguantar el dolor palpitante de la zona. Pero pronto se le fue el enojo cuando vio los ojos húmedos de Jack y su rostro lleno de conmoción.

_ ¡¿Por qué no me lo dijiste?! – preguntó furioso el guardián.

Olvidándose del dolor en su cara, Hipo se enderezó y lo miró fijamente.

_ No habría cambiado nada, sólo te habrías sentido culpable.

_ ¡Por supuesto que me iba a sentir culpable! ¡Ibas a morir por mi culpa!

_ Si moría no iba a ser culpa de nadie. Fue mi decisión – dijo con firmeza – y lo volvería a hacer.

_ ¡No! ¡No lo digas! – ordenó el peliblanco – ¡No te atrevas a hacer algo así nunca más!

_ No podía dejarte morir, Jack – confesó usando un tono suave – el mundo te necesitaba, y tú aún tenías mucho qué dar. Además, no hubiese soportado verte morir.

_ ¡¿Y crees que yo sí habría soportado tu muerte?!

_ Se suponía que no ibas a enterarte – dijo el vikingo mirando a un lado y pasando una mano por su cabello nerviosamente.

_ ¡Eres tan…! ¡Argh! – Jack se tapó la cara con ambas manos tratando de calmarse – Promete que no volverás a hacerlo – le ordenó seriamente.

_ No – fue la rotunda respuesta de Hipo.

_ ¡Promételo!

_ No puedo.

Jack contuvo la respiración por un momento. Los sentimientos de Hipo eran sinceros, él lo sabía…

"_Te amo… no estoy mintiendo."_

Pero debían dejar de existir, ¿cómo podía hacerle entender eso?

Él debía ser sincero también.

_ Hipo… – le dijo usando un tono tan suave que al vikingo le sorprendió un poco y puso su absoluta atención para escucharlo – Lo que te dije en la cabaña… no era cierto – confesó, y luego levantó su mirada hacia los ojos verdes del castaño, quien lo miraba sobrecogido y expectante – yo también te amo – vio cómo Hipo lo miraba anonadado, luego Jack bajó la mirada al suelo para continuar hablando – pero eso no importa, lo sabes, ¿verdad? No podemos estar… – volvió a mirar al vikingo, y al ver la expresión en su cara, frunció el ceño – ¿por qué rayos estás sonriendo como un tonto?

Sin dejar de sonreír emocionado, Hipo le respondió.

_ Dijiste que me amabas.

Él sabía que Jack lo amaba, pero escuchar esas palabras de sus propios labios lo llenaba de una felicidad y una emoción indescriptibles.

Jack apretó los labios y frunció el entrecejo, ¡lo estaba haciendo sentir avergonzado y ni siquiera había captado su punto!

_ Y también dije que eso no importaba – repitió el peliblanco.

_ Es lo único que me importa – aseguró el vikingo acercándose lentamente a él. Jack comenzó a alejarse por impulso.

_ ¡Pues no importa lo que te importe! ¡¿No entiendes lo que trato de decir?! ¡Ya ponte serio de una vez! – exigió, aun dando pasos hacia atrás – ¡Odio tener que ser el serio aquí! ¡Odio tener que seguir las reglas! ¡Pero lo hago por ti! ¡Debes olvidarte de mí!

No pudo seguir retrocediendo cuando su espalda se topó con la pared. Estaba acorralado.

_ Jack, no importa cuanto te alejes de mí… – se acercó lo más posible a él, pero sin tocarlo – yo no dejaré de amarte.

Jack negó con la cabeza. Hipo estaba ignorando el principal problema.

_ Eres tan tonto ¿Qué planeas hacer, eh? – le miró retador y reprendedor – ¿Desperdiciar toda tu vida pidiendo tu inmortalidad? ¿Desperdiciar tiempo valioso? ¿Desperdiciar tu felicidad?

Sin decir nada más, Hipo comenzó a inclinarse, acercando su rostro al de él.

_ Hipo, no hagas esto… – pidió Jack con sus últimos resquicios de voluntad mientras ponía una mano en pecho del castaño para que no se acerque más – escucha, yo soy un guardián; te4ngo un destino ya establecido, pero tú eres libre, puedes hacer, lograr y tener todo lo que quieras, puedes… - miró a un lado recordando la escena de su pesadilla – puedes tener una familia, puedes tener un hogar, puedes-

_ Sí, puedo… pero mi corazón tendría que ser arrancado primero – interrumpió el vikingo poniendo su frente contra la de Jack, y éste no pudo evitar entrecerrar los ojos mientras su corazón palpitaba acelerado – tú eres el único que quiero. Te he entregado mi corazón Jack, para siempre – con su mano derecha sostuvo la mano izquierda de Jack que trataba de apartarlo, y entrelazó sus dedos – sólo debes… recibirlo…

Se acercó más, inclinando su rostro a un lado. Sus respiraciones se entremezclaron mientras se miraban fijamente a los ojos, y entonces, Hipo eliminó la distancia.

Jack cerró los ojos cuando los labios del castaño tocaron los suyos. Su cuerpo se estremeció por un segundo ante el contacto. Era un toque tan suave, tan íntimo, tan puro.

Su mano entrelazada con la de Hipo se cerró completando la unión. Hipo le estaba transmitiendo su amor a través de ese beso, y él se lo transmitía de vuelta.

El leve toque de sus labios cesó después de un momento. Ambos abrieron un poco los ojos, encontrándose con los del otro en una intensa mirada.

Y volvieron a besarse, esta vez, con más desesperación.

Hipo lo abrazó de la espalda y de la cintura, y Jack lo abrazó del cuello, acercándose el uno al otro lo máximo posible, como si estuviesen tratando de fundirse como uno solo.

Jack se olvidó de todo, no le importaba nada más, al menos, en ese pequeño momento que estaba teniendo con la persona que amaba.

Rompieron el beso otra vez, con la respiración agitada.

El peliblanco lo soltó y trató de apartarse, pero Hipo lo sostuvo firme impidiéndole alejarse.

_ Soy inmortal ahora – le dijo sonriente el vikingo.

Jack levantó una ceja.

_ ¿Qué?

_ Soy inmortal.

Jack reviró los ojos.

_ ¿Eres inmortal sólo por besarme? ¿Qué crees? ¿Qué es como en el cuento del príncipe sapo?

_ Hahaha, no – negó divertido el castaño ante ese comentario. Lo soltó un poco para explicarle – Jack, yo sé que el estar cerca de ti sin que podamos estar juntos te causa mucho daño, así que no habría venido si no hubiese recuperado mi inmortalidad. Lo último que quiero es lastimarte. Y sí, estaba dispuesto a pasar el resto de mi vida pidiendo mi inmortalidad hasta obtenerla.

_ Entonces… – Jack frunció el entrecejo con confusión – ¿recuperaste tu inmortalidad? ¿Así de repente?

_ Si no me crees, te lo mostraré – el vikingo dio un paso atrás para hacer lo que dijo.

_ ¿Qué? – ¿mostrárselo? ¿Cómo se suponía que iba a mostrárselo? La respuesta llegó a su mente cuando el vikingo sacó un cuchillo que estaba guardado en el cobertor de su brazo y luego lo puso en la palma de su mano derecha con la clara intención de cortarse – ¡No, espera…! – pero el castaño no le hizo caso, y se cortó. Jack se quedó mirándolo sorprendido al ver que la herida de su mano no sangraba.

Una de las características de los inmortales era que no podían sangrar, debido a que la coagulación era inmediata.

Lastimosamente, eso no quitaba el hecho de que duela.

_ ¿L-Lo ves? – Hipo apretó los labios aguantándose las ganas de soplarse la herida para calmar un poco el ardor que sentía. Se aclaró la garganta tratando de ignorar el dolor – ¿ahora me crees?

_ Eres inmortal… – musitó el peliblanco tomando en sus manos la de Hipo para inspeccionar la herida, verificando que lo que veían sus ojos era real – ¡Eres inmortal de nuevo! – exclamó mirando a Hipo a los ojos, esperando una explicación… y sacudiéndole la mano.

_ ¡Ow, ow! – el vikingo hizo una mueca de dolor.

_ ¡¿Cómo pasó?!

_ Pues…

.

_**/*/Flashback/*/**_

__ No me importa._

_North levantó las cejas con sorpresa, como si no hubiese esperado ese tipo de respuesta. _

__ ¿Qué quieres decir? _

__ Lo que quiero decir es que no voy a rendirme – dijo con firmeza el vikingo._

__ ¿No escuchaste lo que dije? No importa cuánto te esfuerces, el hombre de la luna no te devolverá la inmortalidad – repitió North con seriedad._

__ Entonces moriré tratando. Pero no voy a dejar de buscar mi inmortalidad._

__ A Jack no le hará feliz saber que te estás sacrificando de esa manera – argumentó el peliblanco. Tal vez con eso, Hipo entraría en razón._

__ Él no tiene por qué enterarse – dijo el vikingo levantando su casco del suelo – cuando recupere mi inmortalidad, iré con él. Pero mientras tanto, me mantendré alejado para no causarle más daño._

__ Hipo, estás sacrificando toda tu vida por algo que jamás alcanzarás – le recordó North con preocupación._

__ Sí, lo sé, y ya dije que no me importa._

_Era muy terco._

__ Deberías escuchar a Rapunzel – North continuaba insistiendo – lo mejor es que formes tu vida y te olvides de Jack. ¿Qué tal Elsa? Ustedes dos son muy cercanos, y ella se parece mucho a Jack... ¡hasta tiene poderes de hielo!_

_Hipo frunció el ceño._

__ Yo no estoy enamorado de Elsa._

__ ¿Y qué tal Astrid? Tiene ojos azules también, y tiene un hacha… imagina que es un cayado._

_Hipo miró a North con incredulidad. ¿Estaba tratando de convencerlo de que corra detrás de otra chica así de fácil? ¿Y con esas razones tan tontas?_

__ No – respondió rotundamente._

__ ¿Y qué tal Anna? – Hipo miró de un lado al otro buscando una explicación lógica a las preguntas de North, no tenía ningún sentido – Ella es una chica muy divertida. Kristoff sufrirá, pero de seguro lo superará algún día. _

__ ¿Qué? – Hipo estrechó los ojos con confusión._

_¿Qué rayos?_

__ ¿O tal vez quieras otro chico? Kristoff es un buen chico, le gusta el hielo._

__ … – Hipo abrió la boca, sin palabras. Ok, eso se estaba poniendo ridículo. _

__ O, ¿qué tal Eugene? Tiene una bonita y blanca sonrisa…_

__ ¡Ya dije que no! ¡Nadie puede remplazar a Jack! ¡Antes muerto! – exclamó – Me estaría mintiendo a mí mismo si siquiera tratara de amar a otra persona, estaría negando mi propio ser. ¿Quieren que yo sea feliz? Entonces dejen de pedirme renunciar a la única persona que mi corazón anhela._

__ … – North se puso serio de repente y se acercó a Hipo de forma intimidante para mirarlo a los ojos fijamente – Entonces… ¿esa es tu última palabra?_

_El castaño le sostuvo la mirada con firmeza._

__ Sí. _

__ …_

__ …_

__ ¡HAHAHAHAHAHA! – North se enderezó soltando una soberana carcajada._

__ Ya se le zafó un tornillo – dijo Pitch mientras él y los demás en la habitación miraban a North como si le hubiese salido otra cabeza._

__ ¡Eso era lo que quería escuchar! – exclamó el peliblanco._

__ ¿Qué? – Hipo hizo un gesto de confusión._

__ Estás dispuesto a pasar el resto de tu vida buscando la inmortalidad, por Jack y por todos, renunciando a cualquier otra cosa que en apariencia podría hacerte feliz. Pero tú ya sabes distinguir entre la verdadera felicidad y la superficialidad. Has madurado; ahora sabes lo que significa ser un guardián, sabes lo que es trabajar en equipo, sabes lo que es el máximo sacrificio – dictaminó poniendo una mano en el hombro del vikingo – eso significa que te has ganado… – hizo una pausa dramática – la inmortalidad._

__ ¿Qué? – repitió el vikingo._

__ ¡Y volverás a ser guardián! – dijo North contento._

__ Pe-Pero… – Hipo pestañeó rápido, sintiéndose muy confundido – ¡acabas de decir que nunca recuperaría la inmortalidad!_

__ Mintió – dijo Conejo con aburrimiento._

__ ¡Sí! – confirmó North mostrándole una gran sonrisa – En realidad sólo quería probarte._

__ Mentir es malo – le recordó Pitch sonriendo de lado._

__ ¡Lo hice por una buena causa! – se excusó el peliblanco._

__ Entonces… – Hipo apenas estaba digiriendo la noticia – entonces, ¿puedo recuperar mi inmortalidad?_

__ Recuperarás tu inmortalidad – aseguró North – ahora._

__ ¿Ahora?_

__ Ahora._

__ ¿Justo ahora?_

__ ¡Justo ahora!_

__ ¡¿Cómo?! – preguntó el vikingo emocionado._

__ El último capitulo del libro de reglas de los guardianes habla de la restitución de un guardián. No leíste esa parte, ¿no?_

__ Uhm… – Hipo se rascó atrás de la nuca, algo avergonzado – Nunca llegué al último capítulo. _

__ Bueno, ahí dice que si tienes el corazón puro, y tus habilidades interna y externa definidas, tienes las cualidades para ser un guardián – informó North._

__ ¿En serio crees que esté listo? – preguntó Hipo. North estaba a punto de responder, pero Pitch se le adelantó._

__ ¿Es una broma? ¡Tú mereces ser guardián más que cualquiera de estos perdedores! – dijo apuntando a los consejeros – sin ofender._

_North lo ignoró y se volteó hacia Hipo de nuevo para hacerle una pregunta._

__ ¿Tienes definidos tu talento interno y externo?_

__ Sé que mi talento externo son los dragones – respondió Hipo pensativo – pero mi talento interno… no lo sé – miró a un lado sin saber qué decir._

__ Piensa, ¿cómo cambias el corazón de la gente? – preguntó North – Jack es diversión, Mérida es unión, Rapunzel son los sueños, ¿qué hay de ti?_

__ Diferencia._

_Todos se voltearon a mirar a Pitch después de que dijo eso._

__ Le demuestras a la gente que ser diferente no es malo, que ser diferente es especial, y que con esa diferencia somos capaces de cambiar las cosas para bien – explicó el pelinegro._

__ Eso fue muy tierno, Pitch – dijo North sonriendo y poniendo una mano en la espalda de Pitch._

__ ¡No pedí tu cursi opinión, panzón! – Pitch se hizo a un lado con cara de repulsión._

__ Gracias – le agradeció Hipo._

__ Sí, lo que sea, lo que sea. ¡No diré algo así nunca más!_

__ Bien, ahora que están definidos tus talentos, sólo queda una cosa por hacer. Es el proceso de restitución – dijo North volviendo al tema – ya que por cuenta propia renunciaste a tu inmortalidad, la eliminaste, por eso, para ser inmortal de nuevo, debes adquirir la inmortalidad de otra persona._

__ ¿A qué te refieres?_

__ Eso hay que hacerlo en el monte Luna – explicó detenidamente – El proceso consiste en que tomes la mano de una persona inmortal, y bajo la voluntad de ambos, la inmortalidad de esa persona se transmitirá a ti, mientras que tu mortalidad se transmitirá a la otra persona._

__ Pero, ¿quién querría dar su inmortalidad? – se preguntó Conejo._

__ Yo sé quien – dijo Mérida, y se acercó a Rapunzel poniendo su mano en su hombro._

__ ¿Mérida? – preguntó la rubia confundida._

__ Punzie, has hecho un maravilloso trabajo como guardiana, lograste que muchas personas en este mundo vuelvan a perseguir sus verdaderos sueños y ser felices… – dijo la pelirroja sonriendo gentilmente a su amiga – Llegó la hora de que tú alcances el tuyo._

__ ¡Gracias, amiga! – Rapunzel abrazó a su compañera. Al fin, tenía la oportunidad y sus amigos la apoyaban._

__ Y también necesitamos que uno de los guardianes le dispare a Hipo en el corazón – agregó North._

__ ¡¿Disculpa?! – preguntó Mérida deshaciendo el abrazo con Rapunzel._

__ Uno de los debe dispararte en el corazón para probar que es fuerte y puro – le dijo el peliblanco a Hipo. El vikingo asintió._

__ ¿Lo estás diciendo metafórica o físicamente? – preguntó Mérida, irrumpiendo en la conversación. _

__ Físicamente – respondió North._

__ Vale la pena intentarlo – dijo Hipo mirando a Mérida fijamente, dándole a entender su silenciosa petición – ¿tienes tu arco y flecha contigo? _

__ ¿Estás loco? ¡No voy a lanzarte una flecha en pleno corazón! ¡Te mataría! – exclamó la pelirroja alterada – ¡¿Por qué todo tiene que envolver tu posible muerte?! ¡Yo no quiero asesinarte, muchas gracias!_

__ En realidad sería un suicidio porque yo te lo estoy pidiendo._

__ ¡Eso no me tranquiliza!_

__ Ustedes prosigan, yo tengo algo qué hacer. Ya saben, mi trabajo – dijo Pitch interrumpiéndolos mientras caminaba a la puerta – Toothiana, necesito un par de memorias, si no es mucha molestia – le pidió al hada. A veces utilizaba memorias para hacer las pesadillas, porque muchas de las personas ya habían vivido situaciones que les causaban miedo. Y esta vez, quería hacer algo especial…_

_Iba a ir a darle pesadillas a Jack como castigo, ¡el desgraciado casi mata a Hipo!_

_Claro que nadie sabía que eso era lo que iba a hacer._

__ Ya sabes de donde las puedes sacar – dijo Toothiana._

__ Gracias – dijo sonriendo de lado antes de irse._

_._

_._

_En la cima del monte Luna, el mismo lugar donde Hipo había renunciado a su inmortalidad, se encontraban todos para comenzar con la restitución._

_Siguiendo el protocolo, Hipo y Rapunzel estaban allí tomados de las manos mientras North hacía las preguntas correspondientes._

__ Rapunzel, ¿aceptas otorgar tu inmortalidad a Hipo y renunciar a tu puesto de guardiana, entregando la responsabilidad que acarrea tu poder?_

_Con eso, se refería a renunciar a su poder de curación. Ya no tendría cabello mágico._

__ Acepto – respondió Rapunzel._

__ Y tú Hipo, ¿aceptas la inmortalidad de Rapunzel y aceptas la responsabilidad que conlleva el ser un guardián?_

__ Acepto._

__ Entonces, por el poder conferido en mí, yo-_

__ ¡YO ME OPONGO! – gritó alguien interrumpiendo el proceso._

_Todos se voltearon hacia la voz y vieron a Eugene llegar cabalgando velozmente en Maximus. El chico se bajó del caballo de un salto y corrió hacia Rapunzel. _

__ ¡Rapunzel, no te cases con él! ¡Yo te amo! – exclamó con desesperación._

__ ¡Eugene! – dijo la rubia sorprendida._

__ ¡Si vas a casarte con un mortal, entonces cásate conmigo! – rogó Eugene._

__ No se están casando, tonto – dijo Mérida revirando los ojos con aburrimiento._

__ … – al escuchar eso, Eugene miró a todos los presentes con vergüenza al ver que éstos lo miraban raro – ¿No se están casando?_

__ No – confirmó Hipo, mirándolo sin ninguna gracia. _

__ Pero el tipo alto de cabello negro me dijo que se estaban casando – dijo Eugene, obviamente, refiriéndose a Pitch._

__ Esto es un procedimiento para que ella me transmita su inmortalidad – explicó Hipo con impaciencia._

_Eugene miró a Rapunzel, luego a Hipo, luego a Rapunzel, luego a Hipo._

__ Oh… – dijo Eugene, y luego se aclaró la garganta – esto es vergonzoso…_

_Maximus lo miraba con cara de "te lo dije, tonto". _

__ Espera – cuando se le pasó un poco la pena, Eugene pareció darse cuenta de algo – ¿Eso significa que ella será mortal ahora? – preguntó._

__ Sí – contestó Rapunzel encogiendo los hombros y mostrándole una pequeña sonrisa._

__ Yo… yo no sé qué decir – dijo Eugene suavemente, denotando su emoción interna y poniéndose todo sentimental de repente – creo que este es uno de los días más felices de mi vi-_

__ ¿Ya puedes hacerte a un lado para que podamos continuar? – preguntó el vikingo interrumpiendo su momento cósmico. No tenía tiempo para eso. _

_Mientras tanto, Rapunzel soltaba risitas._

__Claro, claro, lo siento – Eugene se alejó unos pasos._

__ Gracias – dijo Hipo. Tomó a Rapunzel de la mano otra vez y se voltearon hacia North de nuevo para que prosiga. _

__ ¿Es necesario que se tomen de las manos? – preguntó Eugene, interrumpiendo… otra vez._

_Hipo soltó un gruñido._

__ Yo estoy enamorado de Jack, sólo para que lo sepas – le dijo para que deje de fastidiar y no piense que le quería quitar a la novia._

_Eugene pestañeó rápido, sorprendido ante la repentina información. _

__ ¿… Jack?_

__ Sí._

__ ¿Eso es un código entre guardianes? – preguntó Eugene, esa era la única explicación que encontró – O sea, que es una forma de decir que lo quieres mucho como amigo, ¿no?_

__ No – contestó Hipo seriamente._

__ Pero… Jack es un chico, ¿no?_

__ Sí, lo es._

__ Entonces… él y tú… ¿se besan y esas cosas? – preguntó estrechando los ojos con curiosidad._

__ … Sí – espetó el vikingo._

__ Pero… Jack es un chico… ¡UF! –Maximus le dio un golpe en el estómago para que se calle._

__ Gracias – Hipo le agradeció al caballo._

_Mientras Eugene estaba en el suelo retorciéndose de dolor, North aclaró su garganta._

__ Continuemos – dijo abriendo el libro de los guardianes – habiendo aceptado ambos las condiciones, el Hombre de la Luna dará su aprobación a través de la máxima prueba – se volteó a mirar a la guardiana pelirroja – ¿Lista, Mérida?_

__ Estoy lista – dijo ella con su arco y flecha en mano._

__ Mantengan las manos unidas. Cuando la flecha te atraviese, si el Hombre de la Luna aprueba tu corazón, tú y Chimuelo recibirán la inmortalidad – le explicó North a Hipo. Chimuelo también sería inmortal, ya que era el talento de Hipo – pero si el Hombre de la Luna no lo aprueba, morirás. _

__ Esperen – Eugene se había levantado del suelo e interrumpió levantando la mano para hacer una pregunta– todo esto no lastimará a Rapunzel, ¿o sí? ¡UF! – Maximus lo golpeó otra vez._

__ ¿Estás listo? – le preguntó North al vikingo._

_Hipo sacudió sus hombros, preparándose. _

__ Sí, estoy listo – aseguró._

__ Mérida – North le habló a la pelirroja para que se pusiera en posición._

__ ¡Sí! _

__ ¡Todos aléjense! – dijo North, y se preparó para darle la señal a Mérida – Tres, dos… ¡UNO!_

_Mérida disparó su flecha, directo al corazón de Hipo._

_Hipo cerró los ojos cuando la flecha impactó su cuerpo. _

_Una luz intensa inundó el lugar de repente y todos los que estaban alrededor tuvieron que cubrirse los ojos por un momento. Cuando volvieron a mirar a Hipo y a Rapunzel, sus auras estaban visibles, ondeando alrededor de ellos._

_Cada persona tenía un aura. A Rapunzel la rodeaban ondas de color morado, y flores amarillas remolineaban a su alrededor. Su largo cabello se alzó en el viento y comenzó a brillar intensamente._

_Hipo, en cambio, con su aura visible, parecía estar envuelto en llamas. El fuego era, sin duda alguna, su elemento en todos los sentidos. La flecha en el pecho de Hipo se convirtió en una luz que se adentró en su cuerpo._

_De repente, el cabello de Rapunzel se cortó, y sus hebras doradas comenzaron a teñirse de color castaño, mientras el brillo del poder curativo flotaba hacia una esfera de cristal que habían preparado._

_Luego de un momento, el espectáculo de luces terminó._

_Rapunzel ya no era inmortal. _

_Hipo ya no era mortal. _

_._

_**/*/Fin de Flash Back/*/**_

.

_ El Hombre de la Luna me devolvió mi inmortalidad porque he logrado madurar – explicó Hipo.

_ ¿Madurar? – Jack estrechó los ojos y sonrió de lado – ¿En seeeerio?

_ Hablo en serio, pregúntale a North – aseguró Hipo – aprendí que el ser un guardián no se trata de que los demás me reconozcan y sepan mi nombre, se trata de protegerlos. Aprendí que el trabajo en equipo es muy importante y que mis compañeros son mi mayor apoyo. Aprendí que el valor de alguien no está en las veces que luche contra un malvado, sino por el tamaño del sacrificio que está dispuesto a hacer por el bien de los demás – miró a Jack fijamente a los ojos – y lo más importante, aprendí que el verdadero amor es inmortal.

Jack miró al suelo, sonriendo burlón.

_ ¿También aprendiste a ser cursi?

_ ¡Qué cruel eres! – se quejó el vikingo con una sonrisa en su rostro.

Jack le estiró de la oreja suavemente, en señal de reprensión.

_ ¡Pudiste haberte ahorrado mucho drama si me hubieras dicho desde el principio que ya recuperaste tu inmortalidad, cabezón!

Hipo rió por lo bajo. Jack tenía razón, pero…

_ Quería que sepas que, inmortal o no, yo te amo a ti y no puedo ser feliz con nadie más.

Jack se agachó de nuevo, sonriendo. Ese vikingo era tan… sincero con sus sentimientos. Le hacía sentir apenado.

El peliblanco levantó la mirada, mostrando una sonrisa burlona.

_ ¿En serio? – preguntó, como si no le creyera.

_ En serio – respondió el castaño.

_ ¿En serio?

_ ¡En serio!

De repente, Jack lo agarró de las mejillas y lo estampó contra su boca. Ese beso más parecía un golpe, y no duró ni medio segundo.

_ ¡Hay que celebrar tu retorno! ¡Haremos una gran fiesta! – Hipo se había quedado paralizado y sorprendido con el repentino beso, pero reaccionó cuando Jack pasó de largo con la intención de dirigirse a la puerta – Le diré a Phil que prepare todo para-

_ ¡Oye, espera, espera! ¿A dónde vas? – agarró al peliblanco del brazo y lo hizo voltear estirándolo hacia él. Lo apresó con sus brazos para que no se le escape – se supone que este debería ser un momento muy romántico y conmovedor, ¿y tú andas pensando en fiestas? Deberías estar abrazándome, llorando de la felicidad y besándome muy tiernamente – fingió molestia.

_ ¡Hahahaha! – Jack se puso a reír, nunca había escuchado algo tan gracioso en su vida – ¡Ni en tus más locos sueños, cabezón! – dijo burlón mientras le apretaba la nariz.

Hipo se rió también. Obvio que no esperaba una reacción diferente de Jack.

_ Te encanta hacerme rogar, ¿verdad?

_ Sí, verdad – respondió Jack con mucho orgullo.

Hipo sonrió malicioso.

_ ¡Voy a hacerte pagar por ser tan malo!

_ ¿Qué? – preguntó, justo antes de que Hipo se agache un poco y lo agarre fuertemente de la cintura para alzarlo – ¡¿Qué haces?! ¡Bájame! – exigió el peliblanco, pero no tuvo tiempo de patalear, porque para cuando reaccionó Hipo ya lo había llevado hasta la cama que estaba en la habitación y lo tumbó allí. Jack lo miró sorprendido cuando el vikingo gateó hasta posicionarse sobre él – espera, ¿qué vas hacer? no… ¡No! hahahahaa ¡Hipo! haha ¡basta! – comenzó a retorcerse cuando el castaño se puso a hacerle cosquillas.

_ Di que me amas y pararé.

_ Hahahaha ¡pero…! Hahaha ¡Pero si ya lo dije!

_ Pero quiero escucharlo otra vez.

_ Hahahaah ¡No! Hahahaha

_ ¡Dilo, dilo!

_ Hahahaha ¡Está… Está Bien! ¡Te Amo! Hahahaha

Hipo paró de hacerle cosquillas y al fin pudo respirar.

Miró al vikingo, quien tenía una sonrisa victoriosa. ¡Ha! Él estuvo a punto de repartir patadas, pero pensó que el pobre castaño ya había sufrido mucho dolor físico ese día, fue sólo lástima.

Aún con la respiración agitada, el peliblanco le sacó la lengua de forma juguetona, haciendo reír al otro.

El castaño se agachó, cuidando de no aplastarlo, para darle un beso en los labios. Jack lo recibió gustoso.

_ Pensé que tendría la oportunidad de decir "consíganse una habitación", pero por lo visto ya lo hicieron.

Ambos se separaron y levantaron de golpe cuando escucharon la voz de Mérida.

Todos estaban ahí, en la puerta… mirando…

¿En qué momento la habían abierto?

_ ¿No creen que es muy pronto para hacer esas cosas? – preguntó North.

_ ¡N-No estábamos haciendo nada! – explicó Hipo todo sonrojado y avergonzado – S-Sólo estábamos, estábamos…

Ellos ya lo sabían, habían escuchado las risas provocadas por las cosquillas desde atrás de la puerta… pero igual, darse besitos en la cama podría llevar a algo más.

_ Algo de privacidad no estaría mal – refunfuñó Jack mientras caminaba hasta su cayado para alzarlo.

_ ¿Significa que ahora están juntos? – preguntó Toothiana revoloteando con emoción.

_ Sí – respondió Hipo.

_ No – respondió Jack.

_ ¿Uh? – Hipo lo miró confundido.

_ ¿Creíste que por ser inmortal lo ibas a tener sencillo? – preguntó el peliblanco sonriendo de lado, luego caminó acercándose a los demás, dejando a Hipo ahí parado.

_ Pe-pero… ¡pero, pero…!

_ ¡Rapunzel! ¿Qué le hiciste a tu cabello? Se ve muy bien – dijo Jack hablando con Rapunzel, e ignorando a Hipo.

_ Gracias – dijo Rapunzel, quien ahora era castaña y tenía el cabello corto.

_ Entiendo por lo que estás pasando, hermano – dijo Eugene poniendo su brazo alrededor de los hombros de Hipo. El vikingo lo miró de reojo – ¿pero sabes? Conozco una táctica para hacer que logre ceder. Lo único que necesitas es… – hizo una pausa dramática, como si fuera a decir el mayor secreto del mundo – años y años de súplica, súplica y súplica. Y por fin te dirá que sí.

_ Uh… ¿gracias?

_ De nada… ¡ugh! – de repente, alguien estiró a Eugene del cuello con un cayado interrumpiendo la conversación y alejándolo de Hipo.

_ Rapunzel, creo que _esto_ es tuyo – dijo Jack empujando a Eugene hacia Rapunzel y se paró al lado de Hipo, quien en ese momento estaba mirando la herida en su mano – No tenías que hacer eso, cabezón – apuntó al corte del vikingo – Con explicármelo bastaba.

_ No es muy sencillo convencerte de algo sin hechos y palabras.

_ ¿Te duele?

_ Claro que no-¡OW! – hizo un gesto de dolor cuando Jack tocó su herida.

_ ¿No que no te dolía? – preguntó el peliblanco sonriendo burlón.

_ ¡Obvio que dolerá si le metes el dedo! – se quejó.

_ Toma esto – dijo Rapunzel entregándole una bola de cristal, la cual contenía el poder de curación. La herida de Hipo se curó cuando tocó la esfera – Una parte de mí se quedará con ustedes.

_ No hables como si te fueras a ir para siempre – dijo la pelirroja dándole un empujoncito a su amiga – puedes visitarnos cuando quieras y yo también iré a visitarte.

_ Gracias, Mérida.

_ ¿Y dónde está Chimuelo? – preguntó Jack justo antes de que el dragón asome su cabeza por la entrada de la puerta – ¡Hola, amigo! – lo saludó y Chimuelo se acercó corriendo a recibir una caricia en la cabeza. Luego el dragón se puso a olfatear y mirar alrededor del cuarto con mucha curiosidad. Olía a su dueño, pero nunca había estado allí – ¿él también es inmortal?

_ Sí – contestó Hipo, y no podía sentirse más feliz. Era guardián de nuevo, tenía a Jack, tenía a Chimuelo, y todos estaban bien – Bueno, ya que estamos juntos…

_ Ya te dije que no – dijo el peliblanco sonriendo de lado.

_ … Ahora debemos bailar y cantar una canción – dijo Hipo quitándole el cayado de la mano para ponerlo a un lado y que no estorbe.

_ ¿Disculpa? – cuestionó Jack riendo. ¿Estaba bromeando, verdad?

_ Es la moda. Todo el mundo lo hace, hasta mis padres – dijo el vikingo sonriendo y tomando a Jack de las manos – si quieres yo empiezo – se aclaró un poco la garganta y comenzó a cantar – tu corazón y el mío son uno mismoooo ~ – hizo a Jack dar una vuelta, cosa que logró sólo porque el peliblanco estaba pasmado – ahora sigues tú.

_ ¡Estás loco! – Jack se hizo soltar y salió de la habitación caminando a paso veloz. Obviamente, Hipo lo siguió.

_ ¡Oh, vamos! ¡Quieres cantar y lo sabes! – Hipo rió mientras lo perseguía por el pasillo de las habitaciones, los demás miraban la escena con gracia – me haces correr tras de ti, pero no me importaaaa~

_ ¡Eso ni siquiera rima! – se burló Jack. Hipo lo atrapó del brazo y lo estiró hacia él, logrando atraparlo de la cintura, como había hecho antes.

Hipo les hizo dar un par de vueltas mientras seguía cantando.

_ Mi amor brilla como el sol para darte calooor~

_ ¡Ya deja de cantar! – lo empujó de la cara haciendo que lo suelte, ¡todos los estaban mirando, por todos los cielos! – ¡Estás haciendo que dude de esta relación! – se puso a correr por el pasillo de nuevo.

Hipo corrió tras él con una sonrisa divertida.

_ Moriría por tiiiiii~ ¡AHG! – Hipo cayó de cara al suelo cuando Chimuelo lo hizo tropezar con su cola – ¡Chimuelo! – se quejó el vikingo cuando vio al dragón correr al lado de Jack mientras los dos se reían de él – ¡Traición!

_ ¡Corre, Chimuelo! – Chimuelo y Jack corrieron bajando las escaleras hasta el salón principal.

_ ¡Ya verán ustedes dos! – Hipo se levantó de un salto – ¡Vuelvan aquí!

Jack había olvidado su cayado en la habitación de Hipo, así que lo único que podía hacer era correr.

Los tres se pusieron a correr por todo el salón sin dejar de reír (Chimuelo y Jack huyendo de Hipo), y parecía que no iba a atrapar a ninguno, hasta que por fin…

_ ¡Te atrapé! – atrapó a Jack por la espalda. Éste se rió, y se volteó para tratar de apartarlo y huir otra vez.

_ ¡Deja de sostenerme!

_ No te estoy sosteniendo, te estoy abrazando – el vikingo lo abrazó con fuerza, y sonrió al sentir que Jack rodeaba su cuello con sus brazos.

Jack rió por lo bajo y encogió un poco los hombros cuando sintió la nariz de Hipo rozando la sensible piel de su cuello, le hacía cosquillas. El castaño soltó un gorgorito cuando se dio cuenta de eso. Ahora tenía una nueva curiosidad… ¿Dónde estarían los puntos más sensibles de Jack? Definitivamente lo iba a descubrir.

Después de un momento, Hipo miró Jack a los ojos fijamente. El peliblanco lo miró de vuelta, y rió un poco cuando el vikingo le dio un besito en la frente.

_ ¿Qué? ¿Qué está pasando? Yo quiero ver – dijo Eugene mientras Rapunzel le tapaba los ojos con sus manos. Ella y Mérida miraban la escena de lo más emocionadas.

_ Créeme, no quieres – dijo Conejo de brazos cruzados.

_ Te gusta verlos cariñositos y lo sabes – dijo North sonriendo burlón. Conejo reviró los ojos.

Hipo y Jack se miraron fijamente otra vez, y antes de compartir un suave beso en los labios, ambos pensaron lo mismo…

_Esto es felicidad._

.

.

.

_Dos cuerpos separados por la realidad, uno brillando en el día, el otro brillando en la noche._

_Ella removiendo las olas, él removiendo las nubes._

_Amanecer y Atardecer se llamaban aquellos pequeños momentos en los que podían sentirse más cerca._

_Ella lo amaba. Él la amaba._

_Y la realidad que los separaba trató de apagar el amor que sentían._

_Entonces, lo imposible ocurrió. _

_La realidad no pudo separarlos más._

_Y aquel infinito momento se llamó Eclipse solar…_

_Conocieron así, que su amor era inmortal._

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**FIN**

**,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤¸,**

**.**

**.**

**¡ES EL FIN! **

**¡Perdón por tardar tanto en actualizarlo! ¡De verdad tuve muchas cosas qué hacer! Este semestre fue de lo más horrible. Y también me debatía mucho para darle un buen final a la historia. No quedó tan épico como quería, pero me gustó y estoy satisfecha con el resultado.**

**Ohm, me siento sentimental, es el primer fic HiJack que finalizo, espero de verdad que les haya gustado TwT**

**¡Luego vendrá un epílogo! xD**

**¡Y el video!**

**Muchas gracias a todos por leer y por su apoyo a través de bellos reviews. En serio, no esperaba tantos! ¡Me animaron mucho a escribir y a editar videos! **

**¡GRACIAS! ¡LOS QUIEROOO!**


End file.
